Eli no bouken
by Blue H. Elric
Summary: Cuando crees que tu mundo no puede ser más normal -bueno, todo lo normal que es la vida de una otaku- todo da un giro de 180 grados y cambia por completo. A mi me pasó. Literalmente. Sin quererlo y de golpe, mis amigas desaparecieron y yo me transporté al mundo de magi. (JudalxOc) [Mangaverse en capítulos siguientes]
1. ¡Un desierto a las afueras de mi casa!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que tengan paciencia conmigo xD Espero que les guste n.n

Principalmente, Magi no me pertenece, tan solo lo cojo prestado para crear historias raras :D Lo único que me pertenecen son mis ocs que por ahí andarán.

Una advertencia: el fic estará narrado en primera persona.

Recordad xD:

-Aclaraciones-

'' _Pensamientos_ ''

─Diálogo.

* * *

─¡Sueltame ya Ally, pesas mucho! ─protesté, intentando zafarme de mi amiga mientras abría de una patada la puerta de mi casa.

─¡Eres un buen caballo Li-Li! ¡Sooo! ─reía ella bajándose de mi espalda de un salto.

─¿Caballo…? ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO CABALLO ALLY! ─le grité, dándole un buen puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que se agachara del dolor.

─¡AY! ¡CACHO BRUTA!

Esta queridísima loca se llama Allysa, amiga mía desde el primer año de secundaria. Llevaba su pelo negro -con las puntas teñidas de color azul- recogido en una cola de caballo, puesto que era muy largo, y me miraba con unas ganas de matar que parecía que sus ojos verdes echarían rayos.

Ah, por cierto, yo no me llamo ''Li-Li''. Aquello era un apodo usado muy frecuentemente por Ally… mi nombre es Eliza. Normalmente me dicen Eli. Tengo el pelo largo y rubio, muy claro, y mis ojos son de color azul oscuro.

─No tengo la culpa de que TU te me hayas usado como transporte durante todo el camino señorita

─¡PERO SI TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE ME VAYA A SALIR UN CUERNO DE LA CABEZA!

─¿Oh? ¡Lo siento mucho! En realidad no. ─le solté, cambiando de cara al segundo. ─Míralo por el lado bueno. Ahora parecerás un alraune*~

Ally me miró con cara de pocos amigos y se cruzo de brazos. Aish, que le voy a hacer, es presa fácil. Entré en el salón (salón, sala de estar, como le digáis en vuestro país) dejándola sola en el pasillo, y de repente y como si lo hubiera invocado, un tenedor se hincó en la pared, a escasos milímetros de mi cara.

─¡WOOOAH! ¡Intento de asesinato numero… 27! ¡Fallido! ─dijo Allysa, asomando la cabeza desde la puerta y estallando en risas.

─¿¡No os dije que entrarais sin hacer escándalo?! ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! ─y más tenedores en busca de sangre se clavaron en la pared, sin darnos.

─Oh, vamos Rize si en realidad nos amas~ ─dijo sin inmutarse Ally, sacando un tenedor de la pared y dándole vueltas, con una gran sonrisa. Yo aún no me había acostumbrado que cada dos por tres alguien intentara asesinarme… y la culpable era mi ''queridisima'' amiga Rize, que nos miraba con furia desde el sofá. Esta chica tan simpática y que nunca mataría a una mosca (ojala fuera así), tenía su pelo rojo atado en un moño algo mal hecho y, seguramente, deseaba vernos muertas con sus bonitos ojos color café.

Acabamos de llegar de clases, ya que ella nos esperaba allí (yo le había prestado mis llaves de repuesto) porque… porque… bueno, digamos que Rize no es muy amistosa con los profesores… y ellos al ver que su vida corría peligro pues… la mandaron ''amistosamente'' a casa. Aunque aquella no era su casa, era MI casa. Pero que se le va a hacer.

Con algo de esfuerzo, recuperé el aliento y me acerqué a ella.

─¿No te dije que dejaras de intentar un homicidio?

─¿Y yo que le hago? Tengo el chip modo Gasai Yuno… ¡Y VOSOTRAS HABÉIS PISADO A YUKKI! ─vociferó, señalando algo debajo del pie de Ally. Esta parpadeó y lo levantó, mostrando un pequeño peluche de Miku Hatsune. La había liado pero bien…

─Ups, maté a Miku…

─¡Y AHORA TE MATARÉ YO A TI! ─respondió Rize, saltando del sofá como un gato y abalanzándose sobre Allysa, que corrió como si la vida dependiera de e- a quien engaño, ¡SU VIDA DEPENDIA DE ELLO!

─Avisadme cuando terminéis… ─dije yo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando la bolsa que llevaba en el sofá. Escuché un ''¡ok!'' por parte de mi amiga de pelo negro y algún que otro golpe. Suspiré y me dejé caer en el sofá ¿Por qué no podían ser normales? ─¿Sabéis? Antes de conoceros era una otaku ermitaña y antisocial muy tranquila…

─¡Pues te jodes un poquito Li-Li~! ─canturreó Ally, entrando en el salón dando saltitos, seguida por Rize, que la miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

─Aish, cálmate ya, Ri-Ri no es para tanto. ─dijo ella, dándole un golpe la cabeza.

─Ouch… ¡Y eso a sido un Ally-chop, señoras y señores! ─anuncié yo, dando palmas. Que se le va a hacer. La locura se contagia.

Allysa saludó a sus fans invisibles y les tiró besos, mientras que Rize se levantaba y le fulminaba con la mirada.

─Aw no me mires con esa cara Ri-Ri, si no te dejaré posesión del sensual Levi-heichou…

─Vale, vale… pero aún así me debes una figura de un Levi chibi. ─accedió la loca, haciendo una mueca. Rize y su bipolaridad, cuando alguien la entienda yo ya habré muerto.

─Ok~ ─Ally sacó su móvil y lo revisó, sentándose a mi lado. ─Oye Li-Li ¿Qué piensas de él? ─me preguntó mientras me ponía la pantalla pegada a la cara. La separé un poco y la miré.

─No jodas, ¿¡Te estás viendo Magi?! ─grité, mirándola con sorpresa. Ella frunció el ceño.

─¡No es eso lo que te he pregunta-!

─¡¿TE GUSTA SINBAD?! ─me gritó en la oreja Rize. Se había apoyado en el sofá para mirar también… y me había dejado sorda. Llevaba en sus brazos a la pobrecita y pisoteada Miku. Ally se sonrojó muy adorablemente y asintió.

─¿Os lo habéis visto?

─Ally, fuimos nosotras las que te recomendamos ese anime. ─le dije con una gotita en la cabeza. Esta chica me mataría algún día.

─…anda…¡ES VERDAD!

─No sé que le ves… es guapo y todo eso pero…sabes que lo de mujeriego no se lo quita ni Dios.

─¿Y a ti quien te gusta, señorita Yandere-chan? ─preguntó Allysa, entrecerrando los ojos.

─¿A mí? Pues… supongo que… ─sacó su móvil y lo encendió, mostrándonos su fondo de pantalla. ─A-LI-BA-BA

─¿¡QUEEEE?! ¿¡Alibaba?! Pe-pero… ¡Alibaba es de Morgiana! ─le gritó Ally, levantándose.

─¡NO! ¡MORGIANA ES DE HAKURYUU! ─contraatacó la otra.

─Chicas…

─¡ES DE ALIBABA!

─¡NO! ¡HAKURYUU LA BESÓ! ¡ES DE SU PROPIEDAD!

─¡HE DICHO ALIBABA!

─Chicas…

─¡Y YO APUESTO POR HAKURYUU!

─¡PUES YO NO!

─¡PUES TE JURO QUE ME QUEDARÉ CON ALIBABA!

─¡HAZLO SI TE ATREVES, INTENTO DE FANALIS!

─¡QUE TENGA EL PELO ROJO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA UNA FANALIS!

─¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!

Y se hizo el silencio.

Mis dos queridas amigas me miraron desde el suelo -ya que el grito que había dado les había asustado tanto que se habían caído de culo- con algo de miedo. Puse los brazos en jarras y fruncí el ceño. Paciencia Eliza, paciencia… solo son dos chicas con complejo de niño pequeño asesino con problemas psicológicos… solo eso...

─Regla número uno: nada de fangirleo sobre parejas no canónicas. ─Rize abrió la boca para hablar. ─PAREJAS OFICIALES. ─cerró la boca.

─Jum… ¿Y a ti quien te gusta Li-Li? ─me preguntó Ally, reponiéndose del susto mientras se levantaba. Me llevé una mano al mentón y pensé.

─Supongo que… por mi debilidad de peli-azules y peli-negros…

─¿¡TE HARÁS PEDOFILA Y ACOSARAS A ALADDIN?! ─dijo de repente Rize, poniendo cara de horror puro.

─¿¡QUE?! ¡NO!

─¡Oh no, Ri-Ri! ¡Li-Li ya se ha ido al lado oscuro! ─lloró falsamente Ally, abrazando a Rize. ¿Qué demonios…?

─¡No podemos hacer nada Allysa! ¡Quien pasa a ese lado no tiene salvación! ─le siguió el rollo mi pelirroja amiga, devolviéndole el abrazo. ─¡Seguramente ya se junta con Pedobear!

─Agh… Mirad, si vais a seguir con vuestros delirios os vais de mi casa. ─amenacé señalando la puerta, cuando estallaron en risas.

─No venga, ya en serio… ¿Cuál es tu favorito? ─me preguntó Ally de nuevo, limpiándose una lágrima.

─Um… etto ─tragé saliva. ─…ar. ─susurré en un tono de voz imperceptible, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. En sus caras se podían plantar las letras ''Wtf'' perfectamente.

─Cariño, hablas más alto y me quedo sorda. ─dijo con sarcasmo Rize, entrecerrando los ojos.

─¡Repite, repite~!

─…¿Tengo que hacerlo?

─¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Tan difícil es hacerlo? ─bufó Ally, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de enfurruñamiento. ─¡Nosotras ya lo hemos dicho!

─¡Vale, vale! ¡Me gusta Judar! ¡YA LO HE DICHO! ¿¡CONTENTAS?!

─¡Mucho~!

─¿Judar? Um… ya veo. ─dijo Rize, llevándose una mano al mentón mientras miraba el suelo.

─¿Qué ves? ─le pregunté, mirándola acusadoramente. Quien sabe lo que estaría pensando.

─¿Eh? Nada, tan solo pensaba que te pega bastante.

─¿Tu crees? ─pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja. Ella asintió.

─¡Claro que te pega Li-Li! ¡Siempre eres igual! ─dijo Allysa, empezando a reír. ─¡Siempre escoges a los malos!

─O simplemente a los que tienen un aura oscura… ─siguió diciendo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

─E-eso no es cierto…

Rize me miró con incredulidad y acto seguido me mostró media sonrisa.

─Levi, Trafalgar Law, Silver, Akabane Karma, Killua, Orihara Izaya… ─enumeró ella mostrándome sus dedos.

─¡Ok, ya lo he entendido! ¡Sí, me gustan los chicos con auras oscuras! ¡Y LEVI NOS GUSTA A TODAS! ─protesté yo, inflando las mejillas.

─Nee, Li-Li… ─me llamó Ally, dandome golpecitos en el hombro.

─¿Hm?

─Hambre.

La miré con sorpresa. Ella me devolvió la mirada acompañada de un puchero mientras se frotaba la barriga.

─La niña con complejo de niño pequeño tiene razón. Hay hambre, Eli. ─dijo Rize, poniendo los brazos en jarras. No me lo podía creer.

─O sea, me obligáis a venir a mi casa -cuando debería estar de compras- después de clases para estar hablando solitas ya que mis padres no están… y encima… ¿Queréis que os dé de comer?

─¡Sip~!

─Seh

Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a la cocina dando zancadas, escuchando el ''¡Yay!'' de felicidad de mis dos amigas ¿Para esto eran las amigas? Porque de haberlo sabido no hubiera salido de casa en la vida. Simplemente eran un dolor de cabeza. O algo peor.

─Chicas, ¿Ramen o algo diferente? ─pregunté con voz cortante. Normalmente cuando quedábamos para comer siempre comíamos el ramen de la tienda de la esquina… aunque no estuviéramos en Japón. Para gustos los colores. ─Hey, que os estoy hablando. ─fruncí el ceño aún más. Seguían sin responderme. ─Mirad, como sigáis así va haceros de comer quien yo me s-

Vacío. El salón estaba completamente vacío. Incluso el peluche había desaparecido. Yo bufé.

─Me estoy cabreando. No os escondáis más y decidme que queréis comer de una maldita vez, joder. ─pero nadie respondía. Ahora me estaba preocupando. Aunque seguramente querían que hiciera aquello, las busqué. Por toda la maldita casa.

Ni rastro de ellas. Aquello ya no era una broma. Nunca saldrían de allí, no llegarían a tanto para asustarme. Volví al salón con cara de preocupación absoluta ¿Debería llamar a la policía? No, si no estaban allí estarían fuera… o eso creía.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí.

─¿¡QUE COJONES…?! ─grité, mientras caía de culo. ¡Aquello no era mi calle! Era… ¡¿un desierto?! ¿¡Qué hacía un desierto en mi calle?! ─Vale, vale…. Intenta razonar Eliza… tus dos mejores amigas han desaparecido junto con tu calle, que ahora es lo que parece ser un desierto… ─empecé a reírme con algo de histeria. Me levanté temblando y me alejé de la puerta. Mis piernas temblaban tanto que casi no podía quedarme de pie.

Bueno, no iba a sonreír felizmente y traspasar aquella puerta mágica de Doraemon, encontrar a mis amigas y volver en cinco minutos, oh claro que no. Aquello tenía que ser algo malo ¿Entraba? No tenía muchas opciones.

─El balcón… ─¡Claro! ¡Si aquello era un portal podría saltar por el balcón para ir al mundo normal!

Con cierta dificultad corrí torpemente hacia el balcón para encontrarme con… el mismo desierto.

─E-eso quiere decir que… ¡¿MI CASA ESTÁ EN MEDIO DEL DESIERTO?! ─grité y no dejé de hacerlo. No era normal, no señor.

─¡Esto solo es un sueño! ¡Seguramente me habré quedado dormida en clases! ¡Claro! ─me dije para mi misma, riendo. ─Ahora Ally me dará un codazo y Rize un puñetazo para despertarme…

No ocurrió nada. Ni pegándome yo misma despertaba.

─Bueno, si esto es un sueño… solo tengo que acabarlo… ¿no? ─estaba claro que mi parte racional no quería admitirlo. No quería admitir que había sido transportada al Desierto del Sahara para morirme de hambre y sed… que no iba a pasar.

Decidida a acabar con aquel sueño -o más bien pesadilla- me armé con mi mochila llena de dulces, galletas, mi móvil y una botella de agua. Me puse mi sombrero naranja perteneciente al cosplay de Ace -a falta de gorra- y salí.

─Ok… ¿Y ahora a donde demonios voy? ─le pregunté al aire. Todo lo que me rodeaba era arena y nada más. Ningún edificio a a la vista nada más que mi ca-

─¿¡Y MI CASA?!

¡La maldita casa había desaparecido! ¡Era imposible!

─¿¡CO-COMO?! ─O sea… ¡puf! ¿adiós casa? ─¡NO!

Otro ataque de pánico. Recuerda que es una pesadilla, no importa, en algún momento despertaras… Respiré hondo y comencé a andar.

─A algún lado llegaré… '' _o tal vez no…_ ''

Anduve durante unas… ¿dos horas? -según mi móvil-… y nada.

─Absolutamente nada… ─dije con incredulidad. ─Puede que como es una pesadilla nunca encuentre nada y me muera y entonces despierte… ─cavilé y un escalofrió me recorrió. NO iba a quedarme quieta a morirme. Aunque fuese un sueño. Empecé a caminar de nuevo, mirando a todos lados, en busca de algo.

Al cabo de dos horas más mi botella iba a la mitad.

─¡Y SIGO SIN ENCONTRAR NADA AÚN! ─grité al cielo, desesperada. ¡Iba a morir! Peor aún, ¡Iba a morir en un sueño! Las lágrimas salieron solas y caí de rodillas.

Puede que fuera una pesadilla, pero se sentía increíblemente real. El calor del sol sobre mi cuerpo, la arena ardiendo en mi piel, las lágrimas en mi cara, el peso de mi mochila… todo. Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y seguí andando a duras penas.

En poco tiempo y en un parpadeo, me quedé sin nada. La comida estaba pasada por el calor y el agua poco ayudaba estando ardiendo. Lo tiré todo, incluida la mochila, a la arena y me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo. Uno de mis mayores errores¿Cómo era posible que no encontrara nada? ¿Los desiertos eran tan grandes? ¿Iba a morir? Aquello ya ni me lo preguntaba. Oh, sí, iba a morir.

Desesperada. Eso me definía en aquel momento. Si corría iba a gastar energías tontamente, nunca iría a parar a ningún sitio… después de todo así lo quería la pesadilla.

Caí de cara a la arena y allí me quede.

Total, iba a morir antes o después.

'' _Espero que cuando me despierte estéis allí, chicas, porque creo que lloraré, y mucho…_ ''

 **TUMP TUMP TUMP**

La arena retumbaba…seguramente era Rize golpeándome la cabeza contra la mesa… si, seguramente era eso. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, preparada para despertarme.

Aquel sonido se acercaba. Me daba igual. Me despertaría. No me pasaría nada. De todas formas iba a morir… ¿Iba a… morir?

No me quedaban fuerzas. A la mierda todo. Necesitaba agua. Y no tenía porque había sido idiota a más no poder y la había tirado a quien sabe donde.

'' _En serio chicas, lloraré bastante…_ ''y, realmente, lloré. En silencio, pero lloré.

El sonido estaba aún más cerca. Tan cerca que parecían… pasos. Pero nada podría producir un sonido de pasos así… a no ser que fuera un demonio maligno gigante de mi pesadilla, me comiera… y despertara.

Tan cerca… tan cerca de mí estaba que… ¿paró? ¿Aquel sonido había parado?

Estaba todo tan en silencio… tal vez ya había muerto. Sí, tenía toda la pinta de ser eso.

─¿¡Estas bien?!

''Lo _sabía, esa es Ally, que se a preocupado por los golpes que me a dado Rize…_ ''

─¡Hey! ¿Me oyes?

'' _Sí Ally, te oigo perfectamente… Tengo que decirle que tiene la voz muy rara…¿estará resfriada? Suena como un niño…_ ''

─¡Onee-san! ¡Despierta!

''¿Desde _cuando Ally me llama onee-san? Suena realmente preocupada… ¿Tan fuerte me ha dado Rize?_ ''

Ante la insistencia de ''Ally'', abrí un ojo. Ahora estaba boca arriba ¿Cuándo me había dado la vuelta?

Espera…Delante mía había un… niño. De pelo azul… y ojos también azules… con un turbante… y un chaleco azul…y unos pantalones raros… y tenía trenza…

─¡Hay que llegar rápidamente a algún lado, Ugo-kun!

'' _¿Ugo…kun?_ ''

Cerré el ojo que tenía abierto y sonreí un poco. Así que… mi pesadilla era un sueño mezclado con Magi… buen sueño, sí… ojala pudiera ver a Judar. Pero ya me voy a despertar…

La arena desapareció y la superficie donde estaba tumbada se volvió suave y cálida…

 **TUMP TUMP TUMP**

Y de nuevo el sonido. Pero esta vez iba conmigo. Ni se alejaba ni se acercaba. Incluso notaba cierto balanceo ¿Tan profundamente dormida me he quedado que mis padres han venido a recogerme? ¿Estoy expulsada de clase…? Que se le va a hacer…por lo menos he visto al adorable Aladdin en mi sueño…

'' _Aunque…de todas formas… ya no oigo nada…_ ''

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis algún review xD

*alraune: monstruo perteneciente al juego de Ds Final Fantasy Tactics A2 (no sé si sale en alguna otra edición) y que, por supuesto, no me pertenece.

¡Matta nee!

- _Blue_


	2. Un niño un poco raro

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo :3

Agradezco mucho a todos por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer este fic, sobre todo a Aika Sakura (Bienvenida, espero que estés por aquí bastante ;) Yo estoy entre Judal y Alibaba xD) y a mi querida onee-chan y kouhai, Okami Laevatein (se que estás por ahí aunque no me dejes review ewe).

Magi no me pertenece, si no, mis ocs también saldrían en el anime xD

Por cierto, se me olvidó advertir que habrá spoiler, mucho spoiler, pues va a seguir la línea del anime.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Principalmente, desmayarte por deshidratación no es muy agradable que digamos. Aunque fuese un sueño. Y sí, aún quería creer que todo lo que había pasado en aquel extraño desierto infinito -que lo parecía- había sido una mala pasada de mi mente.

Intenté abrir los ojos con cierto esfuerzo, ya que una luz me impactaba en la cara. Y… en todo el cuerpo. Me quejé y cerré los ojos.

─¿Eh? ¿Onee-san?

Cuando mis pupilas se acostumbraron a la iluminación -que me di cuenta que era el sol- me incorporé y miré al niño que me observaba con curiosidad desde la boca del callejón. Un callejón. No había lugares mejores que aquel ¿no? Y encima había dormido en el suelo. ¿No estaba en mi cama durmiendo? ¿No habían venido mis padres porque estaba expulsada de clase? Además de todo eso… tenía al pequeño de mi sueño delante de mi ¿Y quien era ese? Oh, pues… ni mas ni menos que Aladdin.

El niño me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

─¡Menos mal que has despertado! Empezaba a preocuparme. ─me dijo el peli-azul.

Yo, por supuesto, había retrocedido cuando se había acercado y lo miraba con horror. Oh, no, aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Estaba soñando otra vez? ¿Se podía desmayar alguien en un sueño? No… ¿verdad?…

─¿Onee-san? ¿Estás bien? ─me preguntó Aladdin, con cara de preocupación. Aquello… ¿no era… un sueño?

─Oh, no, no estoy para nada bien… ─le contesté con una sonrisa torcida, para, acto seguido, reírme nerviosamente y retroceder aún más, pegándome a la pared. ¿Qué debía decirle? Principalmente, no me creería ni una palabra de lo que fuese a decir. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme encontrado con él? Con lo grande que es el mundo, ¿Por qué con él?

Aladdin se acercó lentamente con las manos por delante, intentado calmarme.

─Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada.

Respiré hondo e intenté calmar mis pulsaciones ¿Debería contárselo?

─Sé que no me vas a hacer nada. Eres un niño. ─ante mi respuesta, él sonrió.

─¿Ya estás mejor? ─me preguntó. Yo asentí y forcé una sonrisa, intentando no echarme a llorar. O sea, si no era un sueño, estaba perdida en quien sabe donde al igual que mis amigas… que supuse que estarían también en aquel mundo. ─¿Por qué estabas tirada en medio del desierto?

─Ah, eso… me quedé sin agua. ─respondí nerviosamente. ─Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído aquí… sea donde sea.

─No importa, no podría haberte dejado allí, onee-san. ─me respondió con una gran sonrisa. Aw, era adorable~

─Soy Eliza…

─¡Yo soy Aladdin y estoy de viaje! ¡Encantado de conocerte, Eliza-nee-san! ─se presentó él, con alegría. De veras que era adorable.

─…puedes llamarme Eli. ─terminé de decir, con una gotita en mi cabeza.

─De acuerdo, Eli-nee-san. ─me dijo sonriendo. Parpadeó y fijó su mirada en algo que había encima de mi cabeza. ─Por cierto… ¿Qué es ese sombrero tan raro? ─preguntó, señalándolo. Yo miré el sombrero naranja y me lo quité, sujetándolo por el ala.

─Ah, ¿esto? ─me encogí de hombros. ─Es mi sombrero favorito. Casi siempre lo llevo puesto. ─le expliqué. Y no mentía. Siempre llevaba el sombrero de Ace puesto cuando estaba en casa.

Y ahora os preguntaréis ¿Por qué no pregunta por mi ropa? Porque en aquel momento iba un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? No resaltaría de no ser por mi sombrero. Supongo que, cuando estaba en casa, mi subconsciente sabía que no era un sueño y me había hecho ponerme aquella ropa. Llevaba unas botas marrones, un vestido sin mangas y una capa blanca proveniente de un disfraz de caballero. ¿Qué para qué la capa? Pues para no quemarme.

Al ver su curiosidad, sonreí y se lo coloqué en la cabeza, encima de su turbante.

─Te lo presto un ratito ¿Quieres? ─pregunté, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Aladdin me miró con sorpresa, para acto seguido sonreír felizmente, abrazarme y… ─¿A-aladdin…? ¿Qu-qué se supone que estás…?

─¡Me encantan los pechos! ─¡ESTABA RESTREGANDO SU CARA EN MIS…! ¡Sabía que Aladdin hacía aquello pero… ERA IMPOSIBLE NO SORPRENDERSE!

─Vale, me alegro. ¿Puedes quitarte ya? ─le dije, alzándolo por su chaleco. Lo solté en el suelo y lo miré con cierta molestia, poniendo los brazos en jarras ¿Con 10 años ya era un pervertido? Agh, hombres…

─¿Y ahora adonde irás, Eli-nee-san? ─me preguntó como si nada. Fruncí el ceño y suspiré, no lo había pensado.

─Te seré sincera. No tengo ni la más remota idea. ─le respondí, sorprendiéndolo.

─¿Y entonces por qué estabas en…?

─Pero ─le corté. ─Lo único que sé es que quiero encontrar a mis amigas, que por algún lado andarán…

─¿Te has separado de tus amigas?

─Podría decirse que sí. ─le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Podría parecer despreocupada, pero, realmente estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada como para no fingir. Era algo que tenía costumbre de hacer. Estaba muy preocupada por Ally y Rize pero… ellas sabían defenderse muy bien. Al igual que yo. Algunas lágrimas lucharon por salir, pero las detuve.

Aladdin me miraba preocupado. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Entonces, y sin previo aviso, una bombilla se encendió en mi mente.

─Oye, Aladdin, has dicho que estabas de viaje ¿no? ─empecé a decir, con algo de timidez. Por favor que acepte...

─Sip

─Sé que soy una completa desconocida para ti pero… ¿Yo podría… acompañarte? ─él niño se sorprendió. ─Eh, pero si no quieres no voy a obligarte, soy mayor y puedo ir por mi cuen-

─¡Claro que sí! ─dijo de repente, abrazándome. ─¡Tener de compañera a una onee-san como tú sería estupendo! ─explicó. Yo sonreí con dulzura y lo alcé de nuevo por el chaleco. ¿Qué por qué? Bueno, de nuevo estaba tocándome el pecho.

─Muchas gracias Aladdin… y ahora voy a establecer la primera regla. ─cambié mi cara a una de seriedad total. ─No ocupes mi espacio personal sin mi permiso. ─él tragó saliva al ver mi cara asesina y asintió varias veces. ─Me alegra que entiendas~ ─le dije y lo solté, cogiendo mi sombrero y poniéndomelo.

─Eli-nee-san das miedo…

─Me lo dicen a menudo. ─le contesté con media sonrisa.

Salimos del callejón para entrar a una calle muy transitada. Había muchísimos tenderetes por aquí y por allá. Caminamos mientras yo le echaba una ojeada a todo, quien sabe, tal vez estuvieran por allí.

─Oye, Aladdin, ¿Y ahora a donde va-? ─fui a preguntarle, pero, cuando me giré, él había desaparecido. ¡¿Otra vez desaparece alguien cuando le estoy hablando?! ─¡No puede ser que lo haya perdido! ─le grité al aire, haciendo que algunas personas se girasen para mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Probablemente pensarían que estoy loca.

Los ignoré y corrí en su busca ¿Dónde podría estar…? Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue a unas callejuelas. Miré por todas partes pero nada, ni rastro.

─Oye, bonita… ─alguien me llamó pero yo ni me giré. Por el tono de voz de aquel -seguramente- hombre, tan solo venía a incordiarme. ─Te estoy hablando señorita. ─me volvió a hablar, agarrándome del hombro y girándome. Y, como esperaba, allí se encontraban tres borrachos con cara de pervertidos.

─¿Qué necesitan? Tengo prisa. ─dije con neutralidad, quitándome su mano del hombro. Agh, ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres de la ciudad tenía que ser a mí? Pobres hombres… no saben lo que pasará si intentan alguna cosa rara conmigo. Aunque a lo mejor solo quieren pedir direcciones…

Ellos me miraron con lujuria y yo fruncí el ceño. No, me da mi que no querían indicaciones.

─No te preocupes preciosa seremos rápidos. ─me dijo otro, intentando agarrarme de la mano.

─No gracias, no quiero perder más tiempo. Y ahora, si me disculpan… ─me bajé el ala del sombrero e intenté irme. Pero me lo impidieron ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que les voy a hacer daño? Suspiré. ─Bueno, si así lo quieren…

 **.0.0.0.**

─Mira que les avisé. ─me dije a mi misma saliendo del callejón mientras me sacudía el vestido ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Tan solo les había echo una reconstrucción de cara a base de patadas… cortesía de la casa~

No por nada me llamaban en el instituto el demonio azul. Junto con Rize, el demonio rojo, y Ally, el demonio verde, éramos ''el trío demoníaco'', las más fuertes del insti. Ni los chicos podían con nosotras. Todo gracias a los entrenamientos intensivos de Rize y su padre, entrenador de varias modalidades de combate.

Sonreí y me llevé las manos a la nuca, en una pose despreocupada. Je, nunca me hartaba de ver las caras de derrota de los hombres que intentaban secuestrarme o algo de eso.

Había entrado en un aparcamiento de carretas o algo así. Y, por supuesto, seguía sin encontrar a Aladdin.

─¡Callate! ─escuché de gritar a alguien, sobresaltándome. A pocos metros de mí, se encontraba un hombre gordo, flanqueado por otros dos hombre, aunque estos eran musculosos. Seguramente sus guardaespaldas. ─¡Me vas a pagar todas esas! ¡Todas y cada una de las sandías! ─gritó el gordo de nuevo. Ahora que me fijaba… ¿No estaba pisando la cabeza de alguien…?

Me fijé mejor en aquel chico de ropa blanca y pelo rubio… Palidecí ¿¡Alibaba?! ¡Y a su lado estaba Aladdin! ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba?! ¡Me sonaba un montón!

Me escondí rápidamente detrás de un carro y los espié, atando cabos. Oh, claro que no quería ser vista, el gordo era el traficante ese de esclavos del capítulo 1... Budel, creo. Entonces iba por el capítulo 1... Sabía absolutamente todo lo que va a pasar… o gran parte de ello.

─¡Vas a trabajar para mí sin pagar! ¡Ni se ocurra escaparte! ─gritaba Budel. Pobre Alibaba… La furia se apoderó de mí. Como odio a esa clase de personas. Quería darle una buena patada en la cara al gordo, pero me contuve y permanecí escondida.

Budel acabó de sermonearle y desapareció por las calles echando humo. Alibaba también se fue con el ceño fruncido y Aladdin… ¡Había desaparecido de nuevo! ¡MALDITO NIÑO!

Ahogué un grito de rabia y opté por seguir a Alibaba. Si mi memoria no fallaba Aladdin iba a estar con él.

Gracias a la oscuridad, que rápidamente se apoderó de la ciudad, el chico no me vio. Eso, o que estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo.

Entro a su casa dejándome a mí fuera, obviamente. Era hora de dormir al raso, entonces. Me apoyé en la pared, al lado contrario de la puerta y me tapé los ojos con el sombrero. Me abracé las piernas y apoyé la cabeza en las rodillas.

'' _Ahh… este niño es un dolor de cabeza… Anda, como Rize y Ally… Chicas… ¿Dónde estáis?_ '' pensé con tristeza, para, seguidamente, entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **.0.0.0.**

─¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGUES DURMIENDO?! ─aquel grito me despertó de un sobresalto, seguido por el cuerpo que cayó encima de mi estómago, quitándome el aire.

─¿Eh?

─¿Are? ¿Eli-nee-san? ─me preguntó el cuerpo que había encima de mí. Pero, de repente, alguien lo quitó de encima y me ofreció una mano.

─¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¿Te duele algo?

Recuperé el aire perdido y miré hacia arriba con molestia, encontrándome con la mirada de Alibaba y Aladdin -saludándome desde el brazo de el otro-. Me levanté y miré a Aladdin con el ceño fruncido.

─¿Sabes la de vueltas que he tenido que dar para encontrarte? ─le reproché al niño, que rió nerviosamente y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

─Je, je, lo siento Eli-nee-san…

─¿Lo-lo conoces, señorita? ─me preguntó atónito Alibaba, señalando al pequeño. Yo sonreí de lado.

─Desde hace bien poco. Viajamos juntos. ─el rubio me miró con los ojos como platos y soltó al niño. ─Mi nombre es Eliza, pero prefiero que me llamen Eli. ─me presenté, tendiéndole la mano.

─Ah… Soy Alibaba, mucho gusto. ─se presentó él, estrechándome la mano.

─Siento mucho los problemas causados por él. Te lo pagaría pero… no tengo dinero. ─dije con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. A lo mejor, si él sabía que alguien ''cuidaba'' de Aladdin reclamaría algo. Pero…

─¡No te preocupes, no importa! ─…Alibaba era débil con las mujeres. Que mala soy. ─Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme… ─se despidió, pero Aladdin comenzó a seguirlo. Como no. ─No me sigas.

─Oye, onii-san ¿Dónde podría encontrar esas mazmorras de las que hablaste anoche? ─le preguntó Aladdin, pasando de su advertencia. Yo, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, los acompañé ¿Mazmorras? Ah, se referían a…

─Justo ahí. ─dijo Alibaba, señalando una gran torre. ─Eso es una mazmorra.

─Es enorme… ─dije inconscientemente, mientras admiraba la construcción. Pero enserio, de cerca y en persona era aún más alta.

─Esa es Amon, el séptimo laberinto. Apareció hace diez años. ─explicó el rubio, mientras nosotros dos mirábamos con la boca abierta la torre. ─Voy a completar Amon y todas las demás mazmorras del mundo más rápido que nadie. ─nos contó Alibaba. ¿Por qué nos estaba contando su sueño? Si éramos unos completos desconocidos. ─Y entonces me convertiré en el hombre más rico del mundo. Es por eso que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. ─dijo mirando de reojo a Aladdin. ─¿Entiendes, mocoso?

Aladdin siguió pasando de él y no paró de seguirlo por toda la calle. Subíamos unas escaleras cuando se dignó a hablar.

─Onii-san, ¿Te gusta el dinero? ─le preguntó el niño. Yo fruncí el ceño. Aquella era una pregunta obvia ¡A todo el mundo le gustaba el dinero! Y quien lo negara mentía. Pero Aladdin era todavía un niño…

─Sí. Necesito dinero. Tanto como para comprar un país así. ─contó con una sonrisa.

Seguíamos andando. ¿Qué le veía de interesante Aladdin? Supongo que no me quedaba otra que seguir con ellos…

─¡Con dinero puedes comprar cualquier cosa! Como toda la deliciosa comida que puedas comer. ─seguía diciendo el rubio.

Los ojos del niño brillaron.

─¡Deliciosa comida!

─Y mujeres hermosas también. ─dijo con un tono pícaro. Yo fruncí el ceño ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que había una mujer delante?

─¡Hermosas onee-san! ─fruncí el ceño aún más y apreté los puños, con una venita palpitando en mi frente. Tenían cara de pervertidos… agh, hombres.

─Ejem… ¿Hola? Mujer ofendida delante de vosotros. ─dije con voz neutra, poniéndome delante suya y cruzándome de brazos. Alibaba palideció y se rió nerviosamente, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Aladdin seguía en su mundo.

─¡Mi mente no puede soportarlo! ─decía, mientras daba saltitos, hasta que chocó contra alguien, haciéndole caer. Yo me quede mirándola. Pelo rojo y ojos también rojos. Me recordaba tanto a Rize… ─Lo siento, onee-san… ─se disculpó el niño. La chica llevaba un enorme cesto en la cabeza y, con bastante maña, recogió rápidamente los limones que habían caído al suelo y se levantó, mirando al niño inflando las mejillas.

─¡Lo sentimos! ¿Te duele algo? ─Alibaba y su debilidad. ─¿Quieres que lleve eso por ti? ─la chica lo miró tranquilamente.

─No. Yo puedo. ─le contestó y siguió andando. Alibaba le sonrió y miró con molestia a Aladdin, pero este se encontraba ocupado observando algo en los pies de la chica. Yo miré también en aquella dirección, para encontrarme con dos gruesas cadenas atando sus pies.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta y miró al suelo con vergüenza, intentando taparse los pies con su largo vestido, tirando todos los limones en el proceso.

─Es una esclava. ─susurró con tristeza Alibaba.

─¿Esclava?

─Personas que son compradas y vendidas… ─le expliqué, con cierta pena. Era inhumano vender vidas…

─En que mundo vivimos… ─dijo el rubio, con frustración. Aladdin sonrió y corrió a agacharse junto con la esclava, que retrocedió e intentó tapar las cadenas. El niño cogió la flauta y yo sonreí, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. En un soplido, las cadenas se rompieron.

─¡Ahí lo tienes! Ahora puedes caminar libremente sin tener que esconder tus preciosas piernas. ─Le dijo Aladdin, con una gran sonrisa. Todos las personas a nuestro alrededor se congregaron un poco, sorprendidos por el acto del niño. Hombre, romper una cadena como aquella así…

─¡Esto es malo! ─le dijo Alibaba al peli-azul, sujetándolo por los hombros.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó Aladdin con inocencia.

─Porque…

─¿Por qué? ─volvió a insistir. Seguramente Alibaba no sabría responderle. Lo que había hecho no estaba mal. Yo sonreí mucho más, orgullosa del niño. Aunque nos hubiéramos conocido desde hacía poco, yo le tenía mucho aprecio desde hacía tiempo, gracias al anime.

─Robar esclavos es un delito grave. ─dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas. Me giré y me arrepentí de hacerlo. Budel.

Este te acercó a Alibaba con uno de los limones en la mano.

─Vas a perder un brazo. ¿Y entonces que harás con la deuda? ─le dijo, refregándole el limón en la cara.

─¿De qué hablas? Solo somos chicos normales, es imposible que podamos romper unas cadenas como esas. ─mintió el rubio. Budel sonrió con superioridad.

─Sí, es cierto. ─dijo mientras tiraba el limón al suelo. ─Si no puedes pagar, te haré mi esclavo. ─Alibaba sonrió nerviosamente. El comerciante cogió a la pelirroja del pelo y la levantó. ─¡La vida de un esclavo es dura! Aunque alguien te tire, ─tiró a la chica al suelo. ─te pise, ─la pisó. ─o te haga lo que sea no puedes decir nada.

Yo apreté los puños y miré la cara de impotencia de Alibaba.

─Deje de hacer eso. ─le dijo Aladdin, mirándolo con seriedad y sorprendiendo al rubio.

─¿Qué has dicho mocoso?

─¿Está sordo? Ha dicho que pare. ─le dije a Budel, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos.

─¿¡Queréis que llame a los guardias?! ─adivirtió él. Ni Aladdin ni yo dijimos nada.

─¡No, nada de eso! ─negó el rubio, pero unos fornidos hombres ya nos habían apresado y puesto una daga en nuestro cuello. Intenté mantener la calma. Sí, tenía miedo. Mi fuerza no da para tres hombres entrenados y armados.

─¡O tal vez debería mataros ahora mismo! ─amenazó de nuevo.

Pero entonces, Aladdin cogió su flauta y sopló, haciendo que de ella surgieran dos fuertes brazos azules…

* * *

Y aquí termino por hoy. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión si es así ;D

Si queréis saber como es su sombrero (que no lo he creado yo, lo creó Oda-sama), buscáis Portgas D. Ace en google y miráis alguna imagen xD

¡Sayonara!

- _Blue_


	3. ¡Te encontré! Pero no

¡Bueeeno! ¡Aquí estoy, sacando tiempo en mis vacaciones para escribir xD! Mi padre no me deja tranquila :'(

En fin, os agradezco mucho a todos por leer esta historia n.n Sobre todo a:

Aika Sakura: ¡Me alegra que necesites más xD! Yo estoy aquí para saciar tu hambre de capítulos xDDDD Sé que Eli se excluía mucho pero es la única parte en la que va a ocurrir (o eso espero). Wii, ya tengo mi primera lapa virtual n.n xD

Okami Laevatein: sé que a ti no hace falta decirte nada porque para algo está el móvil pero meh, gracias por leerlo onee-chan xD y me alegra de que te guste ;)

Shizuka: ¡Bienvenida! Como no vi muchos fics en español español (el que se habla en españa xD) me dije: ''pues yo hago uno, hala e.e'' y de ahí salió esto... tan raro .-. xD En fin, espero que estés por aquí bastante.

Magi no me pertenece (Ojala fuera mío T.T)

* * *

Los dos brazos apartaron a los hombres que teníamos detrás nuestra de un manotazo, y justo después, dio una gran palmada que provocó viento, haciendo que Budel se desmayara en el acto. Yo miré sorprendida como Aladdin chocaba ''palmas'' -ya que le chocó un dedo- a uno de los gigantescos brazos. La verdad es que Ugo era muchísimo más impresionante en persona.

─¡WOAH! ¡SUGOIIII! ─grité yo, en pleno ataque fangirl. Me acerqué con brillos en los ojos a los brazos y le cogí de un dedo. ─¡Encantada de conocerte, me llamo Eli! ─dije de nuevo, sin perder el brillo en los ojos ¡Estaba tocando a Ugo! ¡KYAAAA! ¡Era mi djinn favorito -y el de muchos-! De repente, los brazos se pusieron rojos y se volvieron a meter en la flauta con rapidez, haciendo reír a Aladdin.

─Tan tímido como siempre ¿No, Ugo-kun? ─preguntó Aladdin, asomando un ojo a la boca de la flauta.

Tanto como la esclava, como Alibaba y la gente de alrededor estaban en shock ¿Qué, nunca habían visto un djinn? Bueno, yo tampoco pero… yo sabía de su existencia y lo que podía hacer… ¡HABÍA TOCADO A UGO! ¡Cuando encontrara a Ally y Rize les alardearía de ello! ¡Les iba a dar muchísima envidia! Me reí un poco con alegría. Estaba súper feliz.

─¿¡Qué está pasando ahí?! ─se escuchó de gritar a los guardias.

─¡Oh, no, los guardias! ¡Vamonos! ─nos dijo Alibaba, reaccionando y cogiéndonos de un brazo a cada uno, arrastrándonos a algún lugar.

Nos llevó a algo parecido a un sótano con un río. El rubio miró por la trampilla sin cerrar, confirmando que nadie nos había visto, mientras que el niño bebía agua de aquel río. Yo me acerqué allí y también bebí. Mi sed había disminuido mucho en contraste a cuando estaba en el desierto, supongo que Aladdin me dio agua mientras estaba inconsciente… pero aún así yo llevaba como un día entero sin probarla.

─Hey… ─llamó Alibaba. ─Sobre esa flauta… Algo voló de ella ¿no? ─le preguntó al peli-azul.

─¡Es cierto! ¡Me sorprendió que sacaras a… ─me corregí al instante. ─…esa cosa desde tu flauta! ─había estado a puntito de decir el nombre del djinn. Aish, debía ser más discreta…

─Era Ugo-kun. Él es mi amigo. ─explicó el niño con una sonrisa mientras miraba la flauta. ─Sin embargo todo el mundo lo llama djinn.

─Ah… Pero es muy fuerte ¿no? Vamos, yo no puedo hacer volar a tres hombres fuertes y armados. ─ellos me miraron con cara de ''¿pero tú puedes hacer volar a alguien?''. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté, crujiendo los nudillos. Sin decir ni una palabra me acerqué a Alibaba, que me miraba con confusión.

─O-oye… ¿Qué vas a hace- ¡AGHHHHHH!

Sin previo aviso, lo levanté sobre mí y lo lancé al suelo, unos metros más allá.

─Bien, yo ya he demostrado mi fuerza. ─concluí con una sonrisa. ─Por cierto, Alibaba-kun, pesas mucho.

─¡Sugoi Eli-nee-san! ¡Eres muy fuerte! ─me dijo Aladdin, acercándose a mí.

─Naaaah, no te creas. Si quieres ver a alguien fuerte espera a conocer a Rize… ─un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ─Ella puede levantar tres tipos como él… ─señalé a Alibaba. ─…a la vez.

El rubio se levantó con un quejido y me miró.

─¿Es que eres una gladiadora o algo de eso? ─me preguntó frotándose la espalda. Yo alcé una ceja ¿Gladiadora?

─¿Yo? No, tan solo soy una chica otaku normal y corriente… ─me tapé la boca rápidamente ¡Había dicho otaku! ¡MIERDA!

─¿Qué es otaku? ─miré con nerviosismo a Aladdin.

─Ehhhh… pues… esto… ─no sabía que responderle. ─Es… un término para denominar a alguien que le gusta mucho algo… ─dije con nerviosismo, jugando con mi pelo ¡Aghhh! ¡La había cagado pero bien!

─Nunca había oído nada como eso. ─dijo Alibaba mirándome fijamente. Él sospechaba. No, sabía que no decía la verdad ¡Técnicamente la decía! Parcialmente… pero decía la verdad.

─N-no me extraña… es algo muy poco frecuente… que se está dando a conocer ahora. En mi mun- digo, en mi ciudad hay muy poca gente otaku… ─le expliqué. No era mentira. ─¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal si nos va-?

─Dinos la verdad.

Me paré en seco. Mi-er-da. Alibaba estaba muy serio y Aladdin me miraba con confusión.

─¿L-la verdad sobre qué?

─No lo sé. Solo me da la impresión de que mientes.

─Eli-nee-san… ¿Por qué estabas tirada en el desierto? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Es verdad que estás buscando a tus amigas? ─me preguntó Aladdin, tirándome del vestido. Oh, no, no quería defraudarlo…

Mi corazón estaba palpitando a más no poder. Iba explotar de un momento a otro.

─¿Qu-quéreis sa-saber la ver-verdad…? Bien pues la verdad es… ─inspiré hondo. Si no lo hacía me iba a echar a llorar. ─No es mi culpa si luego no me creeis… yo os voy a decir la verdad. ─apreté los puños y agaché la cabeza. ─Bien, ¿Qué haríais vosotros si de repente las personas que más te importan desaparecen?, abres tu puerta y ¡paf! Te encuentras un desierto. ¿Qué haríais? Oh, no respondáis que no he acabado. Después de todo el shock de encontrarte en medio del desierto te armas de valor y sales, para buscar a esas personas y ¡tu casa desaparece! ¡Eso no es nada normal! ─inspiré hondo de nuevo. ─Luego de todo eso te desmayas, intentando creer que todo lo que pasa es un sueño, ¿y qué ocurre? ¡QUE ME ENCUENTRO CON ALGUIEN QUE SE SUPONE QUE NO EXISTE! ─exploté. ─¡DESPUÉS ME DESPIERTO EN LUGAR QUE TAMPOCO CREÍA QUE EXISTIERA! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE EXISTÁIS! ¡TAN SOLO SOIS UNA SERIE DE DIBUJOS EN DONDE YO VENGO! ¡ASÍ DE SIMPLE! ¡QUIERO ENCONTRAR A MIS AMIGAS E IRME A CASA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, JODER!

Alibaba y Aladdin me miraban con sorpresa, bueno después de todo… yo había empezado a llorar.

─No sé que demonios pasa con este sitio…no tendría que existir… solo es un anime… tan solo quiero irme a casa… quiero irme a casa… ─me caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar. Hombre… después de todo lo que había pasado… entre la confusión y desesperación… me iba a hacer bien llorar.

─Eli-nee-san… ─Aladdin se acercó a mí.

─De-dejame… seguro que no me crees… ¿y quien iba a creer a alguien que parece estar loco? ─dije con amargura. El niño me sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro.

─Yo te creo.

Miré con sorpresa al niño.

─¿Qu-qué…? ¿De verdad…?

─¡Claro! ¡Después de todo eres mi amiga! ─me dijo, tendiéndome la mano. Yo lo miré con las lágrimas inundando mis ojos y sonreí un poco. Claro, después de todo era Aladdin… el pequeño y adorable Aladdin. Sin poder remediarlo, tiré de él y lo abracé, sorprendiéndolo.

─Muchas gracias Aladdin… ─el niño me sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo.

─¡Es mejor que sonrías, Eli-nee-san! ─le sonreí y el rió un poco. Me limpié las lágrimas y miré hacia arriba donde estaba Alibaba.

─Yo…

─No te culpo si no me crees. Es de locos… Je, si te soy sincera, ni yo misma al principio quería creerlo.

─N-no es eso… ─se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado. Seguramente por hacer llorar a una chica. Como ya habré dicho… Alibaba es débil contra las mujeres. ─Sólo que… bueno, es algo un poco…

─¿Loco? Ya, es la palabra que más me define. ─dije mientras reía. Me separé de Aladdin y este se levantó, al igual que yo. ─Aparte de eso… ¿Queréis pruebas?

─¿Las tienes? ─me preguntó Aladdin, parpadeando. Yo asentí y me crucé de brazos.

─No tendría que decirlo… y solo voy a decirlo ahora, que quede claro.

¿─Qué pruebas?

─Ah, bueno… Sé absolutamente todo sobre lo que va a pasaros a partir de ahora… bueno, sobre todo de Aladdin… pero de ti, Alibaba… Saluja… ─el chico dio un respingo. ─Sé también algunas cosillas.

─¿Có-cómo sabes…?

─Lo dicho, en mi mundo sois un anime bastante conocido… o eso creo yo. La pregunta es… ¿¡Cómo demonios he acabado yo aquí?!

─¿Sabes cosas de nosotros, Eli-nee-san? ─me preguntó esperanzado Aladdin.

─Sí… pero no puedo contaros nada. T-tiene que pasar lo que tiene que pasar… ─el niño miró al suelo con un poco de tristeza. ─Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que con el tiempo lo vas a descubrir. ─le dije para animarlo, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. '' _Además, si le digo algo puede que no se encuentren con Judar…_ '' pensé con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Es bastante loco… pero te creo. ─me dijo de repente Alibaba, con seguridad.

─¿Eh?

─Si no… no sabrías mi…

─Naaah, no digas nada, se muchísimo más de lo que piensas. ─le dije con indiferencia. ─Además… sé DONDE vas a llevar ahora a Aladdin… ─lo fulminé con la mirada y él dio un respingo -de nuevo- y se sonrojó, avergonzado. Sonreí con superioridad y me encaminé a la salida. ─¡Yo voy a dar un paseito! Ya nos veremos mañana chicos~ ─canturreé mientras abría la trampilla y salía.

* * *

(En algunas partes cambiaré a narrador omnipresente, como ahora)

Aladdin se quedó mirando por donde había salido la chica, sonriendo. Acto seguido, parpadeó y recordó algo.

─Um…

─¿Onii-san?

─¿Qué?

─¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

─¡¿HUH?!

* * *

Caminé sin rumbo por el mercado, mirando por todos lados. Nadie se me hacía familiar ¿Dónde podrían estar las chicas?

La verdad, se me había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con aquellos dos. Sonreí inconscientemente y caminé con alegría.

Incluso a aquellas horas de la tarde había muchísima gente comprando '' _¿Qué, no tienen otras cosas que hacer?_ '' pensé, entrecerrando los ojos. Algunas personas me miraban al pasar, mi sombrero seguía destacando mucho… Lo cogí del ala y me tapé los ojos, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

─¡Señorita!

─¿Eh?

Un hombre se me acercó desde su puesto con una gran sonrisa.

─¿No le interesaría comprar alguna de mis frutas? ¡Usted se ve con hambre! ¡Son baratas y deliciosas!

Yo lo miré con una gotita en la cabeza ¿También había pelmazos así en el mundo de Magi?

─N-no gracias, si me disculpa…

─¡Oh vamos, están rebajadas de precio! ─bajó la voz. ─Y por una hermosa señorita como usted le haría una oferta d-

─No tengo dinero. ─le corté. El hombre me miró con incredulidad y se marchó, sin decir ni pío. Yo reí por lo bajo y seguí andando.

Cayó la noche y… la gente seguía sin irse. No sé que tenía aquello de interesante, en mi mundo había gente que ni dormía pero…

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo me reencontraría con los chicos? No sé recuerdo donde quedaba la casa de Alibaba… ni nada. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba yo misma.

'' _Agh… soy un desastre… Tengo el sentido de orientación nivel Zoro… y eso es decir mucho_ '' pensé con un suspiro.

* * *

Sin que se diera cuenta la chica, unos hombres la seguían disimuladamente. Algunos de ellos iban con vendas, tenían la pinta de haber luchado un poco con desventaja…

─¿Es ella?

─Sí, esa es la zorra que nos molió a palos…

─Ahora verá esa maldita…

* * *

Seguí andando un poco, hasta que algo me llamó la atención. Entre la multitud, había una chica de pelo negro muy largo, con las puntas teñidas de… azul.

─¿…Ally…? ¿Ally? ¿Es en serio…? ─sonreí con una felicidad inmensa. ─¡ALLY! ¡ALLY! ¡AQUÍ IDIOTA! ─la chica miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa, murmurando algo ¡Era ella! Se dio la vuelta y me vio.

Corrió hacia mí.

─¡ELI! ¡ESTAS BIE-!

Y de pronto, vi la cara de mi amiga desfigurarse por el miedo y la sorpresa. Yo la miré sin comprender, cuando una mano tapó mi boca y algo golpeó mi cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cham chaaam! Y aquí lo dejo xD

Espero que os haya gustado ;)

Aladdin es demasiado kawaii y creo que hago ooc con él, me disculpo por eso u.u


	4. Salvada por otro chico extraño

¡Hola! Espero que os esté gustando el fic ;)

Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que lo leen, me hacen feliz.

Magi no me pertenece, aún no me lo regalan T.T

¡Sin más preámbulos, empiecen a leer!

* * *

─¡Despierta de una maldita vez! ─me gritó alguien mientras estaba en mi inconsciencia. Acto seguido noté el impacto del agua fría sobre mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, notando que estaba tumbada en el suelo, además de completamente empapada. Parpadeé con confusión, ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar… fuera donde fuese?

Estaba sumida en la semi-oscuridad. Delante de mí había un hombre mirándome con asco. Este sujetaba un candil.

─Tch, ¿Tan fuerte dicen que eras y te has desmayado durante días solo por un golpecito? Esa gente me ha timado. ─dijo el hombre, escupiendo en el suelo. Intenté moverme pero… ¡Sorpresa! Mis manos y mis pies estaban atadas con cadenas.

No recordaba como había llegado allí ¿Qué me había pasado? Tan solo sabía que… había visto a Ally. ¿¡Dónde estaba Ally?!

─¿Dónde… estoy? ─le pregunté al tipo con dificultad, tenía la garganta completamente seca.

─Je, tu suerte se a acabado bonita…

─¿A-a qué… se… refiere? ─volví a preguntar. El hombre me ignoró y abrió la puerta de hierro de la salida. Me fijé mejor gracias a la luz que me proporcionaba el candil del hombre… aquello era una ¿cárcel?

─Puede que no te pueda vender a los gladiadores… pero puedo venderte como sirvienta o como ''mujer de compañía'' ─dijo burlonamente, saliendo y dejándome sola

¿Venderme? Oh, dios santo. No podía ser verdad. No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé mirando con los ojos como platos la puerta. ¿Me habían vendido a un traficante de esclavos? Santa mierda. De todo lo que me podía pasar… ¿tenía que ser aquello?

Recordaba con claridad haber visto a Ally en la calle, y luego alguien me golpeó y… después todo estaba muy confuso ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Obviamente, no podía escapar… nunca rompería aquellas cadenas ni abriría la reja. Sería fuerte, pero no tanto.

Me invadió el miedo ¿Qué me pasaría? ¿Me violarían? ¿Me venderían? Bueno, aquello ya era un hecho. Me aguanté las ganas de llorar por mi orgullo, no quería que los guardias de los pasillos me escuchasen.

No sabía que demonios hacer. Seguramente Aladdin y Alibaba ya estarían en la mazmorra… Un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Yo era muy poco resistente a los golpes… tenía poca fortaleza. Por eso siempre evitaba pelear, o que, simplemente, no me dieran.

La cabeza me palpitaba. Seguramente hasta me habría salido sangre del golpe. No tenía ni idea, después de todo, no veía una mierda.

¿Estaría sola en aquella celda? ¿Habría alguien allí?

─¿Ally…? ─probé a llamar. Silencio. Suspiré con amargura, obviamente ella no se iba a dejar atrapar solo por mí. Seguramente habría salido corriendo.

Al rato, otro hombre me trajo comida en una bandeja. Una sopa de color raro y un vaso de agua. Me la comí con mucha dificultad, después de todo no podía usar las manos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaba… intentaba calcularlo con las veces en las que alguien me traía comida. Pero era algo difícil si no sabías la hora desde un principio.

Me trataban ''bien'' supongo. Me traían comida dos veces al día -o eso suponía-. Tal vez era porque querían que me conservara bien para venderme a buen precio. Por lo menos, nadie abusaba de mí.

Después de cuatro malditos días de puro aburrimiento, desesperación, miedo y furia, me sacaron de allí.

Un hombre abrió la puerta con unas llaves de hierro -que tantas veces había querido robar- y se me acercó.

─Llegó el día, chica. ─me dijo mientras desataba las cadenas de la pared y las cogía con las manos. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

─¿El día para que?

─Je, je, je, ya lo verás.

No quiso decir nada más. Me llevó a empujones hacia fuera, donde la luz del sol me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cerré los ojos mientras me lagrimeaban, había permanecido bastante tiempo en la oscuridad y tardaría en acostumbrarme a la luz. ¿Esto se había vuelto costumbre o qué?

El hombre me llevó a lo que parecía ser un patio, donde había gente en mis mismas condiciones -o quizás en peores-. Había muchos carros que simulaban celdas de madera. Oh, ya sabía por donde iba todo esto. Nos llevaban a la ciudad a vendernos. Que bien, yuju. Mi ''alegría'' se podía notar por todo el patio, la gente se apartaba al ver mi aura asesina/depresiva.

─¡Venga, arriba! ─el tipo que me arrastraba me lanzó sin muchos miramientos a uno de los carros. Todo un caballero. Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas, que espantarían a una manada de leones…

Aún así, estaba asustada. Hombre, no sería humana de no estarlo.

Cuando los carros estuvieron a reventar de gente -sin exagerar- los cerraron y los condujeron a la salida de aquel lugar. Por como era, parecía estar rodeado de montañas.

Nos sacaron de allí rápidamente por el desierto. Mi depresión iba a más. No hablaba con ninguna de las personas del carro, no me apetecía. Simplemente todos estaban demasiado asustados como para ponerse a charlar.

─¡Hola! ─…o eso me parecía a mi. Un chico se me acercó con una gran sonrisa. Tenía el pelo castaño y su tez era bastante morena. Me miró con sus ojos color miel y se sentó a mi lado. Lleva un pañuelo morado atado en su cabeza, pantalones anchos color blanco y una camiseta sin mangas. ─¿Cómo te llamas?

─…

─¡Yo soy Kai!

─…

─¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

─…

─¡A mi me pillaron desprevenido mientras viajaba!

─…

─No hay mucha gente de nuestra edad por aquí ¿Verdad?

─…¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ─le pregunté, mirándolo de reojo. Al chico le brillaron los ojos, supongo que era porque me digné a hablarle.

─No lo sé ─dijo riendo.

─Soy Eliza. ─me presenté, mostrándole una sonrisa. No era su culpa que yo estuviese deprimida.

─¡Encantado Eliza-chan! ¿Puedo llamarte Eli?

─Claro. Y en cuanto a mi edad, tengo 18. ─le dije, volviendo a mirar hacia delante.

─¡Anda! ¡Ves, tenemos la misma edad! ─exclamó, para volver a reír. Yo sonreí de nuevo, era un chico bastante infantil.

─¡Los de ahí atrás, callaos de una vez! ─gritó uno de los hombres desde fuera de la carreta, dándonos un latigazo. A mi me dio en la muñeca -incluso se enroscó en ella- y a Kai en la espalda. Reprimí una mueca de dolor y le mandé una mirada asesina al hombre. Kai me miró, pasmado, y empezó a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana.

─¡Eres muy divertida, Eli-chan! ─rió, sujetándose el estómago. Algunas de las personas de la carreta nos miraban con molestia. Si alguno cometía un error, lo pagaban todos así que…

─¿Tú crees? ─…yo pasé un poco de los demás.

─¡Claro! No todas las personas de aquí tienen las agallas de mirarlos de esa forma.

─Bueno, supongo que soy de carácter fuerte. ─le dije, mostrándole media sonrisa.

Charlamos durante casi todo el trayecto. Kai era un chico la mar de interesante y divertido. Me contó que estaba de viaje para fortalecerse por madandato de su maestra, que, según él, era una vieja con muy mala leche.

─¡Es muy malvada! Una vez llegó a pedirme que domara a un dientes de sable. ─tembló al recordar aquello. ─Casi muero en el intento.

─Wow, tiene que ser una señora con muy mala ostia. ─le dije mientras reía.

─¡Ni que lo digas! Cuando se enfada es un verdadero demonio.

─Me lo imagino.

Seguimos hablando hasta que fue de noche y pararon la marcha. Los hombres que custodiaban los carros hicieron una hoguera y se reunieron allí, riendo y bebiendo. Me daba asco de verlo.

Kai los ignoraba y seguía hablando conmigo. Me caía bastante bien el chico. Entonces, su cara se volvió seria. Yo lo miré con confusión.

─Escucha… ─bajó la voz y se acercó a mi oído. ─...tengo planeado escaparme de aquí tan pronto como me sea posible.

─¿Y como vas a hacer eso? ─le pregunté en el mismo tono.

─Tengo un plan, pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

─No me digas, quieres que te ayude ¿verdad? ─el chico asintió con alegría.

─No es nada peligroso, tan solo tienes que llamar su atención. ─me explicó, señalando a los guardias. Yo asentí, no muy convencida. Hombre, no iba a creer ciegamente en las palabras de alguien que acabo de conocer.

Yo miré a mi alrededor en busca de alguna ''distracción''. Entonces, me fijé en cierto sombrero que llevaba uno de los guardias. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza para encontrarme con… nada. ¡ESE ERA MI SOMBRERO! La furia me invadió y Kai se dio cuenta, porque retrocedió un poco.

─Ah, pues empezamos la operación... Ve-veo que ya has encontrado la distracción… lo dejo todo en tus ma-

─¡OYE TÚ! ─grité, sin hacerle caso. Todos los guardias se giraron hacia mí, que estaba de pie pegada a los barrotes, con mi común aura asesina. ─¡SÍ TÚ, EL CALVO CON SOBREPESO!

─¿¡Cómo te atre-?!

─¡ATREVIÉNDOME, BOLA DE SEBO! ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LLEVAR MI SOMBRERO EH?! ─estaba fuera de mí. Bamboleé el carro con mi peso, haciendo que varios hombres corrieran para detenerme.

─¡Para de una vez, maldita!

─¡DAME MI SOMBRERO, CERDO BABOSO! ¡NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI! ─le grité. Creo que estaban algo asustados, porque, ver a una chica que parece educada perder los estribos de esa manera no era agradable. Y más si te despotricaba sobre tu aspecto.

─¡Cállate de una vez! ─gritó otro, dándome un latigazo en la cara. Caí de espaldas y gemí de dolor, haciendo reír a los guaridas.

─¡Ja! ¡Habla mucho pero muerde poco!

─…repite eso. ─dije sin levantarme. Nadie me escuchaba.

─¡Es una leona sin garras!

─…vuelve a decirlo.

─¡No creo que nos haga nada, tan solo es un gatito!

Me levanté de un salto y los miré. Temblaron al momento. Mi mirada decía muerte. Me abalancé sobre la reja y partí en dos algunos barrotes. Al segundo me abalancé sobre mi sombrero, noqueé al tipo y lo colgué en mi cinturón. Aquello ya no tenía que ver con el plan de Kai. Simplemente había perdido los estribos.

Algunos guardias salieron de su estupor y se lanzaron sobre mí, armados con sables y cuchillos. Yo los esquivé -es lo que se me daba mejor- y les propiné puñetazos y patadas. Esquivé el filo de un hacha agachándome rápidamente, y le dí un cabezazo en la mandíbula.

Había dejado K.O a unos cinco o seis tipos, pero todavía quedaban un puñado más. Me dolían los nudillos y las piernas, no tenía buena fortaleza.

De improviso, uno me levantó del cuello y apretó. Le di algunas patadas intentando soltarme pero no funcionó.

─El jefe nos regañará cuando vea que hemos matado a la atracción principal, pero esta se nos está yendo de las manos. ─me dijo con una sonrisa, que imitaron todos los demás. Yo me revolví, gruñí y peleé pero no podía sin oxígeno. Dejé caer mis manos, mi visión se oscurecía por los bordes. Ya no podía pensar en nada.

Entonces, una explosión mandó a volar a la mitad de ellos, junto conmigo y el hombre que me ahogaba. Caí de golpe en el suelo y recuperé el aire violentamente. Tosí y miré como los guaridas que quedaban eran arrastrados por un… ¿remolino?

¡Un remolino de viento había aparecido de la nada! ¿¡Qué demonios ocurría?! Los tipos volaban, yo me agarré a uno de los carros para no acompañarlos. No entendía nada. ¿Dónde estaba Kai? A lo mejor era una tormenta de arena. ¿Las tormentas de arena tenían preferencias? Porque aquella parecía que solo quería ir a por los guardias.

Los hombres volaron lejos y el remolino se disipó. Algo aturdida, me levanté. La que había liado por un sombrero…

─¡Hey, Eli-chan! ─me llamó alguien. Me giré para encontrarme con la cara sonriente de Kai. ─¡Lo has hecho genial! Aunque creo que te has excedido un poco. ─me dijo, mirando las heridas que tenía. No comprendía nada ¿Cómo había salido de la celda? ─De todas formas vámonos ¡Te llevaré con mi maestra!

─¿Co-con tu maestra? Espera. ─le dije, parándome. Él me miró con confusión. ─¿Cómo has… salido del carro? ¿Cómo sabías que habría una tormenta de arena?

Kai me miró con los ojos como platos, para luego desternillarse de la risa. Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos -cosa que me provocó dolor-.

─Lo-lo siento, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, es que… es demasiado gracioso. ─me explicó, limpiándose una lágrima provocada por la risa.

─¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

─Que creas que he sabía que iba a haber una tormenta de arena.

─¿No lo sabías? ─pregunté, atónita.

─¡Claro que no! Eso yo no puedo predecirlo. ─dijo él, divertido. ─Pero si puedo provocarlo.

─¿Quieres decir que tú…?

─¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de mago sería si no puedo crear un mísero tornado?

3...

2...

1...

─¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ─grité yo, sobresaltándolo. ─¿¡ERES UN… MAGO?!

─¿N-no te lo dije?

─¡NO!

─Ah, lo siento, jeje. ─dijo Kai, con una gotita en la cabeza. Yo me di una palmada en la frente ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Se notaba a leguas que estaba confiado con su poder… entonces o era mago o era muy fuerte. Y había resultado ser lo primero. ─¿Estás enfadada por no habértelo contado? ─me preguntó con pena.

─¡No, para nada! Creo que hubiera dado lo mismo, me habría vuelto loca aunque lo supiera… ─dije, con una gotita en la cabeza. Él me sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

─¡Menos mal! ¡No soportaría ver que he enfadado a mi única amiga!

─¿Eh?

¿Su única amiga? Wtf, pero si el chico era un encanto, tendría que tener amigos a montones.

─Ahora será mejor que te lleve con mi maestra, a ella se le da mejor la magia curativa que a mi. ─me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y tiraba de mi para irnos.

─Espera, ¿no vas a liberar a los demás?

─¿Debería?

─Sería un poco cruel dejarlos a su suerte.

─Nah, no te preocupes.

─¿Cómo no voy a preocuparm-? ─le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Pero alguien me cortó.

─Tranquila niña, ya estamos fuera.

Me giré, sorprendida, encontrándome a todos fuera de los carros, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

─Ese chico a sido bastante atento y a abierto un agujero en cada celda, dejándonos salir. Muchas gracias gran mago. ─dijo un hombre, inclinándose un poco. Kai se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la nuca, cohibido.

─N-no es nada…

─Anda… ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que eres tímido? ─le dije con picardía, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más.

─¡N-no es na-nada de eso Eli-chan! ─protestó.

─¡Muchas gracias gran mago! ─dijo la multitud. A esas alturas Kai parecía un tomate viviente. Yo me reí como si no hubiese un mañana y el me miró, molesto.

La gente siguió alabando al ''Gran mago'' haciéndolo avergonzar más y más… hasta que Kai no aguantó más, me cogió de la mano otra vez y empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, arrastrándome en el proceso.

─¡Oye, oye, calma! ─le grité, pero ni caso, seguía corriendo. Echaba humo por la cabeza y todo el pobre.

Corrió y corrió por unos… dos minutos. Acabado ese tiempo se paró bruscamente, haciéndome caer y él se puso a recobrar el aire perdido.

─Dios santo, pero si tienes menos resistencia que yo. ─le dije, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Es que… no se… me da… bien… eso de… correr… ─dijo el chico, respirando agitadamente. Yo me reí y me levanté, sacudiéndome el polvo.

─Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo vamos a ir a casa de tu maestra? ¿No te mandó a un viaje o algo así?

─Ehh… bueno… ─se recompuso y me miró con cierta duda. ─…tan solo llevo una semana...

─Un momento… quieres decir… ¿Qué acabas de empezar el viaje?

─¡Síp! ─dijo con alegría. Yo lo miré, pasmada.

─¿Y no te da miedo volver tan pronto?

─Bueno, mi maestra me dijo que si me cansaba que volviera. ─dijo con naturalidad, sonriéndome. Yo me di una palmada en la frente -haciéndome daño-. ─Además, esas heridas no se ven bien. ─me dijo, señalando mis manos. Tenía los nudillos despellejados y ensangrentados, las manos hinchadas al igual que las piernas y un chichón en la frente. Parecía que la paliza me la habían dado a mí.

─Ah… eso es normal. Soy muy poco resistente. ─le dije, restándole importancia.

─Y el tipo ese te a dejado la marca de su mano en el cuello. ─me dijo, señalando el lugar. Me toqué el cuello con delicadeza, la verdad es que me dolía un montón… como todo el cuerpo. Seguramente al día siguiente iba a ser un cardenal viviente. ─¡Por eso tenemos que ir rápidamente a ver a Lena-sensei!

Me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr de nuevo. Entonces lo noté. A nuestro alrededor habían… mariposas. Pero no unas mariposas normales. Eran doradas. Y brillaban. Las veía translúcidas, como si fueran fantasmas. O es que simplemente, no las veía bien.

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí corriendo, serían imaginaciones mías, era imposible que yo estuviera viendo aquello.

Era imposible que yo pudiese ver el rukh

* * *

¡Tadaah! Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejadme un review con vuestra opinión :D

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Matta nee!

- _Blue_


	5. Kai y su extraña maestra

Este capítulo será cortísimo en comparación a los demás, es lo que me a dado tiempo de escribir antes de que me quiten el ordenador D':

Agradadezco mucho a: Aika Sakura (este cap es más un aperitivo que una comida para saciar tu hambre, querida lapa virtual xD), Okami Laevatein (que se te olvida entrar en tu cuenta al dejarme comentario 7.7) y a todos las personitas de la oscuridad que leen este fic xD

Magi no me pertenece, sino Ally, Rize y Eli ya estarían acosando a sus amores :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Kai me arrastró por medio desierto, parando cada cierto tiempo pues el chico realmente no aguantaba nada haciendo aquel esfuerzo.

Tardamos unos tres días en llegar a un oasis, que según él, era un punto de referencia para llegar a su casa. En ese tiempo, Kai me había ayudado a vendarme las heridas. Era algo provisional, aunque me dolían igualemente.

Paramos allí a pasar la noche, hicimos una hoguera y nos pusimos a charlar.

─¿De dónde vienes, Eli-chan? ─me preguntó de repente. Yo lo miré con sorpresa y desvié mi mirada al suelo. ─No importa si no me lo quieres decir. ─me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo le sonreí igualmente, agradecida. Es que el chico era un sol, ¿Por qué decía que yo era su única amiga?

─¿Y tú?

─¿Yo? Bueno, antes vivía en Sindria. ─me explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. ─Me encanta ese lugar, el rey Sinbad es muy agradable.

─¿Y por qué te fuiste? Si tanto te gustaba, ¿Por qué?

─No me fui porque yo quisiera. Lena-sensei me obligó. Decía que debíamos buscar un lugar mejor para instruirme la magia. ─bufó y se cruzó de brazos. ─No la entendí y sigo sin entenderla. Allí hay una gran maga que podría ayudarme, ¿Por qué tenía que irme?

─No lo sé. Tal vez ella sepa más que esa maga… ─yo sabía quien era esa maga. Era Yamuraiha-san, una de los ocho generales de Sindria. Me sorprendería si su maestra sabía más que ella. Que era posible, claro está, pero no podía imaginármelo.

Kai suspiró y se tumbó en el suelo.

─No paro de darle vueltas al asunto, pero no le encuentro explicación.

─Yo tampoco sé que decirte. ─le contesté, con media sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato. Yo pensaba para mis adentros, ¿Debería contarle a Kai mi problema? Tal vez su maestra pudiera ayudarme… no, ya iban dos personas que lo sabían, pero esas dos personas las conocía ya de antes y sabía como eran. A Kai acababa de conocerlo. Por muy bien que me cayera el chico… no debía contárselo.

Me fijé en él y me di cuenta de que estaba dormido. Sonreí y lo imité, tumbándome junto a la hoguera. No podía conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo estarían Ally y Rize? Ya había visto a Ally, aunque hubieran sido dos escasos segundos.

Para intentar quitarme aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, comencé a contar las mariposas doradas que rodeaban el lugar. ¿Cuándo había empezado a verlas? Desde hacía bien poco, lo cual me extrañaba. Las personas normales no pueden ver el rukh. Aunque a lo mejor, como yo era de otro mundo podía verlo…

Sin poder remediarlo, me dormí al cabo de un rato.

 **.0.0.0.**

Bien entrada la mañana, Kai me despertó y seguimos la marcha. Después de un buen rato caminando, divisamos una cabañita de madera a lo lejos. El rostro de Kai se iluminó y comenzó a correr hacia allí, dando gritos llamando a su maestra. Yo corrí detrás de él.

─¡Lena-sensei! ─llamó el chico, aporreando la puerta. ─¡Soy yo, Kai! ¡Abra la puerta!

─A lo mejor no está.

─Eso es imposible, he revisado bien la fecha y no es la semana libre de Lena-sensei. ─me explicó Kai, sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

De repente, esta se abrió, y una sartén impactó en la cara de Kai, mandándolo a volar. Me quedé en shock. Había pasado a centímetros de mi cara.

─¿¡NO TE DIJE QUE SOLO SE PEGABAN TRES VECES?! ─vociferó una mujer, saliendo al porche, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Aquella mujer se me hacía tremendamente familiar. Tenía el pelo negro, recogido en una cola baja y sus ojos eran de color marrón, que ahora parecían dos llamas furiosas. Imponía un montón.

Kai se levantó del suelo entre quejidos, y se volvió a acercar a la mujer, con la misma sonrisa.

─¡Lo siento Lena-sensei! ─se disculpó, sin perder su sonrisa. La mujer seguía sin percatarse de que yo estaba allí. Yo seguí en shock.

─Hay que ver… además, ¿Por qué vuelves tan pronto? ─preguntó Lena, cruzándose de brazos.

─Ah… bueno… es por una emergencia.

Yo seguía sin decir nada. Aquella mujer me sonaba demasiado. Aquel pelo y aquella forma de ser… me recordaban a…

─¿Emergencia? ¿Qué emergencia?

─Ella. ─dijo Kai, señalándome. Al fin, la mujer se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y al mirarme, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pasmada.

─¿Eliza…?

─¿E-e-elena-san…?

El vivo retrato de la madre de Ally estaba delante de mí. No pude más y simplemente… me desmayé.

─¿¡ELI-CHAN?!

* * *

¡Ta-daaaah!

¿Qué hace la madre de Ally allí e.e? Lo veréis prontito... o eso espero xD

En mi instagram he subido una imagen de Eli y Kai, si alguien quiere verla búsquenme allí como hikari_shiku n.n

¡Sayonara!

- _Blue_


	6. ¿Maga o no maga?

Konnichiwa~

Espero que os este gustando el fic n.n

Agradezco mucho a todas las personitas de la oscuridad que leéis el fic, y a heromax (por fin te pones el maldito nombre, hijo ¬.¬ y sí, ya sé que te lo conté -los que lean esto que no se extrañen por como le hablo, lo conozco xD-) por comentar :D

Magi no me pertenece.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

─¿Estará bien?

─Sí, tan solo unos rasguños y moratones, se repondrá pronto.

─¿Y entonces?

─Supongo que será el cansancio.

─No me mienta, parecía conocerle.

Empecé a despertarme mientras oía aquellas voces. Esto de desmayarse se estaba volviendo costumbre. Una costumbre que empezaba a odiar, no me gusta desmayarme.

Estaba tumbada en una cama bastante blandita, muchísimo mejor que las otras veces que he había dormido. Me incorporé en ella, llamando la atención de las dos personas que estaban sentadas a mi lado.

─¡Eli-chan! ¿Estás mejor? ─me preguntó Kai, con cara de preocupación, acercándose rápidamente. Yo le asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que estaba detrás suya. No había sido un sueño, aquella mujer era clavada a la madre de Ally. ─¿Seguro?

─Claro que sí. ─le contesté, sonriéndole. Él suspiró, tranquilizándose.

─Estaba muy preocupado… ¡Te habías desmayado de repente!

─No te preocupes, estoy bien, Kai ─le dije y él me sonrió. Aish, de verdad que era un amor el chico.

─Kai, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? ─pidió de repente la mujer, haciendo que el castaño se girase para mirarla, confundido.

─¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

─Tú hazlo. ─ordenó de nuevo, con seriedad. Kai frunció el ceño, pero salió, no muy convencido.

─E-elena-san… ¿Qu-qué hace aquí? ─pregunté, con algo de duda. Puede que no fuese la madre Ally y todo fuese una coincidencia…

─Eso debería preguntártelo yo, querida…

─¿Es usted de verdad? ─le pregunté, con desconfianza. Ella suspiró y me miró.

─¿Qué otra Elena Lewe conoces? ─me dijo, con una sonrisa. Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y estos, se empezaron a aguar.

─¿E-entonces… to-todo esto no es… un sueño…?

─No, Eliza, no lo es. ─respondió con voz cansada. ─¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

─N-no lo sé… ─parpadeé, y me limpié las lágrimas con la mano, a esas alturas no debía llorar. ─Estábamos en mi casa y de repente… ─Elena se tensó.

─Espera, ¿''Estábamos''? ¿Allysa también está aquí? ─me preguntó, alterada. Yo titubeé, no quería preocuparla pero...

─Sí… también Rize… ¡Desaparecieron sin más, Elena-san! Después mi casa apareció en medio del desierto y… salí. ¡No sé que está pasando! ─le conté con desesperación ¡Era la pura verdad! ¡No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría!

─No soy yo quien debería explicártelo… pero, lo primero es lo primero. Eliza, tienes que encontrar a esas dos, a saber que están haciendo.

─Es lo que estaba haciendo pero… Bueno, me encontré con Ally, pero hubo un percance y… ─empecé a decir. Elena me miraba atentamente, tenía toda su atención.

Le conté como me habían atrapado y esclavizado durante unos días, hasta que conocí a Kai y nos largamos de allí.

─Ese chico… ─suspiró. ─Seguramente se durmió en medio del desierto y lo atraparon.

─Yo no lo sé. Y a ahora que lo pienso… Elena-san, ¿Cómo es que eres su maestra? ─pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Era algo que no me cuadraba. Ella me miró y suspiró de nuevo.

─Es… algo difícil de explicar. ─me dijo, desviando la mirada. ─Como ya te habrá dicho Kai, soy maga…

Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Sí, Kai me dijo que era su maestra de magia… pero no podía evitar sorprenderme.

─¿Maga…? ¿Entonces Ally…?

─Eso ya no lo sé. ─cortó Elena, mirándome seriamente. ─Si ella está aquí, ya se manifestará…

─Entiendo… ¿No me podría explicar como he llegado aquí?

─No, es algo que desconozco, querida. ─me dijo, con pena. Yo desvié la mirada al suelo.

─Ya veo… ¿Y usted, como es que está aquí? ─ella se tensó de nuevo.

─No debería contártelo, pero…

─¡Eli-chan! ─llamó Kai, entrando de repente, yo me sobresalté. Juro que escuché a Elena-san suspirar de alivio. Este venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una bandeja de comida en las manos. ─Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Mi estomago contestó por mí. Yo enrojecí y acepté la bandeja, mientras Kai se reía animadamente.

─Seguiremos hablando luego, ¿vale? ─dijo Elena, mirándome con dulzura. Yo asentí mientras devoraba la comida. Joder, que bueno estaba todo. ¿Esto lo había hecho Kai?

─¿Está bueno? ─me preguntó mientras me miraba desde la silla, con un aire divertido. Yo asentí y tragué.

─¿Lo has hecho tú? ─él ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió. ─¡Está riquísimo, cocinas genial! ─Kai se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

─E-er…. N-no es para tanto… ─murmuró el chico, avergonzado. Yo me reí, había olvidado lo tímido que era.

─Oye, Kai, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que te conocí.

─Dispara.

─¿Por qué siempre dices que soy tu única amiga? ¿No tienes más?

─Nop. Cuando vivía en Sindria siempre estaba en casa estudiando. Casi nunca salía, con lo cual, no tenía amigos ¡Tú eres la primera! ─me explicó, con un brillo en los ojos. Aw, kawaii.

─Pues te prometo que cuando encuentre a mi amigas os presentaré.

─¿¡En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias Eli-chan! ─dijo Kai con alegría, abrazándome.

─Oye, que se derrama la comida… ─protesté con una sonrisa. De veras, el chico me caía genial, era un sol.

─Ah, lo siento, je, je. ─se disculpó y dejó de abrazarme.

Continuamos hablando durante todo el día, en ningún momento me dejó sola. Le hablé sobre Ally y Rize, explicándole lo locas que estaban -la palabra loca se quedaba corta- y las idioteces que hacían conmigo. Claro está, sin mencionarle nada del otro mundo ni cosas que el no podía saber que eran, como el anime y el manga. Así estuvimos hasta la hora de la cena, cuando Elena-san -Lena para Kai- nos llamó para comer.

Yo me levanté de la cama y seguí a Kai hasta la pequeña cocina, que tenía una mesa en medio. Él corrió a sentarse y yo lo imité.

─¡La comida de Lena-sensei es increíble! ¡Espera a probarla! ─comentó animadamente el chico. Ya lo sabía. Elena-san era una chef reconocida en el mundo real, después de todo.

─Ya casi está, esperad un poco. ─dijo Elena, trajinando con las cosas de la cocina.

Yo fruncí el ceño, algo molesta, llamando la atención de Kai. No es que me molestara el lugar o aquellas personas, era que allí había… demasiado rukh. Era un poco agobiante. Una de las mariposas se posó en mi hombro y yo la quité, espantándola con la mano. Volví a mirar al chico para continuar la charla, pero este estaba pasmado.

─¿Kai? ─llamé, alzando una ceja, extrañada ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a este?

─E-e-eli-chan…

─¿Qué? ─el chico parpadeó, asombrado.

─¿Acabas de… espantar al rukh?

 **CLONC**

Me sobresalté por el sonido que hizo la espátula -que anteriormente estaba en las manos de Elena-san- contra el suelo. Esta me miraba con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

─¡Woah, sugoi! ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho que lo veías?! ─exclamó asombrado Kai, levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a mí. Yo parpadeé, confusa.

─No le di mucha importancia. Después de todo los veo porque…

─Eliza. ─Elena me llamó. ─Que vengas de ''allí'' no tiene nada que ver. ─yo me quedé congelada.

─¿Qué…?

─¡Que guay! ¡Mi amiga es igual que yo! ─celebró Kai, dando saltos de alegría. Yo no lo entendía, ¿Igual que él?

─Eliza, si puedes ver el rukh… ─empezó a decir seriamente Elena. Tragué saliva. ─…es que eres una maga.

Mi mente te quedó en blanco. ¿Maga? ¿Yo? Imposible, solo soy una persona normal… Kai seguía celebrando, mientras que yo no salía de mi asombro. Elena me miró con preocupación.

─¡Podríamos entrenar juntos! ─me propuso Kai, con un brillo en los ojos.

─¿Entrenar? Kai… acabo de descubrir que soy maga, no sé absolutamente nada… ─le dije, intentando calmarme. Lo cual era mentira, si sabía algo de magia: los hechizos. Había memorizado los de Aladdin y algunos de Judal, por no hablar de los tipos de magia que había.

─¿No lo sabías ya? ─preguntó confuso él. Yo negué con la cabeza. ─¡No importa! ¡Puedes aprender desde el inicio!

─A mi no me molestaría enseñarte. ─comentó Elena-san, con media sonrisa.

─¿En-en serio? Quiero decir, soy una completa novata… y no acabo de creérmelo…

─¡Si entrenas conmigo sabrás si es verdad o es mentira! ─dijo el moreno, apoyándose en la mesa.

No sabía que hacer. Tal vez entrenara con él para saber la verdad… además, si realmente sabía magia podría desenvolverme mejor en aquel mundo.

Cogí aire y…

─De acuerdo. ─acepté, con una sonrisa. La cara de Kai se iluminó y empezó a celebrar dando gritos. Elena-san solo asintió y siguió con la comida.

─Empezaremos mañana.

─¡HAI! ─dijimos los dos, alegremente.

Aún no me lo creía pero… el entrenamiento iba a comenzar.

 **.0.0.0.**

─Agh, que caloooor… ─protesté, nada más que entré en la ciudad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con Lena-sensei y Kai, pero ya era hora de que empezara a buscar a mis amigas.

Calculando un poco los capítulos, deduje que estarían en Sindria. Bueno, no buscaba a Aladdin pero… donde estuviera Alibaba estaba Rize… y en cuanto a Ally… perseguiría a Sinbad hasta el fin de los tiempos. Con lo cual…

─Ya te dije que debíamos haber traído más agua. ─reprochó una voz, unos pasos detrás de mí.

─¿¡Y yo que iba a saber, Kai?! ─protesté, mientras rezaba para que mi cabeza no explotara del calor. Parecía que echaba humo.

¿Os pensabais que iba a dejar al chico allí? Nanai, había empezado a quererlo como a un hermano, no me iba a separar de él. Kai pensaba lo mismo. Y mira que habíamos pasado tiempo en aquella cabaña… un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, Elena-san era muuuy estricta… me daba miedo de recordarlo.

─Bien, ahora tan solo tenemos que ir al puerto a coger un barco. ─explicó decido el moreno, adelantándome, mientras que yo le seguía arrastrando los pies. No estoy hecha para el calor…

─Si es que hay barcos…

─¡Claro que los hay! ─contradijo Kai, frunciendo el ceño.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

─Umm… ─se llevó una mano al mentón para pensar. ─¡Un presentimiento! ─yo me di una palmada en la cara. Como no. ¡Era Kai, por dios!

─Como luego no haya ninguno te juro que te mataré, Kai…

─Que sí, que sí, ¡vamos! ─dijo y me cogió de la mano, arrastrándome hacia el puerto. ─¡Siguiente parada: Sindria!

* * *

Si os ha gustado dejad review ;D, si no haré que Eli muera ò.ó nah, no soy tan mala xD

Espero que os haya gustado n.n

¡Sayonara!

- _Blue_


	7. Reencuentros

¡Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo ;)

De nuevo, agradezco mucho a todos los que leen el fic, sobre todo a Shizuka, KillZoldyck, Meganlych y insane panda hero (¡Bienvenidos/as los/las tres xD) por comentar.

Disclamer: Magi no me pertenece.

¡Aquí va!

* * *

En fin, omitiré lo que pasó en el barco porque no me ocurrió nada interesante… además de ciertas cosas que entenderéis dentro de un momento.

Desembarcamos y pasamos al puerto por la pasarela de madera que había entre el barco y el suelo. Yo iba tambaleándome.

─¿E-estás bien? ─me preguntó Kai, con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras que me tendía una mano para ayudarme. Como no me agarrara a algo sólido en cinco segundos iba a caer al agua. Seguro.

─Recuérdame que nunca más suba a un barco… ─murmuré, pálida como la cera. Entre el calor y la nave me iba a morir.

─Pues si quieres volver vas a tener que usarlo…

─Ni lo menciones. Además, no necesariamente hay que ir en eso. ─le dije yo, apoyándome en él para recobrar el equilibrio.

─Ya, ya… ¿Mejor? ─asentí. ─Bien, ¿a dónde vamos primero? ─me preguntó, empezando a caminar. Yo le seguí.

─Supongo que al palacio. Quiero encontrar a Ally y a Rize lo más pronto posible.

─¡Bien dicho!

─Ahora el problema es… ¿crees que nos dejaran entrar así como así? ─Kai se bloqueó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos.

─Eh… pues… no lo había pensado… ─dijo él, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Me dí una palmada en la cara. Como no.

─En fin… ya pensaremos en algo cuando lleguemos. ─decidí, y el asintió, aceptando.

Caminamos por casi toda Sindria, que debo admitir que es muy bonita, con toda la gente tan feliz y demás. Aunque supongo que mercados habría en todas partes, porque aquel era muy parecido al de la ciudad en la que me encontré con Aladdin. Hablando de él, tenía unas ganas de verle enormes. Si Ally estaba allí también seguro que se habían hecho muy amigos. Después de todo aunque la edad de mi amiga le sobrepasaba mucho, tenía mentalidad de niño pequeño… cuando quería.

Llegamos a las puertas del palacio, donde dos guardias estaban apostados.

─¡Buenos días! ─saludó Kai, tranquilamente acercándose a ellos.

─¿Quiénes sois? ─preguntó uno, sin moverse.

─Viajeros. ─le contesté, sin inmutarme. No me asustaban dos guardias flacuchos.

─¿Y que quieren dos viajeros del rey Sinbad?

─Eh… no es por el rey Sinbad… queremos saber si tiene unos invitados aquí provenientes de Balbadd… ─expliqué.

─En efecto, los tiene, pero no podemos permitirle pasar.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó esta vez Kai, frunciendo el ceño.

─Porque son muy sospechosos. ─había llegado mi hora. Me llevé una mano al pecho y con la otra me quité el sombrero, para que vieran mis ojos llenos de lágrimas -falsas-.

─Po-por favor… llevo buscándolos muchísimo tiempo… y ahora que los encuentro… ¿Me dicen qu-que no puedo verlos? Eso es muy cruel… ─les dije, tapándome la cara con las manos y fingiendo llorar. Kai se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo por el hombro ''consolándome''.

─¿Veis lo que habéis provocado? ─les reprochó, frunciendo el ceño. Los guardias se miraron nerviosamente. Je, je, aquí habíamos ganado nosotros…

─D-de acuerdo, pasa… pero no arméis mucho escándalo… ─dijo uno, abriendo una de las puertas. Yo me quité las manos de la cara -sin dejar que actuar- y Kai se separó de mí.

─Mu-muchas gracias… ─les agradecí, pasando. Acto seguido cerraron las puertas tras de nosotros. Seguimos caminando, y cuando creímos que estábamos los suficientemente lejos…

─¡PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ─exploté yo, sin poder controlarme.

─¡HA SIDO EL MEJOR QUE HEMOS HECHO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ─reía Kai, rodando por el suelo. Yo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándome el estómago.

─¿Ha-has visto sus caras? ¡Soy la mejor actriz del mundo!

─¡Sí, sí! ¡Deberían premiarnos por esto! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

─¡Lo hemos clavado, dios! ¡Que _pro_ somos!

─Ay… ha sido épico. ─Kai se levantó del suelo limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, y me tendió una mano, ayudándome a levantarme.

─No necesitamos ni ensayos. ─dije con diversión, y él me asintió sonriendo.

─En fin, ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar?

─No lo sé… seguramente estén dentro… ─suspiré. Iba a costarnos lo suyo. ─Encontrar a Ally no va a ser fáAHHHHHHHH ─grité irremediablemente, pues, algo había venido volando desde detrás mía y me había arrastrado con él, rodando por el suelo. Kai tenía los ojos como platos.

─¡E-eli! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso?! ─gritó el chico, corriendo hacia mí. Había acabado unos metros alejada de él, con un gran bulto encima de mí.

─¿Qué cojones…? ─abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una cabeza llena de pelo negro, perteneciente a una persona que me abrazaba como si no hubiese un mañana. ─¿A-ally…?

─¡Hey! ¿Quién es? ─preguntó Kai, parándose a mi lado.

─Eli… Soy yo… ─la chica levantó la cabeza, para mostrarme sus bonitos ojos verdes anegados de lágrimas.

─Allysa… ─los míos comenzaron a aguarse, y abracé a Ally con todas mis fuerzas. Por fin…

─N-n-no sabes… l-lo qu-que te he bus-buscado…¿no te po-podías estar qui-quieta en algún la-lado? ─me regañó ella. Yo le sonreí, mientras sentía las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

─Lo siento mucho… yo también te he estado buscando enana…

─Pasé mucho miedo…

─Y yo…

─Pero luego me encontré con Aladdin…

─Lo suponía.

─Eli… Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? ─me preguntó mirándome. Yo le sonreí dulcemente y negué con la cabeza.

─No, todo es real…

─¿Cómo vamos a volver?

─Primero hay que encontrar a Rize

─¿No está contigo?

─Creía que iba contigo… habrá caído en otro lugar.

Ally se levantó y yo la imité. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kai, que había estado apartado mirándonos.

─Ostias, tío bueno a las doce en punto… Eli, no me digas que has ligado. ─me dijo ella, mirándome pícaramente y dándome un codazo. Kai se sonrojó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido.

─¿E-eh? ¡N-no! ¡Ella y yo solo somos amigos!

─Cierto. ─corroboré yo, con un tono rosado en mis mejillas. Acto seguido le pegué un puñetazo en la cabeza a Ally.

─¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso a qué viene?!

─Por lo que acabas de decir y por desaparecer tan pronto cuando te encontré.

─¡Eso te lo debería decir yo a ti! ¡No sabes lo que me costó escapar!

─Bueno, pues lo siento mucho. ─bufé, cruzándome de brazos. Kai nos miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¿Sois siempre así…?

─Normalmente peor. ─dijo Ally, con orgullo.

─No creo que sea para enorgullecerse, enana. ─le dije, con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

─¡Ally-nee-san! ─llamó una voz, a lo lejos. Ally se giró con una sonrisa.

─¡Estoy aquí Aladdin! ─¿Aladdin? Me giré también, para ver como el niño corría hacia nosotras. Se paró en seco, mirándome.

─¿Eli-nee-san? ─la cara se le iluminó y corrió de nuevo hacia nosotras. ─¡Eli-nee-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

─¡Aladdin! ─dije con alegría, cuando me abrazó. ─¡Qué alegría! ─…y de nuevo tocándome el pecho. Kai lo miró petrificado.

─¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ─gritó, cogiéndolo del chaleco y pegándole en la cabeza. Aladdin lo miró con miedo mientras se frotaba el lugar.

─Kai, tranquilo, es algo que hace siempre…─suspiré yo. Ally nos miraba con interés.

─¿¡Y tú le dejas?!

─No. Es más… ─un aura oscura comenzó a rodearme. ─Aladdin… ¿Recuerdas la regla número uno?

─S-sí, Eli-nee-san… ─tartamudeó, temblando. Pobre.

─Bien, me alegro. ─el aura se disipó en segundos. ─Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. ─le dije con una sonrisa. El asintió rápidamente y Kai lo dejó en el suelo.

─Oh dios mío… ¡Al final os voy a acabar juntando como pareja Eli! ¿Qué te parece de nombre como pareja KaLi? ─dijo Ally, con un brillo en lo ojos.

─¡Ally! ─le regañé. Kai miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado. ─Yo veo a Kai como a un hermano, y Kai a mí igual.

─¿Entonces está libre?

─Pensaba que te gustaba Sinbad. ─en ese momento Ally estaba tan roja que dejaba a los tomates blancos.

─¿Qu-qu-que dices? N-n-n-n-no di-di-digas e-e-e-eso cu-cu-cuando él puede estar a-a-aquí de un mo-mo-momento a o-o-otro… ─tartamudeó, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

─¿Eh? Ally-nee-san, ¿Te gusta Sinbad-oji-san? ─preguntó Aladdin, parpadeando. Ella estaba que echaba humo de la cabeza.

─¿¡QU-QUE?! ¡N-no! Bueno, ta-tal vez… ¡NO! Puede… ¡No sé! ¡A-a-además el es mayor que yo y…! ─yo empecé a reírme. Aquello era tan… Ally de su parte. Ella me fulminó con la mirada e infló las mejillas.

─No tiene gracia…

─El amor no entiende de edades, enana. ¿Sabes que? Creo que voy a ir pensando vuestro nombre de pareja.

─¿¡QUÉ?!

─Umm, ¿Qué tal SinbAlly? O Allybad… Me gusta más SinbAlly. ─dije, con una mano en el mentón.

─¡ELI!

─Vale, vale, lo siento. ─me disculpé, entre risas.

─Ally-nee-san, ¿Os conocéis? ─preguntó Aladdin, confuso. Ah, es verdad, que él no lo sabe. Ally sonrió y asintió.

─Síp, Aladdin, ella es una de mis amigas. Las que estaba buscando. ─explicó ella, con alegría.

─Entonces… ¿Ella es la que buscabas Eli-nee-san?

─Seh.

─¡Qué bien! ¡Ya solo os falta encontrar a otra más! ¿No?

─Así es.

─¡Es que me lo como! ¡Es tan adorable! ─exclamó Ally, abrazando al niño. Él se dejó, puesto que su cara estaba en cierta parte del pecho de la peli-negra… Yo los miré con neutralidad.

─¿Cuántos años tiene? ─preguntó con incredulidad Kai.

─Supongo que 10 o 11. ─le dije, suspirando. Un tic apareció en su ojo.

─Tengo casi 19 años y no soy tan pervertido…

─Eres la excepción a la regla. ─comenté, con diversión, mirándole de reojo.

─Supongo…

Entonces me fijé en Ally. La última vez que la vi, o sea, en mi casa, llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta rajada roja, además de sus típicas sandalias. Ahora, llevaba unos pantalones muy parecidos a los de Aladdin, además de un top negro, una diadema plateada, unas zapatillas azul claro y una chaqueta del mismo color. Además de que llevaba el pelo suelto.

─Ally. ─la llamé, y ella me miró, sin soltar al niño.

─¿Hm?

─¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? ─le pregunté alzando una ceja.

─Ah, esto. ─ella me sonrió enigmáticamente y se encogió de hombros. Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

─¿No habrás…?

─Solo se lo pedí ''prestado'' a una chica de Balbadd.

─¡Ally! ¿¡Qué te dije sobre...!?

─Agh, cállate, aquí no me conoce nadie. Además, la idiota ni se dio cuenta. ─bufó, soltando al niño y cruzándose de brazos. Suspiré y relajé los hombros.

─¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

─¿Amarme hasta el fin de los tiempos?

─No hago yuri.

─Lo sé, lo sé. ─dijo entre risas.

─¿Todas tus amigas son así? ─me preguntó Kai, señalando a Ally.

─Solo tengo a Ally y Rize, pero sí.

─Ally-nee-san es muy divertida. ─comentó Aladdin, con una gran sonrisa.

─Oye Eli, no nos has presentado a tu amigo. ─me dijo ella, alzando las cejas. Yo parpadeé.

─Ah, es verdad. Ally, Aladdin, él es Kai. Kai, ella es Allysa y él Aladdin. ─los presenté, señalando a cada uno.

─Encantado de conoceros. ─dijo Kai, con una sonrisa.

─¡Encantado Kai-kun!

─Eli, eres un imán para los tíos buenos ¿Lo sabías? ─comentó Ally, sin despegar la vista de Kai. Este enrojeció por enésima vez y desvió la vista al suelo.

─E-eh… y-yo no diría que soy…

─Ally, Kai es muy vergonzoso. Aunque es gracioso hacerlo sonrojar… ─dije con diversión. El chico me fulminó con la mirada.

─¿Qué es tío bueno? ─preguntó con inocencia el peli-azul, mirando a Ally.

─Pues mira Aladdin, tú cuando ves a una mujer con ''buenos atributos'' piensas que es guapa ¿no? ─el niño asintió con una sonrisita rara. ─Pues es una manera de decir lo mismo solo que para hom-

─¡NO LE EXPLIQUES ESO! ─le grité, dándole una patada en la cabeza y mandándola a volar. Aladdin y Kai se quedaron de piedra, mirando el rastro de polvo que había dejado.

─¿Es-estará bien…? ─preguntó Kai, señalando el humo.

─Sí, no le he dado tan fuerte.

─Eli-nee-san das miedo…

─Uh, eso ha sido un deja vu. ─comenté, mirando al niño.

─Yo creo que eso le ha hecho bastante daño… es la hija de Lena-sensei y como ella es maga y los magos tenemos poca resistencia…

─Kai. ─le corté, mirándolo seriamente. Era yo la que tenía que contar eso.

─¿La madre de Ally-nee-san…?

─Luego lo explico ¿Vale? ─el niño asintió.

Después de que Ally volviera con un chichón de dos metros y me devolviera el golpe, nos sentamos en el suelo, en círculo. Ally vió a Alibaba a lo lejos y lo llamó, para que se sentase con nosotros. Acto seguido lo saludé y le presenté a Kai.

─¿Y Morgiana-chan? ─le preguntó Ally al rubio.

─Creo que fue a entrenar con Masrur a la selva.

─¿Morgiana? ─pregunté yo, alzando una ceja ¿Morgiana no estaba por allí? Jo, yo quería conocerla… ver a una fanalis por primera vez…

─Es una chica que conocimos en la mazmorra de Amon. ─explicó Aladdin. ─¡Es muy fuerte! Aunque Ally-nee-san y tú también lo sois.

─No, Morgiana-chan me supera con creces…─dijo Ally, con un aura depresiva.

─Bu-bueno… después de todo es una fanalis… ─la animó Alibaba, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

─Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo es que os conocéis? ─pregunté, alzando una ceja. Ally reprimió una risa.

─Pues verás…

 **FLASHBACK**

─Oh, dios que calor… ─protestó una persona, tapada completamente por una capa marrón. Esta era de baja estatura, y se podían distinguir algunos mechones negros. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, aquella era Ally, caminando por el desierto. Absolutamente sola.

Después de su breve encuentro con Eliza, se había marchado hacia Balbadd, con la esperanza de encontrarla a ella o a Rize.

─Como no esté con Aladdin juro que la mato… ─bufó, sin dejar de andar. Al menos había tenido la gran idea de llevar con ella agua.

Caminó y caminó, hasta ver a lo lejos una especie de pequeña selva.

'' _¡Ese es el oasis que estaba antes de Balbadd! ¡Ya estoy muy cerca!_ '' pensó con alegría, echando a correr hacia allí. Cuando llegó, vio en la entrada a dos personas. Una de pelo rojo y otro de pelo azul. Por poco no se le cayó la mochila.

'' _¡ALADDIN Y MORGIANA! ¡AY LA OSTIA!_ '' pensó de nuevo, mientras los observaba sin saber que hacer. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la pelirroja notó su presencia y se giró, haciendo que Aladdin la imitara.

─¿Quién eres? ─pregunto Morgiana, sin cambiar su cara.

─E-etto… pues tan solo una viajera…

─¿Vas a Balbadd? ─preguntó, esta vez, Aladdin.

─A-así es… mi nombre es Allysa.

─¡Yo soy Aladdin! ─se presentó el niño, con alegría.

─Morgiana.

─Encantada de conoceros. ─dijo Allysa, inclinándose un poco. ─Si no os molesta… ¿Podría acompañaros hasta Balbadd? No me sé el camino muy bien y suelo perderme…

─¡Claro! No nos molesta, ¿A que no Mor-san?

─No tengo objeciones.

─¡Muchas gracias!

Entraron a la selva, y continuaron charlando. Se hicieron amigos rápidamente, ya que la chica era muy alegre y amigable. Cuando se adentraron en la espesura, Allysa se quitó la capa, dejando ver sus sandalias, los shorts y la camiseta roja -mucho más rajada que antes, ahora le dejaba la barriga l aire- que llevaba. Aún no había tenido ocasión de conseguirse algo más discreto.

Escuchó atentamente la conversación de Morgiana y Aladdin, donde la chica le daba las gracias por liberarla.

'' _Hay algo que se me olvida… ¿Qué es?_ '' pensó, mirando al cielo.

─Yo también tengo ganas de ver Alibaba-kun. ─dijo Aladdin, mirando al frente. Cuando Ally supo lo que se le escapaba fue demasiado tarde.

Delante suya estaba…

'' _Sinbad. Sin ropa. Desnudo. Delante de mí. ¿¡QUEQUEQUEQUEQUE?!'_ '' pensó sin poder reaccionar.

─¡Hola! Que hermoso día hace. ─comentó el peli-morado. Los tres empezaron a reaccionar de distintas maneras.

─¡Quedaos atrás, podría ser peligroso! ─dijo Aladdin, impidiendo el paso. Ally estaba paralizada.

─¡No, está bien! ¡Puedo encargarme de esto! ─dijo Morgiana, mirando al suelo y poniéndose en guardia.

─Qué…─musitó la peli-negra, comenzando a sonrojarse.

─¡Podría ser un monstruo!

─¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ─gritó la chica, más roja que el pelo de la fanalis, tapándose la cara rápidamente y dándose la vuelta.

─Esperad, ¡Creo que estáis confundiendo la situación!

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

─Y así fue como nos conocimos. ─terminó Aladdin.

─Espera, ¿Por qué terminas de contarlo tú? ─preguntó Kai alzando una ceja. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del niño.

─Bueno… creo que Ally-nee-san no está en condiciones de hacerlo… ─explicó, señalando a la aludida, que estaba tirada en el suelo, roja, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

─Pobre… han avanzado demasiado en una tarde. ─dije yo, suspirando.

─Ver a Sinbad desnudo… ─musitó Alibaba, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ya verás que se traumatiza.

─No… puedo… Sin… ─murmuró Ally, temblando. Madre mía...

Entonces, unas trompetas comenzaron a sonar.

─¡El rey Sinbad a vuelto! ─gritó uno de los guardias, y todos fueron a recibir al rey. Nuestro grupo no se movió y seguimos charlando, aparte que debíamos esperar a que Ally se recuperase de su shock.

Últimamente todo estaba muy movidito...

* * *

Me he estado riendo bastante mientras imaginaba todo xD

¿Creéis que Alibaba saldrá traumado? ¿Apoyáis el SinbAlly? ¿Y el KaLi? ¡Dejadme un review si queréis contestando y comentando que os parece n.n!

¡Sayonara minna!

- _Blue_


	8. ¡Fiesta en Sindria! - ¿Maharagan?

¡Hola! Se que a pasado muy poco tiempo desde que subí (ayer), pero no me aguantaba xD

Agradezco mucho a todos los que leen este fic, sobre todo a MizuhashiNeko, insane panda hero y Aika Sakura por comentar.

Disclamer: Magi no me pertenece, si no, rifaría a Judal entre las fans :P

Sin más, comiencen a leer.

* * *

Después de aquello, Ja'far vino para llevar ante Sinbad a Aladdin y Alibaba, para contarles como habían ido las negociaciones con el imperio Kou. Ah, era cierto… acababa de terminar el arco de Balbadd. Ja'far se nos quedó mirando a mí y a Kai, evaluándonos, pero se fue enseguida.

─Luego os presentaré a Sin-sin-sin…bad… ─dijo Ally, sonrojándose al mencionar aquel nombre.

─¿Nos lo presentarás o te dará un ataque al corazón al verlo? ─dije con diversión, mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada.

─Sabes que no es fácil… después de ver… ─un hilillo de sangre se escurrió desde su nariz hasta su labio superior. Ella se lo limpió rápidamente.

─Vamos, admite que estás enamorada de él.

─¡Ja! Eso solo pasará cuando tú salgas con Kai. ─contraatacó, cruzándose de brazos. El moreno solo atinó a sonrojarse, otra vez.

─¡ALLY! ─le regañé, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. ¿Qué, no se hartaba de decir lo mismo? Ella me sacó la lengua.

─Es la verdad

─Ejem… ─tosió Kai, llamando nuestra atención. ─Eli… ¿No deberías contarle ''eso''?

─Eh… ─comencé a ponerme nerviosa, pero aquello no impidió que le enviara una mirada asesina a Kai, como diciéndole ''ya verás cuando te pille''.

─¿Contarme? ¿El qué? ─preguntó con curiosidad Ally, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

─Bueno… verás…

 **.0.0.0.**

─¿¡QUE?! ¿¡MI MADRE ESTÁ AQUÍ?!

─S-si… siento no habértelo contado antes… resulta que era la maestra de magia de Kai…

─¿Eres mago? ─preguntó con emoción ella, acercándose a Kai y mirándolo con curiosidad.

─Síp.

─Lo es… Espera, ¿no deberías preguntar por tu madre? ─pregunté, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─De cierta manera lo sabía. ─dijo ella, quitándole importancia al asunto. Kai y yo nos quedamos a cuadros ¿Qué…?

─¿Có-cómo? ¿Sabías que Lena-sensei era…?

─¿Lena? ¿Así se llama mamá aquí? Anda…

─Espera un poco, ¿dices que ya lo sabias? ─ella se encogió de hombros.

─Puedo ver el rukh. Eso solo hacen los magos. Y la magia se hereda ¿no? ¿O es un don o algo de eso? ─yo no supe que decir. O sea, yo había deducido que veía el rukh porque era de otro mundo… como se notaba que Ally sacaba mejores notas que yo.

─Bueno, eso nos ahorra muchas explicaciones. Ally-chan, Lena-sensei te manda saludos. ─dijo Kai, con una sonrisa. Él lo sabía todo a aquellas alturas.

─Tengo muchas ganas de verla… ─dijo con nostalgia ella, normalmente veía a su madre cada dos semanas con lo cual… ─Espera, ¿tú sabes lo que está pasando? ─reaccionó, señalando al chico. Yo suspiré.

─Se lo conté todo mientras entrenábamos con tu madre, Ally.

─Ah… ¿Entrenabais? ¿Para qué? ─preguntó, con confusión.

─Magia. ─explicó Kai, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella parpadeó y me miró.

─¿Tú también?

─Sep. ¿Para qué creías que era la lanza?

─No sé. Tal vez la habías robado.

─No soy como tú.

Y ahora os preguntareis, ¿Qué lanza? Bueno, atada a mi espalda había llevado una lanza todo el tiempo. Además había cambiado mi vestido a uno igual, solo que de mangas largas.

─Entonces… ¿¡Las dos somos magas?!

─Tú no sé. Pero yo sí. ─confesé, con orgullo. ─De hecho, llevo menos tiempo que él aprendiéndola y le gano.

─No es justo… soy un mago rojo* y tú una maga azul*… ganas solo por tener ventaja. ─bufó Kai, cruzándose de brazos.

─Eso y que uso los otros tipos de magia también.

─¡Aún no sé que hacer con los otros tipos!

─Atacar.

─Para ti es fácil decirlo…

─Se llama imaginación, rojo. ─me burlé yo, sacándole la lengua.

─Ya me suplicarás clemencia la próxima vez, azulita. ─me retó él, decidido, dándome golpecitos en la frente con el dedo.

─¿Ah, sí?

─Oh dios, me voy a hacer fan del KaLi. ─comentó Ally de repente, con los ojos brillándole. Los dos enrojecimos y nos alejamos, fulminando con la mirada a Ally. ─¿Qué?

─Que siempre saltas con lo mismo. ─bufé, cruzándome de brazos. No es que me molestara que me confundieran con su novia, que de hecho, había pasado más de una vez. No me malinterpretéis, no es que quiera serlo. Agh, solo que es muy difícil explicarlo todo.

─Es que sois muy kawaiis ¡Ah, ya sé! ─dijo de repente, chocando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

─¿Qué sabes? ─preguntó Kai, alzando una ceja. Ella lo miró con cara pícara.

─Li-Li~ ─y de nuevo el mote. ─¿Recuerdas que mi cumple está cerca?

─Eh… sí.

─Pues ya sé lo que te voy a pedir. ─anunció ella felizmente. Yo alcé una ceja. A saber lo que me dice ahora.

─¿Y es?

─¡Un dibujo del KaLi! ─me dijo, con brillos en los ojos. ─¡Eres la que mejor dibuja de las tres!

─N-no puedo hacer eso, Ally. ─me negué, con un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

─¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué?

─Nunca me he dibujado a mí misma… y eso que me pides es demasiado…

─¿Precioso? ¿Kawaii? ¿Hermoso?

─…vergonzoso. ─terminé de decir, con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella infló las mejillas.

─No es justo…

─Te haré un dibujo del SinbAlly. ─comenté, con diversión, viendo como su cara pasaba por mil tonos de rojo.

─¿Qu-qué? Bueno… n-no me importaría… pe-pero… ¿Y si Sin-sama lo descubre?

─¿Si-Sin-sama…? ─dijo Kai, ahogando una risa. Supongo que escuchar el nombre de su rey de esa manera…

─Ejem… ya sé que tienes complejo de yandere… pero te pido que te comportes, ¿Vale? Recuerda lo que pasa con Kougyo- ─entonces, un aura oscura comenzó a rodearle.

─Es cierto… ¡VA A VENIR ESA PERRA DE KOUGYOKU! ─gritó, casi echando fuego por la boca. Kai se escondió detrás de mí. Muy valiente.

─Tra-tranquilizate, Ally…

─Grrr… ya verá… cuando el monstruo sale nada puede pararlo… ─musitó, disipando el aura asesina y volviendo a la normalidad.

─Dios mío, es como tú. ─me dijo con diversión Kai, yo solo le fulminé con la mirada.

─¡Vamos a ver a Sinbad! ─dijo Ally, muy decidida, los dos la miramos con una gotita en la cabeza. O sea, hace un segundo parecía una colegiala enamorada, y ahora ¿No le importaba lo más mínimo?

Con algo de incredulidad, seguimos a Ally por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar a una puerta donde se escuchaban voces de dentro.

─Aquí están hablando Alibaba-kun y Aladdin con Sinbad. ─explicó Ally, señalando la puerta. Pegó suavemente y una voz grave dijo ''adelante''. Ally abrió la puerta.

─Holi, holi~ ─dijo con felicidad, entrando como pedro por su casa. Nosotros dos nos quedamos en la entrada sin saber muy bien que hacer.

─Ah, Allysa-chan, hola. ─saludó el hombre del escritorio. Este tenía el pelo morado, y llevaba un turbante, además de varias joyas. En resumen: el rey Sinbad. Al lado suya, estaba Ja'far, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

─Ally-nee-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó Aladdin, con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella parpadeó.

─Ah, eso… ¡Estoy aquí para presentarles! ─anunció, señalándome a mi y a Kai.

─A-ah… So-soy Eliza… es un honor conocer al rey… ─dije nerviosamente, inclinándome.

─Soy Kai. ─dijo con normalidad él.

─¿Kai? Así que has vuelto, eh. ─dijo con media sonrisa Sinbad. Yo parpadeé, confusa.

─Sep, tenía que traer a Eli hasta aquí. ─explicó, señalándome. No entendía nada.

─Me alegro, siempre es bueno tener a un Bisham por aquí.

─Bueno, a lo que iba. ¿Se pueden quedar aquí? Dudo mucho que tengan un lugar donde quedarse. ─dijo Ally.

─De hecho lo tenemos, la casa de mi familia. ─explicó sin darle muchas vueltas. ─Aunque si prefieres quedarte aquí no hay problema. ¾me dijo, mirándome.

─Eh… a mí me da igual…

─¡Pues ya está, te quedas conmigo! ─decidió Ally, cogiéndome del brazo. ─¿Está bien, Sinbad?

─Por mí no hay problema. ─aceptó, sonriendo. ─Además, estaré encantado de acoger a una bella señorita como ella.

Y el aura oscura volvió.

─A-ah muchas gracias… ¿Me enseñas el cuarto Ally? ─le pedí, nerviosamente, era capaz de empezar a pelear allí en medio.

─Claro… ─murmuró, sombríamente. La seguí y salimos de allí. Kai también nos siguió. Caminamos durante un rato en silencio.

─Ally…

─¡Es que es un idiota! ¡Maldito sea el rey de los mares! ─dijo con frustración, apretando los puños.

─¿Eh?

─¡Cree que soy una niña, Ally! ¡Nunca me ha preguntado por mi edad! ─me explicó, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Ah, claro. Su estatura engañaría a cualquiera. Ella aparentaba unos 12 años, cuando tenía 19. Aunque sus atributos estaban bien, era su altura lo que engañaba.

─Ya, tranquilízate… ─le dije, abrazándola. Kai se quedó -de nuevo- un poco aparte.

─Pe-pero…

─Recuerda algo… ─entonces bajé la voz. ─Tú al menos lo has conocido… yo ni siquiera le he visto el pelo a… ─dije y suspiré, cuando noté que dejó de llorar.

─Li-li…

─¡Ya sé! Kai, ¿Qué hora es? ─le pregunté, girándome.

─Ah, supongo que falta poco para el mediodía. ─yo le sonreí y el pilló lo que pretendía, porque me devolvió la sonrisa.

─¿Qué queréis hacer? ─preguntó con curiosidad Ally, separándose de mi y limpiándose las lágrimas. Yo le mostré media sonrisa.

─Es hora de nuestro entrenamiento diario.

 **.0.0.0.**

Le pedí a Ally que nos llevara a un sitio amplio, y ella nos llevó a un lugar bastante apartado, amplio y solitario, el lugar perfecto. Ally se separó un poco y Kai y yo nos pusimos frente a frente.

─¿Estás preparada, azulita? ─me preguntó Kai con burla, sacando desatando un corto bastón de su cintura.

─Cuando quieras, rojo. ─le encaré, cogiendo mi lanza con ambas manos.

─Bien… eh… ¿Empezad? ─ordenó Ally, con cierta duda.

Entonces, Kai alzó el bastón y…

─ _¡Harharl drakon!_ ─recitó, y un dragón de fuego apareció desde su bastón. Ni era grande ni pequeño, lo cual me decía que no había gastado demasiado magoi. El me sonrió con confianza.

Ally reprimió un grito de sorpresa cuando apareció, pero gritó de verdad cuando veía que no me movía.

─¡ELI, HAZ ALGO!

─Je… ─sonreí y Kai frunció el ceño. ─ _Sharrar_ ─un manto de agua proveniente de la punta de mi lanza vaporizó el dragón en cuestión de segundos.

─¡Eh, eso no vale! ─protestó Kai.

─Todo vale aquí, rojito. ─le contesté sacándole la lengua. ─ _Asfal._ ─conduje el vapor hacia Kai, gracias al viento, impidiéndole la visión. Escuché un gruñido por su parte y sonreí.

─ _¡Asfal riih!_ ─un tornado lo envolvió, despejando el vapor e impidiéndome atacarle. ─¿¡Ahora qué, Eli?! ─me gritó desde el tornado. Juraría que tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

─¡Creía que no sabías usar los otros tipos!

─¡Eso era antes!

─¡Tramposo! ─le dije, frunciendo el ceño. Ally tenía la barbilla rozando el suelo. ─Tch. _¡_ _Harharl!_ ─grité, y una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el tornado. Entonces, Kai disipó su tornado y… el fuego rodeó su borg.

─¡Mierda! ─maldije, cuando vi lo que pretendía.

─¡Ja! _¡Harharl Ifrit!_ ─Todo el fuego que yo había conjurado, más un extra de su parte voló en mi dirección, con la forma de un puño. Apreté los dientes.

─Bien… entonces… ¡Es hora de que veas mi conjuro especial! ─anuncié, con una sonrisa. Di un golpe en el suelo con mi lanza y… ─ _¡_ _SHARRAR ZORA!_ ─…un gigantesco pájaro se materializó, chocando con el puño y convirtiéndolo en vapor. Pero mi pájaro no se detuvo ahí, oh no… avanzó hasta Kai y se lo tragó.

─¡ELI! ¡PARA! ─gritó alarmada Ally. Yo suspiré y le mostré media sonrisa.

─No te preocupes. ─di otro bastonazo en el suelo y el pájaro se desvaneció, tirando a Kai al suelo mientras tosía.

─Y… nada… que… no puedo… ganarte… ─resopló Kai, mientras yo me acercaba a él y le tendía una mano. Él la aceptó y se levantó.

─Mientras entrenemos seguro que encuentras la forma. ─le animé, guiñándole un ojo. Los dos estábamos cansados.

─¡HA SIDO FLIPANTE! ─admiró Ally, corriendo hacia nosotros. ─¿¡Me podéis enseñar a hacer eso?!

─Si averiguamos a que tipo perteneces, sí. ─aceptó Kai, con media sonrisa. Ally comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

─No ha estado nada mal. ─dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Los tres nos giramos para encontrarnos con una mujer de pelo azul, con un sombrero de bruja.

─Yamuraiha-san… ─musitó Kai, parpadeando. Estoy segura de que no se lo esperaba. Vamos, yo tampoco.

─Ha pasado un tiempo, Kai-kun. ─dijo con una sonrisa.

─Pues sí, je, je. ─dijo él, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

─Haber que yo me entere, ¿Cómo es que conoces al rey Sinbad y a una de los ocho generales? ─preguntó Ally, con una gotita en la cabeza. Yo estaba igual.

─Ah, eso. Mi familia es bastante famosa en el mundo de la magia… dominan muy bien la clarividencia*.

─Ah…

─Cierto. La familia Bisham ha ayudado muchas veces a Sindria. ─dijo Yam-san, con una sonrisa.

─Nunca me habías contado eso. ─le dije a Kai, frunciendo el ceño.

─Bueno, no me gusta contarlo. No quiero que la gente se haga amiga mía solo por mi familia. ─explicó con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces la mujer se fijó en mí.

─¿Y tú? Tu magia también es bastante buena.

─¿Yo? Me llamo Eliza. No vengo de ninguna familia famosa… pero me gusta la magia. ─le expliqué, con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella se rió un poco.

─Ya veo.

─Hey, Li-li, ayúdame a entrenar. ─me pidió Ally, tirándome de la manga de mi vestido. Yamuraiha parpadeó un poco.

─¿Allysa-chan también es maga?

─Bueno, sí. ─expliqué. ─Aunque aún no sabemos de que tipo.

─Yo podría ayudaros. Tengo un objeto que…

Unas trompetas nos interrumpieron.

─En fin, será mejor que vaya. ─se despidió la mujer, y salió volando en dirección a la entrada.

─¿No será mejor que vayamos también? ─dijo Kai, señalando por donde se había marchado la maga. Yo me encogí de hombros.

─Supon-

─¡CALLA Y VAMOS! ─gritó Ally, cogiéndonos a cada del brazo y arrastrándonos.

─¡Esto me es familiar! ─dijo entre risas Kai.

─¡Me está destrozando el vestido, no tiene gracia! ─protesté, intentando soltarme.

No conseguí soltarme y para cuando habíamos llegado tenía la ropa llena de polvo, al igual que Kai. Ally parecía fresca como una rosa, como si no hubiese corrido nada.

─¿Ally? ─musitó Alibaba, al vernos llegar. Con él estaban Aladdin y Morgiana.

─Yo*! ¿Qué está pasando? ─preguntó, acercándose al grupo.

─Los ocho generales van a cazar a un monstruo. ─explicó Aladdin, con una sonrisa.

─¿Los ocho generales? ¡Woah, hacía tiempo que no los veía! ─dijo Kai, con los ojos brillantes.

─Ah, Morgiana-chan, no te los he presentado aún ¿no? ─dijo Ally, mirando a la pelirroja. Aún me recordaba a Rize.

─No.

─¡Pues ellos son Kai y Eliza!

─Soy Morgiana.

─Encantada de conocerte Morgiana, puedes llamarme Eli si quieres. ─le dije con una sonrisa y ella asintió. Kai seguía en el mundo de yupi.

─Los ocho generales…

─Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mi maestra. ─dijo con emoción Aladdin.

Nos condujeron a un pueblo, y nos dejaron allí. Un monstruo salió del mar y comenzó a destruir cosas, echando chorros de agua por la boca.

─¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó asombrado Alibaba.

─¡Es monisímo! ─dijo Ally, con corazones en los ojos. Yo la miré con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Luego soy yo la rara.

─Los ocho generales…─y Kai seguía aún a su rollo.

Salieron Sinbad con sus generales en lo alto de una montaña, y allí, le ordeno a Yamuraiha y a un espadachín de pelo blanco que acabaran con el bicho. Supongo que el hombre era Sharrkan. En un pis pas mataron al monstruo y… lo sirvieron.

─Pero wtf… ─murmuré yo, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¿¡Lo habéis visto?! ¡Sharrkan-san y Yamuraiha-san son geniales! ─alabó Kai, con estrellitas en los ojos.

─No… yo lo quería de mascota… pobre anguila… ─murmuraba Ally, con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, agachada en una esquina. Morgiana estaba a su lado dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Yamuraiha aterrizó cerca de nosotros. Sinbad también se acercó y Ally dio un respingo.

─Ella será tu maestra de magia. ─explicó Sinbad a Aladdin, señalándola.

─Mi nombre es Yamuraiha. ─se presentó, nerviosamente. ─No sé si alguien como yo podrá ayudarte, pero ¡eres libre de preguntarme lo que quieras!

Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer Aladdin, con lo cual, cuando se acercó a Yam-san con cara de pervertido y saltó hacia ella, le golpeé rápidamente la cabeza con mi lanza.

─Ni se te ocurra, enano. ─dije con voz de ultratumba. La mujer salió de su estupor y me miró con agradecimiento.

─Y yo que estaba nerviosa por conocer a un magi y resulta que solo es un niño pervertido. ─dijo con molestia, mirando duramente a Aladdin, que se retorcía en el suelo. ─Escúchame bien, si vuelves a intentar eso convertiré todos los líquidos de tu cuerpo en vapor ¿Me has oído?

─Onee-san no eres tan amable como aparentas, eh.

─¿Aladdin es un magi? ─dijo con asombro Kai.

─Sí, ¿No te lo conté ya? ─le dije con normalidad y este negó con la cabeza.

─¡Déjalo, déjalo! Esa mujer es una debilucha, pero le gusta actuar rudo ¡Incluso entre los magos en una de las más difíciles! ¾dijo una voz a nuestro lado. Era Sharrkan.

─¿Cómo has dicho? ─si las miradas mataran ellos dos ya estaban enterrados.

─Él es Sharrkan. Te enseñará a usar la espada, Alibaba-kun.

Este te acercó al peli-blanco.

─Vaaaya… ─murmuré. Yo había practicado esgrima antes y me interesaba bastante.

─¿Entonces quieres aprender el arte de la espada?

─¡Sí! ─dijo con decisión Alibaba.

─Ya que sabes cuan grandiosa es la espada puedo decirte que tienes un gran futuro por delante ¿Uh, nosequébaba? ─dijo con alegría el hombre, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

─Es Alibaba.

─Cierto, Alibaba-kun.

─Si sigues hablando con él se te pegará su estupidez de espadachín. ─dijo con desprecio Yamuraiha. Yo ahogué una risa.

─¿¡Qué has dicho?!

─¿¡Quieres pelea?!

─¡Anda! ¡PELEA, PELEA~! ─animó Ally con alegría, entre los dos. Yo la cogí de la chaqueta y la alcé. ─¡Oye, suelta!

─No azuces más, atontada.

─Por favor, dejad la competencia para más tarde. ─dijo Sinbad, parándoles. ─¡Esta noche es un Maharagan! ─los ojos de Kai brillaron.

─¡VIVA! ¡Hacía siglos que iba a uno!

─¿Maharagan…?

 **.0.0.0.**

─¿Dónde crees que estará Kai? ─le pregunté a Ally. Ella se encogió de hombros.

─Ni idea, hay demasiada gente aquí.

La fiesta había empezado, había muchísima gente, comida por todas partes, música, bailes… todo muy animado. A mí no me desagradaban las fiestas… excepto porque nos habían obligado a…

─¡Eli! ─me llamó alguien a mis espaldas. Me giré y me encontré con la sonriente cara de Kai. ─¿Qué te parece todo est-? ─dejó de hablar cuando me vio. Yo me sonrojé y me crucé de brazos.

Nos habían obligado a vestirnos de manera ''especial''. Llevaba una falda larga que me dejaba una pierna al descubierto, blanca con toques dorados en la cintura, un top en el que predominaba el blanco, pero también había varios colores, atado al cuello, varios brazaletes dorados, una diadema y un collar verde esmeralda. Me habían atado dos mechones de pelo detrás de la cabeza y, por lo menos, había conseguido que no me echaran maquillaje.

─E-estas…

─No digas nada… ─me tapé con ambos brazos roja como un tomate. ─Ha sido en contra de mi voluntad…

─¡Aún así estás preciosa! ─dijo alegremente Kai. Ally me dio un codazo y me miró pícaramente.

─Cállate, enana. Corre y ve a ver a Sinbad. ─murmuré, inflando las mejillas.

Ella también se había vestido para la ocasión. Llevaba una falda corta del mismo color que la mía, un top que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, varios brazaletes y un velo blanco. Además que llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza, que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda.

─Seguramente estará con su harem de mujeres, no me necesita. ─bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

─Aún así vestida de esa manera se nota tu verdadera edad. ─le dije, señalándole con los ojos cierta parte de su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó.

─¡Pervertida! ¡Por lo menos tengo más pechos que tú! ─se burló y salió corriendo, dejándome totalmente paralizada.

─Eh…

─Ni una palabra. ─le corté, roja como un tomate. El chico comenzó a reírse y yo bufé.

─Vamos a buscar a mi familia, seguro que están por aquí. ─me dijo, cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome entre la multitud.

─¡Mamá! ─llamó, y una mujer de pelo castaño se giró. Era muy guapa, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo recogido en una cola baja.

─¡Kai! ¿Estás disfrutando de la fiesta? ─dijo alegremente. Él asintió y me soltó la mano.

─¡Onii-chan estás aquí! ─dijo una voz aguda, y una niña se lanzó a los brazos de Kai. Este se rió y la abrazó. La niña tenía el mismo pelo que Kai, solo que más largo, y unos bonitos ojos azul claro.

─¿Cómo está mi hermanita preferida?

─¡Soy tu única hermana, tonto! ─dijo la niña entre risas. Yo me quedé un poco aparte.

─¡Ah, sí! ─Kai bajó a la niña y me miró. Su madre ahogó un grito. ─Ella es…

─¡Kai! ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías una novia tan guapa!? ─le regañó, analizándome con la mirada.

─¿¡E-eh?!

─¡Ma-mamá! Ella no es…

─Si eres su novia tienes que tener mucha paciencia, querida. Espero que me lo cuides. ─dijo la mujer, guiñándome un ojo.

─¿La novia de onii-chan? ¿¡Puedo llamarte onee-chan?! ─me preguntó la niña, con estrellitas en los ojos. A aquellas alturas parecíamos tomates. Por dios, que vergüenza… ¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo?

─Em… yo no soy…

─Keira, ella no es mi novia. ─dijo Kai, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

─¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien eres? ─me preguntó, con curiosidad.

─Soy su amiga…

─¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Siempre me dejo llevar! ─se disculpó la mujer, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─N-no importa. ─dije yo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─Mamá, Keira, ella es Eli, mi amiga. ─explicó el chico, haciendo énfasis en la palabra ''amiga''.

─Jo… yo quería que fueses su novia, eres muy guapa. ¡Bueno! ¡Aún así te llamaré onee-chan! ─dijo felizmente la niña, con una gran sonrisa.

─Ejem… Eli, ellas son Keira, mi hermanita pequeña y Rena, mi madre. ─explicó, señalándolas.

─Un gusto en conocerte, Eli-chan… ¿Eli es un apodo? ─me preguntó Rena, estrechándome la mano.

─Sí, mi nombre completo es Eliza. ─le expliqué.

─¡Tienes un nombre muy bonito, onee-chan!

─Tú si que eres bonita, pequeña. ─le dije sin poder contenerme, haciéndola sonrojar. Es que era súper mona. Y igual de vergonzosa que su hermano.

Morgiana balió en el escenario, la verdad es que se veía muy guapa y la danza era hermosa. Y así, charlando, comiendo y viendo el festival, pasó la noche.

* * *

Ta daaah! En fin, eso es todo por hoy n.n

*Mago rojo: son los magos con afinidad al primer tipo de magia, calor.

*Mago azul: son los magos con afinidad al segundo tipo de magia, agua.

*Yo!: un tipo de saludo, para quien no lo sepa xD

¿Creeis que Keira es kawaii? ¿Ally está demasiado loca XD? ¿Sinbad se fijará algún día en ella? ¿Kai superará algún día a Eli?

¡Contestadme en los comentarios si queréis, y decidme que os a parecido :D!

¡Ya nee!

- _Blue_


	9. Corta despedida

Konnichi wa... He tenido un bajón de inspiración impresionante u.u Pero por lo visto dibujar ayuda mucho (?) En fin, siento mucho el retraso.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a MizuhashiNeko, isa-escorpio, kirara213 y Okami Laevatein por comentar.

Disclamer: Magi no me pertenece.

¡A leer!

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando me desperté en mi cama.

Nota para mi yo del futuro: NUNCA bebas algo con alcohol. Os juro por mi vida que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y solo por beber un un poquito de una bebida que me había ofrecido Kai. Lo iba a matar.

Me incorporé con dificultad, ya que me dolía un poco la cabeza y me sentía mareada. Malditos efectos secundarios…Me quité las mantas de encima con lentitud y me puse en pie.

Por pocos segundos.

Caí de nuevo a la cama sin poder evitarlo. Maldigo el mareo.

Mascullé una maldición por lo bajo, cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba. Era una habitación bastante amplia, con dos camas -una era la que ocupaba yo-, una mesita separándolas, un armario, una cómoda, un biombo y una mesa central con un cesto de frutas encima.

Seguramente era la habitación de Ally. Pero… ¿Quién me había llevado hasta allí? La cama de Ally estaba sin ni una arruga, no había signos de que hubiese dormido allí… Entonces… ¿Quién…?

Entonces, alguien me abrazó y me impidió moverme. Yo bufé y puse cara neutral. Como no. Me giré, quedando cara a cara con aquella persona. Allí estaba Kai, durmiendo como si nada. Y usándome como almohada, para más inri. Le pellizqué la nariz y el frunció el ceño, pero no despertó.

─Kai, despierta, idiota. ─bufé, dejando en paz su nariz y estirando sus mejillas con las dos manos.

─Cinco minutos más, sensei… ─murmuró, abrazándome más.

─¡No soy Lena! ─protesté, con una venita palpitándome en la cabeza. A ver, la escena era muy mal pensable ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entrase de repent-?

─¡BUENOS DÍAS DORMILONA! ─y el huracán humano de nombre Ally entró abriendo de una patada la puerta. Yo palidecí y sacudí por el hombro a Kai. Ni caso. ─¡SEGURO QUE AÚN NI ESTAS DESPIERTA! ¡Tengo que contarte lo que paso anoche…! ─se paralizó en cuanto me vió.

MI-ER-DA

El aura asesina más oscura del mundo apareció a su alrededor mientras apretaba los puños.

─Maldito… maldito… ¡APROVECHADO! ─gritó, corriendo hacia nosotros y mandando a Kai a volar a la pared que había junto al armario.

─¡WAAAAAAH! ─Kai se levantó de un salto, asustado. ─¡LO SIENTO MUCHO LENA-SENSEI, YO NO ME COMÍ TODO EL CHOCOLATE FUE ELI….!

─¡CALLATE PERVERTIDO! ─ordenó furiosa Ally, zarandeándolo del cuello. ─¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A APROVECHARTE DE UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS!? ¡ERES IMBECIL! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡SEGURO QUE SOLO ESTABAS CON ELLA POR SU CUERPO!

A aquellas alturas Kai estaba más azul que el pelo Aladdin.

─¡Ally! ¡Te estás confundiendo! ¡Kai no me ha hecho nada! ─le expliqué, corriendo hacia ella para detenerla, un poco confusa por la escena. Ella me miró con su típica mirada llameante. Si una llama era verde…

─¿¡Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Este tiene 18 o 19! ¡Tiene las hormonas revueltas!

─¿¡Y tú no?! ¡Si mi mente calcula bien seguro que has estado acosando a Sinbad!

─¿¡HUH?! ¡No soy Rize, señorita! ─me contraatacó, soltando a Kai y cogiendome de la mano. El pobre chico estaba morado y parecía que se iba a morir de un momento a otro. ─¡Además, tengo que revisarte para concienciarme de que no te ha hecho nad-!

─Ally, llevo la misma ropa de ayer. ─le dije con neutralidad, mientras una gotita me resbalaba con la nuca. El aura desapareció y me miró de arriba abajo.

─Anda, es verdad. ─dijo con normalidad. Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apresuró a agacharse junto a Kai. ─¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!

─Qu-que… demonios… acaba de… pasar…─murmuró Kai, intentando recuperarse -cosa muy difícil con una Ally arrepentida que te zarandeaba por los hombros-

─Algo demasiado random Kai… ─le contesté con una gotita en la cabeza.

Cuando por fin Kai se recuperó y la peli-negra lo dejó vivir, esta se sentó en la cama con mucha felicidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo alcé una ceja. Sospechoso…

─¿Ally?

─¿Sí~?

─¿Qué te ha pasado? ─le pregunté, sentándome a su lado. Ella me miró con una sonrisa extraña.

─¿A mí? Naaaadaaaa~

─Me está dando miedo. ─comentó Kai, mirándola desde un punto seguro detrás de la cama. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y el escondió la cabeza.

─Eli, Eli… ¡Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida!

─¿Por qué?

─Adivina lo que hizo Sinbad…

─¿Te violó? ¿Dormisteis en la misma cama? ¿Te besó? ─le pregunté, con tranquilidad. Su cara era todo un poema. Un poema bien rojo. Ahhh dulce venganza…

─¡N-n-nada d-d-de es-eso! ─tartamudeó, frunciendo el ceño. ─Solo… ─sonrió de una manera bastante kawaii y apartó la mirada. ─…se enteró de mi edad real…

─¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Solo eso? ─preguntó Kai, un poco decepcionado. El muy idiota esquivó el zapato que le tiré al segundo… tch.

─¡Es un gran logro para mí, Kai-kun! ─exclamó Ally, con un brillo en los ojos.

─¿Cómo ha pasado eso? ─pregunté con curiosidad.

─Pues verás…

 **FLASHBACK**

Sinbad estaba presentando a sus ocho a generales y explicando varias cosas a Alibaba, Aladdin y Morgiana. Claro está, Allysa también estaba allí. Seguiría a Sinbad hasta el mismísimo infierno si hacía falta.

Aunque la verdad… aquella charla la aburría bastante. Soltó un resoplido y el rey la miró.

─Allysa-chan ─llamó él, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase.

─¿S-sí?

─¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta? No creo que lo que estoy contando sea lo que una niña de tu edad considere divertido…

Alibaba junto con Aladdin se tensaron. El aura oscura había vuelto a aparecer.

─Y… ¿Qué edad cree que tengo…? ─preguntó ella. El hombre la miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Eh… Supongo que unos 10…

Y la bomba explotó.

─¿¡COMO QUE 10?! ¡TENGO 18 AÑOS BIEN ORGULLOSOS PARA TU INFORMACIÓN! ¡Y ADEMÁS QUE PRONTO CUMPLIRÉ LOS 19! ─gritó, levantándose del asiento.

─Ally-nee-san… cal-calmate… ─pidió el pequeño, asustado. La otra solo le mandó una mirada asesina.

─Si-siento mucho mi error…

─Hm… siempre me dicen lo mismo, ya me da igual… ─bufó, calmándose y dejándose caer a la silla.

─Allysa-san, yo pienso que aparentas más edad que yo. ─la consoló Morgiana. La peli-negra la miró con cascadas en los ojos.

─¡Ay, Morgiana-chan, como te quiero! ¡Si fuese hombre me casaría contigo! ─exclamó, abrazándola fuertemente.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Kai y yo la miramos con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Y… ¿Ese es el ''gran'' momento SinbAlly que yo me esperaba? ─me pregunté a mi misma.

─¡Algo es algo Li-Li! ¡Ya verás cuando encuentres a tu amor! ─Kai parpadeó, confuso.

─¿Quién es tu amor? ─me preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Maldito chico sobre-protector…

─Na-nadie…

─Dímelo. ─me ordenó seriamente él. Yo miré a otro lado, sonrojándome. Me daba vergüenza decir que me gustaba alguien que, a lo mejor, conocía.

─Uyyyyyy~ ¿Lo que detecto son celos, Kai-kuuun~? ─preguntó con una mirada pícara la peli-negra, haciéndolo sonrojar.

─¡Na-nada de eso!

─E-eh… ¡An-anda… creo que Sinbad sale del palacio! ¡Me voy, adiós! ─me despedí y salí pitando.

Escuché un ''¿¡QUE MI SIN-SAMA SE VA?!'' por parte de Ally, una risa, un golpetazo y vi a Ally correr como si no hubiese un mañana a la salida.

Me daba que Kai no seguía con vida. Pasé un poco de él y fui a la entrada del palacio también.

Cuando llegué me junté con Aladdin y los demás.

─¿A dónde vais ahora?

─Vamos a ir a recoger al príncipe del Imperio Kou. ─me contestó Alibaba. Yo solté un ''ahhhh…''. Ya se iba a liar con Kogyoku… miré de reojo a Ally, quien conversaba animadamente con Sinbad. Lol, era la primera vez que la veía hablar tan normalmente con alguien que le gustaba.

─Oye, Morgiana-chan… ¿Qué piensas de Ally? ─le pregunté, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Bueno, era la única chica por allí que se juntaba -además de mí- con ella.

─Allysa-san es muy buena persona. ─me contestó con una sonrisa. ─Además de que es muy divertida.

─Te doy toda la razón del mundo… tiene una personalidad un tanto peculiar. ─dije con una risa. Me alegraba que Ally tuviese una amiga allí. En el mundo real… se podía decir que no tenía ninguna. Además de Rize y de mí. Vamos, yo tampoco es que tuviera muchas.

Charlando de algo que no recuerdo bien, y dejando a Kai en el palacio -pobre-, llegamos al puerto.

Allí había un gran barco de donde bajó… Ren Hakuryuu. Miento si digo que no era guapo. De todas fomas, una cosa era ser fangirl y otra que te gustara o te cayera bien. Hakuryuu me gustaba. Pero no me caía bien del todo. Ni yo sabía el porque.

Después bajó Kogyoku… y se armó el follón. Entre el aura asesina que podía notarse a kilómetros de Ally, los llantos de la princesa y la confusión no entendí demasiado de que iba la cosa. Aunque que yo recordase era algo sobre que Sinbad ''deshonrara'' el cuerpo de Kogyoku… en fin, cosas sin importancia.

Después de que todo se aclarase y se encontrara al culpable -Kaa Kobun el guardián de la princesa- nos fuimos todos al palacio, de nuevo. Sindria era bastante agitada, sí.

Estaba en el dormitorio, junto con Kai, Ally, Alibaba, Aladdin y Morgiana. Me había acostumbrado bastante a ellos.

─¿Qué os parece Sindria? ─preguntó con su habitual alegría Kai.

─Es un lugar muy bonito. ─contestó Aladdin. Alibaba solo asintió, serio.

─¿Alibaba-kun te pasa algo? ─preguntó con preocupación Ally. Este salió de su ensimismamiento.

─¿Eh? N-no nada…

─¿Seguuuurooooo~? ─volvió a preguntar ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Él tragó saliva y asintió. ─¿Sabes qué? Últimamente te he visto muy serio y tenso… ¡Es hora de reírse un rato! ─y se abalanzó sobre él.

Su risa podía oirse por todo el palacio. Y la mía también. Ally le hacía cosquillas sin parar, hasta se habían caído al suelo. Por mi parte, el muy cabrón de Kai la había imitado… y me estaba haciendo lo mismo.

─¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Pa-para, joder jajajajajaja, Kai te voy mata- jajajajajajaja!

─¡Dí lo que quieras, este es tu mayor punto débil!

─¡Wooo Kai-kun que atrevido~! ─soltó Ally, haciéndolo sonrojar y, por consistente, que parase. Cosa que aproveché para tirarle una almohada… que esquivó y le dio a Aladdin en la cara, cayó hacia atrás y se llevó a Morgiana con él. Empezamos a reírnos como si no hubiese un mañana.

De lo que no nos dimos cuenta fue del par de ojos rojos que nos vigilaban desde la ventana.

Aladdin se levantó del suelo con expresión confusa.

─¿Rukh… negro? ─murmuró, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Kai y yo también nos dimos cuenta.

─¿Qué demonios…? ─dijo Kai, mirando a su alrededor. Todo el rukh negro se concentraba… en la ventana.

─Vaya, vaya si son el chibi y compañía… ─dijo con diversión una voz desde allí. No podía ser…

Aladdin se sorprendió, cogió su bastón rápidamente y se puso en guardia, al igual que Aliababa y Morgiana. Ally estaba petrificada.

─¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?! ─le preguntó Alibaba.

La figura se acercó a nosotros. Yo estaba totalmente paralizada. Cuando le dio la luz, al fin, pudimos ver su cara…

Pelo negro como la noche, largo y unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Judal.

─¿Yo? Tan solo vengo a cumplir ordenes… aunque si por mí fuera me quedaría un rato. ─dijo con burla.

─¿A cumplir ordenes…? Aladdin, ¿Quién es este? ─preguntó Kai, sin bajar la guardia.

─Es el magi del Imperio Kou… ─explicó Alibaba.

─Peleamos con él en Balbadd…

─¿A-a que has venido, Judal? ─preguntó con miedo Ally. Ay dios…

─Tan solo he venido a llevarme a la señorita Tyd. ─explicó él, con superioridad y media sonrisa. Ally palideció. Yo no reaccioné.

─¿¡Tyd?! ¡Aquí no hay ningún Tyd! ¡Ya se sabe que todos están en el Imperio Kou! ─gritó Kai, enfadado.

─¿Tyd? ¿Esa no era la familia de clarividentes más famosa del mundo? ─preguntó Alibaba, confuso.

─Lo es. Los Bisham y los Tyd estamos emparentados. ─explicó Kai, molesto.

─Ya., ya… vayamos al grano. Vosotros decís que no hay ningún Tyd aquí… pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ─preguntó, mirándome. Yo temblé.

─¿Eli…?

─¿Qué opinas tú… señorita Eliza Tyd? ─preguntó de nuevo con diversión el magi.

─¿¡Eli?! ¡No digas tonterías! ─le gritó Kai.

─Ka-kai-kun… Tyd es el apellido de Eli… ─dijo temblando Ally.

─¿Veis? Ahora acompáñame, no tengo todo el día.

─¿Qué…?

─¡No te vas a llevar a Eli-nee-san! ─dijo frunciendo el ceño Aladdin, poniéndose delante de mí.

─Eso es. Eso pasará por encima de mi cadáver. ─dijo seriamente Kai. Judal suspiró y sonrió malvadamente.

─Bien. Que así sea. ─dijo, y acto seguido sacó su varita, apuntó con ella a Kai y…

─Ni se te ocurra. ─dije firmemente, poniéndome entre ellos.

─¡Eliza-san…!

─M-me iré contigo… ─murmuré, intentando parar de temblar. Miento si digo que no tenía miedo.

─Muy bien…

─¡Eli! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?! ─me gritó Ally, cogiéndome del brazo.

─A-ally… nadie a dicho que no pueda regresar… ni pueda volver a veros… así que… n-no creo que tenga nada de malo…

─¿Estás segura? ─preguntó Alibaba. ─Ese tío puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa.

─Gracias por el halago.

─N-no os preocupéis… no creo que me haga nada… Además, quiero ver a los demás Tyd que has mencionado, Kai.

─¿Se-segura…? ─me preguntó con preocupación él. Yo asentí, sin mucha convicción. Ally me abrazó.

─S-si encuentras a Rize dale un abrazo de mi parte…

─Lo mismo digo enana. ─contesté devolviéndole el abrazo.

─¿Podemos irnos ya? ─dijo con fastidio Judal. Yo me giré y asentí.

─Ya nos veremos. ─me despedí, con una sonrisa forzada.

Caminé hasta la ventana y Judal saltó por ella, cayendo sobre una alfombra voladora. El objeto flotó hasta mi altura y subí.

Sin nada más que decir, volé fuera de Sindria.

* * *

Y así, con la aparición de Judal, acabo este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado n.n

¿Habéis notado el leve (en realidad creo que se notaba bastante) KaLi de este cap xD? ¿Creeis que Kai es un poco celoso? ¿Os ha gustado como ha aparecido Judal? ¿Creéis que Sinbad es un poco cortito de mente xP?

Voy a hacer un poquiiiito de spoiler... si Eliza se apellida Tyd... y Kai se apellida Bisham y dice que estas familias están emparentadas... ¡Tan tan taaaaan! Ahí lo dejo xD

Me despido por hoy ;)

- _Blue_


	10. ¡Por fin te veo! - ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

¡Hola! Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes D: Estaba bastante ocupada -.-U

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, sobre todo a Okami Laevatein, Antares-Lycoris y kirara213 por comentar n.n

Magi no me pertenece.

NOTA: No sé si lo sabréis pero la tercera temporada de Magi sale ya mismo (o eso me han dicho, a ver si es verdad xD) el 28 de este mes si mal no me equivoco. No lo sé seguro, a lo mejor me han trolleado :P tendré que investigar un poco

* * *

Soy la idiota más idiota de todo el universo/mundo anime/lo que sea. Vamos, ¿¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE QUEDARSE DORMIDA EN UNA MALDITA ALFOMBRA VOLADORA CON EL ANTAGONISTA PRINCIPAL AL LADO?! A MI Y SOLO A MI.

…Uf… Tranquilizate Eliza…

En fin… cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en una habitación… de quien sabe donde. Tal vez el palacio del Imperio Kou. Tal vez en algún otro lugar. No lo sabía y no lo pude saber porque estaba encerrada. Con llave.

¿Miedo? Oh sí, claro que sí. Y más cuando se suponía que estaba en el Imperio Kou. En resumen, Imperio Kou igual a Al Thamen. Al Thamen igual a vieja loca que domina el rukh negro. Que también era la madre de Hakuryuu. O lo que sea. No me daba buenas vibraciones aquel lugar.

Me senté en la cama y me abracé las piernas. Tenía miedo y no sabía que demonios iban a hacerme o que mierda querían. Ni que era eso de los Tyd. A lo mejor no tenían nada que ver conmigo. Hay gente que tienen los mismos apellidos y no son familia. Tal vez era todo una asquerosa coincidencia.

¿Feliz por encontrar a Judal? No mucho. No después de ver por mis propios ojos el miedo que podía dar. Una cosa es verlo desde una pantalla y otra muy diferente en persona. Ahí podías darte cuenta de que podía eliminarte de un plumazo. Y eso… bueno… no era como para abrazarle hasta la muerte en plan Ally con Sinbad.

Ahhh en aquel momento podría haber estado haciendo algo con mi móvil… de no ser porque había muerto en el momento en el que puse un pie en aquel mundo. Que casualidad. Maldigo las baterías y su poca duración.

Estuve allí encerrada un buen rato. Cabe decir que cuando Judal me ''secuestró'' era de noche, y en aquel momento por el sol parecía ser medio día. Me desesperaba bastante. Incluso aporreé la puerta, pero nadie me contestó. La ventana tampoco era una opción, tenía rejas y lo poco que dejaba ver era algo así como una sabana.

─Aghhhh… ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESPERAR! ─grité, enfadada, avanzando hasta la puerta. ─¡SI NO VAIS A ABRIR YA ABRO YO!

Eché el puño hacia atrás, concentré mi fuerza y…

…me dejé los nudillos en la puerta.

Ahogué un grito y me agaché soplándome la mano ¿¡DE QUE MIERDA ESTABA HECHA AQUELLA PUERTA?!

Y para colmo la muy maldita se abrió. Pero no por mi puñetazo, eso habría sido bastante épico y cómico…

El hombre se me quedó mirando con una gotita en la cabeza desde el umbral de la puerta.

─Ehhhh… sígame señorita Tyd… ─me dijo un tanto confundido, sin ayudarme a levantarme ni nada. Cosa que me parecía bien. Me levanté y lo seguí, como me dijo.

─¿A dónde me lleva?

─Primero… tengo un mensaje del rey. ─entonces sacó un papel algo arrugado de su bolsillo, lo desplegó delante suya y se aclaró la voz. ─''Bienvenida a el Imperio Kou, señorita Eliza Tyd. Soy el rey de este imperio, como le habrán dicho. Se nos ha encomendado su protección durante algún tiempo así que espero su colaboración ante todo. Saludos.''

¿En serio? Vaya rey. No dije nada y solo alzé una ceja. El hombre me miró nerviosamente y siguió la marcha.

─E-eh, bueno, me han ordenado que la lleve a un lugar en concreto…

─¿Y ese lugar eeees? A todo esto, ¿No se supone que aquí hay más Tyd? ¿Dónde están?

─Lo siento señorita, no sé nada de sus familiares… en cuanto hacia donde vamos…

El tío siguió hablando y hablando. Yo me abstraí de todo y me metí en mi pequeño mundo. Echaba de menos a Kai… y a la loca de Ally… y a Aladdin y Alibaba… y por supuesto a Morgiana-chan. Estaba completamente sola en un reino que no conocía en absoluto.

─Ehhhh ¿Señorita Tyd? ─me llamó el hombre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

─¿S-sí?

─Hemos llegado. ─anunció, abriendo la puerta ante mí. ─Me retiro.

Yo asentí y lo perdí de vista rápidamente. Me preparé para todo: mi familia, Judal otra vez, el rey… lo que fuese. Aunque la habitación era demasiado sencilla para ser la del rey.

Era muy parecida a la que compartía con Ally en Sindria, los mismos muebles, en distintos lugares y algunas cosas extras, como un escritorio o una estantería.

─Em, ¿Hola? ─llamé, entrando lentamente. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no encontré a nadie. Sospechoso. ¿Y-y si e-era Ju-Judal…? Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco.

Entonces, alguien me tapó los ojos.

Grité.

─¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ─gritó… ¿una mujer? Cuando le hice una llave y la lancé por los aires.

─¿¡QU-QUIEN ERES?!

─¡ERES UNA BURRA ELI! ─me protestó la figura, lanzándome un… tenedor. Lo esquivé a duras penas. ¿¡DE DONDE HABÍA SACADO ESO?! Espera, espera, ¿Un tenedor? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Aquel pelo rojo.

Aquellos ojos anaranjados.

ERA RIZE

─¿Ri-Rize?

─NO, SOY ALIBABA DISFRAZADO DE MORGIANA… Anda, eso molaría verlo, ¿Me lo dibujas Eli? ─y hablaba tan normal, como si aquello pasase todos los días.

─¡RIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ─grité, lanzándome encima suya.

─Me vas a borrar el nombr-¡ARRGGGGGG!

¡Era ella! ¡Era la loca! ¡ERA RIZE! La abracé como si no hubiese un mañana. Ella se puso blanca y después azul, pero no la solté.

─E….LI….E….HO….GAS…. ─murmuró, intentando soltarme. La ignoré.

─¿¡Que haces aquí?! ¿¡Por qué no nos has buscado?! ¡¿Dónde caíste?! ¿¡No te asustaste?! ¡DIME ALGO!

Ella me dio una patada y me mandó contra la pared, quitándome de encima suyo.

─Auch…

─ESO DEBERÍA DECIRLO YO, BAKAELI

─¡Eh! ¡No imites a Allen!

─¡No lo hago! ¡Él llama a Kanda ''Bakanda''! ¡YO TE LLAMO BAKAELI!

─¡ENCIMA QUE TE HE ENCONTRADO!

─¿¡HUH!? ¿¡Quien crees que a ordenado que te trajeran aquí idiota!? ─yo papadeé, confusa. Wtf

─¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Tú le has dicho a Judal que me traiga al Imper-?

─No. Le he pedido al tío que te ha traído que lo hiciera. ─me explicó, lentamente, como quien habla con un tonto. Yo la fulminé con la mirada. Nosotras éramos así, sin lágrimas ni nada. Que se le iba a hacer. Rize no era de esas de muchas lágrimas y abrazos. Y yo lo entendía. Aunque no podía evitar que se me saltasen las lágrimas. Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, y miró para otro lado, avergonzada.

─N-no llores bakaeli. ─refunfuño, y yo me reí.

─E-es que es muy raro pretender que todo es normal ¿sabes? ─reí, limpiándome las lágrimas.

─Hm…

─¿Y como has llegado aquí? ─pregunté con curiosidad, observando como se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en la cama. Obviamente la imité.

─No es muy interesante. No es como si hubiera estado vagando sola demasiado tiempo. Tal vez dos días o menos. ─dijo sin interés.

─Ya en serio, cuéntame como has llegado aquí, señorita superviviente.

─Hmmmm…Eso me a recordado al opening de bobobo* ─dijo riéndose de repente.

─¿El de ''baka surviver'' o algo así? Te estás insultando tu sola.

─Tch.

─¿Me lo vas a contar o qué? ─pregunté, alzando una ceja con impaciencia. Ella me miró con molestia. Luego suspiró.

─No sé como lo hice pero parpadeé y ¡puf! me encontré en medio del desierto. Después de varios ataques de nervios y demás pasé dos días sin moverme del sitio, pensé que a lo mejor me encontrabais así, pero no. ─me fulminó con la mirada y yo le regalé una sonrisa nerviosa. Mierda. ─En fin… después de esos dos días me encontraron y me trajeron aquí.

¿La llevaron al imperio Kou? ¿Quién podría querer eso? No entendía nada y mi cara lo reflejaba.

─¿Quién?

─Me quedé de piedra cuando los ví. ─ah, que no fue una persona solo. Eso me dio más curiosidad.

─¿¡Quiénes?!

─…Mis padres…

¿Qué…?

─¿Có-cómo? ¿Qué hacían tus padres all-?

─No solo ellos. ─me cortó y me miró seriamente. ─También tu madre.

Me quedé de piedra.

─Imposible. ─negué. ─M-mi madre ahora mismo está…

─¿De viaje por trabajo? Lo sé. Su trabajo es usar sus poderes para el Imperio Kou. La presciencia.

─Es-espera… ya sabía que había algunos Tyd aquí… pero… ¿Mi madre? ─no me lo creía. Rize solo asintió.

─Mi reacción fue la misma. Parece ser que nuestros padres sabían de este lugar desde mucho antes de que naciéramos…

─Pe-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ─balbuceé. Ella suspiró, cansada.

─Ya le dije yo a Alena-san que no sabría explicarlo… ─dijo ella, pensando en voz alta. ─Bueno, te vas a esperar que vuelva tu madre de sabe dios donde y te lo explique ¿ok? ─me dijo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Yo abrí y cerré la boca como un pez y luego me quedé paralizada. Demasiada información para procesarla a la vez. Rize se me quedó mirando y pasó una mano cerca de mis ojos.

─Holaaaaa. Tierra llamando a Eli.

─¿Eh?

─¿Tan shockeada estás?

─Bu-bueno, no todos los días te enteras de que tu madre está también metida en un anime…

─Míralo por otro lado, puedes ver a Judal todos lo días. ─me dijo con una media sonrisa. Me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda en cuanto mencionó el nombre. Ella alzó una ceja. ─¿No te alegras?

─N-no mucho…

─No jodas, ¿Te da miedo Judal, Eliza-chaaaan~? ─me dijo burlonamente. Yo me sonrojé y miré a otro lado avergonzada.

─¿Y-y que quieres que le haga? El chico da miedo… ¿N-no te acuerdas lo que hizo con Alibaba y Kassim?

─Bueeeno, realmente no lo provocó él '' _o sí_ ''Y eso que te encantaba Judal.

─Agh, cállate.

Tenía un poco de razón, se suponía que era fangirl del magi oscuro… Pero ¡¿Qué le iba a hacer?! ¡Me asustaba! ¡PODIA MATARME EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! O podría hacerme cualquier cosa si estaba aburrido.

─Bueno, no te culpo. Judal irradia malas vibraciones. ─dijo suspirando. Lo dicho, Rize es bipolar.

─Hm… Ah, ¿Te he dicho que me encontré a Ally? ─pregunté. Ella me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

─Me has cambiado el tema ¿eh? Y nop. ¿Cómo está la enana?

─Está viajando con Morgiana-chan y los chicos.

─Tch… así que ya ha visto a Alibaba-kun eh… ─ups, olvidé que a Rize le encantaba Alibaba

─Ehhhhh…. Sí… y yo también… ─me lanzó una mirada asesina y yo tragué saliva. Estaba muerta… si no medio.

─Te lo perdono solo porque acabas de llegar. ─refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos. ─Ahora vete. ─dijo de repente, señalando la puerta.

─¿Ein?

─Que te vayas. Por si no lo sabías estaba durmiendo cuando me informaron de que habías llegado. Tengo sueño. FU-E-RA.

─Bueno, pues vale. Adiós. ─me despedí, saliendo y cerrando la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos escuché sus ronquidos. Típico de ella. Se notaba que Rize era muy amable conmigo eh.

Suspiré y empecé a caminar por el pasillo desierto. Podría encontrarme a algún príncipe… o a Hakuei, la hermana de Hakuryuu. Quien sabe. O tal vez a… ejem, no sabía.

Empecé a pensar en algo. ¿A dónde me dirigía? No le había prestado atención al camino cuando me habían llevado al cuarto de Rize. Maldije por lo bajo pero no me paré. Tenía que haber una señal o algo. O a lo mejor si pasaba algún criado podía preguntarle…

Lo de mi madre me había impactado bastante. ¿Qué hacía mi madre allí? ¿Y por qué sabía donde estaba Rize? Tal vez por ese ''poder'' del que tanto hablaban. Cosa que nunca había visto. ¿Mi padre sabría de todo esto? Rize no lo había mencionado a él... estaba bastante liada. Entonces, todos nuestros padres estaban allí -bueno, menos mi padre, o eso creía-. Elena-san, Meena-san -la madre de Rize-, Kiryl-san -el padre- y mi madre, Alena. ¿Que era lo próximo? ¿Mi padre y los hermanos de Ally? Uf, era todo demasiado extraño.

Pensando en aquello, anduve un buen rato, hasta que llegué a un enorme jardín. Era precioso. Muy bien cuidado, flores por todas partes y un gran césped.

Caminé por el camino de piedra, admirándolo todo.

'' _Podría hacer un buen dibujo de esto_ '' pensé, con una gran sonrisa. Me saqué del bolsillo una pequeña libreta y mi lápiz, que siempre llevaba conmigo. Eran mis talismanes, había infinidades de dibujos en el bloc. Paisajes, anime, todo.

Busqué una página en blanco -increíblemente quedaban- y me senté en el césped. Acto seguido me concentré en dibujar. Amaba dibujar, era mi pasatiempo favorito. De hecho estaba estudiando bellas artes. Era mi sueño y me esforzaba por cumplirlo.

─Dibujas bien.

─¡HUAH! ─grité, asustada. Detrás de mi estaba… Judal… mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. ─¡N-no me asustes así, por favor!

─¿Huh? ¿Y por qué no? Es divertido. ─me dijo, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

─¡No lo es! ─le dije, algo enfadada. Y asustada. Miento si digo que no temblaba un poco. Encima le había hecho un tachón al dibujo. '' _Mierda_ ''

─Por lo visto eres la hija de la vidente ¿es cierto? ─me preguntó, tan tranquilo, tumbándose en el césped. Yo me puse nerviosa.

─S-sí…

─Entonces sabrás magia ¿no?

─Bueno… he estado practicando… ─empecé a decir. Él resopló.

─¿Sabes o no? ─preguntó, alzando una ceja.

─S-sí. ─contesté, no muy segura de mi misma. Sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien. Como si lo hubiera invocado, Judal sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa cordial. Daba miedo.

─¡Entonces tengamos un duelo, niña! ─dijo, levantándose de un salto. Yo parpadeé.

─¿Qu-qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? ─pregunté, con confusión. What. Osea, un magi me estaba retando. Y encima era Judal. ¿¡Es que era una broma?!

─¿Porque no? estoy aburrido ─resopló.

─Pe-pero no tengo mi bastón… ─Judal chasqueó la lengua, hastiado.

─Siendo una maga deberías llevarla siempre encima. ─me dijo, despectivo.

─No es culpa mía. No me diste tiempo para cogerla en Sindria. ─protesté, cruzándome de brazos. El magi me sonrió con burla.

─No soy yo quien se olvida sus cosas. ─iba a protestarle cuando me lanzó algo. La cogí con torpeza y la observé. Era una varita exactamente igual a la de Judal, solo que la piedra no era morada, si no negra.

─¿Eh?

─Es mi varita de repuesto, ¡Venga ya, niña! ¡Prepárate! ─me dijo, poniéndose en guardia. Yo hice lo mismo, con algo de torpeza. La madre que...

Esto iba a acabar mal seguro.

* * *

Y apareció la loca de Rize xD

Sé que es pronto para preguntarlo pero, ¿hago bien a Judal o me sale un poco -o muy- Ooc? Es que no sé, Judal no es muy predecible que digamos .-.

¿Echáis de menos a Aladdin y los demás? ¿Por qué creéis que los padres de mis protas están allí ewe? ¿Rize es muy borde? Contestad si os apetece en los comentarios y dejadme un review con vuestra opinión :3

¡Sayonara!

- _Blue_


	11. Magia dificil y algunos duelos

¡Hola a tod s :D! Aquí estoy de nuevo para dejarles un nuevo cap n.n

Gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a: Okami Laevatein, kirara213 y Daytime Shooting Star (paciencia, el judalxoc está por salir xD) por comentar.

Magi no me pertenece.

* * *

Como ya había previsto, el ''duelo'' fue más un intento de suicidio. Judal no se contenía en lo más mínimo, no le importaba que yo fuese una maga normal ni que fuese mujer. No sabía si alegrarme o llorar por ese hecho.

Bueno, pues allí estábamos, él levitando unos cuantos metros en el aire y yo esquivando sus ataques como podía.

─¡Oye si solo te limitas a esquivarme! ─protestó el magi, lanzándome otro chorro de agua. Lo esquivé por poco corriendo.

─¡Es…difícil… sabes! ─le grité, intentando recuperar el aire. Él resopló, aburrido. No tengo la culpa de ser una maga algo débil. Bueno, no sé. Fruncí el ceño, enfadada. ¿Estaba decepcionado? ¡Pues bien por él! Mosqueada aproveché que miraba hacia otro lado y…─ _¡Sharrar zora!_ ─y mi característico pájaro de agua voló hacia Judal. Ojo, controlar el agua y el viento juntos tampoco es que fuera muy fácil. Que batiera sus alas acuáticas era solo… decoración. Gastaba magoi pero no en una gran cantidad. Algo normal.

─¡Eso está mejor! ─me dijo, con una sonrisa diabólica. Me daba mucho miedo lo que fuese a hacer. Señaló mi pájaro con su varita. ─ _Harlharl_ ─una bola de fuego vaporizó mi creación de un plumazo. Tch, malditos magis.

─ _¡Flash!_ ─le lancé un pequeño rayo de luz. Demasiado pequeño diría yo. Pero no quería malgastar magoi.

Judal sonrió con suficiencia. Mi rayo rebotó contra su _borg_ sin hacerle el más mínimo daño.

─Je, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, niña?

─¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑA, TENGO NOMBRE Y ES ELIZA! ¿¡SABES?! ─le grité, furibunda. ¡NO SOPORTABA A LA GENTE ASÍ! ─ _¡Sharrar zora!_ ─mi pájaro volvió a la carga, esta vez más grande.

─¡Eso no va a funcio-!

─¡NO HE TERMINADO! ─le volví a gritar, señalándole. ─ _¡THOI ODEKA!_

Entonces, mi pájaro abrió el pico y dio el graznido del siglo. Un ruido insoportable salía de él, y Judal se tapó los oídos. Yo estaba lejos, y aún así, me dolía. El problema ahora era otro…

─¡CALLATE! ─vociferó el magi, vaporizando a mi pájaro. Me miró y temblé. Lo había cabreado. Entonces me sonrió, a su particular manera de advertirte de que vas a morir. ─¡Esto me divierte más, niña!

─¡T-te he dicho qu-que me llamo Eliza!

─¡Ahora verás! ─levantó su varita al cielo y se cumplieron mis peores pesadillas. Era su hechizo. El del hielo. Un enorme pico de hielo flotaba en el aire, rompiendose y formando estalactitas. Que tenía la intención de tirarme.

─¡NO ESO N-!

─¡Toma esta! _¡Thalg Al-salos!_ ─y ¡fiuuum! Un montón de picos volaban hacia mi, con la intención de hacer una brocheta conmigo.

Grité y corrí con la intención de esquivarlos, pero eran demasiados. Algunos impactaron contra mi _borg._ Estaba a punto de romperse. Judal reía como si aquello fuese solo un juego, cosa que me exasperaba.

─¿¡ES QUE ME QUIERES MATAR?! ─le grité, esquivándolos.

─Puede.

─¡NO TIENE GRACIA!

Y al gritarle y desconcentrarme durante dos segundos, casi muero. Podría haber muerto de no ser por Rize. Que me apartó con tanta fuerza que acabamos las dos estampadas en la pared.

─Ay… ¿Ri-Rize?

─… Pero… pero… ¿¡PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES IMBECIL!? ─me gritó, cogiéndome por los hombros. Yo parpadeé durante unos segundos, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni me había dado cuenta.

Echa una fiera, Rize se levantó y miró a Judal con furia.

─¡TU! ¡MAGI DE PACOTILLA! ¿¡QUE PRETENDÍAS HACER!? ─le gritó, señalándole. Judal chasqueó la lengua, obviamente molesto por la interrupción.

─Combatir contra ella, ¿No es así, niña? ─me preguntó, mirándome con sus rojizos ojos. Yo temblé y asentí. Rize me taladró con la mirada.

─Pues por lo que he visto… ¡HAS ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATARLA! ─le gritó de nuevo.

─Ri-Rize tranquilízate…

─¡NO, NO ME TRANQUILIZO! ─me alegraba que mi amiga se preocupase de esa manera por mí, pero… ─¿¡QUE LE DIRÉ A ALENA-SAN SI TE MUERES ANTES DE VERLA?! ─…ya decía yo.

─Rize…

─¡Oye! ─llamó Judal. Rize volvió a matarlo con la mirada, pero este o lo ignoró, o estaba más que acostumbrado. ─Sombrero naranja, eres muy débil. ─me dijo.

¿¡QUE MIERDA ME HABÍA LLAMADO?!

─¿¡CO-COMO QUE SOMBRERO NARANJA?! ¿¡TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE ESTE SOMBRERO?! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO NI A MIRARLO! ¿¡SABES?! ─y mi instinto-protector-fangirl salió a la luz.

─Em, Eli… ya sé que proteges el honor de Ace con uñas y dientes pero… no creo que Judal conozco a hiken*…

─¿Hiken? ─preguntó él, alzando una ceja. Comenzó a bajar hacia el suelo. ─¿Quién es ese?

─¡Él es Portgas D. Ace! ─expliqué con orgullo.

─…¿Es mago o algo?

Eso me descolocó un poco.

─¿Eh?

─Te dije que no lo iba a entender, idiota. ─suspiró Rize, dándose una palmada en la frente. ─Dejémoslo en que es un mago de estos de fuego ¿ok?

─Rize, esos son los magos rojos… ─agaché la cabeza un poco. Con aquello me había acordado de Kai…seguro que estaría entrenando como un loco…

─Ya me habéis aburrido… ─bufó Judal, comenzando a levitar otra vez y alejandose un poco.

─¡Espera! ─le grité. Él me miró, molesto.

─¿Qué?

Iba a cometer suicidio otra vez pero…

─¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME A MEJORAR CON MI MAGIA!

─¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¿¡PERO TU ESTAS LOCA, ELI?!

─¡CALLA Y ESCUCHA, LOCA!

─¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ─me preguntó Judal, alzando una ceja. ─Tu magia no es divertida. No eres fuerte.

─¡Lo sé! ¡Y por eso quiero que me ayudes! No tienes que decirme nada ¡Con combatir conmigo vale!

─No me interesa

─¡Oye! ¡NO ME IGNORES! ─entonces una bombilla se encendió en mi mente. ─¡Soy vidente! ¡Puedo practicar esa magia y utilizarla para combatir!

─¿Ah, sí?

─¡Sí! Aunque aún no me sé ningún hechizo…

─Je, pues entonces hasta que no se te ocurra nada de eso no voy a volver a luchar contigo. ─y dicho esto se marchó.

─….¡MALDITO MAGI! ¡PUDRETE! ¡COMO SI FUERA TAN FÁCIL CREAR UN HECHIZO DE UNA MAGIA DE LA QUE NO SE NADA! ¡AGHHHHHH!

─Soo, caballo. Relax. ─me tranquilizó Rize, poniéndome las manos en los hombros.

─¡Pero Rize…!

─No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué has hecho semejante tontería pero… ─suspiró y me escrutó durante unos segundos. Yo tragué saliva, quien sabía lo que estaba pensando… ─…estás rematadamente loca.

─No eres la más indicada para decir eso, sabes. ─le contesté, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Tch, tch, detalles, detalles. ─dijo, para luego darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia dentro del lugar.

─¿A dónde vas? ─le pregunté, trotando para alcanzarla.

─A bañarme. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, hueles fatal. ─me puse roja de la vergüenza y le pegué un puñetazo en la cabeza.

─¡A-a callar!

─¡Auch! ¡Oye, que lo digo por tu bien!

 **.0.0.0.**

El baño me sentó de maravilla. No me duchaba desde que hube llegado a Sindria, por muy asqueroso que suene.

Nada más ducharme, Rize me condujo a su dormitorio, al que habían traído otra cama. No se si lo habré dicho pero… el Imperio Kou era el Japón del mundo de magi… o la China. No lo sabía. Por eso todo estaba decorado de una manera muy… asiática.

─Vete acostumbrando. ─me dijo la pelirroja, dejándose caer encima de su cama. ─A todo esto… al actual emperador le queda poco ya, ¿no?

─Eso creo… supongo que ahora Aladdin y los demás estarán de camino al calabozo de…─no me salía el nombre. Sabía que tenía que ver con las plantas pero…

─¿El djinn de Hakuryuu, quizás? No me acuerdo muy bien. ─bufó ella. Yo asentí.

─Se llamaba… ¡Zagan! Sí, sí, eso.

─Eli, información irrelevante. ─yo la fulminé con la mirada y me senté en mi cama. ─Además… ¿que vas a hacer con lo de Judal? ¿A qué ha venido eso de entrenarte?

─Bueno… no es que sea una maestra en la magia… por eso quiero aprender.

─Pero tú sabes que ese tío no tiene en cuenta nada, podría matarte.

─Ya, pero…

─Mah, tú sabrás lo que haces. Mientras que no te mueras mientras estás a mi cargo…

─Oh, cuanto me quieres. ─le dije con sarcasmo y ella me sonrió de lado. ─Estuve entrenando un tiempo con la madre de Ally, Elena-san y Kai…

─Ahhhh… ya sabía yo que esa mujer estaba también por ahí… Espera, ¿Quién es Kai? ─yo le sonreí con felicidad.

─Mi mejor amigo.

─¡OUCH! ¡ESO HA DOLIDO ELI! ─se burló, sujetándose el pecho, como si le doliera el corazón. Yo la miré con neutralidad.

─Vamos Rize, no es tan raro… además, vosotros mis mejores AMIGAS no amigos… ¿o eres un tío y no me lo has dicho? ─me burlé. Ella se incorporó y me saltó encima.

─¡QUE SEA PLANA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¿¡VALE?!

─¡OK! ¡OK! ¡TIEMPO! ¡ME MUERO RIZE! ¡PIEDAD!

─¡NI PIEDAD NI MIERDAS! ¡ESO HA SIDO UN GOLPE BAJO!

─¡VALE! ¡PERO QUITA!

─¡NO QUIERO!

─¿¡AHORA POR QUE?!

─Eres cómoda. ─dijo de repente. Yo fruncí el ceño y la mandé a la otra punta de la habitación de una patada.

─¡No soy una almohada!

─¿Soy yo o eso ha sido una declaración de guerra? ─me preguntó, con una siniestra mirada.

─¡Cuando quieras!

Y se desató el caos.

 **.0.0.0.**

Al día siguiente, nada más despertarme -con dificultad, ya que había peleado tanto con Rize que tenía los músculos destrozados- y cuando pude quitarme a Rize de encima, me fui de exploración por el lugar.

Por lo que descubrí, y pregunté a los criados, aquella no era la capital… ¿y entonces que hacía Judal allí? A saber. El magi oscuro hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Además de cierta información irrelevante sobre el pequeño ¿palacio? no sabía como llamarlo en aquel momento, descubrí un lugar mucho más interesante. Una biblioteca. Lugar perfecto para buscar el maldito hechizo de clarividencia.

No había casi nadie allí, lo cual me parecía bien. Busqué y busqué en los rollos que había pero… además de hechizos de las magias primarias nada de nada.

Gasté casi la mayoría del día buscando algo sobre aquella magia… cuando lo encontré. Me costó mucho y tuve que preguntar por el maldito rollo pero lo encontré. Y me llevé una gran sorpresa. Eran las notas de un Tyd. No me sonaba el nombre, una tal ''Elaine'' pero tenía la misma caligrafía que mi madre. Entonces supuse que:

1-Era una antepasada mía.

2-Mi madre tenía un nombre falso allí, como Lena-san.

3-El falso en realidad era Alena y su nombre real era Elaine…

Me decanté por la segunda opción, la tercera era bastante probable, pero muy rara… pensar que durante toda mi vida he conocido un nombre falso de mi madre… no sé. Me quité aquellas ideas de la cabeza y me senté rápidamente a estudiar.

COM-PLI-CA-DA.

Esa palabra resumía la magia de clarividencia. Difícil, y quien fuese que escribiera aquella no lo explicaba muy bien que digamos.

Estuve varios días practicandola y estudiandola. Síp, varios días. Ni me molesté en contarlos, así de concentrada estaba. Creo que Rize lo entendió y no me molestó demasiado, pero a veces llegaba y me informaba de algo…

Allí estábamos, yo sentada en el escritorio y ella comiéndose una manzana en su cama.

─¿Judal está en Sindra?

─Ajá, por lo que me enterado y sé, ha ido a entregarle no se qué mensaje a Sinbad… ─mordió su manzana con calma. ─…y como sé que va a pasar… seguramente Al-Thamen no tardará en ir a por Sindria.

─Pero sabes que los ocho generales ganarán. ─la contradije, sin dejar de garabatear cosas.

─Ya pero… ¿Qué tal si la enana se involucra en todo eso?

─… estará en el calabozo de Zagan seguramente…

─Nada nos confirma eso y lo sabes. ─me dijo, mirándome. Yo fruncí el ceño. Agh, como le pasase algo…

─Bueno, tampoco creo que le pase nada… está con Alibaba, Aladdin y Morgiana…

─No te olvides de Hakuryuu.

─Ya, ya. ─y volvió a morder su fruta.

─Además, a estas alturas Alibaba habrá caído ya en la depravación… pero Aladdin le salva, ¿no? ─pregunté, mirándola de reojo.

─Por lo que recuerdo sí. Ah, es que este anime parece que tiene yaoi semi-oculto ¿no? ─me preguntó, entre risas. Yo le sonreí y seguí con lo mío.

Rezaba para que todo saliese como se supone que tenía que ser… o a lo mejor con nuestra llegada lo habíamos trastocado todo… cosa poco probable… o no.

Agh, que lío.

* * *

Y con esta frase tan sabia termino (?) xD

Hiken*: significa puño de fuego, quien se esté viendo One Piece o tenga un poco de conocimiento sobre él sabe de quien hablo xP

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :3

PD: me estoy poniendo al día con el manga para saber un poco por donde va la cosa (si es que en el anime van a seguir la línea del manga .-. espero que sí e.e)

PD2: Siento mucho si esta raro o no el cap xD es que me acabo de terminar Madoka Magica y estoy un poco shockeada :P

Bye!

 _-Blue_


	12. Viendo un poquito el futuro

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap de este fic n.n

Muchas gracias a todos por leer sobre todo a: Heromax (y sus reviews random xD) por comentar.

Tengo varios problemas para no dejar este fic en hiatus u.u ya que, por lo que sé, aún no han sacado la tercera temporada como decía por ahí y tendría que hacer spoiler del manga (del que ya voy al día). Bueno, ya veré lo que hacen. Si os enteráis de algo de magi por favor, mandadme un PM y contadme lo que sea de las nuevas noticias de las que os enteréis :D

Magi no me pertenece

* * *

Caí de rodillas al suelo, agotada. Vale, la magia agota mucho.

Me encontraba en el patio, practicando la clarividencia. O eso quería intentar, ya que me cansaba más rápido de lo que creía. Por lo menos había conseguido crear el hechizo. Algo complicado, pero sabía hacerlo. Aún así… que supiera hacerlo no significaba que funcionase… del todo bien.

Me quité el sudor de la frente con el brazo y me levanté. Me temblaban las rodillas. Agh, solo llevaba desde las ocho allí… -aunque eran eso de las doce de la tarde pero…-

─Ojalá esto no gastara tanto magoi… ─suspiré, cerrando los ojos. Había avanzado mucho sin ayuda. Pero la cosa es que era muuuuy difícil.

Abrí los ojos y mi visión se puso borrosa por unos segundos.

─Wo, wo, wo. ─musité, tambaleándome. Oh mierda. Todo me daba vueltas. Y encima estaba en medio del patio, y como no me agarrase a un arbusto como que no…

Entonces, encontré algo sólido. No veía bien que era, pero me vino genial. Me agarré a la cosa incógnita y me apoyé allí. Suspiré y mi vista empezó a aclararse.

─¿Qué mierda haces?

─¿Eh? ─un par de brazos me agarraron de los hombros y me alejaron de lo que sea que estuviese apoyada. Y eso era… ─¿¡EHHHHHHH?! ¿¡JUDAL?!

¡Pues sí! Mi BUENISIMA suerte -nótese el sarcasmo- me había llevado a apoyarme en el magi del imperio Kou… que me miraba un poco confuso.

─¿Estás bien? ─me preguntó, alzando una ceja. Wtf, ¿Judal preocupándose por algo ajeno a él? Vale, ya si que estaba delirando. Aunque su cara no era de preocupación, si no más bien de… em… no sabía explicarlo.

─Sí, sí, perfectamente… ─le dije, alejándome de él y… cayéndome de culo. ─Ouch…

─Ya, se ve que estás genial. ─me comentó con diversión. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada e intenté levantarme. Nanai. Imposible. La vista comenzó a nublárseme otra vez y no podía encontrar la manera de ponerme de pie.

─No me mires tanto. ─le dije, frunciendo el ceño. Él seguía mirándome, notablemente divertido. Parece que le gusta ver a chicas que parecen patos mareados… nunca mejor dicho.

─¿Cómo te has puesto así?

─Practicando la clarividencia… a todo esto ¿A ti que te importa?

─Un poco, ya que eres la única con la que puedo pelear aquí. ─me dijo con burla, cruzándose de brazos. Yo volví a fulminarle con la mirada, un poco harta.

─Si te vas a quedar mirando, ¿No deberías ayudarme?

─Como quieras. ─dijo con media sonrisa, para acto seguido… levantarme como un saco de patatas.

─¿¡PERO QUE HACES?!

─Me has dicho que te ayude. Buf, pesas mucho niña. ─protestó, comenzando a andar.

─¡ME LLAMO ELI! ¡Y SI TANTO PESO DEJAME EN EL SUELO! ─vociferé, revolviéndome y dándole puñetazos en la espalda.

─¡Deja de gritarme en la oreja! ¡Y DEJA DE PEGARME NIÑA!

─¡PUES BAJAME!

─¡VALE! ─gritó, cabreado. Lo sabía aun sin verle la cara. Me tiró al suelo sin muchos miramientos y me miró con furia. ─Eres muy cabezota, ¿Te lo habían dicho?

─Es un don con el que nací… ─musité, sentándome. Vale, no aguantaba más. Todo me daba vueltas. Solo quería dormir. **Necesitaba** dormir. Mucho. Y comer. Pero sobre todo dormir. Sin poder más, me dejé caer en la hierba y cerré los ojos.

─¡Oye!

Dormir, dormir y dormir.

 **.0.0.0.**

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y me incorporé rápidamente ¿Qué había pasado?

─Ah, ¿Te has despertado? ─me preguntó una voz, desde alguna parte a mi derecha. Miré en aquella dirección para encontrarme con la neutral cara de Rize. ─¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo para que Judal te tenga que traer en brazos?

─¿Me ha traído Judal? ─le pregunté, parpadeando. La madre que… ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo?

─No te sorprendas tanto, será malo pero hace cosas impredecibles… y lo sabes. ─dijo sin mucha sorpresa, mirándose las uñas desde su cama. Yo la miré con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¿Nunca sales de aquí?

─No es que haya mucho que hacer fuera…

─Podrías entrenar un poco.

─Eso ya lo hago desde mi cómoda cama. ─me contestó, levantándose de un salto y poniéndose ha hacer flexiones con los pies en la cama.

─¿Te vas a poner ahora…?

─1… 2… 3… calla… 5… 6… 7… ─y comenzó a ignorarme y se centró en su ejercicio. Yo me levanté -estaba destapada- y caminé hasta la puerta.

─20… 21… 22… ¿te vas?... 24… 25…

─Sep, no es que haya mucho que hacer dentro… ─le comenté con burla, usando sus mismas palabras. ─Llámame cuando nos traigan la comida.

─32… 33… ok… 35… 36… ─murmuró, sin dejar de hacer flexiones.

Salí de la habitación y suspiré. Apuesto a que cuando llegara para comer iría por el cuatro mil o así… era una burra con el ejercicio.

De nuevo, salí al patio y me crucé de piernas en la hierba. Sí, me acababa de desmayar hace… quien sabe cuanto y ya estaba practicando de nuevo. Tal vez una hora. Tenía otra hora más hasta que llevaran la comida. No me sentía muy repuesta que digamos, pero al menos una hora duraría… o eso esperaba…

Saqué la varita que… ejem… no le había devuelto a _ya sabéis quien_. Y no, no hablo de Voldemort. Aunque Voldemort era ''el que no podía ser nombrado'' o algo así. Agh, me distraía por cualquier cosa.

Me concentré, puse la varita justo delante de mis ojos y murmuré el hechizo. La varita brilló y yo intenté ver el maldito futuro.

'' _Una enorme llanura. Luchas por todos lados. Una guerra. Un pañuelo morado, abandonado, en el suelo. Una chica pelinegra llorando desconsoladamente siendo abrazada por una chica pelirroja. Gente soltando rayos y protegidos por borgs. Tres gigantes de arena…_ ''

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, solté la varita y la magia se disipó. Respiré agitadamente. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver? Magos, los tres gigantes de arena… eso era la ''guerra'' que había de Magnostad vs Reim… creo. ¿Qué hacía Ally allí? ¿Y Rize?

Maldita sea. Mi clarividencia no era del todo perfecta… no podía controlar demasiado bien lo que iba a ver. Si pudiese ver exactamente un momento en concreto…

Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme. Mi corazón iba a mil. Mi visión me había puesto los pelos de punta. Y encima no podía aguantar el hechizo por más de… veinte segundos. Más que suficiente… si quería usarlo para luchar.

En contra de lo que quería hacer, recogí la varita, me levanté y me dispuse a dar un paseo. Tenía la mente demasiado revuelta. Era la primera vez que tenía una visión… em… visible. Lo que siempre me salía eran voces, voces que se escuchaban fatal, como si proviniesen de una radio mal sintonizada. Por lo tanto, no había ''predicho'' mucho aún. Exceptuando el último.

─¿Y se supone que yo soy una vidente? Pues vaya asco… ─musité, entre dientes, para acto seguido suspirar. Síp, tengo la extraña manía de hablar sola. No sé si lo habré comentado antes.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo, había pasado los dormitorios y la biblioteca, a saber a donde me estaba metiendo.

Estaba muy confusa con la visión. ¿Qué le pasaría a Ally para que Rize tuviese que consolarla? Y aquel pañuelo… era como el que llevaba Kai… Palidecí. ¿Eso quería decir que a Kai le iba a pasar algo? Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.

Pero no, le tuve que dar vueltas a la cosa, vueltas, vueltas y más vuelt-

─¡Ouch!

─¡Ah!

…me había chocado con alguien.

Me levanté rápidamente y le tendí una mano, sorprendiéndome al instante. Tenia el pelo azul oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azul claro. Llevaba ropa típica de la realeza del Imperio… Creo que era… Ren Hakuei…

─¡Lo siento mucho! ─me disculpé, ayudándola a levantarse. Ella me sonrió.

─No te preocupes, no es nada. ─me dijo. Entonces parpadeó y me miró fijamente. ─Te pareces a Elaine-dono. ¿Eres acaso su hija?

─E-eh… ¿E-ella es la vidente…? ─pregunté, con nerviosismo. Hakuei me sonrió de nuevo y asintió. ─S-sí…

─Vaya, es bueno saberlo. ─me dijo, con una risa.

─¿Usted es… Ren Hakuei-sama… verdad?

─Así es. Puedes tutearme, no hay problema.

─Pe-pero eso…

─¡No te preocupes! Nadie se extrañará. Después de todo eres parte de la aristocracia. ─me dijo con amabilidad. Yo le sonreí.

─De acuerdo, Hakuei-san. Ah, yo soy Eliza Tyd.

─Encantada de conocerte, Eliza-dono. ─me dijo, sonriendo. Entonces pareció acordarse de algo. ─¡Ah! ¡Tengo que irme! Tengo que entregarle esto a…

─¡Ah, lo siento, te he retrasado! ─me disculpé, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¡No importa! Espero que volvamos a vernos, Eliza-dono. ─se despidió con amabilidad, inclinándose un poco, para luego marcharse a paso rápido.

Yo la seguí con la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Hakuei-san era una buena persona.

Y mi encuentro con ella había confirmado mis sospechas: mi madre usaba un nombre falso… o era el real… ¡AGH! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE SER TODO TAN COMPLICADO?!

Bufé y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, seguro que ya habían traído la comida. Rize no me había avisado pero… seguro que se la estaba comiendo tod- ¡QUE ME QUEDABA SIN COMIDA!

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia nuestra habitación y abrí de un portazo.

En la mesa había dos bandejas con comida encima. Suspiré de alivio, había llegado a tiempo.

─¿Rize?

─2345… 2346… ¡afí!… 2348… 2349… ─su voz me llegó desde… el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de irme. Estaba sudando un montón y tenía un trozo de carne en la boca, que masticaba con avidez. La miré con una gotita en la cabeza y algo de incredulidad.

─¿No puedes comer como una persona normal?

─2354… ¿fe parefe a fí que foi normaf?... 2360… ─frunció el ceño y se tragó la carne de un bocado. ─¡Agh he perdido la cuenta! ─bufó, dejándose caer al suelo.

Yo la miré con neutralidad y me senté en la mesa a comer. Tenía que usar palillos. Mah, estaba más que acostumbrada, ya sabía usarlos para comer ramen así que…

─¿Recuerdas por donde iba? ─me preguntó, secándose con una toalla que tenía al lado y sentándose en frente de mí. Yo negué con la cabeza mientras atacaba mi comida. Uf, estaba hambrienta. Aunque prefería la comida de Elena-san o Kai un millón de veces más.

Rize comenzó a devorar su comida como un animal. Cosa a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

─¿Qué has hecho todo este rato? ─me preguntó, tragando fuertemente. Yo miraba mi comida con aburrimiento.

─Nada en especial… solo he podido conseguir una visión… muda. Además me he encontrado con Hakuei.

─¿Ha…kuei? Ahhhh, ¿la hermana de Hakuryuu?

─Síp…

─¿Y que has visto en la visión? ─me preguntó. Yo me tragué la comida y la miré con preocupación.

─La guerra de Magnostad y Reim.

─¿Hm? Eso no es nada nuevo para nosotras…─dijo, restándole importancia. Yo miraba a mi plato con tristeza.

─Pero la diferencia era que… Ally estaba allí… y tú también. Ella me miró con asombro.

─¿Nos pasaba algo malo?

─No lo sé, tan solo han sido unos 20 segundos… pero Ally estaba llorando y tú la abrazabas…

─Si la enana estaba llorando quiere decir que era algo tremendamente malo. ─murmuró Rize, frunciendo el ceño. Yo asentí.

─Pero a lo mejor no es seguro… mi magia no está completa.

─Además, el futuro puede cambiar… ─dijo Rize, con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos. Un recuerdo se formó en mi cabeza.

─…pero el destino no. ─murmuré, dejando caer los hombros. El anime/manga en sí hablaba mucho del destino… así que…

─¡Agh! ¡Sea lo que sea, lo vamos a cambiar! ¡No tengo ganas de ver llorar a Ally! ─gruñó, dando un manotazo en la mesa. Yo le sonreí con picardía.

─Oooooh~ ¿Eso que noto por ahí es preocupación~? ─ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza y me fulminó con la mirada.

─E-es mi amiga así que…

─Ya lo sé, loca. ─le dije con una risa. Ella infló las mejillas, como una niña pequeña. ─Y luego le dices a Ally que tiene complejo de niño pequeño. ─le reproché, pellizcándole una mejilla.

─Au, au, suelta. ─protestó, apartando mi mano de un ''suave'' manotazo.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. No había mucho que decir.

 **.0.0.0.**

─¡ELI CALLATE YA! ─me gritó Rize, lanzándome una almohada. Que esquivé sin mucho esfuerzo.

Eran las siete de la mañana más o menos. Yo estaba sentada en el escritorio, dándole unos retoques a mi hechizo de clarividencia. Y claro, como siempre, pensaba en voz alta. Había pasado lo que quedaba del día anterior haciendo lo mismo.

─Ups, lo siento. ─me disculpé, con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella me miró con los ojos hinchados de dormir, el pelo revuelto y una furia indescriptible.

─Quiero dormir… ─se lamentó tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

─Em… creo que ya debería practicar de nuevo mi hechizo… te dejo tranquila… ─lo único que quería era mantener el monstruo a ralla, una Rize con sueño es peor que un león en ayunas.

Salí del cuarto en silencio y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Se había vuelto costumbre salir de la habitación cada dos por tres… vamos, cuando me echaba Rize de allí.

Caminé hacia el jardín, de nuevo. Aquel lugar se había vuelto mi lugar predilecto de entrenamiento: tranquilo y sin ninguna molestia. Ni siquiera el jardinero me molestaba.

Ah, espera, me olvidaba de la molestia más… molesta de todas. Judal. Suspiré y me senté. No era bueno pensar en él, simplemente, porque no sabía _que_ pensar de él. Y eso que era mi favorito… o algo más. Maldito mundo y las vueltas que da.

Me concentré con mi varita delante y pensé en una fecha y hora exacta…

'' _Veamos… ¿Qué tal dentro de tres horas?_ '' pensé, y abrí los ojos.

'' _Una chica sola en un jardín. De pelo rubio. Detrás suya un chico de pelo negro muy largo. La chica se levanta y empiezan a hablar._ ─ _Por lo que veo tu hechizo está completo._ ─ _dice._ ─ _Pues ves muy bien._ ─ _El chico sonríe con diversión._ ─ _¡Ahora si! ¡Lucha conmigo, niña!_ ''

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir. Respiré hondo y sonreí ampliamente.

¡Lo había conseguido! ¡HABÍA DOMINADO EL MALDITO HECHIZO! ¡Lo que había visto era yo y Judal hablando! Vamos, que dentro de tres horas vendría él a molestar de nuevo. ¡PERO NO ME IMPORTABA!

Ahogué un gritito de felicidad y me dejé caer en el césped, con una gran sonrisa.

─¿Eliza-dono? ¿Qué haces aquí a estás horas? ─me preguntó alguien. Yo miré hacia arriba y vi Hakuei, mirándome con una sonrisa.

─¡Ah, Hakuei-san! ─exclamé, incorporándome. ─Tan solo estaba practicando mi magia.

─Vaya dedicación. ¿Puedo? ─me pidió, señalando el suelo. Yo le sonreí y le asentí.

─¡Claro!

Ella se sentó a mi lado y se puso a mirar el paisaje.

─¿Te gusta estar aquí? ─me preguntó.

─Sí, todos son muy amables conmigo. ─dije. Y no estaba mintiendo… bueno, había ALGUNAS excepciones pero…

─¿Judal te ha dado problemas? ─la ostia, ¿me leía el pensamiento? Yo le sonreí con nerviosismo.

─Je, je, no muchos.

─Ten paciencia con él, seguramente estará emocionado por tu magia… Elaine-dono nunca ha querido enfrentarse a él. ─me dijo con una risa.

─¿Mi madre? ¿Por qué?

─Nunca nos lo ha explicado. Por cierto, seguramente pronto llegará a la capital, Rakushou*. Seguramente alguien te llevará allí.

─Ah… ¿se sabe el día exacto? ─pregunté, esperanzada. Ella negó con la cabeza. Yo agaché la cabeza. Quería ver a mi madre y que me explicase lo que estaba pasando…

Ella pareció comprenderme, porque me sonrió.

─No te preocupes, no creo que tarde más de dos semanas. ─me consoló, poniendome una mano en el hombro.

Dos semanas eh… ¿¡DOS SEMANAS ENTERAS?! ¿¡IBA EN SERIO?! Un aura depresiva me envolvió y Hakuei rió nerviosamente.

Lo que me esperaba… aunque podría verlo en el futuro, ahora que lo había conseguido… pero aquello gastaba mucho magoi…

Agh.

* * *

Y así termino este cap con la primera aparición de Hakuei n.n

Espero que os haya gustado.

¿Qué os parece Hakuei? ¿Creéis que es amable con Eli? ¿Judal es muy molesto y fácil de enfadar xD? ¿El mundo se acabará? (Rize y Judal ''preocupados'' -nada en el caso del magi xP- por alguien) ¿Cómo creéis que se llamará el hechizo de clarividencia de Eli? ¿Qué creéis que significa su primera visión? Si queréis podéis contestarme dejándome un review diciendo que os parece ;)

Bueno, ¡Sayonara y hasta la próxima :3!

- _Blue_


	13. Visiones, fiesta, una pelea, y ¿acoso?

¡Hola :D! Aquí Blue subiendo nuevo cap n.n

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a kirara213 (Si nadie te avisó yo lo he hecho ya :D Te espero en mi búnker anti-zombies para que te salves del apocalipsis (?) ok no xD) y Daytime Shooting Star (Buenas suposiciones, pero no son lo que va a pasar ewe A lo mejor Eli si muere e.e Nah xD Y en cuanto al JudEli por aquí ya van avanzando... o eso podría decirse xP)

Al final creo que voy a poner en el summary que esto es Mangaverse, porque no encuentro nada de nada de la tercera temporada Aunque aún queda para los spoilers, creo :P

En fin, magi no me pertenece.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Al poco rato Hakuei se marcho. La habían venido a buscar unas personas –desconocidas para mí- para escoltarla hasta la capital, Rakushou.

Me despedí de ella sin muchas ceremonias, después de todo pronto nos veríamos… si mi madre llegaba.

Suspiré cuando se fue y me tumbé en el césped. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado. Y no me refería al lugar, si no al mundo. Bueno, algo pasaría pronto pero…

─Agh, como me aburro. ─bufé, sentándome. Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mi vestido, para encontrarme con mi libreta y mi lápiz. Me puse a dibujar tonterías, como si fuesen mis antiguos apuntes del instituto, que tenían los bordes llenos de chibis…

De mi mente salieron un chibi Aladdin con chibi Alibaba acompañado de chibi Morgiana-chan, chibi Sinbad con chibi Ja'far y chibi Ally… vamos, todas las personas que me había ido encontrando. Incluso dibujé un chibi Kai y su chibi familia (?).

Se me escapó una risilla al ver lo extraño que me había quedado aquello. Me fije mejor en una esquina de la hoja… anda, había dibujado un chibi Judal sin darme cuenta. Me sonrojé un poco, me había salido bastante kawaii, nada que ver con el real. Soy un poco cruel.

Pasé rápidamente la hoja, seguramente Judal estaría al llegar -según mi visión- y no quería que me viese mirando aquel dibujo… Guardé el bloc y miré al cielo.

Me hacía falsas esperanzas. En el mundo real estaba cada dos por tres diciendo: ''Judal por aquí, Judal por allá'' a otros otakus, y miradme ahora… Cuando llegué incluso llegué a pensar que estaba en un shoujo y tal vez y solo tal vez él se enamorará de mí. Peeeero no. El mundo es cruel, como bien dijo Mikasa en su momento.

Bostecé, me aburría un montón y pensar en el pasado y en ciertas personas de mi vida no ayudaba mucho.

Saqué la varita de Judal -bueno, ya no era suya- y le dí vueltas con la mano. ¿Practicaba un poco de magia? Podría ser productivo. Seguramente Ally y Kai estarían entrenando… tenía curiosidad por saber que clase de maga era la enana.

Una sonrisa maligna se apoderó de mis labios. ¿Qué tal si investigaba un poco? Si con mi hechizo podía ver lo que fuese a pasar en Sindria… ¡Lo habría bordado! Decidida, puse la varita delante de mis ojos y pronuncié el hechizo:

─ _Flash ruya._ ─musité y la luz que irradió la varita inundó mis ojos. No los cerré.

'' _Un gran patio. Una mujer de pelo azul y extraño sombrero delante de dos niños. Una chica de pelo negro y un chico de pelo azul. Otro chico más allá, de pelo castaño y ojos color mie, observandoles._ ─ _Allysa, al ser una maga blanca tienes mucha afinidad con la magia de viento, al igual que con la de calor…_ ─ _dice la mujer. La niña asiente._ ─ _¡Me esforzaré mucho! ¿Verdad, Aladdin?_ ─ _mira al niño y este asiente con energía._ ─ _Me alegro, ¡empecemos!_ ''

La varita dejó de brillar.

Buf. ¿Ally maga blanca? Me esperaba algo más explosivo, como maga roja. Entonces parpadeé y me dí cuenta de algo. Madre mía. ¡LO HABÍA CONSEGUIDO! ¡UN LOGRO DETRÁS DE OTRO! Contuve un gritito de felicidad y apreté la varita en mis manos. Estaba súper feliz~

De repente me recorrió un escalofrío de arriba abajo. Juraría que… Me levanté y me giré con una sonrisa de superioridad, para encontrarme con… un sorprendido Judal.

─Por lo que veo tu hechizo está completo. ─me dice, sonriendo con diversión. Bingo. Mi visión era cierta.

─Pues ves muy bien. ─le contesté, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

─¡Ahora sí! ¡Lucha conmigo, niña! ─me ordena, sacando su varita.

─Me llamo E-li-za. ─gruñí, frunciendo el ceño.

─Pues bien, E-li-za. ¡Vamos! ─se burló, comenzando a levitar. Eso me cabreó más.

─¡Si no te importa, empezaré yo! ─grité, frunciendo el ceño. Él volvió a sonreírme con diversión. ─ _¡Harlharl!_

─¿Huh? ¿No vas a hacer tu hechizo de clarividencia? ─preguntó el pelinegro, alzando una ceja. ─ _Sharrar._ ─y de nuevo mi fuego se extinguió.

─¡AGH! ¡DEJA DE JODER! ¡NO TENGO PORQUE EMPEZAR CON ESO! ¡TENGO ORGULO! ─exploté.

─Vaya vocabulario. ─silbó él.

─¡TU ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIRME ESO, JUDAL! ¡Tú lo has querido! _¡Flash ruya!_ ─grité, y mi varita brilló.

'' _Dos puños de agua vuelan hacia un hombre de pelo negro. ─Tsk. ¡Asfal! ─grita, y los disipa con una ráfaga de viento. ─¡LO SABÍA! ─grita una chica de pelo rub-_ ''

─ _¡Ramzus!_ ─oí gritar a Judal, interrumpiendo mi hechizo. Un rayo impactó contra mi borg, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, rompiéndolo y tirándome al suelo.

─¡Ugh! ─caí al suelo sin mucha dignidad. ─¡EH! ¡ESO HA SIDO TRAMPA, ESTABA…!

─¡Aquí nada es trampa! ─me dijo, con su típica sonrisa malvada. Fruncí el ceño y le grité varios adjetivos poco halagadores.

─¡Ahora verás! ─lo apunté con la varita y dos puños de agua se materializaron y volaron hacia Judal, que los miró con sorpresa. Ju, ju, ju, tal vez le recordaba a Ugo.

Voló para esquivarlos, pero yo los hice seguirle.

─Tsk, _¡Asfal!_ ─invocó, y una ráfaga de viento los disipó…

─¡LO SABÍA! ─grité con alegría. Visión correctaaaa~ Apunté con mi varita al viento y el agua que había, brilló y cree… un ciclón.

─¿¡QUE DEMONIOS…?!

─¡Ahí tienes, cortesía de la casa! ─me burlé, viendo como mi ciclón se lo tragaba. Resoplé por el esfuerzo. Uf… no duraría mucho…

 **¡SPLASH!**

Y mi ciclón, literalmente, explotó, dejando ver un mojado y enfadado Judal. Tosió y escupió agua.

─Eso no ha tenido gracia…

─Eh… pa-para mi sí. ─le dije, con una sonrisa forzada. Estaba un sudando un ''pelín''. Entre mi hechizo de clarividencia y los demás… uh. Me había asustado. Su mirada da miedo ¿No lo había dicho ya?

─ _¡Thalg Al-Salos!_ ─¿¡EH?! ¿¡CUANDO HABÍA…?! ¡MIERDA! ¡HABÍA CONGELADO LOS RESTOS DE MI CICLÓN!

Grité -uh, deja vu- y en vez de correr como una idiota intentando esquivarlos, volé. Esquivé todos los que pude, aunque algunos dieron en mi _borg_ , agrietándolo. Pensé en como detener aquella ráfaga de hielo. Por lo visto el magi no tenía la intención de parar.

Entonces, una bombillita se encendió en mi mente. Estaba cavando mi propia tumba pero… enfilé directa a Judal.

─¿Tantas ganas tienes ganas de morir? ─me preguntó, riéndose.

─¡NO! ─le grité. ─¡LO QUE INTENTO ES…. ─llegué a él sin aminorar mi velocidad. Él puso cara de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. ─…ESTOOOOOOOOOO!

 **¡PAM!**

¡Patada en el estómago a toda pastilla por parte de Eliza Tyd!

Inmediatamente los picos de hielo se deshicieron y Judal cayó al suelo de golpe, tosiendo y agarrándose el abdomen.

─¿¡QUE… ─tosió. ─…CREES QUE HACES?!

─Uhm… ¿T-te he dado muy fuerte…? ─pregunté, con una gotita en la cabeza mientras aterrizaba en el suelo. Claro, él puede intentar matarme pero yo no le puedo pegar. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

─¿¡Tú que crees?! ¿¡Como es que puedes hacer eso si eres una maga?!

─Ah… entrenando. ─contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Sabía que Judal no era muy fuerte en cuestión física pero… ¿tanto?

─…─se levantó y me miró fijamente. Yo parpadeé e intente ocultar mi nerviosismo. ¿Por qué demonios me miraba tanto?

─¿Qu-qué pa-pasa?

─¡Niña! Decías que te llamabas Eliza ¿no?

─Eh… sí… ¿por?

─¿Dónde te han enseñado a hacer eso?. ─me preguntó, alzando una ceja. Puso cara de dolor por menos de dos segundos, pero yo me dí cuenta. Ahora me daba pena, no debería haberle dado tan fuerte…

─E-em… el padre de Rize nos entrenó… ─se acercó a mi y yo retrocedí un paso. Judal alzó una ceja y me sonrió, divertido.

─¿Tanto miedo te doy?

─¿¡EH?! ¡Na-nada de eso! ¡Pa-para nada! ─le contesté negando con las manos, sonrojándome un poco. Esperaba que no se diese cuenta…

─Decías que querías aprender más magia ¿no? ─me preguntó, inclinándose un poco y poniendo los brazos en jarras. Yo me eché para atrás. Ay la madre.

─S-s-s-sí… ─Maldito nerviosismo y maldita lengua que no me dejaba hablar bien.

─Je. Bien, te ayudaré.

3…

2…

1…

─¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¿¡EN SERIO?!

─Eres muy escandalosa. ─bufó, frotándose una oreja. Me tapé la boca al instante.

─Per-perdón… Pero… ¿Por qué?

─Porque será divertido ver cuanto duras. ─me explicó, con una sonrisa de superioridad, acercándose un poco más. Yo me quedé paralizada, poniéndome roja como un tomate. Vale, si no lo había notado antes, ahora sí.

Se alejó de mí con una sonrisa de diversión y se dio la vuelta.

─¡Nos vemos mañana niña! ─se despidió, para acto seguido irse, llevándose consigo el _rukh_ oscuro.

Yo me quedé allí, sin moverme, con cara de idiota. Me dí una palmada en la cara y salí de mi estupor. Eso había sido extraño. Muy extraño. Es más: ¿¡QUE PRETENDÍA ESE IDIOTA ACERCANDOSE TANTO?! Casi podía echar humo por las orejas de lo roja que estaba. Me fui corriendo de allí hacia mi habitación.

Tenía que contárselo a Rize.

 **.0.0.0.**

Judal caminaba sin prisa por los corredores del lugar, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Casi podría decirse que estaba tremendamente divertido. Y como negarlo, había encontrado una diversión de lo más entretenida para sacarlo de su continuo aburrimiento. Podría hasta reír al recordar la cara sonrojada de aquella niña. Parece que le provocaba miedo y otras cosas… rió por la bajo.

Aquello iba a ser bastante entretenido.

 **.0.0.0.**

─¿Y dices que ha aceptado entrenarte?

─¡Sí! ¡Y SE ME HA ACERCADO MUCHO, RIZE! ─le conté mientras ocultaba mi rostro con la almohada. Había pasado mucha vergüenza. Mucha.

Ella suspiró y se tumbó en su cama. Yo la miré de reojo.

─¿Eres tonta o algo? ─me preguntó ella, con un tono de aburrimiento.

─No. ─le contesté, algo borde.

─Pues entonces despierta. Obviamente se está riendo de ti. Judal no es tonto y al ver tu cara habrá comprendido una o dos cosas.

─Pe-pero n-no ten-tengo la culpa… no puedo evitarlo…─musité, sonrojándome un poco.

─Ya… ¿Y quien sabe lo que has desencadenado? No soy vidente, pero puedo asegurarte que Judal hará algo.

─¿Tú crees? ─pregunté, con algo de miedo. ¿Qué me haría Judal? ¿Reírse de mi? ¿Mandarme a la mierda? Era imprevisible así que…

─Siempre puedes intentar ver el futuro. ─me recordó, poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca y cerrando los ojos.

─Estoy muy cansada… no quiero ahora. ─suspiré, cerrando los ojos. Rize se incorporó y me miró como si tuviera un retraso mental.

─No tiene porque ser ahora, ¿lo sabes?

─Calla. ─bufé, lanzándole un cojín que esquivó sin mucho problema.

─Supongo que estarás cansada. ─me dijo, con media sonrisa. Vamos, que se estaba riendo de mí. Yo la fulminé con la mirada.

─Muchas gracias por darte cuenta, capitana obvia. ─le dije con sarcasmo, para volver a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Ella suspiró y se levantó.

─Iré por algo de comer. ─anunció, y se marcho.

Yo me limité a dormitar.

 **.0.0.0.**

 **ALLYSA'S POV**

─¡Mis queridos ciudadanos de Sindria! ─dijo Sinbad, después del toque de los gongs. Yo estaba de pie, detrás de los ocho generales, junto con Alibaba y los demás. ─Gracias a todos vosotros, fuimos capaces de lograr una victoria aplastante en la reciente guerra. Esta noche celebraremos el triunfo. ¡Disfrutad de la victoria con vuestro corazón!

Yo bajé la mirada y fruncí el ceño. No me pasaba nada con Sinbad, es más, estaría tirando fuegos artificiales por estar tan -relativamente- cerca de él.

Me sentía un poco inservible. No había ayudado mucho en el calabozo de Zagan. Kai no había venido y se limitaba a mirarnos desde abajo con una sonrisa extraña. No del todo suya, podría decirse. Estaba igual que yo, deprimido. Solo que él estaba deprimido por Eli. No había hecho mucho por impedir que se la llevaran y se sentía igual que yo, suponía.

─Tengo una buena noticia más. ─anunció Sinbad. Estaba tan guapo, allí hablando con su pueblo… ups, se me caía la baba. Podría decirse que estaba un poco obsesionada con él…

─Los invitados de nuestra ciudad han conquistado una nueva mazmorra. Permitid me presentarlos. ─dijo, mientras los ocho generales se apartaban para que nos viesen. Sharrkan le dio un empujón a Alibaba, para que fuese hacia delante. ─Alibaba Saluja. ─Hakuryuu se puso a su lado. ─Ren Hakuryuu. ─Morgiana avanzó. Estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza. Aish, que mona. ─Morgiana. ─me puse a su lado dando saltitos. ─Alyssa Lewe. ─saludé con la mano a la gente. ─Y Aladdin. ─Aladdin se puso con nosotros y sonrió. ─Una aventura a llegado a su final. Pero siempre estamos en medio de un viaje. Este preciso momento es el comienzo de un nuevo viaje. Bien, entonces. Alazad vuestras copas. ¡Por la nueva aventura que va a comenzar! ¡Kanpai! ─gritó, y la gente lo imitó.

Me senté en una mesa junto con Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba, Sharrkan-san y Yam-sensei. Estaban haciendo una representación de lo que había pasado en el calabozo de Zagan… duh, por lo menos la chica que hacía de mi era más alta que yo… aunque más gorda.

Me reí de lo lindo con Alibaba y Sharrkan. Dios, santo ¿Así los veía la gente?

─¡PUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Y ALADDIN POR QUÉ ES ASÍ?!

─¡NUNCA HA SIDO TAN FUERTE! ─rió Alibaba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo estaba rodando por el suelo, sujetándome la barriga.

─El que hace de Alibaba se parece de verdad.

─¡No se parece nada a mí!

─¿Ah, noooooooo~? ¡SI ES CLAVADO A TI! ¡¿VERDAR SHARRKAN-SAN!?

─¡Te doy la razón Allysa! ─se reía el hombre, conmigo, por supuesto. Yam-sesei nos miraba mal.

─No sé como puedes llevarte bien con él, Allysa-chan… ─bufó ella. Yo la miré con picardía.

─¿Oh? Pero si se que tu le quieres un montón~ ─ella me miró roja y horrorizada. ─Y tú igual, ¿verdad Sharrkan-san?

─¡Claro que sí! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Creo que estaba borracho… porque le metió su jarra de vino a Alibaba en la boca, mientras que Yam-sensei le daba golpes con su bastón y me miraba mal.

Al rato, mientras que Aladdin hacia tonterías imitando a su actor, le llamó Sinbad. Yo fruncí el ceño y me levanté, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás. Para que ocultarlo: Sinbad no me hacía ni caso y eso me molestaba. Divisé a lo lejos a Kogyoku y Ka Kobun… me fui con ellos. No me llevaba mal con Kogyoku, para que mentir, ni tampoco con Hakuryuu -Ka Kobun era caso a parte-.

─Hey, hey, heyyyy~ Kogyoku-chan. ─saludé con mi típica alegría. Kogyoku me miró con la cara roja -probablemente borracha- y murmuró un saludo. Kaa Kobun me miró también, con recelo. Tal vez se preguntaba si lo ignoraba o no sabía su nombre… Me gusta dejar a la gente con intriga~ ─¿Estás borracha?

─Puede ser… ─me dijo con cansancio. Yo me reí un poco.

─A-Allysa-san, no es motivo para reírs-

─Ugh, a callar, no me interesa lo que dices. ─bufé, dejándolo un poco de piedra. ─¿Kogyoku-chan?

─¿Uuuum?

─Te irás pronto ¿no?

─No, no, no. Yo no quiero irme… ─murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

─Ya, lo sé, lo sé. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ─no creo que se acordase pero mah. ─Sí ves a una tal Eliza Tyd, ¿Podrías decirle que la echamos de menos?

─Claro…

─Muchas gracias~

─¡Princesa! ─llamó Ka Kobun. ─¡Por favor no se duerma en un lugar como este!

Ahogué una risa.

─¿Ka Kobun-dono? ─dí un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ja'far. ─Esta es una oportunidad preciosa ¿Por qué no tenemos una buena charla? ─me miró de reojo, como si no hubiese esperado que estuviese allí. Espera… creo que ya sabía que pasaba aquí…

─Este… no sé…

─Venga, venga, no sea así. Vamos, por aquí. ─dijo, empujándolo un poco. ─Y Allysa-dono…

Miré al lado contrario, y ví a Sinbad acercarse a nosotras. Aunque creo que era por Kogyoku. ¿No sería…? Fruncí el ceño y parpadeé un poco. Me levanté de golpe, con el flequillo tapando mis ojos.

─No te preocupes. Yo ya me iba. ─murmuré entre dientes, marchándome con los puños cerrados. Creo que se me quedó mirando seriamente, pero pasé de él.

Maldito Sinbad. Asqueroso mujeriego. Ojala le partiese un rayo. Era un idiota. Idiota pero bien, bien IDIOTA. Iba murmurando todas esas cosas mientras me quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos y buscaba a Kai. Era la única persona que me quedaba por molestar en la noche.

Lo encontré con su familia. Su hermanita revoloteaba a su alrededor, gritándole cosas para animarlo con su voz chillona. No se veía muy bien.

─¿Kai? ─el se giró para mirarme y me sonrió.

─Ah, Ally-san…

─No, no, no, solo Ally. A Li-li la llamabas por su apodo ¿no? ─le regañé, dandole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Él me sonrió con tristeza.

─Allysa-san, no puedo animar a onii-chan… ─me dijo su hermanita, tirándome de mis pantalones.

─Hum… Keira-chan…

─¡Ya sé! ─dijo de repente, mientras le brillaban los ojos. ─¡Trae a onee-chan!

─Keira, ya te he dicho que no… ─empezó a decir Kai, con un suspiro. Pero su hermana le fulminó con la mirada.

─¡Onii-chan, calla! Allysa-san, ¿Sabes donde está onee-chan? Onii-chan me dice que está muy lejos, pero sé que onee-chan vendrá.

─Con onee-chan te refieres a Eli ¿no? ─le pregunté, con ternura. Ella asintió. ─¡Claro! Estoy segura que tu onee-chan vendrá… y si no viene ¡HARE QUE NOS COMUNIQUEMOS CON ELLA!

─¿Y como vas a hacer eso? ─me preguntó Kai, sin dejar ese tono lastimero. Aunque me pareció ver una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos. Sonreí altivamente.

─Coooooon… ─metí una mano en mi bolsillo y saqué mi móvil. ─¡ESTO~!

─¡WOW! ¿¡QUE ES ESO ALLYSA-SAN!? ─me preguntó con emoción Keira.

─¡Mi teléfono móvil! No tiene batería pero creo que si uso magia de rayo y la cargo… tal vez y solo tal vez funcione. Y si a Eli se le ocurre lo mismo ¡Voilà! Comunicación al instante con llamadas o por whatsapp. ─expliqué, con emoción. Ellos dos tenían una interrogación flotando sobre sus cabezas, sin entender lo más mínimo nada.

─Bueno que cuando lo arregle podremos hablar con ella. ─volví a explicar, con una gotita en la cabeza. Ellos soltaron un ''aaaaah…'' y yo contuve la risa. ─EEEEEN FIN. Mejor me voy a mi habitación a pensar en como hacerlo. ¡BYE! ─me despedí, y salí corriendo.

Aún quería tirarme a mi cama y llorar un rato por lo de Sinbad. Seguía pensando que era un reverendo idiota. Pero un idiota e insensible sin cura.

Llegué a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama. Cerré los ojos con el ceño fruncido y me dispuse a dormir. No tenía ganas de pensar más en un idiota de su calibre.

 **.0.0.0.**

Sinbad caminaba con el semblante serio por los pasillos de su palacio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Acababa de hablar con Kogyoku y había sido bastante falso…

─Eres realmente malvado ¿no? ─le dijo una voz, saliendo de las sombras. Ja'far.

─Venga, no digas eso. ─comentó el peli-morado, acercándose a él. ─Por supuesto que voy a tomar cualquier carta que tenga al alcance. Puedo ver un considerable valor en su posición y poder.

─¿Cómo los considerables resultados obtenidos en Balbadd? ─dijo Ja'far, siguiéndolo.

─Sí. ─dijo con una sonrisa. Acto seguido se paró de repente. ─¿Ja'far?

─¿Hum?

─¿Me he vuelto… retorcido? ─el peli-blanco puso cara de asombro. ─Últimamente, cuando veo a Alibaba y a los otros, lo recuerdo todo de nuevo. Los días en los que no sabía nada y corría por el mundo.

─Y Allysa-dono… es la que más te lo recuerda… ¿Me equivoco? ─preguntó Ja'far, tranquilamente. Sinbad se quedó en silencio y sonrió.

─Es muy parecida a ella ¿verdad? ─preguntó Sinbad, mirando al cielo.

─Parecida no. Es exactamente igual.

─Tienes razón…

─Sin, no te hagas falsas esperanzas. ─le cortó Ja'far. ─Esa Allysa desapareció. Y que Allysa-dono se parezca tanto a ella tiene que ser una coincidencia. Además, ella tendría tu edad o más a estas alturas…

─Una coincidencia muy grande, sí. ─musitó Sinbad, tranquilo, mientras comenzaba a andar de nuevo.

 **.0.0.0.**

 **ELIZA'S POV**

─Oye.

─Oye.

─OYE.

─¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

─¡UWAH!

Que buena manera de despertarte… tirándote al suelo… sí señor. Iba a matar a Rize.

─¿¡PERO QUE HACES RI-!? ─me quedé un poco paralizada… al ver a Judal mirándome tranquilamente desde arriba. ¿Por qué este hombre tenía la manía de aparecer de repente?

─La próxima vez no seré tan suave. ─me dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

─¿Po-po-po-por qué…? ¿Dónde está Rize?

─¿La pelirroja? Ni idea. ─bufó él y me volvió a mirar con frialdad. ─Te estaré esperando en el patio.

─¿Para qué? ─pregunté yo, levantándome del suelo.

─¿Cómo que ''para qué''? Tsk, ¿Ya no quieres entrenar o qué? ─me dijo con despecho.

─¡NO, NO! ¡YA VOY! ─le dije, dándome cuenta de todo. Me había quedado dormida. No había comido nada al final. Judal me llamaba para entrenar. Oh dios, vaya mierda todo.

Él se marchó y yo me puse ropa nueva, había dormido con la de ayer. Me puse unos pantalones que me llegaban por las rodillas -seguramente de Rize- marrones, mis zapatos y una camiseta sin mangas. Me hice una cola rápidamente, corrí a la puerta la abrí y… choqué con Rize.

─¡MIRA POR DONDE VAS ZOPENC-! Ah, eres tú Eli. ─me gritó Rize, chocando contra la pared. Yo caí al suelo de culo. Traía en las manos una bandeja llena de comida. Se me hizo la boca agua.

─¿E-e-eso es para ti?

─Era para las dos, pero como veo que te vas me lo comeré y- ─cogí todo lo que pude y me lo metí en la boca, para luego salir corriendo de nuevo.

─¡GSAFIAR! ─dije, aunque creo que no me entendió y se quedó un poco incrédula en la puerta.

Corrí mientras me tragaba la comida. Entonces… ¿Judal me había visto dormir? ¿Podría clasificarlo como pervertido? No creo que se me quedara mirando pero… nada me lo confirmaba.

Lo divisé sentado en el césped, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, aburrido.

─¡Ya estoy! ─le dije, pegando un salto cuando estuve a su lado. Me miró con aburrimiento y se levantó.

─Bien. ¿Empezamos?

─¡S-sí! ─dije con ánimos. No me gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con él -ya, claro- pero si quería mejorar.

─Voy a avisarte de algo. ─dijo de repente, acercándose a mí. Yo parpadeé, sin comprender. Quedamos frente a frente. ─No voy a cortarme en lo más mínimo.

─¿E-es que lo-lo habías hecho antes? ─tartamudeé, intentando no ponerme más nerviosa. Agh, maldito cuerpo…

─¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? ─me preguntó, con una sonrisa de superioridad mezclada con diversión y se inclinó un poco, acercándose a mí más. Yo tragué saliva.

─E-ehm… bu-bueno… ─empecé a decir, mientras sentía que la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. ¿Le divertía o algo…? Nerviosa era poco para definirme.

─Espera… ¿No será que YO te pongo nerviosa? ─me dijo, acercándose AÚN más. ¡¿QUE HACÍA ESTE?!

─¿¡E-EH?!

Se acercó hasta que rozó su nariz con la mía, mientras que yo abría los ojos como platos. Seguía con su sonrisa de antes. ¡EL MUY HIJO DE…!

 **¡PAF!**

─¡N-NO TE ACERQUES TANTO, PERVERTIDO! ─grité, dándole un puñetazo en la cara en toda regla. Se cayó al suelo y me miró con sorpresa mientras se sujetaba la mejilla. ─¡CO-COMO VUELVAS A INTENTARLO TE DEJO SIN DESCENDENCIA! ─le volví a gritar, para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería que me viese como estaba: dejaba a los tomates blancos.

Escuché su risa a lo lejos. Maldito…

 **.0.0.0.**

El pelinegro reía como nunca, ¡Era más divertido de lo que esperaba! Su cara era lo mejor. Golpeaba fuerte pero podría soportarlo. Todo por aquella diversión.

─¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No me esperaba esto, niña! ─reía Judal, tumbándose en la hierba mientras se sujetaba el estómago y se ponía una mano en la frente.

Definitivamente sus días de aburrimiento habían acabado.

* * *

Y hala, ya lo he soltado. Aquí pega un ''chan chan chaaaaaaan'' en toda regla xD

¿Judal es pervertido ewe? ¿O solo es muy mala gente? ¿Pensáis que Ally debería ser maga roja? Aún así no lo cambiaré 7u7 ¿Creéis que Ally es celosa? ¿De quién hablarían Ja'far y Sinbad? ¿Apoyáis el SharrkanxYamuraiha? Porque yo si x3 Si queréis dejad un review contestando y diciéndome cositas ;D (constructivas, insultos no que me deprimo :'()

¡Hasta pronto!

 _-Blue_


	14. ¡Descubren mi -casi- secreto!

¡Buenas noches! (Tengo sueño :'V) Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap n.n

Siento mucho el retraso (creo que he tardado bastante ) pero estaba en plena época de exámenes D': No es mi culpa, maldecid y tirad tomates a el colegio. Y si lo quemáis mejor, que me uno a vosotros/as e.e

Bueno, fuera idioteces xD Muchas gracias a todos por leer esto, sobre todo a:

Cate: Muchas teorías everywhere si xD esto parece Evangelion (?) nah, ya se verá, ya se verá ewe y no, el muy idiota no se da cuenta que es pervertido solo con mi Eli D': es demasiado orgulloso -3- xD Tal veeeeeez Sinbad estuvo enamorado de esa personita o solo la quería muchísimo como amiga e.e CONFUNDO A LA GENTE ewe xD

kirara213: me alegra de que te guste el SharrYamu :'D

Okami Laevatein: Sinbad es Sinbad, le cuesta espabilarse xD ¿Y si hago que Ally lo llame Sully 7u7?

Heromax: Eso también me lo pregunto yo D: Aunque a veces Rize me llama diciendo que ha visto uno e.e

RaxeRox: ¡Bienvenida! Me caes bien por ser una loca fangirl total ;D -ejemyotambienlosoyejem- Te dejo a Kouen libre le puedes hacer lo que quieras, te lo regalo (?) XD El momento de Rize llegará, como tu bien dices ewe Me alegra que te guste el SharrkanxYamuraiha :D Ally es fuerte, ya se hartara y le dará una patada que lo dejará sin hijos n.n (soy mala D:)

Magi no me pertenece.

¡A leer n.n!

* * *

Intenté calmar mis pulsaciones, mientras respiraba hondo. Por dios, que no me encontrase.

─Eeeeeeliiiiiiiii…─llamó la voz, con aburrimiento, mientras oía sus pisadas en la hierba. Mierda, se estaba acercando.

Escapando de mi peor pesadilla. Sí, esa frase podría definirme en aquel momento, mientras rezaba para que el maldito magi se diese la vuelta y me buscase en otro sitio.

─No tengo todo el día ¿sabes? ─le escuché. Escuché como chasqueaba la lengua y volvía a caminar, esta vez alejándose.

Suspiré, estaba salva-

─Te encontré~

─¡KYAAAAAAA!

 **PAM**

Puñetazo de mi parte para Judal, no se admiten devoluciones.

Cayó al suelo sujetándose la nariz, mientras yo me ponía en pie como un resorte y lo señalaba totalmente sonrojada.

─¡N-no me des esos sustos, maldición! ─le grité, intentando calmarme. A ver, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le aparecía a una chica volando cabeza abajo a ESCASOS MILIMETROS de su cara? ¡NADA MÁS QUE A JUDAL!

─Tch, casi me partes la nariz ─me dijo, apartando su mano de su cara y levantandose. Tenía un hilillo de sangre escurriéndose de ella. Ups…

─¡T-TE LO MERECES!

─¿Huh? ¿Y ahora por qué?

─¡POR ACOSADOR! ─le volví a gritar, sonrojándome aún más. El muy idiota ahogó una risa. Maldita sea…

─¿Me vas a negar que te gusta? ─me preguntó, acercándose. Yo retrocedí y fruncí el ceño. ¡MALDITO SEA MI NERVIOSISMO!

─N-no te acerques… o-o-o si no…

─¿O si no, qué? ─me preguntó con burla. ─¿Me vas a pegar? ─me cogió de la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo. Sus precios-digo malditos ojos rojos me miraban con diversión y burla y me atrapaban. Mierda, no podía quedarme paralizada, ahora no…

─¿Hmmm? ¿Me vas a contestar, E-li-za? ─me preguntó, acercándose poco a poco a mí.

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA ¡MIERDA!

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ─me volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa burlona. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Entre su cercanía a mi y sus penetrantes ojos rojos que me hipnotizaban no… ¡NONONO!

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y lo empujé hacia atrás, sonrojándome al extremo.

─¡Y-YA TE DIJE QU-QUE NO T-TE ACERQUES! ─grité, frunciendo el ceño, para acto seguido salir corriendo.

 **.0.0.0.**

Judal se quedó mirando el rastro de polvo que había dejado la rubia al huir y sonrió con diversión.

No se cansaba de ver aquella reacción. Lo que no esperaba era que precisamente a aquella chica le… gustase él. Ni siquiera lo sabía con exactitud, tal vez solo le provocaba miedo o vergüenza, ya que por lo que él sabía no se llevaban muchos años de edad. Tal vez dos o tres.

Eso sí, si la ''acosaba'' -como ella decía- delante de la vieja… la había cagado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Si la videntucha era sobre-protectora con todas las chicas del palacio, incluyendo a las sirvientas… entonces con su hija… No era lo que parecía, obviamente el gran magi Judal no tenía miedo de una simple vieja… pero… a lo mejor lo dejaba estéril si lo veía. Bueno, ya se había llevado varios golpes ''allí'' por parte de Eliza y se había acostumbrado al dolor -o eso decía él, en realidad no soportaría otro como esos-. Pero por ver la cara sonrojada de la niña y reírse un rato… haría cualquier cosa.

Se le escapó una risilla. Todo aquello era condenadamente entretenido.

 **.0.0.0.**

─Moooo, Rize… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ─pregunté, con un aura depresiva, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas, sentada en la silla.

─Eli, sinceramente, ¿Por qué te pones así? ─preguntó con fastidio la pelirroja, recogiéndose el pelo delante del espejo. Yo la miré alzando una ceja, ¿a que se refería? ─Siendo TU la gran fan, la enamorada número uno de ese tío… ¿de que te quejas?

─¿Estás sugiriendo… que le deje hacer lo que quiera? ─pregunté con incredulidad. Ella se puso tensa durante unos segundos y mirando fugazmente la puerta, pero acto seguido se relajó y siguió con lo suyo. La miré con confusión. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

─Bueno, podrías aprovecharte… ─siguió diciendo. ─No digo que me haga gracia que ese estúpido te acose pero... ─sonrió pícaramente y me miró de reojo, poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. ─…podrías dar tu primer beso por fin.

Me sonrojé al extremo y abrí la boca para replicarle, la cerré, la volví a abrir y la cerré de nuevo, emitiendo un gruñido de fastidio y molestia mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. Maldita Rize. Ojalá se encontrase con Alibaba, así sabría como me sentía.

─Oh, venga no te pongas así. Si sabes que tengo razón. ─dijo, sonriendo con diversión y sentándose en la silla contigua a la mía.

─Púdrete. ─musité, mirándola de reojo.

─Okey~

─¿Qué crees que diría Ally? ─le pregunté, dejando caer mi cabeza suavemente sobre la mesa. Asco de vida.

─Um… seguramente no pararía hasta que te besases con él, lo grabaría, fangirlearía y te pediría un dibujo. ─comentó con tranquilidad, mirando al techo.

Yo me reí, imaginándolo… y me sonrojé a tope. ¡NO DEBÍA IMAGINAR ESCENAS SHOUJO CON ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡AGHHHHH! Me tapé la cara con las manos y se me escapó un gritito de vergüenza.

─Como no lo hagas por tu propio pie me encargaré yo de empujarte y que caigas encima suya. Y luego… ─puso morritos, simulando un beso y yo la fulminé con la mirada y le tiré lo que tenía a mano: una manzana. Como no, ella no lo esquivo, si no que la cogió… con la boca.

─Itadakimasu ─dijo con alegría, cogiéndola con la mano y dándole un mordisco. Yo la miré con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¿Estás segura de que no eres una imitación de Sakura Kyoko?

─Zegufizima. ─farfulló y tragó. ─Ningún Kyubey se ha acercado a mí, mi padre no predica nada y no puedo transformarme en mahou shoujo. ─enumeró con los dedos, mirándome con diversión. Yo suspiré. Estaba loca.

─Pero eres pelirroja.

─Ya, ya, con esa definición puedo ser Morgiana, Mikoto Suoh versión femenina, Shirayuki, Loki versión chica, Eustass Kid versión mujer, Akabane Karma versión chica, etc, etc. ─comentó con aburrimiento.

─Morgiana no, Mikoto sí, por tu agresividad, pero él es más pro, Shirayuki no, ella es más amable y más… todo lo bueno, Loki sí, por pesada, Kid sí por despiadada y Karma sí por lo mismo que Loki… ─le dije, llevándole la contraria con una risilla.

─…

─No me digas que no tengo razón.

─…te doy siete segundos para correr.

─¿No serían mejor ocho? Si Death the Kid te escuchase…─le reproché, con diversión. Ahhh, la venganza~

─Aviso: tengo ganas de torturar a alguien y tú puedes convertirte en el siguiente Kaneki… ─susurró, con una mirada sombría. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

─¿E-estas de broma no?

─7… ¿tu que crees?... 6… ─me dijo, con una sonrisa maligna. Yo tragué saliva, me levanté de golpe –tirando la silla en el proceso- y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por segunda vez en el día.

 **.0.0.0.**

Rize suspiró con satisfacción y se estiró en la silla. Ahora tenía la habitación para ella solita. Las torturas eran taaaaaan hermosas.

Eso sí, el idiota no había pasado desapercibido por ella. Eli ni se había dado cuenta, pero estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando. Bueno, a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo, después de todo tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar entre aquellos dos… y sus instintos animales nunca fallaban.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella se giró.

─Adelante. ─gruñó, mordiendo su manzana. La persona que había detrás de la puerta abrió y entró.

Un hombre bastante alto, de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color la miraba desde la entrada.

─¿Papá? ¿No estabas de viaje con…?

─Eso no es importante. Tengo que contarte algo. ─dijo él, con semblante serio. La chica lo miró sin comprender. ¿De qué iba a hablarle…?

 **.0.0.0.**

¿Qué podía hacer durante toda la tarde? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Por lo tanto… me metí en los baños.

Los baños eran amplios y casi siempre estaban vacíos. Básicamente eran muy parecidos a las aguas termales en cuanto a amplitud. Lo que no sabía era si eran agua termales o no. Calentita estaba.

Me metí en el agua y me senté. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño para no mojármelo.

Que bien se estaba… me relajé lo máximo que pude y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Es que tenía estrés o algo? Me sentía como si estuviese en plena época de exámenes.

Todo por culpa de Judal. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso en lo que llevaba de tiempo allí? Bastantes veces, sí. Pero… ¡Era difícil mantener la compostura! Yo... ¡SÍ MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE UN IDIOTA COMO ÉL! ¡Y QUE SE ME ACERCARA TANTO SIN QUE YO LE GUSTASE ERA…!

Ahogué un grito de rabia y metí la cara en el agua. La saqué pocos segundos después. Ok, me había calmado.

Obviamente yo no le gustaba. Solo lo hacía por diversión. Y si llegaba a más… me dolería. Rize hablaba muy rápido cuando proponía que me aprovechase. Un largo suspiró se escapó de mis labios.

─¿Cansada, niña? ─dijo una voz a lo lejos, sobresaltándome y sonrojándome mientras miraba hacia los lados. ¡NO POR DIOS! ¿¡NO SERIA CAPAZ DE….?!

─Estoy en el otro lado, idiota. ─dijo la voz, con fastidio. Yo fruncí el ceño. Seguro que había escuchado mi revuelo con el agua…

─¿Qué quieres?

─¿Yo? Nada, tan solo relajarme un poco.

─Eso es raro en ti.

─Normalmente estoy intentando provocar guerras por alguna parte, es más divertido.

─Ya… ─bufé. ¿Ahora que mierda quería?

─Oye, niña.

─¿Tanto cuesta decir mi nombre?

─Tch, ELIZA.

─Me-mejor… ─Había pronunciado mi nombre en condiciones por primera vez…

─A lo que iba. Te he escuchado mientras hablabas con la pelirroja.

─¿¡QUE?! ¿¡NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO!? ─grité, poniéndome de pie.

─Podría decirse así.

─¡ACOSADOR! ─volví a gritar, frunciendo el ceño. Intenté localizarlo por instinto –obviamente no lo veía por el gran muro de madera que había-, cogí un balde y… lo lancé.

─¡AUCH! ¡OYE! ─Dí en el blanco. Una sonrisa de superioridad se apoderó de mis labios y comencé a reírme. ─¡NO HA TENIDO GRACIA! ─gritó, esta vez más cerca. Miré hacia arriba y… allí estaba. Agarrado al muro y mirándome con los ojos como platos. Creo que vi un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz…

3…

2…

1…

─¡K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **FATALITY**

Le tiré todo lo que tenía a mano, jabones, cubos, toallas, lo que fuese, hasta que cayó y escuché un ¡chof!.

─¡PERVERTIDO, ASQUEROSO, DEGENERADO! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES?!

Escuché una tos y movimientos en el agua.

─¿¡N-NO SABES QUE EXISTEN LAS TOALLAS?! ─Espera, espera…

─¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ME TAPE?! ¡PRINCIPALMENTE, NO DEBERÍAS HABERTE ASOMADO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ─le grité. No estaba tan tranquila como para darme cuenta de que se había avergonzado. Quien me iba a decir a mí que el gran Judal se avergonzaría por ver a una mujer desnuda.

─…

Fruncí el ceño y procuré borrar aquel momento de mi mente, sentándome y gruñendo. Le había visto y llevaba el pelo suelto… no había llegado a ver ''aquella'' parte pero más bien me alegraba por ello… sacudí la cabeza y me tapé la cara con las manos. ¡NO DEBÍA IMAGINARMELO! ¡FUS, FUERA, MALA IMAGEN MENTAL!

─Oye. ─me llamó, esta vez más tranquilo. Claro, ahora estaba como si nada.

─¿Qué? ─pregunté, con frialdad. Tch, maldito magi…

─Te gusto ─dijo de repente. No lo preguntó, sino que lo afirmó.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Me quedé en blanco.

─He dado en el clavo ¿A que sí? ─volvió a insistir.

...

─Heeeey… ¿Sigues ahí?

Cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo, incapaz de responderle.

─¡Eh!

Me vestí y salí de los baños. Seguí corriendo. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ LO DECÍA DE GOLPE Y PORRAZO!? Maldito acosador… maldita sea… ahora si que no iba a poder verle a la cara.

 **.0.0.0.**

El pelinegro escuchó el revuelo de la chica, e hizo lo mismo: recogió sus cosas, se vistió y salió. Tenía que verle la cara. Aunque quizás se había pasado. La vió a lo lejos, corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Sonrió con diversión. Dios, era tan predecible.

Comenzó a caminar para el lado contrario, en dirección a la habitación que tenía allí. Eso sí, la chica tenía un cuerpo de infarto… por mucho que lo negase. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Tch, malditas debilidades masculinas…

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con uno de los sirvientes que le atendían.

─Bienvenido, Judal-sama… ─murmuró él. ─¿Judal-sama?

─¿Hm? ─musitó con aburrimiento, mientras observaba como le abría la puerta.

─L-le sale sangre de la nariz…

 **.0.0.0.**

Corrí hasta que llegué a la habitación, abriendo rápidamente y entrando. Respiré hondo y me calmé. ¿Ahora como lo miraría?

─Hola, Eliza. ─aquella voz no era la de Rize. Alcé la mirada, para encontrarme con un gran hombre sentado en frente de mi amiga. El padre de Rize. Ahora que me fijaba… se daba un aire a Masrur, solo que más… viejo.

─Ah… ¿Kiryl-san? ─parpadeé y me dí cuenta de algo. ─Di-digo… sensei…

─No tienes porque ser tan educada, siéntate. ─me dijo con una carcajada. Yo asentí y le obedecí.

─Em… Eli… mi padre está aquí para… ─empezó a decir Rize. Estaba algo decaída, por no decir shockeada. Era demasiado suave explicándome aquello… ¿qué le pasaba? Normalmente le llamaba ''viejo'' en presencia de otros.

─Rize, ya se lo digo yo. ─le cortó Kiryl-san y ella simplemente asintió y miró al suelo. Vale, aquella no era mi Rize. ─Verás, Eliza… mi mujer y yo hemos estado viajando con Elaine-san… ─alcé una ceja con confusión. De nuevo el nombre extraño. ─Ah, es cierto, su nombre allí era Alena. ─se aclaró la voz y continuó. ─Lo que decía, hemos estado viajando con tu madre...

─¿Le ha pasado algo? ─pregunté con preocupación.

─No, claro que no. Por algo la protegemos. ─me explicó, con una sonrisa. ─Lo que quería comunicarte es breve: ya ha llegado a la capital. Yo he vuelto a por vosotras, para escoltaros a Rakushou cuanto antes.

─¿Y-ya ha llegado…? Y… ¿nos vais… a mandar de vuelta? ─pregunté con algo de miedo. Puede que lo negase pero… tal vez… y solo tal vez… no quería irme de allí.

─Aún no. Antes te tiene que explicar muchas cosas ¿no?

─Sí… aún no entiendo como llegamos aquí. ─murmuré, con una gotita en la cabeza. Aunque no era para tomárselo a broma.

─Bien. Entonces… ─Kiryl-san se levantó. ─…nos vamos dentro de una hora. ¡Preparaos!

─¿¡E-EH?!

─¿Alguna queja? ─preguntó, con un aura maligna a su alrededor. Yo tragué saliva.

─N-no, que va, que va.

─Mejor. Os espero en la entrada. ─dijo, cambiando de semblante en segundos, marchandose.

─¡Ossu*!

Madre mía. Llevaba un día de locos… pero… ¿Qué día últimamente no era así? Suspiré y me puse a recoger mis cosas. Encima Rize estaba calladísima y muy seria.

Tendría que interrogarla por el camino. Y en cuanto a Judal… no sería capaz de mirarle a la cara sin morirme de la vergüenza. Agh, maldita vida.

* * *

Y se acabó por hoy xD Otra gran frase creada por la gran filosofa Eliza Tyd :D Admirad su ''Agh, maldita vida'' xD

Ossu*: Demasiado HunterxHunter-digoo expresión de karate que reemplaza expresiones como gracias, entendido, etc. En este caso, adiós.

Creo que sería mejor que pusiese las referencias que pongo por aquí por si alguien quiere saber quienes son xD

Referencias: Shirayuki (Akagami no shirayukihime), Mikoto Suoh (K Project), Loki Laevateinn (Kamigami no asobi), Eustass Kidd (One Piece), Akabane Karma (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assasination Classroom), Death the Kid (Soul Eater) y Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul). Ninguno me pertenece, obviamente :)

¿Rize y Eli merecen ser llamadas otaku? (yo creo que sí :'D) ¿Os imagináis a Masrur viejo xD? ¿Judal se ha pasado D:? ¿Matará a su sirviente por decir que le salía sangre de la nariz (Judal pervertidillo ewe)? ¿Eli podrá hablar con Judal o se morirá de vergüenza? ¿Que le pasará a Rize? ¿Os imagináis a Rize en plan Kaneki versión pelo blanco crujiéndose los dedos y diciendo ''MIL MENOS SIETE'' (el que se haya visto tokyo ghoul, claro) XD? Responded si queréis dejándome un review, que me anima a escribir :'D

Espero que os haya gustado :)

Sayonara!

- _Blue_


	15. Una llamada bastante esperada

Konnichiwa! Sintiendo mucho la espera aquí está el siguiente cap n.n

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a: **Kirara213** , **Heromax** (Intenta de nuevo ese comentario serio xD No le dio tiempo ha hacer foto, gomen D:), **fer** (Wuala muchas gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo :D Siento que te aburrieras u.u Aunque una historia sin partes aburridas es raro xP en serio intentaré que no ocurra x'D Me alegra muchísimo tener a otra/o fan de Judal por aquí n.n SEAN TODAS/OS BIENVENIDAS e.e En fin, bienvenido/a :D) y **Cate** (Jason podría seeeeer... ¿Su padre? Nah, si no lo tendría que matar xP Masrur sea viejo o joven siempre será sexy ewe Lo del beso me has pillado un poco -3- Habrá habrá pero no en este cap n.n Zoy mala D:)

Magi no me pertenece.

PD: **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!** Creo que este es el último cap del año (?) No sé :v Por si acaso os deseo también feliz año nuevo y que soñéis mucho con Magi xD Y deseo que os regalen cositas del anime (yo quiero también D':). Tal vez haga un AU aparte de Magi con mis ocs de navidad :V Sería como un especial de navidad JudEli, SinbAlly y la última parejita aún no anunciada... ewe (SPOILERS, SPOILERS). Como sea, si hago algo ya lo subiré xP

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Recogimos nuestras cosas en silencio. No tenía muchas cosas que guardar aparte de mi libreta, lápiz y varita, tan solo una muda de ropa -¿Qué?, era lo que tenía allí-. Rize no decía ni media palabra y yo me limitaba a observarla de reojo en silencio.

¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez su padre le había ordenado algo no muy agradable… bueno, de ser así Rize se hubiese negado, era terca como una mula. Era algo más grande. Podría ser… ¿la razón por la que mi madre estaba allí? No sé, era probable… aunque parecía que era algo que tenía que ver con ella.

─Vamos. ─dijo de repente, sobresaltándome.

─A-ah, sí…

Abrió la puerta y yo la seguí, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos en silencio. La preocupación seguía en mí, no era normal. Lo típico sería que estuviese insultando a su padre por sacarnos de allí tan de pronto… Eso no quería decir que no le quisiese. Rize tenía a su padre en un pedestal. Fuerte, amable, estricto… ¡Incluso le gustaba el anime! El padre perfecto, según yo. Aunque no debería decir aquello, mi padre era más o menos igual, aunque más afectuoso.

Y, de nuevo, una oleada de nostalgia me invadió. Ah… ojalá pudiera verle. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en casa solo…? Mejor dicho… ¿No le habrá extrañado mi ausencia?

Suspiré y seguí mirando hacia delante. No me haría ningún bien pensar en mi vida normal.

Llegamos al patio en el que siempre entrenaba, en el que siempre peleaba con… Judal. Allí nos esperaba Kiryl-san.

─Muy bien, veo que me habéis hecho caso. ─observó, con una sonrisa, mirando nuestras mochilas. Rize asintió y yo la miré con preocupación.

─Ki-Kiryl-san… ¿Cómo iremos a Rakushou? ─pregunté, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Kiryl-san soltó una carcajada.

─No te preocupes por eso. Ya he llamado a nuestro transporte.

─¿Eh?

─Creo que ese soy yo. ─dijo una voz, desde encima de nosotros. Miré hacia arriba y… enseguida me sonrojé. Cooomo no. Me dí un puñetazo mental por no prevenir aquello. Judal nos miraba desde su alfombra voladora, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

─Espero que nos lleves allí sanos y salvos, Judal.

─¡Ki-Kiryl-san! ─él me miró con confusión. ─No tenemos porque recurrir a él… ¡Yo también puedo hacer volar la alfombra! ─dije, frunciendo el ceño, evitando mirar al magi.

─Lo sé. Pero al contrario que a él, tu magoi se agota. Y no se cuanta resistencia tienes.

─¡Pe-pero…!

─Oh, vamos, Eliza-chan. No muerdo. ─me dijo con burla, guiñándome un ojo. Asqueroso idiota… Fruncí el ceño más y miré hacia otro lado. Kiryl-san miró a Judal, luego a mí, Judal, yo, Judal, yo y así repetidas veces.

─Creo… que voy a tener que informar de esto a Elaine… ─suspiró, en voz baja. Aunque yo lo oí. Y me sonrojé más. Oh dios, no. Más bullying no. Y menos de mi madre.

─¡Venga, venga! ¡Todos arriba!

Tsk. Y yo que no quería verle nunca más… la suerte no estaba de mi parte.

 **.0.0.0.**

Pues allí estábamos, sobrevolando el Imperio Kou. El castillo en donde nos habíamos estado quedando estaba casi en la frontera del territorio. Lo cual señalaba que nos quedaba un buen techo hasta la capital.

Tenía que mentalizarme. Si mi madre estaba allí de verdad… la había cagado. Seguramente me mandaría a casa nada más que me viese. O eso pensaba. Tratar con mi madre era complicado. Y más si estaba enfadada.

En fin, intentar prepararse en una alfombra voladora en compañía de un gigante de pelo rojo, un magi pervertido y acosador y una de tus mejores amigas en estado emo no era lo mejor del mundo. Por no decir estresante.

Suspiré y me abracé las piernas. Estaba sentada en la parte contraria a Judal, al lado de Rize. Kiryl-san estaba al lado del pelinegro, ''conduciendo'', si se pudiese decir así, ya que el que hacía mover el objeto era el magi.

Rize miraba las nubes como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. La miré con impaciencia. ¿Debía preguntarle yo lo que pasaba o me lo diría ella? Agh, la espera se me estaba haciendo eterna. ¿Cuándo llegaríamos a nuestro destino? Al menos no me mareaba tanto como en un barco…

─Eli… ─me llamó Rize, de repente.

─¿Sí? ─pregunté, esperanzada.

─¿Tienes batería en el móvil?

…Eso no era lo que yo esperaba.

La miré con neutralidad mientras sacaba mi telefono del bolsillo del vestido y se lo ponía justo delante de su cara. Le dí al botón de encendido. La pantalla no cambió.

─Creo que ya te dije que no. ─le subrayé, señalando el aparato. Ella se encogió de hombros.

─Yo que sé. A lo mejor lo habías cargado.

─¿Cómo? ¿Mágicamente? ─pregunté con sarcasmo.

─No estaría mal. ¿No lo has probado? ─preguntó. No iba con sarcasmo. Lo preguntaba en serio. Me quedé un poco congelada, mirando el móvil y luego a ella.

─No…─ella suspiró, y cerró los ojos, mientras que el viento movía su pelo rojo.

─Prueba a ver.

Parpadeé y me acerqué el móvil. Bueno… ¿Qué podría perder? -¿Un teléfono, tal vez?-. Saqué la varita de mi bolsillo y toqué la parte trasera del móvil con ella. Noté como Kiryl-san y Judal me miraban de reojo. Putos cotillas. Fruncí el ceño y recité:

─ _Ramzus_.

Unas chispas pasaron de la punta de mi varita al aparato, que lo sujetaba con la punta de los dedos, rezando por no cagarla cargándome el móvil y de paso electrocutarme a mi misma.

Rize miraba con interés poco fingido. Las chispas desaparecieron. Con cuidado, apreté el botón de encendido.

Se encendió.

─¡DIOS, RIZE ERES UNA GENIO! ─la alabé, abalanzándome sobre ella y abrazándola, mientras que el teléfono se iniciaba.

─Ya, ya… ─dijo con poco interés sin moverse. Que raro… no me había pegado. Me separé de ella con extrañeza.

─Rize… ¿Te pasa algo? ─le pregunté, envalentonándome para ello.

─…Ya te lo contaré cuando lleguemos.

La miré con preocupación, pero ella solo seguía miraba con neutralidad las nubes que dejábamos atrás.

─¿Qué es esa cosa, Eliza-chan? ─preguntó Judal, asomándose desde mi hombro. Yo aparté el móvil rápidamente de su vista y lo miré con molestia. Añado que me sonrojé. Pero para que hacerlo, seguro que ya se suponía.

─Nada que te importa. ─mascullé entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él me seguía mirando con diversión. Me sonrojé más. Como siguiera mirándome de esa manera iba a explotar, lo juro. Además, tenía otras razones para que no viese mi móvil…

─¿Cómo funciona esto…? ─dijo, con mi teléfono en las manos. ¿¡COMO ME LO HABÍA QUITADO?!

─¡DE-DEVUELVEMELO! ─grité, abalanzándome sobre él. Él solo levantó los brazos, impidiendo que llegase. Estaba encima de él, pero poco me importaba ¡QUERÍA MI MÓVIL DE VUELTA!

Se congeló por unos segundos.

…Por desgracia no le había puesto la contraseña.

─Luego soy yo el acosador ¿Eh? ─dijo entre carcajadas, mientras que yo enrojecía de la vergüenza y le quitaba el móvil de un manotazo.

─¡N-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

─¡JAJAJAJAJA!

─¡NO TE RIAS, ESTÚPIDO!

─¿¡PERO COMO NO HACERLO!?

─¡CALLANDOTE, NO TIENES PORQUE REÍRTE SI TU HACES COSAS PEORES!

─Vamos, vamos, niños. No os peleéis. ─intentó calmar las cosas Kiryl, separándonos.

─Aquí la que está peleando es ella. ─dijo sin parar de reír. Yo lo volví a fulminar con la mirada, aunque no paró. Se me escaparon algunas lágrimas de vergüenza y rabia pero me las quité rápidamente y me dí la vuelta.

Desbloqueé el móvil y vi porque se reía aquel estúpido: Mi fondo de pantalla. Ya lo sabía, pero no había tenido ocasión de cambiarlo… Tenía una imagen suya de fondo. La quité con rabia y la reemplacé por una de Gareki. Seguía riéndose.

─¡OYE, JUDAL! ─me sobresaltó el vozarrón de Kiryl-san.

 **¡PUM!**

─¡DEJA DE REIRTE UNA VEZ! ¿¡NO VES QUE LE MOLESTA?! ─le regañó, dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza. Au. Los golpes de Kiryl-san eran para temerlos…

─¡AUCH! ¡OYE VIEJO, ¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES?! ─protestó el magi con furia, frotándose la cabeza.

─¡NIÑO, A MI NO SE ME LLAMA VIEJO!

─¡PUES VIEJO, NO ME LLAMES NIÑO! ¡TENGO 20 MALDITOS AÑOS ¿TE ENTERAS?!

─¡PARECE QUE QUIERES PROBAR OTRO DE MIS PUÑOS!

─¡YA, YA! ¿¡QUE TE PARECE SI TU PRUEBAS DE MI MAGIA, EH?!

Había tanta tensión entre ellos que parecía que unas chispitas salían de sus ojos y chocaban contra la otra. Rize y yo los miramos con una gotita en la cabeza. Hombres…

Me volví a limpiar las lágrimitas -Se me habían escapado otra vez. Mierda- y me concentré en el teléfono.

─Lol… 3.456.789 mensajes… ─leyó Rize, mientras yo miraba las notificaciones. Correcto, además de 10 llamadas. Algunas por parte de mi madre y otras por parte de la única personita que me había petado el whatsapp a mensajes: Ally.

Escuché algunos golpes, chispas y la alfombra se desestabilizó durante unos segundos, pero no le dí importancia. Rize miraba por encima de su hombro, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Se van a cargar la manta…

─Ya, y es una alfombra, idiota. ─le indiqué. Ella solo le restó importancia con la mano y me indicó que siguiera mirando el móvil.

Abrí la aplicación -que tardó en iniciar por sob,re carga de mensajes. Todo gracias a Ally.- y me metí en el único chat que tenía mensajes recientes. El de mi amigita. Todo lleno de mensajes tipo: ''¿Hola?'', ''¿HOLA?'', ''HEY'', ''¡RECARGA EL MÓVIL CON TU MAGIA BAKAELI!'', ''ASDFGRDC'', etc.

─Como se nota que Ally usa la lógica…

─Calla. ─dije yo, con vergüenza. Vale, yo no era mucho de usar la cabeza. Como decía a veces mi padre: ''Por lo que parece la cabeza la usas solo para llevar el pelo ¿no?''

Me reí por lo bajo mientras escribía un mensaje con ansia. Tenía muchas ganas de ver como se ponía…

Tan solo le escribí ''Lali-ho*''. Tengo como costumbre usar aquello como saludo en Internet.

Al los dos segundos, estaba en línea.

Y a los otros tres segundos me estaba llamando por teléfono.

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi canción preferida… que por suerte quité antes de que empezara a cantar. Era la character song de Judal, Kuroi Taiyo [N/A: Existe realmente. Yo la tengo :3]. Como el idiota la hubiese escuchado se estaría riendo de mi otra vez. O preguntándose cuando había cantado eso, no sé.

Anda, se me había olvidado que le había cogido el teléfono a Ally.

─¿A-ally? ─llamé, poniéndome el aparato en el oído. Oí como alguien cogía aire desde la otra línea y…

─ _¡ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

No hizo falta ni poner el altavoz para que todos escuchásemos el berrido de Ally. Menos mal que me aparté el móvil, viendo como iba a reaccionar. ¿Serían poderes de vidente? Nah, creo que solo conocía demasiado bien a la peli-negra.

─Ally… no hace falta gritar. ─le dije, poniendo el altavoz para que Rize también escuchase.

─ _¡Pero…! ¡OH MY GOD, ELI! ¡Al fin usas tu cabeza! ¡¿CUANDO IBAS A COGERME DE UNA VEZ EL TELÉFONO?!_

─Em… Realmente la que me ha dado la idea es Rize. ─expliqué, con una gotita en la cabeza. Ally se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

─… _Espera, espera. ¿He oido bien? ¿Rize? ¿Nuestra Rize?_

─Sí, enana. Y que yo sepa no soy de nadie. ─dijo Rize, con media sonrisa.

─ _¡DIOOOOOOOOOS! ¡SABÍA QUE LA ENCONTRARÍAS LI-LI!_ ─dijo Ally, con una emoción incontenible.

─Ya… ella me encontró a mi pe-

─ _¡RI-RI! ¡TE ECHO DE MENOS! ¡VUELVE CONMIGO, AMOR MÍO!_ ─actuó ella, poniendo voz quebrada, como si fuese a llorar.

─Yo también quisiera ir enana. Pero mi padre no nos deja.

─ _¿EHHHHHHHH? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO?! ¡Me siento muy solita aquí! ¡No hay nadie con quien hablar de anime ¿SABES?!_ ─gritó con molestia. ─ _…Espera un momento, ¿Has dicho tu padre?_

─Sí, fueron ellos quienes me encontraron. ─explicó Rize. ─Ahora estamos de camino a Rakushou.

─ _¡QUE FUERTE! ¡SUERTUDAS! Ah, por cierto…._ ─oimos como cogió aire y suspiramos a la vez. Seguramente saludaría a… ─ _¡OOOSSU SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!_

─¿Allysa-chan? ¿Habéis conseguido contactar con ella? ─preguntó con una sonrisa él, sentado sobre… Judal. Vuelvo a repetir: au.

─¡HEY, VIEJO! ¡QUITA DE ENCIMA!

─¡RETIRA LO DE VIEJO Y LO HARÉ, NIÑATO!

─ _¡Oye, oye! ¿¡Hay pelea?! ¡OMG! ¡Y YO NO ESTOY ALLÍ!_ ─lloriqueó Ally. ─ _¡EHHHH! ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡Esa no es la voz de Judal?!_

─Sí. Es él el que maneja la alfombra.

─Aunque yo podría hacerlo. ─bufé, mientras que Rize me fulminaba con la mirada.

─ _Ahhhh, ya veo… Por tu tono, Li-Li… puedo deducir que… ¡HAS AVANZADO ALGO EN TU VIDA DE MANGA SHOUJO!_

─¡ALLY, NO ES NADA DE ESO! ─protesté, sonrojándome. Escuché su pícara risa.

─ _¡No, no~! ¡Li-Li, no me lo puedes negar, soy la diosa de los shoujos! ¡Reconozco cualquiera con solo escucharlo o verlo!_

─¿No podéis hablar en un idioma en el que os entienda? ─preguntó con molestia Judal. Kiryl-san echó más peso encima suyo.

─Déjalas hablar, niñato.

─¡AGH! ¡VIEJO, DEBERÍAS PERDER ALGUNOS KILOS!

─¿¡COMO HAS DICHO?!

─ _¡Es confidencial, Judal! Además, no confío en ti~_ ─dijo con descaro Ally.

─Suele pasar. ─dijo con una sonrisa forzada, intentando respirar bien. ¿Cuánto pesaría Kiryl-san…?

─Ally… hablaremos luego, cuando lleguemos a Rakushou ¿vale? ─le dije, con amabilidad. No era demasiado bueno hablar de cualquier cosa con aquellos dos delante.

─ _Um… Bueno, vale._

─Entonces voy a colg-

─ _¡ESPERA, ESPERA!_ ─me pidió ella. Mi dedo se detuvo a escasos centímetros del botón rojo que cortaría la llamada. ─ _Quita el altavoz. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo desesperadamente~_

─¿Desesperadamente? ─musité, mientras quitaba el altavoz y me ponía el móvil en la oreja. ─¿Quién…?

Oí como Ally montaba un revuelo al moverse. Lo típico, el huracán Ally en acción. Escuché como abría varias puertas, hasta que paró y dijo ''aquí tengo lo que te prometí''.

─ _¿E-Eli…?_ ─abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

─¿Kai…?

─ _Por el amor de Solomon… ¡Esta cosa funciona! ¡Eli, soy yo!_

─¡Kai! ─volví a llamar con emoción. ¡Era Kai! ¡Era mi Kai! El alivio me inundó, tanto que casi se me escaparon las lágrimas. ─¡Dios, menos mal! ¿Cómo estás?

─ _¡Eso lo debería decir yo! ¿Te han hecho algo?_

─No, no te preocupes. Estoy de una pieza. ─Aunque casi me matan… pero me ahorré ese comentario. Escuché como suspiraba y sonreí. Ah… menos mal.

─ _Uf… no sabes lo deprimido que estaba._

─Me lo imagino. No puedes vivir sin mí. ─bromeé.

─ _¡No, no puedo!_ ─rió él. ─ _Pero en serio, me alegra que estés bien. Te echo mucho de menos._

─Y yo a ti. ─le dije con sinceridad. Aw, echaba de menos oír a Kai. Seguía siendo un sol.

─ _¡AW! ¡MOMENTO KALI PARA LA POSTERIDAD!_ ─escuché de decir a Ally.

─ _¡A-Ally-chan! ¡No creo que sea el momento para…!_

─Kai. ¿No te has acostumbrado ya a esas cosas? ─reí.

─ _Bueno… ¿Me creerías si te digo que no?_

─¡Por supuesto! En fin… voy a colgar ya. ─le dije. ─Adiós. Espero verte pronto.

─ _Hasta luego… Yo también Eli, yo también._

Y con esa frase, pulsé el botón rojo. Suspiré y una sonrisa de felicidad se quedó estampada en mi cara. ¡Por fin había hablado de nuevo con Kai!

─Así que… ese era el tal Kai del que me hablabas ¿No? ─me preguntó Rize, haciéndome salir de mi aturdimiento.

─¿Ah? Síp. ¡Ese era Kai! ─asentí, con felicidad. Nada podría sacarme de mi mundo de color rosa hasta que llegásemos a Rakushou. Ni siquiera Judal con sus comentarios que me sacaban de quicio.

─Oye, quítate de encima ya. ─dijo de repente Judal.

─Veo que has aprendido la lección. ─dijo Kiryl-san, con orgullo. Judal no dijo nada y se sentó donde había estado originalmente: en el otro extremo, dándome la espalda.

Yo ni me di cuenta de aquello, tan inmersa en mi mundo como estaba. Waaah, quería verle. Rize miraba a Judal con una ceja alzada.

─¿Pasa algo, Rize? ─le pregunté. Miraba con una intensidad al magi nada normal. Como si intentase leerle.

─¿Hm? No, nada. ─musitó, y volvió a mirar las nubes como originalmente.

Vuelvo a repetir: ni me di cuenta. Viva el mundo feliz.

─Ejem… Queda poco para que lleguemos a Rakushou… ─dijo Kiryl-san, aclarándose la voz y sentándose, dirigiendo el rumbo. ─Espero que estéis preparadas.

 **.0.0.0.**

Cuando llegamos Kiryl-san nos dejó en una habitación. Era más grande que la anterior y más lujosa, cosa que no es que me hiciese mucha gracia. Me hacía sentir incómoda.

Habíamos visto poco de las calles, puesto que habíamos aterrizado dentro del palacio. Que era enorme. Si no fuese por el padre de Rize seguramente me habría perdido.

Estaba nerviosísima. Kiryl-san se había marchado diciendo que llamaría a mi madre y Judal se había ido a alguna parte sin decir nada. Que raro… ni se había reído de mí ni nada. Bueno, no es que le diese mucha importancia, mejor para mí.

─Eli. ─me llamó Rize. Estaba tumbada en la cama que había denominado como suya nada más entrar.

─¿Hm? ─Yo estaba apoyada en una de las ventanas circulares de la habitación, que tenía vistas a un patio bastante parecido al que siempre iba, solo que más grande.

─Te resumiré lo que me ha contado mi padre. ─anunció de pronto, sentándose. Yo parpadeé unos momentos, con sorpresa. ─Siéntate. ─Le hice caso y me senté a su lado.

─¿Qu-que era? Será algo importante, estabas muy seria. ─le dije con preocupación. Ella me sonrió de lado.

─Lo es. Aunque no me lo creía en un principio…

─Dispara. ─le dije con determinación. Ella cogió aire y, ante todo lo que tenía previsto, dijo:

─…Mi padre es un fanalis.

¿Sería raro decir que me quedé de piedra?

─E-espera… ¿¡QUÉ?! En-entonces, tú-

─Déjame terminar. Mi madre no lo es. ─explicó. ─Por lo qué mi padre me ha contado… él vivía aquí. En Magi, quiero decir.

3…

2…

1…

─¿¡WHAT?! ¿¡COMO VA ESO?! ─grité, patidifusa. ─Pero, pero, pero… ¿¡Cómo…?! ¿¡Entonces…?!

─Reaccioné igual que tú. Mi madre es de nuestro mundo, una persona normal. Con lo cual… soy medio fanalis.

─¡MADRE MÍA! Pero… espera, que como sigas me va a dar algo… ─le pedí, apoyando mi cabeza en las manos. Demasiada información de golpe.

─Ya, ya… ─me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

─Entonces… eres medio fanalis…

─Por lo visto sí. Ya sabes porque soy tan fuerte. ─dijo ella, con orgullo. Intentaba no mostrar el miedo que tenía, seguro. La conocía demasiado. Y seguramente… estaría enfadadísima con su familia.

─Pero… Si tu padre es de aquí… ¿Cómo…?

─Sé lo mismo que tú, no me lo quiso explicar. Me dijo que cuando tu hablaras con tu madre él me llevaría con mi madre y ellos me lo explicarían a mí.

─Buf… ¿Cómo cojones te han ocultado algo como eso? ─le pregunté, incrédula. Ella se encogió de hombros. Pude distinguir algo de rabia contenida en sus ojos.

─Ni idea. Bueno, podría haberlo supuesto… Tengo el pelo demasiado rojo y soy muy fuerte.

─Rize, creíamos que los fanalis no existían. De hecho, se supone que no existen. No podías suponerlo. ─le indiqué. Ella miró al suelo. ─Además, tus ojos no son iguales que los de tu padre. Son anaranjados.

─Cortesía de mi madre. ─me dijo, con una sonrisa.

Me quedé en silencio, asimilando lo que me había dicho. Entonces… ¿Mi madre sería del mundo de Magi? ¿O lo sería mi padre? Porque, no sería maga si uno de mis padres no lo fuesen… o los dos, quien sabe.

Un golpe en la puerta rompió el silencio. Rize abrió y me miró.

─Parece que ha llegado la hora, Eli. ─me dijo, con media sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación y alguien entraba.

Oh… era real.

Aquel pelo rubio como el mío… ojos verde oscuro... el pelo recogido en una trenza…

Mi madre.

Alena Tyd.

─Ma-mamá…

─Hola, Eliza.

* * *

¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN!

¿Pensáis que el KaLi le ganará al JudEli ewe? ¿Le pasará algo a Judal? ¿Eli lo notará? ¿Su madre la matará? ¿Rize matará a sus padres por haberle ocultado algo así? ¿Ally cambiará su personalidad random alguna vez xD? Contestadme en un review, diciéndome que os ha parecido este cap :3

*Lali-ho: Es un saludo/coletilla que usa Death 13, un personaje de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders.

Referencias: Gareki (Karneval).

Pues ya está, eso es todo. Rezad para que me concentre estudiando estos días (Sí, habéis leído bien O.Q) Malditos estudios u.u En fin...

Dewa, dewa, matane!

- _Blue_


	16. Revelando el pasado - ¿Yo? ¡¿CELOSO!

¡Muy buenas! Probablemente me matéis por no haber actualizado pronto, pero mi cargador ha muerto y aún no he comprado otro D: Y un poco tarde peroooo... ¡Feliz año nuevo xDDD!

Muchas gracias a tod s por los ánimos en los estudios (me han dado una de las dos notas y he aprobado :'D Espero seguir así xD)

Gracias a tod s los que dedican su tiempo a leer este fic, sobre todo a: kirara213, Raxerox, Okami Laevatein, Cate y a la tocaya de la madre de Kai xD Rena Hibari Bonnefoy por comentar.

ADVERTENCIAS: 1-Este cap tiene spoilers del manga (poquitos pero bueh). Aún así cae en vuestra conciencia el haceros spoiler e.e Y a partir de aquí irán a más. 2-Posible ruptura de ilusiones -no me maten-.

Magi no pertenece, solo lo cojo para que haya tensión sexu- digooo *ejem* entre Eli y Judal y los demás nvn

¡A leer!

* * *

Os seré sincera. No sabía que decirle. Mi madre me miraba desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisitiva. Me estaba culpando... ¿De qué? ¿De haber viajado a aquel mundo? Principalmente, fue en contra de mi voluntad. Bueno... técnicamente entré por voluntad propia, pero no iba a dejar a mis amigas a merced de un portal extraño que las llevaría al mundo de sus ''sueños'' -porque no era nada como nos lo imaginábamos, y para Rize supongo que menos, después de todo, ella se había leído el manga desde un principio-.

–¿Por...Por qué me miras así? –le pregunté, a la defensiva. Ella suspiró.

–Principalmente... –se acercó a mi a paso lento y... me abrazó. –Idiota. No sabes la de problemas que me has causado.

Yo parpadeé, sorprendida. Pensaba que me iba a pegar. Cerré los ojos y me aferré a ella. Esperaba que las lágrimas no salieran, no me gustaba llorar pero...

–Tenía miedo.

–Lo sé. Aún no comprendo como llegasteis aquí. –me dijo y se separó de mi. –Ahora... creo que te debo una explicación.

Yo fruncí el ceño y asentí. Ella se sentó en la mesa y yo la imité, poniéndome frente a ella. Siempre iba directa al grano.

–¿Por dónde empiezo...?

–Lo primero. Quiero saber si... si... tú... –tartamudeé, incapaz de acabar una frase. ¿Para qué mentir? Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que mi vida hubiese sido una farsa ¿Y si mi padre no era mi padre? ¿Y si mi madre...? Ella suspiró.

–Mi verdadero nombre es Elaine Tyd. Nací aquí, en este mundo, en Magnostad. –me explicó, juntando las manos. Cabe decir que tenía los ojos como platos.

–¿Có-cómo...?

–No me interrumpas. –me cortó. –Vivía allí con tu abuela, Nora Tyd y tu tía...

–¿Tí-tía...? –¿tenía... familiares? Solo conocía a mis abuelos, los padres de mi padre. Él era hijo único. Y, hasta aquel momento, pensaba que mi madre también.

–...supongo que la conocerás.

–No lo creo...

–La conoces. Cambió su apellido al casarse. –su voz se tornó despectiva. –Tuvo el descaro de casarse con un Bisham... sabiendo que son nuestros enemigos. –masculló, entre dientes.

¿Bisham...? ¿Ese apellido no era...?

–¿Có-Cómo se llama? –ella suspiró.

–Rena. Rena Tyd. Ahora conocida como Bisham. –resopló.

–¿¡QUÉ?! –grité, levantándome de la silla. –¿¡RENA-SAN ES TU HERMANA?!

–Como pensaba, la conoces.

–¡Cla-claro que la conozco! ¡Es la madre de...! –alzó una ceja.

–Vaya, también conoces a tus primos. Eso no lo había vaticinado. –murmuró, llevándose una mano al mentón. Un tic suyo.

¿Primos...? ¿Mis primos...?

–Espera. ¿Estás segura de que hablamos de la misma persona?

–Claro. Pelo negro, ojos azules, cotilla y propensa a confundir las relaciones –dijo esto último con cariño oculto, pero lo noté –¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué tú los tenías de ese color? Ni tu padre ni yo los tenemos así. Lo heredaste de mi madre.

Me dejé caer de nuevo a la silla.

–Entonces... entonces... Kai y Keira...

–¿Conoces a Kai? La última vez que lo vi tendría unos 10 años. Era bastante mono. Aunque muy parecido a su padre.

Kai era... ¿mi familia? Parepadeé, intentando asimilar todo lo que me había dicho. Mi madre era de aquel mundo, el nombre con el que la conocía era falso y tenía una hermana y sobrinos a los que apenas veía allí...

–¿Por qué? –le pregunté, cerrando los ojos. –¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada de esto?

–Principalmente, no me creerías. Eras muy fantasiosa desde pequeña, pero todo tiene un límite. Además, no quería que vinieses aquí. Este mundo es más peligroso que el tuyo. –me dijo, con una mirada de advertencia. Yo apreté los puños.

–¿Y cómo sabes que aquel es mi mundo? Nunca encajé allí. –le dije entre dientes. Me estaba empezando a enfadar.

–Naciste en el... llamémoslo ''mundo real'', si eso es lo que te preguntas. –me dijo con tranquilidad.

–¿Cómo llegaste allí? No es que sea muy común eso de viajar entre mundos –resoplé. Estaba enfadada con ella. Me había ocultado la maldita verdad durante 18 años.

–Empezaré por el principio. –suspiró. –Rena y yo vivíamos en Magnostad. Siempre nos juntábamos con Lena Nirva, la hija de la vecina.

–Elena-san... –ella asintió.

–Los Tyd eramos, y somos, muy reconocidos en el mundo. Vemos el pasado y futuro con facilidad, tenemos un don. Por lo tanto mi familia era bastante... acomodada.

–Acomodada. –asentí yo, con algo de resentimiento. Ahora me decía que eran ricos.

–Teníamos guardianes, gente que nos protegía. A Rena y a mí nos protegieron dos niños de nuestra edad, los dos fanalis. Mi guardián era Kiryl Veelkrag.

–Kiryl-san...

–En fin... Lena, Kiryl y yo siempre íbamos a nuestra bola, por así decirlo. –dijo con diversión, sonriendo. –Así que, cuando descubrimos el Toran, no pudimos resistirnos.

–¿El Toran?

–Ajá. Es el idioma que hablaban en Alma Toran.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

–¿Alma Toran no es...?

–Sí. El mundo de Solomon. –prosiguió. –Puedo decirte que... nos obsesionamos con aquel mundo. No paramos hasta conseguir crear un portal con ayuda de una extraña maga.

–¿Lo creasteis? –pregunté, con curiosidad. Vale, seguía enfadada, pero aquello era interesante. Mi madre asintió.

–Pero no nos llevó a donde nosotros queríamos. Por supuesto, descubrimos que además de Alma Toran y este mundo, existían muchísimos más. –dijo con un suspiro. –Aquella maga nos llevó al ''mundo real''.

–¿Cómo se llamaba? –me miró con media sonrisa.

–La conoces. Es más, creo que la admiras. Se apodaba S.O. –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¿S.O?

–Kiryl la llamaba S-chan. –dijo con una risa. –¿Sabes quien es?

–... ¿Shinobu... Ohtaka?

–Premio. –exclamó, con una palmada. –Aunque nosotros no supimos su nombre hasta que nos vimos en medio de una calle en Tokio, abarrotada de gente. –explicó. –Nos enfadamos bastante con ella, pero nos explicó que hacía tiempo que Alma Toran había dejado de ser como era. Dijo que aquel mundo era más interesante.

–No le veo lo interesante. Es monótono y siempre pasa lo mismo. –resoplé. Es lo que pensaba. Tal vez con pequeñas variaciones como alguna salida o algo por el estilo pero no cambiaba mucho.

–Toda la gente que nos veía nos tomaba por ''cosplayers''. En aquel momento no sabíamos que demonios era eso, así que... intentamos callarlos. Con magia.

–¿Funcionó?

–¿Tú que crees? Allí no existe el _rukh_. Simplemente les dimos más de que hablar. –dijo con una carcajada. –Nos dedicamos a viajar y a recabar información. Fue entonces cuando conocí a tu padre.

–Nunca me dijisteis como os conocisteis.

–Estoy a punto de hacerlo. Fue en junio de 1989, en España. Sinceramente, me encantó ese país. Creo que estaba en la capital, Madrid. –suspiró, con nostalgia. –Me separé del grupo para investigar en una biblioteca. Tengo que admitir que me perdí. No tengo buena orientación.

–Eso lo he heredado de ti.

–Ya, ya. Bueno, y allí estaba yo, helada y sola. Cuando apareció tu padre. Fue como una iluminación. ¿Te han contado que pasa cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela?

–Ajá. El mundo se llena de colores. –dije con aburrimiento. Me fulminó con la mirada.

–Pues me pasó. Y a él igual. Me enamoré de él a primera vista. –me dijo, con una sonrisa. –Kiryl lo aceptó, él también había encontrado a alguien. Maya Eaton, inglesa. Ahora Maya Veelkrag. Al poco tiempo de casarse se mudaron a nuestro barrio.

–Maya-san, la madre de Rize –asentí.

–A Lena le costó, pero también se enamoró de aquel mundo. Se casó con Vaan Lewe, humano de este mundo. Los dos acordaron vivir en el ''mundo real''. Se fueron a América. Cuando tú conociste a Ally en secundaria, ellos habían venido a vernos.

–¿Y Shinobu-san?

–Creo que ya lo sabrás. Con mi ayuda plasmó la historia de este mundo en un manga. Ahora también anime.

–¿Con tu ayuda? –pregunté, sin entender.

–Hija, soy vidente. Puedo ver el pasado y el futuro. La ayudé. Aún lo sigo haciendo. –explicó. –¿A dónde crees que voy en esos viajes de trabajo? A verla.

Me quedé callada, pensando. Era demasiada información, como ya he dicho anteriormente. Principalmente, Kai era mi primo. Hombre, yo lo consideraba mi hermano pero Ally siempre nos hacía bromas sobre que... Me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño. Mierda.

–Bueno, creo que ya he terminado de explicarte todo. –dijo mi madre, con tranquilidad. Yo fruncí el ceño más y miré al suelo.

–... –ella se levantó y me miró de reojo.

–Te espero dentro de una semana en el patio.

–¿Para qué? –murmuré. Mi madre me miró con seriedad.

–Nos vamos a casa.

 **.0.0.0.**

 _Rize's POV_

–¿¡Y VOSOTROS QUERÉIS QUE YO ME QUEDE TAN TRANQUILA SIN RECHISTAR?! ¡Y UNA MIERDA! –exploté, levantándome de la silla. Mis padres me miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa, mi madre con mirada triste y mi padre con una vena palpitándole en la frente. Supongo que por mi manera de hablar, pero que le den.

Ah, supongo que no sabéis como era mi madre. Ella tenía el pelo castaño y los mismo ojos anaranjados que yo, y, en comparación con mi padre, era pequeña, por lo cual formaban una pareja un tanto extraña.

–Rize, compréndelo. Es tradición. –me dijo mi madre, suspirando. Yo la miré con furia.

–¡Me importa un comino vuestra estúpida tradición!

–¿Entonces quieres decir que no te importa que muera? –me cortó mi padre, fríamente.

La pelea había comenzado una media hora después de que me fuera del cuarto de Eli. Bueno, al principio todo había sido bastante tranquilo, ya sabía que mi padre era de allí, por algo era yo medio fanalis. Cosa que no es que me hiciese mucha gracia. Por no decir ninguna. Que cojones, tenía ganas de saltar por la ventana y matar a alguien. Oh, buena idea. Puede que cuando terminase de discutir lo hiciese. Ah, que me desvío.

La pelea había comenzado por culpa de mi padre. Por lo visto quería encomendarme una ''misión''. Por mi perfecto, si mataba a alguien a lo mejor me desahogaba. O si lo torturaba.

Pero no era una misión para asesinar a alguien -desgraciadamente, no estaba en el _Assasin's Creed-_ , si no... para proteger a alguien.

Según lo que me había contado mi padre, su familia protegía a los Tyd desde hacía la tela de años, bla, bla, bla y que él protegía a Alena-san -que realmente se llamaba Elaine, lo que me ralló un poco. Pobre Eli-. Y ahora quería que yo lo hiciese también.

Obviamente, lo mandé a la mierda.

–Rize...

–¡Que he dicho que no, mamá! –dije, recuperándome del comentario de mi padre. El muy cabrón sabía donde dar golpes bajos. –Eli sabe cuidarse sola. Patea culos igual de bien que yo. –bufé, cruzándome de brazos.

–No igual que tú. Tú eres más fuerte. Recuerda que eres medio-

–¡QUE DEJES ESA MIERDA YA! –le grité a mi padre. –¡Te sentirás muy orgulloso de tu fuerza, pero yo no lo estoy de la mía! ¿¡No recuerdas la de problemas que me ha causado?! ¡Y ahora me dices que me has entrenado durante toda mi existencia precisamente para esto!

–Lo sabemos Rize, pero... te llevaremos a casa, no te preocupes. –yo alcé una ceja ante las palabras de mi madre. –Elaine-san dijo que se llevaría a Eliza dentro de una semana, después de hacer unos preparativos.

¿Qué hice yo?

Reírme.

–¡Muy buen chiste mamá! –le dije, con una sonrisa divertida. –¿Llevarse a Eli? Parece que no la conocéis. No va a querer irse y menos sin la ena- digo, Ally. Se ha encariñado de este mundo. –expliqué, con una sonrisa. '' _Y de ciertas personas. En concreto un tío muy cotilla, acosador, que se cree que cuando se hace pasar por un ninja no le veo, celoso, lo cual me sorprende, bastante siniestro... en fin, el tipo de chicos que le gustan a Eli_ '' pensé, con una gotita en la cabeza, aguantándome la risa.

–¿Ves? La conoces mejor que nadie. Solo tú puedes protegerla –me dijo mi padre, mirándome con sus ojos rojos. Yo le aguanté la mirada, deseando tener un cuchillo a mano. Aunque mejor no, que si no se me iba la pelota y le dejaba tuerto.

–He. Dicho. Que. No. Es sencillo de entender ¿no? ¿O también tienes más músculo que cerebro?

–En eso me parezco mucho a ti, mocosa. Pero tú me superas.

Y ahora pegaba el vídeo de los chicos esos raros gritando y un TURN DOWN FOR WHAT de fondo.

Mi madre nos miraba con una gotita en la cabeza, sujetando a mi padre por el brazo. ¿HUH? ¿Quería pelea? ¡Si la quería la tendría!

–¿Qué te cuesta entenderlo? ¡Ir de la guardaespaldas de mi mejor amiga es raro! ¡MUY RARO!

–Así la protegerás. Aún hay un buen número de personas que mataría por tenerla en su poder y no precisamente solo por ser vidente. –me dijo con seriedad.

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Que insinuara que muchas personas querían violar a Eli -No sé por qué, pero incluí a Judal- me cabreó. Él no sabía nada. No sabía que ya lo habían intentado, en este y el otro mundo, y todos habían ido derechitos al hospital. Al trío demoníaco no le ganaba nadie. Y, tal vez -Y solo tal vez, eh- los secuestré para torturarlos y que recapacitasen. Mi terapia funcionaba.

Fuera bromas e idioteces, no me gustaba que Ally y Eli peleasen. Quería y sigo queriendo protegerlas. Eran -Y SON- como mis hermanas. Aunque Ally tuviese ya una hermana y un hermano por ahí. Me negaba a protegerla solo a ella porque... no quería, punto. Sería injusto.

Aún así, no soy de esas personas que van diciendo '' _te quiero mucho_ '' por todas partes. Es más, creo que en mi vida he dicho tal frase. No '''derrocho amor'' como dice Ally. Bueno, cada una como es. No puedo jurar que si, me encontrase con Alibaba, le dijera algo por el estilo. Supongo que... no sé, no entiendo de esas cosas.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Mi viejo dando por culo por convertirme en guerrera y muchas subnormalidades suyas.

–Rize, si no lo haces Eliza puede-

–Que si Eli muere, que si a Eli la secuestran, ¿Y Ally qué? ¿No existe? Es más, ¿Por qué aún no está aquí? ¿Por qué no le habéis explicado la situación? –dije entre dientes. No es que no quisiera proteger a la rubia, no me malinterpretéis. –Según tengo entendido también es una maldita maga.

–Allysa es un caso especial. Su madre ha ido a Sindria a explicárselo todo.

Ah. Genial. Estupendo.

Suspiré con pesadez y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

–¡RIZE VEELKRAG! ¡AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR! –me gritó mi padre.

–¡Kiryl, no seas así!

–Viejo, que te entre en la mollera: no es tan fácil elegir para mí que para ti. –le dije, mirándolo con seriedad.

Acto seguido salí de la habitación.

–Bien... –suspiré y puse mi mejor sonrisa maligna. Necesitaba relajarme. –¿Dónde habrá un ser humano para torturar?

 **.0.0.0.**

 _Ally's POV_

–¡ALADDIN, TEN MÁS CUIDADO! –grité, esquivando una bola de fuego enviada por mi actual compi de magia.

–¡Lo siento Ally-nee-san!

–Uuuuuuf... he visto mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos. –suspiré. El niño me miró con una risilla nerviosa.

–Aladdin... –lo llamó una voz a mis espaldas.

–¡Ah, Sphintus! –exclamó él, llendo a saludar al peli-blanco que me observaba.

–¿Quien es tu amiga?

–¿Oh~? ¿No me conoces? –pregunté, con media sonrisa. Él alzó una ceja.

–Ella es Allysa, mi amiga. Ally-nee-san, él es Sphintus Carmen, mi compañero de habitaci-

–¿¡EHHHHHHHH?! ¿¡TU ERES LA LOCA?! –lo cortó el chico, señalándome.

–¡OYE! ¡¿COMO QUE LOCA?! –grité, con una venita palpitando en mi frente. –¿¡A QUE TE FRIO CON UN RAYO?!

–¡Ally-nee-san...!

–Um, hace tiempo que no hago canibalismo. –cavilé, ladeando la cabeza, mientras que los otros dos me miraban con horror. –Nah, es broma, es broma. No como personas.

–¿Seguro? –me preguntó Sphintus, entrecerrando los ojos. Yo lo imité.

–SEGURISIMA.

Seguramente os preguntareis ¿Qué hace Sphintus en Sindria? Jo, jo, jo, jo... No estaba en Sindria~ ¡Estaba en la academia de Magnostad! Me había ido allí junto con Aladdin y Kai -al que nos había costado la vida arrastrar allí- por recomendación de Yam-san. Aunque fue en contra de mi voluntad. No podía ver a Sinbad. De repente, un aura de depresión me rodeó y me agaché en una esquina.

–¿A-ally-nee-san?

–Quiero ver a Sin... –lloré, con cascadas en los ojos. Mundo cruel. Separándome de mi amor platónico. Muy mal, mundo.

–Estás más loca de lo que dicen los rumores. –murmuró el peli-blanco, con una gotita en la cabeza.

– _Thank you,_ Sphintus! –le dije, bipolarmente.

–Zanki... ¿Qué? –preguntó Aladdin.

–Ah, ni caso. Mi idioma. No lo entendéis. –expliqué, alegremente. Síp, síp. Sé inglés. Soy americana. ¡Y con orgullo! ¡AUNQUE ME ENCANTA SPAIN~!

–¿Cómo que tu idioma? ¿Hablas Toran o algo?

–¿Qué? No. Hablo inglés. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

–¡Sí! –dijo Aladdin con entusiasmo. Mi pecho se inchó de orgullo. Jo, jo, jo. Plebeyos.

– _Ok! I'm talking English now. Happy?_ –les ví la cara de WTF y les miré con neutralidad. – _Oh. You_ _don't uderstand me. Shit._

–Su... ¡SUGOI! ¿¡Qué idioma es ese?! –me preguntó Aladdin.

–Ya lo he dicho. Inglés. DE DONDE TU YA SABES, ALADDIN. –le expliqué, mandándole una mirada de advertencia. Sphintus estaba delante así que...

–Eres toda una caja de sorpresas... –susurró el peli-blanco con una gotita en la cabeza.

–Oh, _god_. Que halago~ –dije, con una sonrisa. –Lo que no entiendo es por qué todo el mundo me conoce. Soy muy impresionante, lo sé. Pero eso no explica-

–¿...No lo sabes? ¿¡NO LO SABES?! –preguntó Sphintus, sorprendido. Yo ladeé un poco la cabeza.

–Ally-nee-san, cuando llegamos... um...

 **FLASHBACK**

–¡ _OH MY GOD_! –gritó Ally, mirando el lugar. –¡Así que esto es Magnostad!

–E-esto es enorme... –comentó Kai.

–¡Sí! ¿No estás nerviosa-Ally-nee-san? –preguntó Aladdin, a su lado.

–¿¡Yo?! ¿¡Nerviosa?! ¡Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario! ¡Muajajajajaja! –rió, haciendo que varias personas se giraran a verla.

–A-Ally-nee-san...

–¡Venga Aladdin! ¡Vamos a la cola~!

Se pusieron en la cola para entrar al lugar, a la espera de que el guardia les intentara aplastar con su arma -lo más normal del mundo- y ellos lo bloquearan con _borg._

Todo iba bien, entraron. Acto seguido, se pusieron a otra cola. Esta vez para entrar en la academia de magia.

Primero fue Aladdin, que con sus poderes de magi suprimidos, solo consiguió hacer una pequeña bolita de fuego. Se fue al 6to _Kodor._ El peor de todos. Kai hizo su puño de fuego. Entró al 1º _kodor._ Bastante bien.

–¡Mi turno~! –gritó la peli-negra.

–A ver que hará la enana... –susurró alguien a sus espaldas.

–No creo que consiga si quiera pasar. Su hermano se ha ido al 6to _kodor_ así que... –una venita comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Ally. Vale que se burlasen de ella, ¡PERO CON ALADDIN NO SEA METÍA NI DIOS!

Una sonrisa malvada se apoderó de sus labios, cogió una lanza bastante familiar -La de Eli. No se la había robado ni nada, eh- y recitó:

– _Sharrar Magd –_ murmuró y una niebla apareció de la nada.

–¿¡EH?! ¿¡DO-DONDE SE HA METIDO?! –gritó alguien. Una risa infantil se oyó.

–Yo! –saludó, apareciendo detrás de las dos personas que la habían subestimado. –¡Vais a aprender a no meteros conmigo! ¡ _ASFAL RIIH~_! –Canturreó, saltando y dando un bastonazo en el suelo. Un enorme tornado apareció y dispersó toda la niebla... llevándose por los aires a los dos hombres.

–¡WUAAAAAAAAAH!

–Ups. Me pasé... –dijo la chica, con una gotita en la cabeza, viendo como las dos personas caían a mucha velocidad. – _Ala Ioum –_ recitó, y una esfera azul los envolvió, dejándolos suavemente en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella.

–¿Có-cómo...? –murmuró uno, mirandola con los ojos como platos.

–Lo siento... me he pasado un poco. –rió ella. Parecía fresca como una rosa, habiendo bastante magia... tenía mucha capacidad de magoi.

–1º _kodor –_ dijo el tipo de la academa. Ella se giró y parpadeó.

–Espera... ¿¡PRIMER _KODOR_?! ¡ _OH MY GOD_! ¡YAYAYAYAY!

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

–...Ah. Eso. –musité, llevándome una mano al mentón. Los otros dos me miraban con una gotita en la cabeza. –Pero fue para darles una lección. No es como si fuese una genio o algo...

–¿Una genio...? Allysa, ¿Tú has escuchado a los profesores? –me preguntó Sphintus, con una gotita en la cabeza.

–Em... nop.

–Hablan de ti como si fueses una prodigio. –me quedé pillada y suspiré.

–¿Otra vez igual? ¡JO, QUE YO SOLO QUIERO HACER MAGIA! –lloriqueé. En el mundo real me hacían lo mismo, que si era una genio en mates, en física... todo lo que tenga números es fácil para mí. También las cosas electrónicas... Pero la magia y las mates no tienen nada que ver. –Además, solo me interesa aprender magia para defenderme mejor y... para que Sin me felicite~

–¿Sin...? ¿Quién es...?

–Nadie que te interese saber. –le corté, con una mirada asesina. Ya sea chico o chica... SIN. ES. MÍO. –¡Buenop! Mi compi de habitación me espera. Ya ne! –me despedí, para salir corriendo, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de mí.

–¿Su compi? –Aladdin asintió.

–Le dejaron compartir habitación con su ami- digo hermano mayor...

–Ah... ¿Y ese quien es?

–¡Kai Bisham!

 **.0.0.0.**

–Lo siento Lena-san. Ally no se encuentra aquí. –le dijo Yamuraiha a la mujer que tenía delante.

Como Kiryl había dicho, su madre había ido a Sindria rápidamente en busca de su hija. Lo cual no pudo ser, ya que la chica se había ido hacía, aproximadamente, una semana.

La mujer suspiró y sonrió.

–No te preocupes Yamuraiha. Mientras esté allí estará bien. –explicó ella, inclinándose a modo de agradecimiento.

–Siento mucho no poder ayudarla. –se disculpó ella.

–Bueno, puedes ayudarme respondiéndome algo. ¿Le has enseñado magia a mi hija?

–Uh...–dijo con nerviosismo. –Solo lo más básico.

–Y... ¿Es buena?

–Es buenísima. Su rapidez para controlar el _rukh_ impresionante. Hasta a mí me sorprendió.

–Lo que me temía... –suspiró Lena. –Supongo que es su don. –la peli-azul asintió.

–Su magoi tiene mucha potencia y tiene mucha cantidad. Pero... lo que mejor se le da es la creación de objetos mágicos.

–¿Objetos mágicos? –preguntó Lena, parpadeando. Vale, su hija era bastante buena con las cosas electrónicas pero... ¿era lo mismo allí?

–Sí... Lo peor de todo es que... –Yamuraiha suspiró. –...se le ha metido en la cabeza crear objetos que reemplacen a las varitas.

 **.0.0.0.**

 _ELI'S POV_

Bueno... mi madre se fue después de decirme aquello. No quería irme ¿Qué debía hacer? Necesitaba respirar aire puro.

Me encaminé al patio, que era muy parecido al que siempre iba, solo que más grande y me senté en el césped, justo delante de un pequeño estanque.

Suspiré y miré el agua con apatía. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no conocer nada de aquello. Así no tendría que mirar mal a mi madre, no tendría que saber como mirar a mi padre después de aquello, no tendría que sufrir por haber conocido al idiota en persona... muchas cosas. Pero... agh ¡era todo muy complicado! Y lo peor que todo era que...

Mi mente me decía que me fuese.

Pero mi corazón quería quedarse.

Ya, una cursilada, pero era la verdad. ¿Qué le diría a Kai cuando lo viese? Aún no iba a llamar a Ally, puede que él estuviese con ella... Ahora pegaba tener un cartel en la frente que dijese: ''Puta vida T.T'' . Suspiré y cerré los ojos, desando que mis problemas se solucionaran rápidamente... o que todo, realmente, fuese un sueño.

 **.0.0.0.**

Elaine frunció el ceño más aún mientras caminaba. Iba en busca de cierto magi, a paso apresurado. Oh, no iba a quedar impune claro que no.

Después de hablar con su hija, había ido derechita a ver a Kiryl, quien le había informado de _ciertos comportamientos_ de su hija con el incontrolable oráculo. Cosa que... la había enfadado. Entre que Judal iba de aquí a allá provocando guerras... ¿Ahora iba a por su hija? ¡Ni hablar! Encima había caído a la depravación. No arrastraría a Eliza con él.

Apretó el paso mientras fruncía más y más el ceño. Lo iba a poner en su sitio.

Fue a su habitación pero... ni rastro. Aquello la extrañó un poco. Normalmente estaría haciendo el vago allí y no le habían informado de que hubiese ido a hacer algo -legal o ilegal-.

No le costó mucho tiempo más encontrarlo. Estaba.. merodeando cerca del dormitorio de su hija. Una venita comenzó a palpitar en su frente. Seguramente Eliza había salido a pensar, la conocía.

–Judal. –le llamó, parandose a escasos metros de él y cruzandose de brazos. El magi se giró sin sobresaltos, mirandola con neutralidad.

–Vieja.

–¿Tienes algo que decirme? –preguntó, alzando una ceja. Judal miró hacia otro lado con aburrimiento.

–No que yo sepa. ¿Has venido a interrogarme? No te preocupes, vieja. No he matado a nadie. –se burló.

–Primero, no soy vieja. No supero los 50. Segundo, sé que no has matado a nadie. Te tengo controlado.

–Gracias por la confianza. –dijo con sarcasmo.

–¿Confianza? La última vez que confié en ti acabaste con un país entero.

–Ahhh... cierto. Aquello estuvo divertido. –dijo con una carcajada.

–No estoy para bromas, Judal. Dime, ¿Por qué vas detrás de mi hija?

–¿Detrás de tu hija? –dijo él, para luego estallar en risas. –¡No voy detrás de nadie! Solo me divierto.

–Eliza no es ningún juguete. –sentenció.

–Ya, ya. ¿Tú la has visto? Se pone nerviosa fácilmente. Sus reacciones son reaaaaalmente divertidas. Además ¿Qué puedo hacer si me aburro?

–¿Cumplir con tus obligaciones, tal vez?

–Aburrido.

–De acuerdo. –suspiró. Era imposible tratar con él. –Solo te digo que la dejes en paz.

–¿Quieres que deje en paz al único divertimento que tengo aquí?

–Parece que lo has pillado.

–Le gusto, vieja. ¿Cómo puedo gustarle? –rió él, a punto de llorar de la risa.

–No lo comprenderás. Ella es diferente. Te conoce desde antes de lo que tú crees. –aquello calló al magi, que alzó una ceja.

–¿Cómo?

–No tengo por qué decírtelo. –dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa de superioridad. –Ah, por cierto. Kiryl me ha contado algo realmente interesante.

–No me cambies el puto tema, vieja.

–¿Qué te pasó cuando Eli habló con Kai? –preguntó con burla.

El cuerpo de Judal se tensó.

–No me pasó nada. ¿Que mierda estás insinuando?

–¿Yo? Nada.

–Además, ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué tienen tanta maldita confianza?

–Supongo que se llevan bien. Entrenaron magia juntos. Vivieron juntos durante ese tiempo.

'' _Juntos_ '' aquella palabra se repitió en la mente de Judal como un mantra. Y, por extrañas razones, le enfadó. Sentía algo repugnante dentro. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Ah no. Tenía ganas de matar al tal Kai.

–¿Qué sientes? –preguntó de nuevo Elaine, con insistencia.

–Te repito nuevamente: no siento nada, vieja estúpida. –siseó entre dientes. A lo mejor se sentía mejor si mataba a la vieja. Sí, esa opción era bastante buena.

–Claro que sientes algo. Judal, te presento a los celos. –se burló la mujer. –¿Quién me iba a decir que estarías celoso? Tal vez te guste realmente mi hija. O solo seas muy posesivo.

–¡NO ME CUENTES ESTUPIDECES! –gritó con furia.

–Ah, no te preocupes. Ya he acabado. –dijo con normalidad la rubia. –Por cierto. Te repito que no te acerques a mi hija. No quiero ni que la mires.

–No tengo porque obedecerte. –dijo entre dientes el peli-negro, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

–Y por encima de todo...

–¿¡Y ahora qué mierda quieres?!

La mujer lo miró con seriedad.

–Ni se te ocurra tocarla. No la beses.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! Y Mamá Tyd golpea con fuerza!

¿Cómo os habéis quedado con la historia de Elaine? No me matéis D: ¿Rize protegerá a Eli como quiere su padre? ¿Irá Lena a Magnostad a buscar a su hija? ¿Sinbad felicitará a Ally por ser mejor maga? ¿Ally morirá de amor por ello? ¿Kiryl matará algún día a su hija xD? ¿Esperabais que Ally fuese americana? (aún no tengo muy bien pillada su manera de hablar u_u)¿Rize estará torturando a alguien? Pobre gente umu ¿Qué pasará con el KaLi a partir de ahora? (PLIS QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO TTMTT) ¿Judal admitirá que está celoso ewe? ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué pasará si Kai va a visitar a Eli? *redoble de tambores* PELEA DE MACHOS ALFA! Pero luego se meterá de por medio mamá Tyd y cortará el rollo :V

Referencias: Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Battle Tendecy)

Espero reviews de todo tipo para este cap ovo Aunque no me puteéis viva pliz - que me deprimo y entro en modo emo... o cancelo el fic e.e Nahhhhh xP

Ya ne!

- _Blue_


	17. Beso

¡Buenas noches! (¡Aquí es de noche xD!) Espero que no hayáis esperado demasiado para esto (?)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic, sobre todo a: kirara213, Tsuki, Okami Laevatein, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy y scarlet.9 por comentar n.n me haseis felish.

Bueeeeno, este es bastante corto en comparación con el anterior (creo que este está alrededor de 1900 palabras y el otro sobre 4000 o más, no me acuedo xD), pero bueno, es un momento muuuuuuuuy esperado para mí. Creo que es algo que quise escribir desde que comencé este fic :'D además de ser la primera vez que redacto una escena como esta. Puede que ya os hagáis una idea sobre lo que va a pasar xD (o no ewe). Acepto todas las criticas, pero no crueles, es mi primera vez u.u (Judal: ewe eso me dijo Eliz- || Eliza: -le pega- A CALLAR IDIOTA ¬/¬#). ejem, ejem, el humor mal pensado ejem, ejem...

ADVERTENCIAS: (Sí, de nuevo) grandes cantidades de JudEli, cotillas, sonrojos, pensamientos largos, quebraderos de cabeza, sentimientos raros, acosadores y demás.

Magi no me pertenece, sino, meterme en la piel de Judal sería mas sencillo T_T

Espero que os guste, no me matéis D:

* * *

Judal andaba dando zancadas por el palacio, sin saber si quiera a donde se dirigía. ¿Qué se creía aquella vieja? ¿Qué iba a obedecerla? ¡Ja! En sus sueños. Lo único que había echo es darle más iniciativa para molestar a la rubiecita.

Aunque pensar en el amiguito de la chica… le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Por qué cada vez que lo imaginaba con Eliza le hacía querer matar a alguien? O a él, si fuese posible. De todas maneras, ¡Ni siquiera sabía como era! ¿¡Por qué le daba tantas vueltas a la cabeza?! ¡No era típico de él! Su ''yo'' normal ya lo habría localizado y lo habría hecho pedazos. Aún sin saber la razón de su enfado. Bueno, simplemente por el hecho de enfadarlo ya debería matarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua y frunció más el ceño. Entonces, una bombilla se encendió encima de su cabeza. Aquella vieja le había dado una idea. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro.

Si la besaba, entendería todo. Era solo un presentimiento, su instinto. Pero él se fiaba en su instinto más que en nadie.

Una carcajada surgió de la nada. ¡Si lo hacía podría verla más avergonzada que nunca! Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. O a tres, literalmente, si se enteraba que aquel chico de verdad era su novio o algo de eso.

 **.0.0.0.**

 _Eli's POV_

Suspiré por enésima vez, mientras hacia circulitos en la tierra con el dedo. Mi cabeza iba a explotar. Le había dado tantas vueltas al tema de los dos mundos que no tenía ganas de pensar en nada más. Tal vez debía llamar a Ally, así me distraería un poco…

Que va, no tenía ganas de nada. Tan solo quería quedarme allí tirada, vagueando. Si alguien me encontraba allí me miraría mal, pensaría que solo soy una perezosa y mucho bla, bla, bla. Sinceramente, hacía tiempo que me había dejado de importar lo que pensasen los demás de mi.

Me tumbé en la hierba y cerré los ojos. Tal vez me encontrara con algún príncipe de allí. O alguna princesa. Si mis cálculos no fallaban Kouen estaría por allí, Kogyoku lo mismo, Hakuei también, Hakuryuu estaría al llegar si no lo había hecho ya, Kouha igual, y… supongo que el chico que tenía pecas estaría con Kouen. Sí, no recordaba su nombre. Seguramente empezaría con ''Ko'' o algo así. ¿Koumei era? Mah, no era de mucha importancia, seguramente ni me lo cruzaba.

No tenía ni ganas de dibujar. Vale, la cosa era seria.

Con -otro- suspiro me levanté y me puse a caminar por los pasillos, cruzándome a veces con sirvientes -o esclavos, quien sabe- que corrían apresuradamente llevando cosas de aquí a allá y a algunas personas que irradiaban un aura de… ¿nobleza…? uh… ¿Cómo lo explico? Se notaba que pertenecían a la corte.

Cabe decir que mi aura de apatía los apartaba de mi camino, mientras me echaban miradas curiosas. Yo no tenía la culpa. Supongo que la noticia de que ''la hija de la vidente'' se encontraba en Rakushou había ido de boca en boca, corriendo veloz como el viento… cosa que no me hacía gracia. No me gustaba que me conociesen por mi madre. Agh, ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar en las estúpidas habladurías de la gente sobre mí. Aunque que todo el que me cruzase se girase para mirarme comenzaba a molestarme.

Y… ¿Cómo continuar el mal día que llevaba? Oh, puedo jurar que en aquel momento el destino me odiaba, o Dios, o Solomon, o quien fuese.

¿Por qué? Bueeeno. Simplemente vi a Judal dirigiéndose a mi con una extraña sonrisa. No me dio buenas vibraciones. Por eso… me di la vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos.

─¡Eh! ¡Eliza! ─vale, me llamaba por mi nombre. Eso no era una buena señal. Apreté los dientes y no me di la vuelta.

En vez de eso aceleré el paso.

─¡QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MALDITA SEA! ─me gritó, comenzando a correr para alcanzarme. Hice lo mismo, solo que para huir de él.

─¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

─¡PERO SI AÚN NO HE HECHO NADA! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HUYES DE MI?!

─¡PERO IBAS A HACER ALGO! ─le contesté a gritos, sin girarme. Rezaba para que tuviese poca resistencia. Por lo menos lo estaba dejando atrás. Dios, si corría menos que…

Corrí y corrí sin darme cuenta a donde iba. Ah, ¿Por qué huía? ¿Vergüenza? Mucha ¿Miedo? Un montón.

Miré a mi alrededor con una gotita en la cabeza… me había perdido. Aquel lugar era asquerosamente grande. Ah, ahora que lo pensaba… hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar los pasos de Judal detrás de mí.

─¿Pensabas que escaparías de mí?

─¡UWAH ─grité, retrocediendo de un salto, como si fuese un gato. Judal me miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad delante de mí. ─¿¡Có-cómo has…?!

─No corro demasiado rápido, pero puedo volar. ─me contestó, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente.

─¿Qu-qué demonios qui-quieres? ─pregunté, frunciendo el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada y me cruzaba de brazos.

─Ah, solo preguntarte una cosa~ ─dijo, con una sonrisa ladina. Yo retrocedí un paso. De nuevo mi instinto me decía que corriese.

─¿Qué co-cosa? ─Judal avanzó un paso. Yo retrocedí otro, quedando pegada a la pared. Mierda. Me había acorralado.

─¿Quién es el tal Kai con el que hablabas con ese aparato? ─me preguntó, con repentina seriedad y frialdad. Yo alcé una ceja.

─¿Huh? ¿Por qué quieres saber-?

─Contéstame. ─me cortó él, dando un manotazo en la pared, justo al lado de mi cabeza, taladrándome con la mirada. Acto seguido, sonrió con menosprecio. ─Ah, no me lo digas. Es tu noviecito ¿cierto?

─¿Qu-que di-?

─Seguramente ya os habréis besado y todas esas mierdas. ─entonces alzó las cejas, como si se le ocurriese algo. ─¿O tal vez ya habéis llegado a la ''fase dos''?

─¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIEN-?! ─volvió a cortarme, esta vez con la mirada. Tenía las piernas como un flan, temblando. Se acercó a mi cara, quedando a escasos milímetros de mí. Sentía su hostilidad.

─Cállate.

─T-te estoy diciendo que Kai no es mi novio ni nada de eso. ─dije atropelladamente, desviando la mirada. Tenía miedo.

─Entonces… ─se acercó a mi oreja y susurró: ─…no pasa nada si te beso ¿no? ─lo dijo de una manera que… hacía que mis piernas temblasen más que antes. Estaba por caerme al suelo.

─N-no te-te a-a-atreverás a…─tartamudeé, mientras se alejaba un poco de mi y me echaba una mirada indescifrable. No iba a hacerlo... ¿o sí?

─Ponme a prueba. ─me cortó, sonriendo ladinamente y reduciendo el espacio que nos separaba a cero.

Me besó bruscamente y, aún así, pude sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Tengo que decir que… me dejé llevar… un poco. Tan solo cerré los ojos. Eran tantas las cosas que sentía a la vez que me quedé en blanco, paralizada. Felicidad, miedo, alegría, vergüenza, terror y... otras cosas ya no tan puras. Sentí como posaba una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi barbilla, alzándola para profundizar el beso. Estuvimos así unos segundos, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos. Él me miraba fijamente, con la respiración entrecortada.

Judal no dijo absolutamente nada, se quedó donde estaba, quieto.

Yo miraba al suelo, roja como un tomate maduro. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando me di cuenta de que…

¿Me había besado… por capricho…?

En un parpadeo, Judal tenía una de sus mejillas rojas, mientras que su cara solo podía definirse como sorpresa, con la cabeza mirando hacia un lado.

─No te atrevas a… volver a hacerlo ¿Me oyes, idiota? ─le dije con frialdad, sujetándome la mano con la que le había pegado.

Me fui de allí sin decirle nada más y cuando giré a la esquina y supe que no miraba… salí corriendo. Notaba como tenía las mejillas mojadas, probablemente por las lágrimas. El pecho me dolía de una manera indescriptible. ¡Era una idiota! ¡¿Cómo había dejado que me besase?! ¡Podría haberle dado una patada y salir corriendo! Pero en vez de eso… me había limitado a dejarme llevar como si fuese la heroína de un manga shoujo. ¡Y una mierda! ¡En los mangas shoujo el amor casi nunca era unilateral! ¡Y el chico nunca te besaría de esa manera! Y menos en tu _primer beso…_ ¡Judal era un idiota sin corazón! ¡Sabía lo que sentía por él y se aprovechaba!

Tenía ganas de gritar, de romper cosas, pero sobre todo… de llorar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dirigí a mi habitación, con la esperanza de que nadie me oyese llorar allí, maldiciendo con toda mi alma el día en el que conocí al oráculo del Imperio Kou.

 **.0.0.0.**

Judal se quedó unos minutos sin moverse de sitio, con la misma cara. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? Aún no lo asimilaba del todo. La había perseguido… la había acorralado y… la había besado.

Y lo peor de todo…

 _Le había gustado._

Había sentido algo… extraño. Casi podría decirse que era ¿bueno? Lo cual era, por no decir, raro. Él no era de esos hombres que buscaban cada dos por tres la compañía femenina. No estaba tan necesitado. Pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan _raro_? Vamos, lo que sentía no podía definirse de otra forma. Tenía una gran opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué mierda era eso?

Si pensaba un poco en lo que había ocurrido… Eliza se había ido llorando. Ajá, y exactamente en ese momento había sido cuando se había sentido como la peor mierda del mundo que debería suicidarse empalándose así mismo con un pico de hielo. Ahí había empezado a sentir la presión en el pecho. ¿¡Pero, por qué?! ¿¡Que era esa sensación?! ¡Lo desesperaba!

No sería aquello… ¿Remordimiento?

No, eso era imposible. El gran sol negro… ¿Sintiendo remordimientos por algo? ¡Eso era un mito! Casi se le escapó una carcajada, pero en vez de eso… le salió una risa amarga. Él no era de esos que se pensaban mucho las cosas. Normalmente habría ido detrás de la rubia y le habría preguntado a gritos que le había hecho, que hechizo había conjurado en él para que sintiese, mínimamente, algo más que odio. Pero en aquel momento había algo que se lo impedía, y recordar la cara de la chica le hacía sentir más y más esa opresión.

'' _No te atrevas a… volver a hacerlo ¿Me oyes, idiota?_ ''

Y de nuevo esa maldita frase resonando en su cabeza. Podría decir que… notaba como si algo estuviese estrujando su corazón. Sí, ese órgano que no recordaba tener.

Y, si rememoraba un poco más atrás, podía recordar los suaves labios de la chica, como se había tensado, como se había sentido y… como había dejado que el instinto le guiase.

Se tapó la boca con una mano, tapando también sus mejillas. Las cuales sentía ardiendo y notaba como la sangre se acumulaba en ellas.

─Mierda…

Una melena roja se escondió todo lo que pudo en la oscuridad de aquella esquina. ¡Lo que acababa de ver!

'' _N-no me esperaba esto de Judal-chan…_ '' pensó la princesa Ren Kogyoku, tapándose la cara con las mangas de su vestido, roja como un tomate.

Lo había visto todo desde el principio. Daba la casualidad de que iba a ver a su hermano Kouen, escuchó unos pasos correr y solo tuvo tiempo de… esconderse. Encima… juraría haber visto las mejillas rojas de Judal después de que aquella chica rubia saliese corriendo. '' _Si le cuento esto a alguien… Judal-chan no me lo perdonará_ '' volvió a pensar, mientras que un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Tal vez hablase con… ni de broma, de sus labios no saldría una palabra.

Solo rezaba para que ni Judal ni aquella chica -que no conocía- la hubiesen visto.

* * *

Well... momento beso confirmed. Ala, en mi fic el JudEli ya es canon :V XD

¿Judal es un lanzado xD? ¿Eli es una pervertidilla ewe? ¿La pobre de Kogyoku explotará por no poder contarle el bombazo de un Judal sonrojadete a alguien :/? Si Kai se entera... ¿dejará a Judal sin descendencia? ¿Que opinará Rize de todo esto? ¿Mamá Tyd se enfadará? [puede que si, puede que no (?)] ¿El mundo se irá a la mierda de una vez? Bueno, ya hemos visto a un Judal ''preocupado'' y ahorita con remordimientos y sonrojado :V O el mundo se acaba o Ohtaka-san nos revela que en realidad todos en magi son gays (?) xD

¿Explicación de todo esto? Um... ninguna xD Simplemente sigo en orden lo que se me va ocurriendo en la mente... y no tengo planeado que esto se solucione rápido XP Soy una malota, lo sé :/ Tal veeeeez la única explicación es que llevo todo el día leyendo fics yaoi de Haikyuu :V todos muy fluff y azucarados/chocolatados/asdjdjifj. Sep, yaoi. Yaoi for the win (?) (Viva el KageHina, DaiSuga, TsukiYama, BokuAka, KuroKen, GRANDÍSIMO ETC XD)

Buenooop. Bye, bye! ¡Que el shoujo/yaoi/yuri (lo que sea) os acompañe y os haga la vida azucarada (=w=)/!

- _Blue_


	18. Sentimientos - Parte I

Yo! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¡Yo muy bien :D! Aunque supongo que eso no os interesará, sino el cap que traigo aquí recién salido del horno ewe

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a: Laraju (Es que Judal tiene una mente muy retorcida y me cuesta desemarañarla (?) xD sé que estuvo corto pero hasta por ahora serán más o menos así o un poquito más largos, hasta que me ordene un poco las ideas xP), kirara213 (no me lo asesines mujer, que si no no podrá enamorarse de mi Eli (?) xDDDD aunque se lo merece nvn), Izayoi686 (me alegra de que te guste n_n) y Rena Hibari Bonnefoy (Voy a poner esa cancioncilla de hinmo JudEli (?) XDDDDD todas queremos matar a Judal por ser tan lanzado n.n DIOS AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE LE GUSTA EL YAOI DE HAIKYUU TTNTT soy tan feliz :'D pero no se porque no veo a kageyama con otro que no sea hinata (?) XD)

Magi no me pertenece

* * *

─¡LO MATO! ¡ES QUE LO MATO! ─gritó furibunda Rize, apretando los dientes y dirigiéndose con grandes zancadas a la puerta. Yo bajé la cabeza y algunas lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

─Rize… ─susurré, dándole un pequeño tirón en la camiseta. Acto seguido negué con la cabeza.

─Tch. ─musitó ella, dejándose caer con furia en la cama, cruzándose de brazos. ─Será desgraciado…

Había pasado bastante tiempo -en cuestión de horas- desde lo ocurrido con Judal. Solo sé que estuve llorando la mayor parte del tiempo en mi habitación, hasta que Rize vino y, alarmada, me había preguntado que qué me pasaba. Yo, entre sollozos, le había explicado todo y… bueno, ya habéis visto su reacción…

─Eli, no mereces llorar por ese idiota. ─me dijo, poniéndome una mano en la cabeza. Yo me abracé más las piernas y escondí la cara en ellas. Rize seguía mirándome con preocupación. ─¿Seguro que no quieres que le dé su merecido? Podría hacérselo pagar. ─dijo con un aura sombría, chocando su puño con su palma. Volví a negar con la cabeza.

─No…

─Eli… um…

Noté su impaciencia y preocupación. Rize no era de esas personas que son buenas para consolar a la gente. Seguramente no sabría que decirme. Y probablemente le desesperaba verme así, deprimida, triste.

─No tienes porque decirme nada, Rize. No te preocupes. ─dije con un tono de voz suave, bajo, como derrotada. ─Solo… quédate aquí. ─ella asintió. Me tumbé en la cama, haciéndome un ovillo.

Me sentía como la mierda. Judal… se había pasado. Mucho. Sentía mi corazón hecho pedazos, por muy cursi que suene. Que la persona de la que estas enamorada te bese porque sí… no es… no es… agradable para tu corazón. Puede que te guste, que te sientas en el séptimo cielo pero… no es así. No todo es de color rosa.

Y es que era verdad. ¿Para que negarlo? Estaba enamorada de ese idiota desde que me vi el anime. Ya, es raro. Enamorarte de algo que no existe… es doloroso. El saber que nunca lo vas a conocer, que nunca sabrá que existes, nada. Bueno, yo lo llevaba bien. Es más, cuando lo vi fue algo muy extraño. Sentí nostalgia. Como si lo conociese de antes. Hasta su nombre me resultaba familiar. ''Judal''. Sabía que lo había escuchado antes. ¿De Rize tal vez? Ella leía el manga desde el principio, era muy probable. Pero… no sé. Era desde antes. No sabía decirlo con exactitud, pero simplemente sabía que lo había visto y escuchado alguna vez.

Bueno, era imposible que lo hubiese conocido antes. Mi madre me había dicho que nunca había puesto un pie antes en aquel lugar. Puede que me mintiese, puede que no.

Pensar en Judal nunca me hacía bien. Solo quería estar allí, sin hacer nada, llorando.

─Eli… ¿Y si llamamos a Ally? ─me propuso Rize, acariciándome la cabeza. ─Seguramente si se lo cuentas te sentirás mejor. Es más, te reirás por como lo puteará vivo. ─me dijo, con una risilla. Me levanté con una pequeña sonrisa triste, y asentí.

Ella cogió mi móvil, que descansaba en la pequeña mesita que había al lado de la cama. Lo desbloqueó -sabía la contraseña- y trasteó un poco con él, hasta que lo dejó en la cama, comunicando con el altavoz puesto.

Tardó unos minutos, pero Ally lo cogió.

─ _Os odio, ¿lo sabéis?_ ─dijo la voz de la enana, con un pequeño matiz de enfado.

─Whoa, eso es nuevo. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Ally? ─preguntó con burla Rize.

─ _¡JO, QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE CONSEGUIRLO, RIZE!_

─¿Conseguir el qué? ─preguntó la mencionada, con confusión.

─ _Oho, me alegra que preguntes Ri-Ri~ ¡Estoy creando un artefacto que sustituya a las varitas!_ ─dijo Allysa con alegría, arrancándome una sonrisa. ─ _¡Y estaba a puntito de acabarlo…! ¡DE NO SER PORQUE ME HABÉIS INTERRUMPIDO, CACHO INOPORTUNAS!_

─Tú nunca cambias, eh… ─murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

─… _¿Li-Li? ¿Qué te pasa?_ ─y allí estaban la enana y su superpoder de la empatía.

─Joder Ally, ¿Cómo sabes que le pasa algo?

─ _I_ _ntuición y que su voz está muy apagada. What happened?_

─Bueno…

Le explicamos todo en poco tiempo, no es que hubiese pasado mucho. Cabe decir que me puse a llorar de nuevo. También la pusimos al corriente sobre mi madre y la sangre de fanalis que corría por las venas de Rize.

─ _Yo… yo… yo… ¡LO VOY A MATAR!_ ─se escuchó como si algo se cayese. ─ _¡ESPÉRAME ELI, LO VOY A DEJAR SIN HIJOS!_ ─gritó furibunda. Se escuchó otro grito de fondo. ─ _¡Ah! ¡Sphintus! ¡Holi~!_

─ _¡¿Se puede saber porque estás gritando tanto…?!_ ─gritó esta vez el chico. ─ _¿Qu-que mierda es eso?_

─ _Ah, ¿esto? ¡Es un móvil_ ~! _¡Y POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡FUERA!_

─ _¡VALE, VALE! ¡AUCH! ¡OYE, NO ME PEGUES!_

─ _¿¡NO TE HE DICHO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ!?_

─Em… Ally…

─ _¡Un segundín, Ri-Ri~! ¡SPHINTUS ME CAGO EN TODO YA! ¡FUEEEEEEERA!_

Comenzó a escucharse un estrépito: cosas cayendo, explosiones, gritos, hechizos y muchas más cosas. Rize y yo mirábamos en teléfono con una gotita en la cabeza.

─ _¡_ _SPHINTUUUUUUUUS!_

─ _¡HAS SIDO TÚ QUIEN HA EMPEZADO ESTO, RARITA!_

─ _¡RARITO MI CULO! ¡SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_

─ _¿¡Y si no quiero?!_

─ _¡SPHINTUS CARMEN, SI NO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA DE MALA LECHE SACA TU TRASERO DE MI HABITACIÓN!_

─ _Esto no va a quedar así enana. Ah y si quieres ver al otro enano y al morenito estamos en el mercado._

─ _¿¡COMO HAS DICHO?!_ ─se oyó una puerta y un resoplido por parte de Ally. ─ _Ese idiota… ¿Por dónde íbamos~?_

─Um… Primero, estabas puteando al rey de la oscuridad y subnormalidad. Segundo, ¿Desde cuando conoces a Sphintus? ─preguntó Rize, alzando una ceja.

─ _Ah, eso. Estoy en Magnostad, ¿No os lo había dicho?_

─No.

─ _Ups… se me olvidó, je, je…_

─Ally… ─la llamé. ─¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

─ _Bueno… si Sinbad me hiciese eso me pondría en modo emo. Justo como tú. Luego… lo mataría. O me iría a casa. No sé._

─Enana, no ayudas mucho.

─ _¿¡Y qué quieres que le haga?! ¡Siento mucho no tener experiencia en relaciones, pelirrojita!_

─Chicas, no sé que hacer… ─susurré, con la voz rota. Algunas lágrimas cayeron encima de la cama, mojándome las mejillas en su recorrido.

─ _¡Li-Li no te deprimas!_

─Eso mismo digo yo. Ese idiota no se merece que llores por él. ─bufó Rize, cruzándose de brazos. Yo asentí y me quité las lágrimas con los dedos.

─No sé que haría sin vosotras…

─ _¡Probablemente morirte por depresión~!_

─Y luego me decís a mí macabra…

Me reí con ganas, haciendo que Rize me mirase como si tuviese un tercer ojo en la frente y que Ally soltase un chillido.

─ _¡YAY, LI-LI ESTÁ RIENDOSE! I win bitches!_

─¡ALLYSA! ¿Qué te dije sobre ese vocabulario? ─dijo de broma Rize, con media sonrisa.

─ _Tsk, calla señorita mira-que-mala-soy. ¿Te crees que por llevar el flequillo a lo emo das miedo? Bueno… un poquito sí, ¡PERO TU PELO LO JODE TODO! ¡MIRA QUE RISA!_

─¡TU ALTURA SI QUE DA RISA!

─ _¡EH, GOLPE BAJO! ¡POR LO MENOS HE VISTO A ALIBABA Y TU NO!_

─Chicas…

─¡Yo por lo menos mido unos orgullosos 176 centímetros! ¡Y TU EN CAMBIO NO SOBREPASAS LOS 160!

─ _¡EH, QUE AYER CRECÍ UN MILÍMETRO, SABES!_

─Um… Ally, sin insultar, pero medir 157-

─ _¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡LI-LI TRAIDORA! ¡OS ODIO!_

 **PI… PI… PI…**

─…Colgó.

─Eh… creo que nos hemos pasado un poco, Rize… ─comenté, con una gotita en la cabeza. Rize hizo un gesto, como si le restara importancia.

─Nah, se le pasará. Es muy bipolar.

─¿Se-seguro…?

─Eli, deja de estar así de rara, ¡Normalmente me darías la razón! ─me dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido. Yo agaché un poco la cabeza.

─Es que…

─Ni ''es que'' ni nada. ─entonces, una bombillita se encendió sobre su cabeza. ─Ya sé lo que te animará.

─¿El qué?

─¡Un buen tazón de ramen!

─…¿Dónde vamos a encontrar ramen aquí…?

 **.0.0.0.**

Una -muy- enfadada Allysa caminaba de aquí para allá por su habitación, llevando cosas de aquí a allá. La pelea con Sphintus lo había revuelto todo.

─Esas traidoras… ¡NO SE ATREVERÁN A INSULTARME LA PRÓXIMA VEEEZ! ─gritó, con llamas a su alrededor.

─¿A-Ally-chan? ─preguntó una voz desde la puerta. La peli-negra se giró.

─Ah, Kai. ¡Pasa, pasa es tu habitación también~! ─dijo la tsundere, con una gran sonrisa.

─Sphintus-kun ha estado quejándose todo el rato diciendo que gritas mucho.

─Ah… Algún día admitirá que está enamoradito de mí~ ¡Si es que soy irresistible, lo sé~!

─Ya, claro… ─dijo con una gotita en la cabeza Kai, sentándose en su cama. ─¿Cómo te va con el experimento?

─Bueh, tirando. Aún les tengo que dar unos retoques, pero para el próximo examen general estarán listos. ─explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando los brazaletes negros que descansaban en su escritorio.

─Hay veces en las que no me explico como lo haces…

─¿Hacer el qué? ─preguntó Ally, sin entenderlo.

─Ser una genio ─dijo Kai, con una sonrisa. La nariz de Allysa pareció alargarse.

─Jo, jo, jo ¡Échame más flores, venga! ¡A mi ego le hace muy bien~! ─exclamó, bailando un poco.

Se sentó en su escritorio y cambió su cara a una de concentración, cogiendo uno de los cuatro brazaletes.

─He hablado con Li-Li y Ri-Ri. ─dijo después de un rato. Rato que Kai pasó tumbado en su cama memorizando cosas de su libro. Las combinaciones de magia no eran lo suyo. El chico pegó un respingo.

─¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y por qué no me has llamado?!

─Parecías muy ocupado con tu reunión de machitos~ ─canturreó la más bajita, mirándolo de reojo. ─Si quieres te pongo al día.

Kai asintió y Ally dio rienda suelta a su cotilla interior. Le contó todo lo que sabía con todo detalle. Desde que Rize era medio fanalis hasta que Eli estaba enamorada del oráculo del Imperio Kou y que este la había besado de repente y en un arrebato. En ese momento Allysa comprendió que más vale no enfadar a un ''hermano mayor sobreprotector''.

─Ese subnormal, desgraciado, idiota, asqueroso, hijo de-

─Wo, wo, para el carro. Sé que hay muchos adjetivos para definirle pero relájate. ─le cortó la chica. El aura asesina que lo rodeaba podría compararse -sin exagerar- con el que rodeaba a Rize cuando alguien le robaba, pisaba o rompía su peluche de Miku. Eso si que era el Apocalipsis. Ally lo había sufrido en sus carnes.

─No sé como ese desgraciado ha podido hacer tal cosa. ¡Es de Eli de quien hablamos! ¡¿Cómo se atreve!? ¡COMO LO VEA LO MATO! ─gritó furibundo, apretando los dientes y casi rompiendo el libro de texto que tenía en sus manos.

─Um… Kai relájate un poco…

─¡NO ME RELAJO! ─gritó de nuevo, sobresaltando a la chica y dando zancadas por toda la habitación, como un animal enjaulado. Allysa lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Cada día me compadezco más del pobre Solomon… ¿Cómo de aburrido debe de estar en el flujo del _rukh_ como para andar de shipper? ─murmuró para si la chica.

Entonces, Kai se paró de repente y abrió mucho los ojos, como si se le ocurriese algo.

─¡ALLY-CHAN! ─gritó, girándose hacia la bajita.

─¿¡Qu-qué!? ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ─suplicó, protegiéndose con sus manos.

─¡CÚBREME EN LAS CLASES, ME VOY PARA EL IMPERIO KOU!

─¡¿PERO QUE DICES!? ¿¡TU ESTÁS TONTO O QUE TE HA DADO?!

─¡Kai-kun…! ─gritó de repente -un inoportuno- Aladdin, abriendo la puerta de golpe y siendo paralizado por la mirada inyectada en sangre del moreno.

─¿¡QUÉ?!

─¡NO, NO, NADA, NADA! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ─gritó Aladdin, cubriéndose con su bastón.

─¡ALADDIN, YO TE PROTEJO NO TEMAS…! ─gritó la chica, poniéndose delante del niño con una gran sonrisa. Estaba en su salsa.

─¡ALLYSA NO LE VOY A HACER NADA A NADIE! ¿¡VALE?! ¡Solo pon una excusa si preguntan por mi, maldita sea!

─¿¡Y tú te crees que te voy a dejar?! ¡JA! ¡Ni de coña señorito! ─protestó Ally, bloqueando la puerta. Kai la miró con furia y… inspiró y dio un largo suspiro.

─Vale… de acuerdo. Ya me he calmado. ─dijo con derrota tirándose a la cama. Aladdin lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza y algo de miedo.

'' _Whoa, nunca había visto a Kai-kun tan enfadado…_ '' pensó, suspirando de alivio.

─¿A qué demonios viene tanto griterío? ─preguntó un curioso Sphintus, asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Miró la habitación con detenimiento. No quería arriesgarse. ─¿…No está la mini-demonio? Uf, mejor, así mi vida corre menos peligro…

─Sphintus… Ally está- ─intentó avisarlo Kai, señalando a sus espaldas.

─¡Aha! ─gritó la más bajita, saltando desde su espalda y enganchándose a él.

─¿¡PERO QUE HACES, LOCA!? ─le tocó el turno de gritar al peli-blanco, que se removía intentando quitarse a la chica de encima.

─¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡VENGANZA, SPHINTUS-KUUUUUUN! ─rió ella como una maniática, tapándole los ojos, haciendo que el chico se chocase contra todo. ─¡Aprenderás a no decirme enana por las malas!

─Um… ¿Los paramos Kai-kun…? ─preguntó Aladdin, señalándolos con una gotita en la cabeza. El otro tan solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

─Como no lo hagamos seguro que acaban explotando el edificio…

─¡ALLY QUÍTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

─¡ARRE, CABALLO, ARRE!

─¡ALLYYYYYY!

─¿Por qué tuve que irme con tantos locos? ─suspiró Kai, lanzándose a separarlos.

─¡Tú puedes Kai-kun, no mueras! ─lo animó Aladdin. El otro solo lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

'' _Solo espero que Eli pueda solucionar su problema... o si no juro que mataré a ese magi._ ''

* * *

Tan tan!

Y aqui lo dejo sin preguntitas ni nada que tengo mucho sueño u.o

Ya ne!

- _Blue_


	19. Sentimientos - Parte II

¡Holiwis minna :)!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap n_n (cuando estaba beteando el cap se me ha borrado todo y he tenido que hacerlo de nuevo TTnTT). Se me olvidó decir que el cap anterior (18) serían los sentimientos de Eli por el beso y este (19) los de Judal e.e. Y el 20... ewe la solución a todos los problemillas y un subidón de azúcar para la pipol (?) xD

 **HEMOS LLEGADO A MÁS DE LOS 50 COMENTARIOS!** oh dios es la primera vez que me pasa, muchas gracias en serio :'D ahora si que estoy feliz

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a:

Kirara213: concuerdo contigo, Judal solo se salva de la muerte por su cara xD Aladdin acabará loco de remate el pobre :c pero tener a Ally como onee-san allí le cura (?) XD VIVA VOCALOID! Vocaloid is love Vocaloid is life :D Rize piensa como yo xD Ya estoy buscando los antidepresivos, pero es complicado porque no tengo dinero u.u XP

Tsuki: me alegra que digas que es divertido n.n me gusta que la gente se divierta (?) aunque a veces no me sale tan gracioso como en mi mente :/ Kai es un celosillo, pero solo piensa en el bienestar de Eli XD al final va a cometer asesinato, sep XP Haces sonrojar a mis ocs diciendo que te agradan XD (Ally: THANK YOU ;D si es que soy la mejor de todas, lo sé n.n) calla Ally ¬¬

Laraju: o.o dios mio si te pillan luego me sentiré mal D: Judal es mala persona por tener una mente tan complicada xc te compadezco, sé lo complicada que es su retorcida mente :c

Scarlet.9: me alegra que me digas que estuvo genial n.n y aquí está la conti ;)

ADVERTENCIAS: En este cap, temo decir que Judal es bastante Ooc, pero tenía que ser así, si no haría lo que está haciendo (?) XD De todas formas, perdon si a alguien le molesta :c

Magi no me pertenece

* * *

Puede que Eliza estuviese mal, pero Judal no estaba mejor. No en cuestión de depresión, sino de… confusión. No entendía una mierda de lo que había pasado, y eso era quedarse corto.

Y allí estaba él, tumbado en su cama con cara de póker. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Disculparse? Nah, eso ni pensarlo, no creía que hubiese hecho algo malo, además, si fuese así, lo último que haría sería disculparse. Por encima de su cadáver.

Suspiró por ¿sexta, décima vez?. Había perdido la cuenta. Era todo muy raro. Ahora cada vez que pensaba en la rubia se sentía… extraño. Por un lado su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido -¿le tendría miedo? Aunque eso sería aún más raro-, le dolía, y sentía algo recorrerle de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente tenía que ir a que un médico lo revisase, aquello no era normal en él.

De repente, unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Su vista se desvió allí, un tanto sorprendido y enfadado. Había dado la orden de que **por ningún concepto** se le molestase. ¿Quién demonios era el estúpido que quería suicidarse? Chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer en la cama. Seguían pegando. Oh, iba a matar a quien fuese, de verdad…

─¿Ju-Judal-chan…? So-soy Kogyoku… ─dijo la suave voz de la princesa mientras abría la puerta con lentitud, aumentando el mosqueo del peli-negro.

─¿Acaso no te han dicho que quiero estar solo, idiota? ─le dijo fríamente mientras se incorporaba, haciendo que la princesa retrocediera dos pasos y escondiese la cara en las mangas de su vestido.

─S-sí… pe-pero… ¡Tengo a-algo que decirte! ─gritó ella, sonrojada al máximo mientras fruncía el ceño y lo miraba con decisión. El chico alzó una ceja, asombrado. ¿Qué bicho le había picado ahora a esta?

'' _¡Me ha costado mucho tiempo mentalizarme! ¡No voy a retroceder ahora…! Pero… ¿Y si no salgo viva?_ '' pensó la pelirroja, llorando internamente. Se mantuvieron mirándose por un rato, la chica con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados y el chico con ganas de matarla.

Judal inspiró profundo y suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse. Si la mataba no iba a ser nada productivo, perdería una de sus diversiones -molestarla era la maaaar de divertido- y lo matarían a él luego por el asesinato de una de las princesas. Aunque, desde su punto de vista, no era muy importante la perdida.

─¿Vas a decirme de una puta vez lo que pasa o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? ─dijo el peli-negro, cogiendo uno de los melocotones de su mesa y mordiéndolo, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Kogyoku parpadeó durante unos segundos, sorprendida. Puede que saliese bien todo… o no.

─Bueno… y-yo… ─comenzó a decir la princesa, acercándose a la cama. Cogió aire, se tapó con las mangas y dijo rápidamente: ─¡Vi como besaste a la hija de Elaine-dono!

 **¡STRIKE UNO!**

Los ojos de Judal se abrieron desmesuradamente, y empezó a toser. Con la sorpresa se había atragantado con la fruta…

─¡Ah, Ju-Judal-chan, resiste…!

─¿¡CÓMO… ─tosió. ─…MIERDA VISTE ESO Y… ─volvió a toser. ─…NO ME DIJISTE NADA!?

─Um… n-no parecía que fuese un buen mo-momento… ─musitó Kogyuku, desviando la mirada. ─¡Además, se-sería tu culpa por besarla allí en medio!

 **¡STRIKE DOS!**

─¡¿CULPA MÍA?! ─tosió de nuevo. ─¡SOLO HICE LO QUE QUISE! ─gritó el chico, poniéndose de pie para buscar agua. A lo mejor podría ahogarse y así, por lo menos no aguantaría más vergüenza.

Kogyoku siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Si es que realmente era un salido… Suspiró y cogió la jarra de la mesa, echó agua en un vaso y se lo tendió a Judal, que no paraba de dar zancadas de aquí a allá.

Judal se lo quitó de un tirón y se lo bebió de golpe. Uf, eso estaba mejor…

─Judal-chan…

─¿Qué pasa ahora? ─preguntó cortantemente él, observándola con su mejor mirada asesina. La chica solo desvió la mirada al suelo, asustada y avergonzada.

─¿Esa chica es tu novia?

 **¡STRIKE TRES, JUDAL ESTÁS FUERA!**

En aquel momento, la cara de Judal pasó a ser de color rojo intenso, y Kogyoku pudo jurar que de su cabeza salían volutas de humo.

─¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡QUE MIERDA TIENES QUE EN ESE CEREBRO TUYO?! ¡PIENSA UN POCO O INTÉNTALO AL MENOS! ─gritó, fuera de sí. Ya no sabía ni como reaccionar.

─¿No lo es? ─preguntó la chica, impactada. O sea, que si la había besado de la nada y la chica había reaccionado así… ─Judal-chan, no me esperaba esto de ti. ─dijo Kogyoku, parpadeando y sonrojándose al tope. ¿Judal era ahora ese tipo de chicos…? Retrocedió un par de pasos y se protegió -de nuevo- escondiendo la cara en sus mangas. El chico la miró y la furia lo inundó de nuevo.

─¡Kogyoku! ¿¡Que mierda estás pensando?!

─¡A-atrás, no te acerques!

─¡KOGYOKU!

─¡NO TE ACERQUES PERVERTIDO!

─¡QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, DEMONIOS!

─¡LO-LOS HECHOS DEMUESTRAN LO CONTRARIO! ─contraatacó la pelirroja, dándole la espalda. Judal ladeó la cabeza, confundido. ¿Los hechos?

─¿A que te refieres? ─preguntó, hastiado. Si no iba al grano en cinco minutos la mataba…

─¿Có-cómo que a que me refiero…? ─se giró de nuevo, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. ─Judal-chan, ¿no la besaste por capricho?

─Sí. Hacer las cosas así no es nada nuevo. ─volvió a decir Judal, cruzándose de brazos.

─Y… ¿No has pensado en como se siente esa chica?

─Pues… sé que le gusto así que…

─¿Le… le…?¿¡LE GUSTAS?! ¡JUDAL-CHAN ERES MUY CRUEL! ─gritó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Oh, pobre chica… gustarle un ser malvado como aquel…

─¡No me digas cosas que ya sé!

─¿No sientes remordimientos? ─preguntó con furia Kogyoku, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Judal rodó los ojos, ¿Remordimientos? ¿Qué clase de imagen tenía la princesa de él?

─Que yo sepa no. Ni siquiera sé que son. ─explicó con altivez mientras ponía los brazos en jarras, imitándola.

─¿No sientes absolutamente nada? ─preguntó con tristeza la pelirroja, decepcionada. Madre mía, aquella chica si que tenía mala suerte… Judal parpadeó y sopesó el si contárselo o no. De nuevo el color rojo invadió sus mejillas. Joder, ojalá su sangre le obedeciera y no…

─Bu-bueno…

─¿Bueno…? ─le incitó Kogyoku, esperanzada. Tal vez no fuese tan cruel y todo. El chico suspiró con frustración y se dejó caer en la cama.

─Me siento raro.

─¿Raro de qué forma?

─¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría así? ─preguntó con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

─E-eh… pero… podrías especificar algo más…─pidió ella, con una gotita en la cabeza. Judal resopló. Contarlo tal vez sería malo… a lo mejor lo usaba en su contra. Pero bueno, siempre podría negarlo o… matarla antes de que contase nada.

─Si-siento como si algo me… estrujara el corazón. ─murmuró, y justo en ese momento tuvo ganas de vomitar. Le resultaba repugnante decir aquellas cosas en voz alta. Kogyoku lo miraba con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisita.

─Creo que… esos son remordimientos, Judal-chan.

─Imposible. Además, no es… solo eso. ─bufó, bastante molesto consigo mismo. ¿Tan revueltos estaban sus sentimientos que tenía que pedirle consejo _precisamente_ a la más idiota del castillo? Aunque a lo mejor le ayudaba y todo…

─¿Qué más? ─preguntó la pelirroja, curiosa. Aquello era extraño… ¿Judal contándole como se sentía a ella? Bueno, podría ser que confiaba en ella como amiga de la infancia que era. Aquello le alegro bastante.

─Cada vez que recuerdo el maldito beso me… me… ─de nuevo y por enésima vez, se sonrojó, y esto le hizo taparse las mejillas con una mano, mirando hacia otro lado. Los ojos de Kogyoku brillaron.

─¡No me lo puedo creer Judal-chan! ─gritó con alegría la chica, acercándose a él.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que me voy a morir o algo? ─preguntó, alzando una ceja. Ella negó, con una gran sonrisa.

─¿Sentiste como si una corriente eléctrica pasase por tu cuerpo cuando la…? ─se sonrojó como un tomate maduro cuando dijo aquello y se tapó la cara con las mangas. ─Um… cu-cuando la… em…

─¿Cuándo la besé? Eh… tal vez… sentí algo así. ─dijo él, con asco. Aunque el sonrojo no se iba. Puede que ya se hubiese convertido en un bipolar.

─¿Piensas mucho en ella? ─preguntó Kogyoku, en voz baja, como si tuviese miedo de su reacción.

─Claro que n-…

Y entonces, algo en la cabeza de Judal hizo ''click''. Oh, claro que pensaba en ella. Había estado todo el rato pensando en ella desde la maldita llamada de su maldito amiguito. Y también antes de aquello, cuando estaban en el pequeño castillo a las afueras del Imperio. Todo el día pensando en como molestarla. ¿Eso contaba? Aunque le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Claro que el lo atribuyó a… su color de pelo. No se veían muchas personas rubias por Rakushou. Aunque por esa regla también le hubiese llamado la atención el rubiecito amigo del chibi, y no era el caso. Había sido algo que podía definirse con una palabra que últimamente había estado repitiendo mucho:

 _Raro._

─Kogyoku… ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Estoy hechizado o algo? ─le preguntó con frustración, cerrando los ojos. La princesa amplió su sonrisa. Al final leer tantas novelas de romance habían servido para algo.

─No Judal-chan. No estás hechizado, o eso creo. ─dijo con una pequeña risa. El chico la miró con ganas de asesinarla.

─No le veo la gracia.

─Uh…

─¿Qué piensas tú que me pasa? Parece que tu eres una experta en la materia. ─dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que Kogyoku frunciese el ceño.

─¡Lo que te pasa es que estás enamorado, Judal-chan!

 **.0.0.0.**

Mientras tanto, Rize había abandonado la habitación que compartía con Eli, con el semblante serio. Había tomado una decisión. No iba a dejar que la dañasen más. Luego tendría que disculparse con Ally.

─¡VIEJO! ─llamó ella, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la madre de Eliza, donde se encontraban sus padres sentados en frente de Elaine. Todos mirándola.

─Rize, ¿es que no sabes llamar? ─preguntó con enfado su padre. Ella tan solo lo miró fijamente.

─Hola, Rize-chan. ─saludó la mujer rubia, ignorando al fanalis.

─Hola Elaine-san. Siento mucho la interrupción. ─dijo ella, con la misma cara, haciendo una reverencia exagerada. ─Viejo, tengo algo que decirte.

─¿Qué?

─Acepto. ─la sonrisa de Elaine se ensanchó. Si es que sus predicciones nunca se equivocaban...

─¿Aceptas el qué? ─preguntó de nuevo Kiryl, sin comprender.

─¡QUE ACEPTO SER LA ESTÚPIDA GUARDAESPALDAS DE ELI, SUBNORMAL!

El silencio se apoderó de la sala en cuestión de segundos. Su madre la miraba sorprendida, Elaine con una sonrisa y la apariencia de saber algo más y su padre seriamente. Tal vez se planteaba el si matarla o no.

─…Sígueme. ─suspiró el hombre, levantándose y saliendo a paso rápido de la habitación, seguido de su hija.

Caminaron por los pasillos, en silencio. Sus pasos resonaban y Rize no sabía si se iba a arrepentir de su decisión. No, claro que no. Sería por el bien de Eli. Y si por el bien de Eli ella tenía que sacrificarse, con gusto lo haría. Si Judal se acercaba a su amiga por segunda vez… lo mataba. Tenga buenas o malas intenciones.

─Tendrás que estar preparada para morir, ¿lo sabes, no? ─rompió el silencio su padre, sin girarse.

─Lo estoy desde que empecé a entrenar contigo, idiota.

Llegaron a una habitación con un montón de armas, escudos y armaduras. Su padre la miró de arriba abajo y ella frunció el ceño.

─¿Qué?

─Habrá que coger una armadura y armas para ti. ¿O piensas ir desarmada? ─preguntó Kiryl, mirando las piezas de metal con cuidado. Ella negó y empezó a ayudarle.

Al cabo de un rato, ya tenía absolutamente todo cogido. Solo faltaba… ponérselo.

─Cámbiate, estaré en la puerta. ¿Sabrás ponértelo todo? ─preguntó él, con amabilidad. Rize parpadeó, sorprendida.

─Sí, no te preocupes. ─su padre asintió y cerró la puerta tras de si. Ella suspiró y procedió a ponérselo todo.

Se sentía pesada, pero era lo más liviano que había y lo que más se ajustaba a sus gustos. Después de todo, estaban en Rakushou. Las armaduras chinas no le gustaban. Llevaba unas hombreras de metal, rodilleras, guantes parecidos a los que llevaba Akame -aquello le alegró el día-, sus botas y un peto. Se recogió el pelo en una cola y se la echó en el hombro. Ahora si que estaba lista.

─Viejo, ya estoy. ─dijo ella, abriendo la puerta. Su padre se giró, la observó y asintió con aprobación.

─Eso te viene perfecto. Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a ello. Te entrenaste un tiempo con armadura, no creo que te sea difícil.

─Lo sé.

─Y por último… ─entró en la habitación y rebuscó en uno de los muchos baúles que habían allí. ─Ah, aún sigue aquí…

─¿El qué?

─Sé que has escogido tus cuchillos pero… ─Kiryl se levantó y le tendió una espada, sorprendiendo a la chica. ─Fue la primera que usé. Me gustaría que ahora la usaras tú.

─¿Yo? ─preguntó con asombro. Él asintió. ─Gracias… ─musitó, parpadeando. ¿Qué mosca le había picado al viejo? El pelirrojo le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró.

─Que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Aunque pensé que no querrías hacerlo por ningún concepto… ─dijo con media sonrisa.

─Vamos viejo, todo lo que sea luchar me encanta. ─contestó la pelirroja, mostrando una sonrisa digna del gato de Chesire. Debía de preguntarle a Eli si cada día se parecía más a Kuroo Tetsuro o era su imaginación.

─Lo sé. Y ahora… eres todo una guerrera.

─Soy la guerrera del pelo rojo. ─dijo ella, con altivez mientras salía de allí, haciendo reír a su padre.

* * *

Ta-daaaah! La guerrera del pelo rojo ha nacido! O tal vez la guerrera del demonio rojo (?) XD

¿Judal se volverá bipolar? ¿Kogyoku ha nacido para ser psicologa XD? ¿Judal morira por asesinato a la princesa :c? ¿Rize es una mal hablada? ¿Elaine algún día no sabrá algo XD?

Referencias: Akame de Akame ga kill! y Kuroo Tetsuro de Haikyuu! (lo de Kuroo si lo conocéis sabréis porque (?) XD es que es un gato con la sonrisa del gato de chesire :3 lol el fangirleo que me da XD amo a ese chico dios *_*)

Espero que os haya gustado y que espereis con ansias el número 20 ewe

Bye bye!

- _Blue_


	20. Siendo sinceros - ¡Iktiyar!

¡Buenaaaas :D! Aquí Blue con un cap bastante rarito xD

Como prometí, el 20 tiene azúcar por un tubo :V Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto xD Soy primeriza escribiendo este tipo de situaciones así que si está raro :/... no sé, ¿lo siento? XD

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a:

Laraju: yo veo el trabajo para mi muy lejos D: Soy muy joven aún xD Judal es mimado, sep ¿Quién no lo sería viviendo como vive? le envidio -3- XD Algún día lo secuestraré y le suplantaré en su vida ewe digooo *ejem* *ejem*... ni caso a eso ultimo n.n

Kirara213: Rize es la guardaespaldas todopoderosa XDDDD es dios pero con el pelo rojo y en chica XP Kogyoku estudiaría psicología si estuviese en el mundo real, le pega (?) ok no XD

RoseLight4259: que no te mate la curiosidad, que me quedo sin gente que comente D: ok no XD Judal esta enamoradito~~~~... o no e.e naahhh, ya lo veras ewe

Scarlet.9: O_O dios que me sonrojo XD es la primera vez que me dicen que soy buena escritora D''''': Thanks n.n

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: Rize se va a matar a ostias con Judal sep. A lo mejor mi Eli se queda sin hijos D: Kuroo con vestido O.o...? DIOS! X'DDD Ese gato es demasiado macho, no lo aceptaría XDDD No llores más que si no lloro también :c aquí esta tu cap para que fangirlees (?) ok no XD

ADVERTENCIAS: (me parece que ya no os librais de este apartado XD) mi internet no va muy bien y no se el orden de los momentos, por ejemplo, cuando Hakuryuu pelea con su madre en la segunda temporada. Creo que estaba por el principio, pero no lo sé. Asi que si lo pongo lo pondré donde me parezca -en cuestión de tiempo-. No es que aparezca ni nada en este cap pero por si algo parece raro o fuera de lugar no os extrañéis, escribo casi todo de cabeza xP

Magi no me pertenece, pero el Judal enamoraico si :V (ojala TTmTT)

¡No os entretengo más!

* * *

 _Había pasado un día despues de que Kogyoku le soltase sus sandeces -según su punto de vista-. Había salido a despejar su mente, con un aura oscura rodeándole. Quería estar solo._

– _¡Judal! –lo llamó una voz. Una voz que le había estado rondando en la cabeza durante las últimas semanas._

 _Se giró con sorpresa y... allí estaba. Con su pelo rubio brillando al sol y sus ojos azules radiantes y decididos._

– _¿Eliza...? ¿Qué qui-? –no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada puesto que la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y..._

 _Lo besó._

 _Cayeron al suelo, con la chica encima de él. La rubia se separó, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas._

– _Yo... yo... ¡Te quiero!_

 _No pudo aguantar más y la besó, abrazándola. Seguidamente..._

–¡WUAH!

...despertó.

–¿Ju-Judal-sama? –llamó una de las criadas, abriendo la puerta, alarmada. –¿Va todo bien...? –preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza, al ver al gran oráculo del Imperio Kou en aquel estado: Respirando agitadamente, con cara de haber visto a un muerto y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

–¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES?! ¡FUERA! –gritó, enfurecido, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes. La mujer salió como alma que lleva el diablo, asustada por el enfado de su señor.

Judal respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Veamos...

¿¡QUE MIERDA ACABABA DE SOÑAR?! O sea, no le bastaba con estar confundido, oh claro que no. ¡También tenía que soñar cosas estúpidas! ¡Parecía un puto adolescente! Gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo, intentando calmar su furioso sonrojo.

Todo era culpa de Kogyoku. Enamorado... ¡Sí, claro! ¡Y por esa mierda que le había dicho ahora soñaba cosas irreales!

Encima el maldito sueño se veía demasiado bien. Podía ver el sonrojo en la chica, sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos, el maldito escote que odiaba que llevase... Porque sí, no le gustaba el vestido que llevaba, enseñaba demasiada piel a todo el castillo. Eso solo lo podía ver él y nadie ma-

 _Oh, por el amor de Solomon._

¿¡QUE MIERDA LE PASABA A SU CEREBRO?! ¡Se fijaba en los detalles más mínimos! ¿¡Qué le pasaba?! ¿¡Es que Kogyoku tenía razón!? ¡Imposible! ¡Nunca querría a nadie!

Y así, entre bufidos, gruñidos y demás, comió el desayuno que le había traído uno de los criados. Claro que el pobre había salido corriendo al ver el aura asesina de Judal amplificada por la confusión y frustración.

'' _Tengo que averiguar de una puta vez que me pasa... Y creo que ya sé de que manera lo voy a conseguir._ '' pensó, con una sonrisa algo sádica.

 **.0.0.0.**

Desde el alba, cada persona que pasaba por delante de la amplia sala de combate de Kiryl Veelkrag se asomaba sorprendido por aquel alboroto. Y no, no era precisamente por un combate ni nada de eso.

Era... música. Una música muy extraña a oídos de la gente del Imperio Kou. Y, posiblemente, extraña para todo el mundo.

Después de todo, era música moderna. Música moderna que provenía de un teléfono móvil un tanto anticuado a ojos de los jóvenes de la edad de la pelirroja, que entrenaba allí al son de la música.

Pues sí, Rize estaba dando golpes a varios muñecos de paja que su padre le había preparado hacía horas. Y aún no se cansaba. Bueno, sí, pero no quería parar. Chorreaba sudor y respiraba agitadamente. Una imagen no muy bonita para una señorita. Pero bueno, ella no pretendía ser una dama ni nada de eso. Su apariencia lo dejaba bien claro: ceño siempre fruncido, espalda algo encorvada, un ojo tapado por el flequillo y siempre vestida con ropa o muy holgada o muy apretada. A veces algo de ambos. Como en aquel momento.

Y si alguien, por cualquier motivo, le preguntaba por su extraño flequillo, ella no respondía. Simplemente mataba con la mirada a esa persona y se iba a paso orgulloso. Porque su ojo derecho, para ella, era tan solo un mal recordatorio de lo que no debía hacer por ningún concepto:

 _Perder el control._

–¿Rize-dono...? –la llamó alguien, desconcentrandola momentáneamente, haciendo que parase el cuchillo, con el que estaba apunto de apuñalar a un muñeco, a escasos milímetros de donde se suponía que estaba su corazón.

–Ah... ¿Ha...kuryuu? –dijo entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Este la miró desde la entrada con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–El mismo. –dijo con él, aún sin mostrar una de sus sonrisas, algo que extrañó un poco a Rize.

–¿Cuando has llegado? –le preguntó, acercándose a recoger su móvil, parando el repertorio de canciones exactamente cuando su favorita empezaba. El remix de _snap yo fingers*_ tendría que esperar.

–Anoche.

–Nadie me ha dicho nada... –bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

–Bueno, casi nadie me ha visto llegar así que... –explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Rize lo analizó con la mirada. Se veía raro. Podría jurar que triste.

El peli-azul simplemente cogió el largo palo que le servía de simulación para su arma y se dispuso a entrenar.

–Hakuryuu.

–¿Sí, Rize-dono?

–Primero: nada de Rize-dono, Rize a secas. –le regañó ella, con una venita palpitándole en la frente. –Segundo... ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Hakuryuu la miró con sorpresa, parpadeando. ¿Se había dado cuenta? Rize lo miraba con el ceño fruncido -que sorpresa- y los brazos cruzados.

–Nada.

–No me mientas, Hakuryuu. –gruñó. Entonces una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza. –Me hago a la idea de lo que te puede haber pasado.

–No lo creo. –dijo él, con un imperceptible suspiro, enfadando más a la chica.

–Oh claro que sí. Sé muchas más cosas de las que crees. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

No se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Rize sabía a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba en todo el mundo de magi. Casi tanto como la madre de Eliza, podría jurar. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido fiel al manga.

Ellos dos habían comenzado a hablar desde que la pelirroja puso un pie en Rakushou. Hakuryuu la había encontrado entrenando y, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezaron a entrenar juntos. Así todos los días, con algunas peleas de por medio por culpa de la brutalidad de Rize o de la parte mimada del otro. Aún así se llevaban bastante bien.

–¿Y qué es lo que me pasa, Rize-do...? Rize. –preguntó el chico, con algo de depresión. Algo se movió dentro de la chica. No sabía si era porque había dicho su nombre sin más o por verlo en aquel estado.

–Obviamente te han rechazado. –dijo con un suspiro. Hakuryuu la miró con sorpresa.

–¿Cómo lo...?

–Secreto de estado. –dijo con voz seria, burlándose de él. El chico se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, mientras que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

–¿Acaso lo-lo viste? –preguntó con vergüenza, agachando la cabeza.

–Nah, he estado desde que te fuiste en un castillo a las afueras esperando a una de mis amigas. –le quitó hierro Rize, haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras cogía el vaso de agua que había en una mesa de madera en la esquina de la sala.

–¿Eliza-dono?

–Ajá. –el chico abrió la boca para responder pero ella lo cortó. –HA-KUR-YUU no me cambies de tema. –advirtió.

–Ah...

–Esucha, sé lo que se siente. –dijo ella, con normalidad, sentándose con la espalda pegada en la pared. Palmeó el suelo, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

–¿A ti también te han rechazado? –preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose. No iba a perder la oportunidad de saber algo más de ella. Y para que mentir, le sorprendía que su reciente amiga, tan ruda como era, se hubiese declarado a un chico. No podía imaginarlo.

–Sep. La primera vez que me declaré a un chico fue bastante cruel. Me dijo que no iba a salir con una marimacho como yo y se rió en mi cara junto con su grupito de amigos. –explicó con tranquilidad. –No acabaron muy bien.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó el chico. Había notado una chispa de rabia en los ojos de Rize y... no le sentó muy bien contagiarle su depresión.

–¿Por? Tuve la suerte de no salir con un idiota como aquel.

Hakuryuu rió con una gotita en la cabeza. Rize era todo un personaje, si señor.

–Has dicho que esa fue la primera vez, ¿hubo una segunda? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

–Bueno... sí. No me declaré, pero me rechazaron. Es complicado. –dijo con algo de tristeza. Hakuryuu no lo comprendió.

–¿Cómo...?

–Verás... él no me conoce. –oh, hablaba en presente... –...pero yo a él sí. Y muy bien. Me enamoré, sin más. Pero... creo que él esta enamorado de otra. Así que yo simplemente me quité de en medio.

–Y... ¿¡Tú te quedas sin hacer nada?! –preguntó sin poder creérselo el chico, ante la paciente mirada de Rize.

–Sí.

–¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Rize?

–Hakuryuu es... complicado.

–¡No le veo lo complicado!

–Hakuryuu.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿¡Ni siquiera te confiesas!?

–¡Hakuryuu!

–¿¡Qué?! ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡''Crees'' que está enamorado! ¡No entiendo-!

–...Es Alibaba. –murmuró la pelirroja, con apatía.

–Oh... espera... ¿¡EH?! ¿¡CO-COMO?! ¿¡ALIBABA?!

–Ajá, Alibaba Saluja, principe de Balbadd... ¿Tengo que hacerte un esquema también? –bufó ella. Ni siquiera sabía porque se lo estaba contando. Por su parte, Hakuryuu estaba en shock. ¿Alibaba? ¿El mismo Alibaba que él conocía? ¿El que -sospechaba- que le gustaba Morgiana?

–Rize yo...

–Ni pío. –gruñó la chica. El peli-azul dudó durante unos segundos. No sabía que debía decir en esos momentos. –Ah, por cierto. –dijo de repente Rize, parpadeando como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado.

–¿S-sí..?

–Hakuryuu, bienvenido a casa. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón del príncipe se calentase. Hacía años que nadie le decía algo así... ni siquiera su hermana.

–A-ah... –murmuró, asintiendo, mientras notaba como se le calentaban las mejillas.

Rize le sonrió con ternura. Tenía que cambiar de tema. Aquello no era... alegre de recordar. Principalmente, porque desde el principio no tenía oportunidad. Se suponía que era un mundo ficticio. Alibaba era su ''amor platónico''. El primero de su lista, como buena fangirl. Claro que, al entrar en aquel mundo había albergado una esperanza pero... no era muy buena en el amor. Ella era directa y poco sutil. No era el tipo de chica que le gustase a cualquier chico. Y encima, por como avanzaba el manga, tal vez Morgiana saliese con él... Por lo que, no era muy buena idea eso de meterse en medio. No tenía oportunidad.

No se dio cuenta de que mientras ella se sumergía en sus pensamientos, Hakuryuu se había quedado entre congelado y paralizado, avergonzado, sin saber que decir.

Rize rió y Hakuryuu parpadeó ante esto. Acto seguido bufó.

–No tiene gracia...

–¡Deberías ver tu cara! –rió, aguantándose el estómago con las manos. Al final, acabó contagiándole la risa al príncipe y todos los que pasaban se quedaban mirándolos con una gotita en la cabeza.

Tal vez se estaba ganando una muy buena amiga.

O tal vez -cosa que esperaba-, aquella pelirroja tan parecida a Morgiana y a la vez tan diferente, le hiciera olvidarse de ella.

 **.0.0.0.**

Allysa jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa. Para que negarlo ¡Estaba ansiosa! Era la hora del examen que se realizaba a todos los estudiantes... el _Iktiyar._ ¡Les demostraría a todos lo buena maga que era...! De no ser porque el 1º _Kodor_ iba primero, y eso la ponía terriblemente nerviosa.

Kai, a su lado, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, bastante confiado. La peli-negra lo miró con curiosidad, sin ocultar su nerviosismo. El castaño, al notar esto, no pudo evitar reírse.

–¡M-mo, Kai-kun, no tiene ninguna gracia! –refunfuño la más bajita, en protesta ante las carcajadas del chico.

–Es que... es gracioso que alguien como tú esté nerviosa. –rió él, mirándola con cariño. Había veces en las que Ally se parecía a su hermana pequeña y eso... bueno, sacaba su lado de hermano mayor. –¡Lo harás genial, ya lo verás! –le animó, revolviéndole el pelo.

–¡TIENES MUCHA RAZON~! –gritó la peli-negra. –Mejor dicho... Kai-kuuuun, preocúpate por ti mejor... ju, ju, ju... –murmuró la chica, haciendo que el chico bufara y... volviera a reírse.

Sí, parecían un par de hermanos a los ojos de sus compañeros.

–¡TITUS ALEXIUS! –gritó de repente Ally, girándose y señalando al chico. –¡Te aseguro de que me quedaré con el primer puesto!

–Lo siento, pero creo que ese es mi lugar. –dijo el rubio, con media sonrisa.

Un aura rojiza rodeó a Allysa, cabreada. Kai, al ver el enfado de esta, suspiró y la cogió por los hombros, levantándola del suelo sin esfuerzo.

–¡KAI! ¡SUELTAME QUE LO MATO!

–Ally-chan, relájate. Solo pasa esto sin liarla... por favor. –suspiró con una gotita en la cabeza el moreno, mientras que Titus reía nerviosamente. Quien sabía lo que podía hacer aquella salvaje...

Bueno, Allysa y Titus no hablaban mucho, a la chica no le caía bien. O eso le había dicho a Kai. Tal vez fuese por la competitividad que tenía la chica, viéndose ''amenazada''. También había que añadir que la magia aberrante aún no le salía del todo bien. Por lo cual, odiaba un poquiiito a Titus por usarla tan normalmente. Era un rivalidad... sana, pero a la vez no tanto.

Después de unos cuantos gritos más, patadas sin llegar a su objetivo y varias cosas más, le llegó el turno a la pequeña maga.

Andó a grandes pasos, llegando al centro de la arena en pocos segundos. Oh, la iban a recordar, ya verían. Encima se había puesto su túnica de maga retocada. Era la mejor en temas de cosplay, y había utilizado sus habilidades para hacer más mono -según ella- su vestimenta. Había añadido un cinturón verde a la túnica negra, la había abierto por la parte de delante y se había puesto una falda a juego con el cinturón. Junto con su sombrero, que en la punta tenía atado un cascabel, estaba genial.

Los espectadores, que estaba conformado por los habitantes de Magnostad, los profesores de la academia y los alumnos, se extrañaron al verla... sin ningún tipo de varita.

–¡YOOOOSH! ¡Allá que voy! –gritó al aire, frunciendo el ceño, decidida. Juntó sus manos y... las piedras azules que llevaba en los brazaletes de sus brazos brillaron con potencia. –¡ _Saigo no borg_! –dijo con una sonrisilla. Oh, jo, jo, a partir de aquel momento le iba a poner el nombre que quisiese a SUS hechizos. Al entonar aquello, su _borg_ se hizo visible y se expandió unos centímetros, cambiando a un color plateado.

–¿Qu-qué demonios es eso? ¡SI NO TIENE VARITA! –preguntó Sphintus al aire, con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas. El _borg_ de la enana parecía... muy sólido.

–¡Nya, ja, ja, ja...! ¡AHORITA VIENE LO MEJOR! ¡ _Harharl_! –gritó, alzando un puño, concentrando su magoi en la piedra del brazalete de aquel brazo. En el cielo apareció una gran bola de fuego. –Si juntamos fuego... –comenzó a murmurar, con una sonrisita. Extendió el otro brazo hacia el suelo, donde la arena comenzó a levantarse y a juntarse, creando grandes bloques. –...y tierra... –alzó de nuevo el brazo, juntando los bloques de arena con la bola de fuego gracias a la magia de viento, haciendo que se expandiese más y más. –...tenemos... ¡MAGMA! –gritó, al tiempo que chocaba sus puños, al puro estilo de Natsu Dragneel y volvía a gritar: –¡ _VULCANO_!

Y entonces, la gran bola de fuego explotó en piedras ardiendo y magma...

...cayendo todo encima suya.

Los espectadores gritaron, alarmados, incluso los profesores estuvieron a punto de lanzarse. Hasta Kai, Aladdin y Sphintus. Solo el director se mantuvo quieto, con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando el extraño _borg_ plateado de Allysa se expandió aún más... desintegrando absolutamente todo los cascotes, fuego y demás.

–¡SEÑORAAAAS Y SEÑOREEEES! ¡Esto fue todo! ¡Y ahorita, Allysa Lewe se despide! –dijo ella, entre grandes carcajadas, cuando su ''escudo'' volvió a su tono amarillento como normalmente. La gente se quedó de piedra.

–¡Pri-primer _Kodor_! –gritó el profesor que se encargaba de evaluar, saliendo de su estupefacción.

Allysa le sonrió con superioridad a Aladdin y Sphintus. El primero la saludo con felicidad extrema y el otro frunció el ceño y le mandó una mirada asesina.

Cuando volvió a donde estaba su demás clase...

–¿¡ES QUE ESTÁS LOCA?! –...no se libró de su ''hermano mayor''.

–Va-vamos Kai-kun... ¿Ha salido todo bien no?

–¡¿PERO Y SI NO HUBIESE SALIDO BIEN!? ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! –volvió a girtar, casi echando humo por la cabeza, dándole un coscorrón.

–¡AUCH! ¡Vale, vale...!

...En fin...

Titus hizo gala de su magia aberrante, como siempre. Mientras que Kai...

– _Harharl lyourun –_ recitó con una calma extraña, mientras que a su alrededor un enorme coloso de fuego tomaba forma, con su pelo llameando hacia arriba.

Obviamente, se fue al primer _Kodor._

Mucho rato después, se encontraban los cuatro en la habitación compartida del moreno y la chica, riendo y charlando.

–¡Ally-nee-san es increíble!

–¡Lo sé Aladdin~! ¡Sentí allí algo como WOOSH y luego ZBAM! –rió ella, haciendo gestos con las manos.

–¿Qué mierda significa eso? –preguntó Sphintus, con una gotita en la cabeza.

–A mi no me mires, no tengo ni idea. –dijo Kai, levantando las manos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando como los dos bajitos se cogían de los brazos y empezaban a dar vueltas y saltitos, canturreando cosas como: ''¡Soy genial y lo sé~!'' y ''¡Ally-nee-san es genial~!''.

–Te compadezco al tener a un demonio como ese de hermana, Kai... –suspiró el peli-blanco, rascándose la cabeza. El otro solo se rió, con una gotita en la cabeza.

'' _Si tu supieras..._ '' pensó el moreno, con un suspiro imperceptible, mirando por la ventana.

No sabía por qué pero... tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **.0.0.0.**

 _Eli's POV_

Suspiré por enésima vez, mirando el agua del lago con apatía. Hacía unas horas que estaba allí, justamente desde que terminé de desayunar. Me había vestido con un kimono que me habían dejado allí, bastante cómodo, largo hasta los pies, de color azul marino con estampado de... flores. Tal vez fuesen hibiscos. No sabía mucho de flores ni tenía ganas de saberlo. También llevaba unas sandalias de madera. Puede que mi madre lo hubiese preparado todo para mí.

Empecé a hacer circulitos en el agua con un dedo, observando las ondas que mis movimientos provocaban. Hacer aquello me relajaba.

Rize había salido el día anterior por la noche y aún no la había visto. No es que me preocupase pero... me sentía sola. Nadie se acercaba a mí y Allysa no cogía el teléfono.

Cogí mi pequeño bloc del suelo y mi lápiz, matar el tiempo. Comencé a trazar líneas, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que dibujaba. Estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos.

Así estuve por un rato... hasta que me dí cuenta de lo que dibujaba. No dibujaba un paisaje. Ni un objeto. Ni un animal. Oh, no, claro que no. Su mente no tenía otra cosa que plasmar en una hoja que... ¡AL MAGI DEL IMPERIO KOU! Me sonrojé fuertemente, avergonzada de mi misma. Si es que mi mente era demasiado hasta para mí.

Pero, en vez de guardarlo, lo observé. No es que estuviese perfecto, la inclinación de la cabeza no estaba muy bien... o eso pensaba. Me sabía el diseño de Judal de memoria. Entonces, me fijé en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que raramente tenían brillo en el anime. Cosa que era un tanto... intimidadora. En ese momento la tristeza me invadió de nuevo. ¿Tenía alguna razón para haberme besado? ¿O era un simple ''porque me dio la gana''? Seguramente no me respondería con algo bonito... claro que no, estábamos hablando del sol oscuro, el oráculo del Imperio Kou, quien se reía de la compasión y pateaba perritos por las calles... bueno, tal vez no. Me reí ante mi último pensamiento ¿Pateaba perritos?. Me lo imaginé seguí riendo, sin darme cuenta de la presencia que tenía detrás de mí.

–Bonito retrato. –me dijo una voz burlona a mis espaldas, haciendo que me sobresaltara, tropezara y perdiese el equilibrio, cayendo al agua...

De no ser porque un par de brazos me sujetaron las manos, tiraron de mi y me pusieron a salvo.

–Gr-gracias... ¿¡EH?!

 _-(Narración en tercera persona)-_

Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que quien le había salvado de mojarse y aún seguía con sus manos atrapadas en las suyas era ni más ni menos que Judal... se apartó como si la piel del peli-negro quemase.

–¿¡QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ!? –gritó con un sonrojo Eliza, en shock. No se esperaba que el chico tuviese los... ejem, cojones de aparecerse delante de de ella.

–Puedo ir a donde quiera. –empezó a decir con tranquilidad él, fijándose entonces en la chica... sonrojándose al instante.

¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ERA AQUELLA ROPA?! ¿¡QUE PRETENDÍA CON ELLA?! ¿¡ES QUE NO VEÍA QUE...?! Ahogó todos aquellos gritos en su mente, mientras que apartaba la mirada, rogándole a Solomon o a quien fuese, que la otra no notase aquel tono rojo. Y es que el kimono le quedaba endemoniadamente bien. Le marcaba todas sus curvas y... Oh, no, Judal no vayas no por ahí.

–¿Qué quieres? –rompió el silencio Eliza, intentando parecer lo más distante posible. Cosa que Judal notó.

–Tengo algo que decirte. –comenzó a decir Judal, ignorando los latidos de su corazón y lo extraño que se sentía al ver aquello en los ojos de la rubia: tristeza.

–¿Y eso es...? –volvió a preguntar Eli, siguiendo con su faceta desinteresada.

–No te hagas la tonta. –le dijo el peli-negro, haciendo que ella lo mirase con confusión. –Sabes perfectamente que es.

–Pues siento decirte que... no, no lo sé.

–¿¡Huh?! ¡No te hagas la inocente, maldita sea!

–¿¡Me puedes explicar a que demonios te refieres?!

–¡He besado a muchas más chicas después de lo que pasó ayer! –dijo él, enfadado, haciendo que el corazón de la otra se contrajese.

–¿Y-y qué pasa con eso...? –dijo la chica, abrazándose a si misma. No sabia que demonios pretendía hablándole de eso... ¿Hacerle sentir peor?

–¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDO! –explotó Judal, cogiéndola por los brazos.

–¡Su-sueltame!

–¡NO HASTA QUE LO DESAGAS!

–¡No se de que demonios me hablas...!

–¡TE HE DICHO QUE-! –la soltó y se quedó paralizado cuando vió... –O-oye... ¿¡Por qué mierda estás llorando?!

Pues sí, las emociones de Eliza no pudieron más y como no sabía como lidiar con toda aquella montaña de sentimientos... lloró. Y no paró.

–¡Por qué no sé que pretendes con todo esto! ¡No te he hecho nada y tú solo me haces sentirme como la mierda! ¿¡QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! ¿¡TE APLAUDO POR BESAR A MEDIO CASTILLO?! –le gritó, sin dejar de llorar, sorprendiendo a Judal.

–¿No me has... hechizado ni nada eso?

–¡NO! ¿¡COMO TE VOY A HECHIZAR PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?!

–¡NO ME INSULTES!

–¡OJALÁ NUNCA ME HUBIESE ENAMORADO DE TI! –gritó la rubia, tapándose la cara y congelando al chico.

''Enamorado''

–Oh mierda... ¿Es en serio? –se preguntó a si mismo Judal, pasándose una mano por la cara. La chica ni se dio cuenta. Seguía llorando. –Oye. –alargó un brazo para intentar que la mirase pero...

–¡Déjame! –...no se dejaba.

–¡Escucham-!

–¡NO!

–¡QUE ME ESCUCHES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ JODER! –volvió a explotar por segunda vez Judal, agarrándola fuertemente.

–¡No me vas a decir nada bueno! –dijo ella, dolida. –¿¡Te divierte verme así!? ¿¡No has tenido bastante aún?!

–¡NO, NO ME DIVIERTE PARA NADA IDIOTA! –gritó, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello hizo que Eliza lo mirara con sorpresa y confusión.

–¿Cómo...?

–Escúchame porque no lo repetiré dos veces. –le dijo, inspirando profundamente y sonrojándose. La rubia se sorprendió aún más. –He estado sintiéndome raro desde ayer. Y puede que... desde antes. –murmuró. –Incluso puede que estuviese... –musitó una palabra muy bajito. –...al verte sonreír. –dijo esto último frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose aún más. Estaba adorable.

–¿El qué?

–...

–Judal no te oigo. –dijo la chica, ladeando la cabeza. El otro gruñó.

–...liz.

–¿¡QUIERES DECIRLO CLARO DE UNA VEZ O-?!

–¡FELIZ! ¿¡VALE?! ¡ME SENTÍA FELIZ! –gritó, asustándola. –¡Y ahora que te veo así me siento como la peor mierda del mundo! ¡Y ES RARO! ¡CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO ES RARO! ¡Es como si...! –dejó de hablar, como si no supiese que decir, abriendo y cerrando la boca, hasta que dejó salir un gruñido de frustración.

–¿El mundo brillase? –tanteó Eliza, poniéndose roja, jugando con sus dedos.

–¡EXACTO, ESO ES-! –se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó aún más. Su cara podría compararse con el pelo de un fanalis y la rubia no se quedaba atrás.

–Ju-Judal... ¿eso quiere decir que...?

–U-um... sí. Quiero decir... ta-tal vez... me gustes. –murmuró Judal, tragándose su orgullo en un bocado bastante amargo. Puaj, nunca diría algo como eso nunca más.

–¿En... serio...? –preguntó con desconfianza Eliza, aún sin poder evitar su notable sonrojo. Judal frunció el ceño y la cogió suavemente de los hombros. Si lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo convertía en un bipolar... bienvenido sea.

–En serio. –dijo él, con decisión. –Y para demostrártelo... –una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios. –... haré esto. –musitó, acercándose a su rostro.

Eliza, comparable a un tomate, se dejó hacer, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y rogándole a Solomon que no fuese un sueño. Y que si lo fuese no la despertase.

La besó con gentileza, sin llegar más lejos que un simple roce. No quería asustarla de nuevo... por muy raro que sonase. Por lo menos aún podía molestarla, ¿no?

Aún siendo un beso bastante inocente -raro en Judal-, las cosas que sintieron fueron realmente impresionantes y... placenteros. El corazón del chico dejó de apretarle, como decía él que le pasaba mientras que el de la rubia latía a mil por hora. Para ambos, fue como quitarles un peso de encima, desvaneciendo todo mal sentimiento.

–¿Eso te parece una buena prueba? –preguntó con diversión el chico, relamiéndose los labios, haciéndola sonrojar. Joder, no se cansaría de hacer eso.

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron, asintió y... le abrazó, sorprendiendo a Judal, que no sabía que demonios hacer.

–¿¡Y ahora por qué lloras?!

–¡Llo-lloro de felicidad, idiota! –le dijo Eliza, sin dejar de abrazarle, dándole un suave puñetazo en el pecho. Aunque, siendo Judal, le dolió.

–Tch... –musitó el peli-negro, para acto seguido suspirar y abrazarla también. Se sentía un poco estúpido. Aquello iba en contra de todos sus principios. Pero el no controlaba sus sentimientos como tan bien hacía parecer.

–Ju-Judal...

–¿Hm? –la chica alzó la mirada, sin despegarse ni un milímetro. Judal no era mucho más alto que ella, pero verla desde aquel angulo, con los ojos brillantes y su notable sonrojo... um... –¿Po-por qué me miras así?

–A mi también me gustas. –murmuró ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

–¿¡HUH?! –gritó Judal, sorprendido, separándose de ella. –¿¡POR QUÉ ME DICES COSAS QUE YA SÉ?!

–¿Eh? ¡Po-por qué si no no sería justo, idiota! –contraatacó Eli, cruzándose de brazos.

–Eso es... –no llegó a terminar la frase. Se sonrojó de nuevo y se tapó la boca con el dorso de su mano. No se esperaba aquello.

–¿Oya oya~? ¿Estás avergonzado, Judal-chan? –se burlo ella, acercandose un poco al peli-negro.

–¡Cá-callate! –le gritó, sin poder ocultar el tono rojo de su cara, haciendole reír.

–¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? –preguntó una voz en un tono hostil y frío. La -ahora, aunque no lo admitiesen- pareja se giró, la chica sobresaltada y el otro tranquilo.

–¿Rize...? –dijo Eliza, confusa. Judal sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de arriba abajo.

Ahora si que la habían liado.

* * *

PAN PAN! Y no, no tengo hambre :/ (badum tss CHISTACO :D, ok perdón, por la noche me da el pavo :'c)

¿Cómo me ha quedado XD? ¿Qué hará Rize? ¿Matará a Judal? ¿Hakuryuu se va a enamorar de Rize o no e.e (quieeeen sabeeeeee... bueno sí, yo XP) ¿Allysa peleará con Titus? ¿Kai y Sphintus se volverán locos con tanta idiotez :/? AHORA EL JUDELI SI ES CANON PERO CANON xD

*snap yo fingers: canción electrónica (creo) el remix es una de mis favs xD de Lil John o algo así (ni me acuerdo u.u)

Referencias: Natsu Dragneel - Fairy Tail y tal vez, si alguien lo ha notado... ese ¿oya oya? de Eli XD imitando al búho de Bokuto Koutaro (y también a Kuroo... y a Akaashi...) - Haikyuu! (Yo? OBSESIONADA CON HAIKYUU? Para nadaaaaa eso es vuestra imaginación -notese el sarcasmo-) lo he puesto sin pensar, ahora que lo pienso ._. (lol XD)

Y bueeeeno... (tengo que dejar de fangirlear en sitios en los que no debo umu)

Hasta lo próxima :')

- _Blue_


	21. ¿Posesivos? ¿Nosotros?

Hey hey hey hey hey!

No, aún no he muerto :D Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, estaba saturada de exámenes Dx Pero esta semanita tengo vaciones y puede que suba otro dentro poco como disculpa :/ no zhé.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a:

Cate: Ya te echaba de menos D: Se lo crueles que son los profesores con los exámenes u_u Pongo muchas referencias a Haikyuu como ya te habrás dado cuenta xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el momento beso :) me costó escribirlo porque no sabía como hacerlo XD Rize no podrá matar a Judal... si no la mato yo antes e_e

RoseLight4254: ME ALEGRA DE QUE FANGIRLEES :DDD ES MUY BUENO PARA LA SALUD! XD No te preocupes, le diré a Eli que de un cachito de Judal... tal vez un pelo (?) xD o que te lo deje un ratito :3

Kirara213: Rize no podrá evitar que el JudEli se haga canon sino la mato ò_ó Rize es toda una mujer, matando a todo tío que se mete con ella XD Ally ve Fairy Tail pero realmente su fav es Gray (?) no se xD No te tomes tilas, yo estoy igual a veces ewe y es bueno para la salud :D Graaacias por decir que mi historia es genial, me emociono :'D Me alegra haberte hecho fan de otra pareja de Judal xD aunque nunca salga en la serie... umu ya haré yo Photoshop por ahí eue (?)

Okami Laevatein: eres muy inocentilla onee-chan xDD los sueños de Ju-chan son raros :/ Ten esperansa con el HakuryuuxRize, tal vez haya... o no ewe solo yo lo sé :D Tu masho patata aparecerá, pero no se cuando xD

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: Ally es una incomprendida xD Judal huirá a la antartida del mundo real si hace falta por conservar su vida :DDD y si, es un idiota xD ALABEMOS A KOGYOKU Y SUS ARTES DE PSICOLOGA! Rize y Hakuryuu van a ser la pareja que más me cueste creo XD son bien raros (?) SEGUIRE FANGIRLEANDO SI ES HAIKYUU *-* amo al búho de bokuto :3 tal vez haga fics de haikyuu y todo, no se xD

Advertencias: estoy con los nervios de punta por el cap de Haikyuu que ha salido hoy (y no puedo ver) así que si veis a Judal muy Ooc es por eso XD

Magi no me pertenece.

* * *

–¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. –¿Me vas a explicar que demonios haces con Eli, Judal?

–Um... Rize...

–¿Huh? –le cortó Judal. –¿Y a ti que te importa? –preguntó Judal, cogiendo a la rubia por la cintura, haciendo que esta se sonrojase. Por el contrario, la vena de la frente de Rize parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

–Me importa bastante. Ya que... –cogió el brazo de la rubia y la apartó de un tirón. –...soy la encargada de protegerla.

–¿Ri-Rize? ¿Qué estas diciendo?

–Lo que oyes.

–No me toques las narices, pelirrojita. –dijo entre dientes Judal, enfadándose. Se acaba de declarar -ugh, alguien debía de recordarle no pensar en eso- y ¿ahora no le dejaban siquiera tocarla?

–No tengo porque obedecerte, magi de pacotilla. Eli, vamos. –sentenció la chica, arrastrando a la otra.

–¡¿Crees que voy a dejarte?! –vociferó el pelinegro, cogiendo la otra mano de la rubia.

–Em... chicos...

–¡Sueltala! –tiró de Eliza hacia ella.

–¡No tengo porque hacerlo! –tiró el también.

–Eh...

–¡QUE LA DEJES! –tiró de nuevo.

–¡TE PUEDO MATAR SI ME DA LA GANA, MALDITA FANALIS! –tiró otra vez.

–¡BUENA SUERTE EN ESO, ANTISOCIAL! –siguió tirando.

–Chicos...

–¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO?! –volvió a tirar.

–¡TÚ!

–¡CALLATE YA!

–¡CALLATE TÚ!

–¡CALLAOS LOS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –gritó esta vez Eliza, harta de aquel tira y afloja. –¡NO SOY NINGUNA COSA! ¡¿DE ACUERDO?! –volvió a gritar, furibunda, soltándose de un tirón de ambos agarres, para acto seguido marcharse dando zancadas.

Los otros dos parpadearon, un tanto paralizados. Cuando reaccionaron, se miraron con ganas de asesinar al otro y corrieron detrás de la rubia.

Por su parte, Eliza estaba que echaba humo. Principalmente, entendía la reacción de Rize, pero ¿Que era eso de que ella era la que la protegía? ¡Ella sabía defenderse muy bien! Además, Judal no había intentado nada raro...

–¡Eli!

–¡Eliza!

–No me sigáis, pesados. –bufó la rubia, apretando el paso.

–¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS! –le gritó Rize, alcanzándola y cogiéndola de un brazo. –¡La que tenía que estar enfadada era yo! ¿¡Ya has olvidado lo que te ha hecho sufrir este subnormal?! –le dijo, señalando a Judal.

–No... pero...

–¡Ni peros ni mierdas! ¡No me seas masoquista!

–Hey, pelirroja. No pienso hacerle daño, así que no veo el por qué de tu enfado. –dijo Judal, llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

–Ya, claro. ¿Qué es lo próximo? ¿Que vayas por el mundo ayudando a la gente?

–Sigue soñando. –dijo con una carcajada burlona el pelinegro.

–No empecéis, por favor. –suspiró Eliza, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. –Primero que nada, yo tomo mis propias decisiones, Rize...

–No te he dicho lo contrario. Solo que estés atenta a las consecuencias. –gruñó la pelirroja, fulminando con la mirada al peli-negro, quien la miraba triunfante.

–Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a irme contigo como si nada, Judal. –dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en el ''pero''. El otro lo único que hizo fue quedarse congelado, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡Ja! ¡Para que veas, idiota! –rió fuertemente Rize, con una sonrisa de superioridad. La rubia siguió mirando al chico con seriedad. No iba a confiar en él así como así... por mucho que le gustase.

–¿¡HUH?! –reaccionó Judal. –¿¡Por qué?!

–No puedo... confiar en tí.

–¡Pero si ya te he dicho que...!

–¡Sé-sé lo que me has dicho! –tartamudeó la rubia, sonrojándose mínimamente. Recordarlo le daba vergüenza... –Aún así no puedo.

–Estoy orgullosa de tí, Eli. –dijo con una sonrisa burlona la medio fanalis, palmeándole la espalda.

–En cuanto a ti –siseó la rubia, fulminándola con la mirada. –¿Qué eso de que me proteges? Sabes que puedo hacerlo sola.

–Ya. Pero dos son mejor que una. –explicó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. –Mi padre no paraba de dar la lata con eso y... como tú estabas en modo emo... pues... eso.

–No me lo creo. ¿Te preocupabas por mí? ¿¡QUIEN ERES TÚ Y QUE HAS HECHO CON RIZE?! –gritó/rió Eliza, haciendo una pose dramática. La otra solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

–Eso no ti-tiene nada que ver. De todas formas... Judal. –miró al chico con una gotita en la cabeza. Se había quedado congelado pero bien. No estaría muy acostumbrado a que le diesen calabazas o algo... –Ejem... Si quieres que te deje estar con Eli... tendrás que hacer dos cosas.

–Rize, ¿quién te ha dado el permiso para meter la nariz en-?

–A callar bicho, aquí mando yo. –sentenció Rize, con un aura oscura a su alrededor, haciendo que la otra sudara frío. –Como decía... Primero, tendrás que demostrarme que esta idiota te importa y que no es otro de tus caprichitos.

–No lo es. –dijo neutralmente Judal, saliendo de su estado. Lo dicho, un bipolar en toda regla. Cabe decir que el sonrojo de Eli aumentó.

–Eso ya lo veremos. Y, por último, tendrás que ganarte su confianza. ¿Te parece bien, bakaeli?

–Um... s-sí... –murmuró la rubia, un tanto avergonzada. Que Rize dijese eso daba la sensación de padre sobreprotector. Era como si le hubiese presentado su novio a su padre... Espera, espera ¡JUDAL NO ERA SU NOVIO! ¿¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! Su sonrojo aumento un tanto más, poniendo su cara del color del vino. Los otros dos la miraban raro.

–Eli, ¿estás pensando en cosas pervertidas? –preguntó Rize alzando una ceja.

–Ohh~ ¿En serio, Eliza? –preguntó Judal, sonriendo macabramente. –Por mi no hay ningún problema si quieres hacer algo de eso...

–¡ESO NO ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO NI DE LEJOS, PERVERTIDO!

 **PAF**

–¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ELI POR DIOS TE AMO! ¡ESO HA SIDO DIGNO DE SAITAMA! –rió a carcajada limpia la pelirroja, viendo al magi tirado en el suelo medio muerto a causa del puñetazo en la cara que le había propinado la rubia.

–Ah... Ups. –dijo Eliza, con una gotita en la cabeza. Se había dejado llevar. Se agachó junto al chico, quien no daba señales de estar vivo. Tal vez lo había matado y todo...

–¡ _ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH_! –gritó Rize con los brazos al cielo, riendo como una posesa.

–Rize... creo que lo he matado...

–¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Esa es mi Eli! ¡A partir de ahora te llamaré _one punch woman_! ¡ANDA! Eli, ¿¡DONDE TE HAS DEJADO A GENOS!?

–¡RIZE DEJA DE FANGIRLEAR DE UNA VEZ, JUDAL NO RESPIRA!

–¡ME PARTO!

–¡RIZE JODER QUE NO TIENE GRACIA!

–¡Eli! Se que te gusta mucho Judal pero... ¡SI LO BESAS SERÁ NECROFILIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

–¡ME CAGO EN TODO RIZE, TE MATO!

–¡OH, NO, _ONE PUNCH WOMAN_ VIENE A POR MIIII! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

–¡NO GRITEIS TANTO, MALDICIÓN! –gritó de repente Judal, incorporándose de golpe.

–¡GYAAAA! ¡UN ZOMBIE!

–¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...! ¡EH! ¡NO, ESO NO VALE! ¡NO PUEDES REVIVIR! –gritó Rize, volviendo a su estado de enfado natural. La locura la invadía a veces... Que podía decir, juntarse con Ally no era bueno para la salud.

–Um... ¿perdón? –se disculpó la rubia, viendo la nariz roja de Judal... de donde salían pequeños riachuelos de sangre.

–Oh, eso me ha recordado... _Is it too late to say sorry?~ –_ se burló Rize, ganándose una patada por parte de Eli, que esquivó con una carcajada.

–Aún no entiendo de donde sacas la fuerza... –gruñó el chico, chasqueando la lengua mientras se agarraba la nariz con la mano.

–La comida. La comida es la fuente sagrada de todo. –dijo Rize, metiéndose en la conversación. Los otros dos solo la fulminaron con la mirada.

–¿Solo piensas en comer?

–Nop, no soy una cavernícola.

–Eso es discutible... –murmuró Judal, aguantándose el dolor.

–¿¡Cómo has dicho?!

–Haya paz, por favor... –suspiró Eliza. La chica simplemente gruñó y desvió la mirada, mientras que Judal chasqueó la lengua.

–Pues eso, mientras que no demuestres nada de eso no te dejaré acercarte a Eli. –sentenció Rize, agarrando a la nombrada por el brazo y apartándola.

–...

–Ahora vámonos Eli, es la hora de comer.

–Ah... sí. ¡Perdón por el golpe, Judal! –gritó a lo lejos la rubia, con una gotita en la cabeza. Le había dolido la mano y todo... pobre.

Judal se quedó sentado en el suelo durante un rato, pensativo. Debía hacer algo. No se había... ugh, declarado para nada. No se movió hasta que notó que la sangre de su nariz le llegaba a la barbilla, goteándole. Ahogó una maldición para si mismo y se levantó, en busca de que alguien le curara aquel golpe.

 **.0.0.0.**

Allysa corrió por uno de los tantos pasillos de la Academia de Magnostad, en dirección a un aula mucho más apartada de las demás. Los chicos estaban, junto con Titus, dando un vuelta por la ciudad. No es que no quisiese ir pero... sabía lo que pasaría y no tenía ganas de líos. Además, su nueva profesora le había prometido ayudarla con sus experimentos.

Sí, por lo que sabía, aquella maga había entrado a la Academia hacía relativamente poco, pero por lo visto era muy inteligente. La primera vez que se la había cruzado, le había costado diferenciar su género. Simplemente porque iba tapada de la cabeza a los pies con una larga capa con capucha verde claro. Ni siquiera sabía de que color eran sus ojos, ya que llevaba gafas y era complicado intentar entrever el color. Solo sabía que tenía el pelo negro.

Pero bueno, aquello le interesaba más bien poco, lo único que ella quería era ayuda con sus ''locuras'' como llamaba la gente a sus experimentos. Ella simplemente se reía y pensaba que si esa persona o personas usasen cualquiera de sus futuras herramientas mágicas, los mataba.

Pegó en la puerta de madera con energía, hasta que escuchó un ''pase'' desde dentro.

–¡Buenas tardes, Lotus-sensei! –saludó alegremente Allysa a la mujer que había allí dentro, haciendo a saber qué entre pilas y más pilas de libros polvorientos por el suelo, sentada en la silla que había delante de la mesa que le correspondería al profesor, teniendo esta llena de tarros de cristal de contenido dudoso.

–Ah... Allysa, buenas tardes. –respondió la mujer, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó con curiosidad, asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro. La más mayor estaba a espaldas de la puerta, con un libro entre las manos. –¿Leer?

–Sí, lo ví y me trajo muchos recuerdos...

–¿En serio? ¿Usted estudió aquí? –preguntó la peli-negra, cogiendo una silla y sentándose a su lado.

–Así es. Hace bastantes años ya.

–Ugh, Lotus-sensei, no me diga que usted es más vieja de lo que aparenta...

–¿Y cuanto aparento? –preguntó la mujer, con una venita palpitándole en la frente. Maldita niña.

–No sé... ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y dos? No le he visto nunca la cara, así que...

–Mi apariencia es lo que menos importa ahora. Ah, y tengo veintinueve años. No soy tan vieja. –siseó la mujer, con un pequeño tic en el ojo. Cosa que a Ally le costaba ver.

–De todas formas, ¿qué haremos hoy? –preguntó ansiosa la chica, dando pequeños saltitos en la silla.

–Lo que quieras. ¿Qué ideas tienes? –preguntó Lotus, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

–Um... estaba pensando en algo como un llave... que abriese una puerta a cualquier lugar, ¿me entiende?

–Uh... sí, es una buena idea, aunque bastante difícil.

–¡Yap! ¡Pero sin dificultad no tendría gracia! ¡SERÉ COMO LUCY HEARTPHILIA! –gritó con entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie en la silla. –Ah, perdón sensei...

–No importa. –dijo la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisita... como de nostalgia.

–¿Por donde podemos empezar?

–Pues verás...

 **.0.0.0.**

Como Judal dijo, al final acabó haciendo algo. Y ese algo era perseguir a Eliza a todas partes. Y cuando digo todas partes significa exactamente eso. En ningún lugar se libraba. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba el magi? Bueno, creía que si no la perdía de vista podría protegerla de cualquier cosa, y así demostrarle a la maldita fanalis -o lo que fuese- que no era un capricho cualquiera. Porque sí, podría decirse que era un capricho, pero era uno diferente. Era un capricho que sentía que nunca iba a saciar en cuanto a la chica. Cuanto más tiempo estuviese con ella, mejor. Y pobre de aquel que intentase acercársele.

Por ejemplo: No habían pasado ni dos días después de que empezó aquel ''juego'' y la rubia se había acercado a un criado para preguntar por direcciones. Este respondió nerviosamente y luego Eliza se fue. Judal, como buen ninja que era desde hacía poco, la había seguido desde las sombras, y cuando había visto la reacción del criado se había enfadado... un poco. Para que mentir, se había cabreado tanto que casi lo mata. Tan solo le dejó claro que aquella chica era de su propiedad. Uh... a lo mejor eso sonaba muy posesivo. Pero que se le iba a hacer, a Judal no se le cambiaba así como así.

Claro está, que aquella situación no le gustaba a Eliza ni un pelo. Se sentía acosada y observada a todas horas, y aquello le hacía sentir nerviosa. Varias veces lo había encontrado y le había pegado -por instinto, o eso decía ella-. Todo por culpa de Rize y sus estúpidos ''arreglos''. Ah, eso le recordaba también otro problema: la pelirroja no la dejaba en paz en ningún momento. Tal vez a veces, cuando ella se iba a entrenar, y cuando pensaba que estaba sola venía Judal... a acosarla de nuevo. Varias veces le había robado un beso y... bueno para que mentir, ella se dejaba llevar _un poco._ Como aquella vez en la que Judal y ella habían acabado sentados en el jardín -lo sé, un lugar idóneo para la privacidad-. La chica sentada encima del pelinegro rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y este agarrándola de la cintura, sin parar de besarse.

...Luego vino Rize y mandó a volar a Judal, con un cabreo de mil demonios. Eliza tampoco acabó muy bien. Poco faltó para que la pelirroja no practicase sus torturas con ella, y aún así, comenzó una pelea a puñetazo limpio. Conteniéndose, claro esta. No hubo demasiados daños, tan solo el miedo a la muerte en la rubia... cosas sin importancia.

Y bueno, en aquel momento Eliza estaba andando tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio, aburrida como una ostra pero disfrutando de la soledad. Rize estaba entrenando y no sentía la presencia de Judal por ninguna parte, así que se sentía bastante libre.

–Um... ¿Se-señorita Tyd? –la llamó alguien, desde detrás suya.

–¿Sí? –preguntó ella, girándose. Se encontró con un criado... o un guardia. El tío era tan grande y musculoso que no sabía que demonios era.

–Eh... –a pesar de su complexión el tipo parecía nerviosísimo. –S-su madre la llama... por favor, acompáñeme.

–¿Mamá...? De acuerdo... –murmuró la chica, poniéndose seria rápidamente. Si su madre la llamaba sería para comunicarle algo... quizá le diría que no tenía porque irse. Aún le quedaban cuatro días allí, pero... Aún así le dejaría claro que no tenía la más mínima intención de irse de allí.

–Sígame. –dijo el tipo, comenzando a caminar. La chica lo siguió. –Um... señorita Tyd, perdone mi insolencia pero... ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene usted y el jóven oráculo?

–¿El joven oráculo...? –aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. –Ah, ¿Judal, no? Uh... bueno, es algo complicado. –dijo con un risilla, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornasen de un tono rosado. Cosa que el criado notó.

–Ya veo. Perdone mi insolencia. –se disculpó el hombre. La rubia alzó una ceja, le había parecido que... ¿sonreía?

–No te preocupes.

–Aquí es. –dijo el tipo, abriéndole una puerta. Cuando la chic entró, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó, extrañada.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente a sus espaldas.

–¿¡Pero qué...?!

 **.0.0.0.**

Judal frunció el ceño y bostezó. Joder, no recordaba que demonios hacía antes de haber conocido a Eliza. ¿Cómo mataba el aburrimiento? No tenía ganas de ir a molestarla y ganarse otro golpe. Y allí estaba, tumbado en su cama, aburrido mortalmente. ¿Y si iba a molestar a su tonteza? Buf, que va, no tenía ni ganas. Le daba pereza volar hasta Sindria.

–¡JUDAL! –escuchó de gritar a alguien, después de haber abierto la puerta con violencia.

–¿Huh? ¿Quién demonios-?

–¿¡DONDE HAS METIDO A ELIZA?! –le gritó Rize, cogiéndolo por el cuello, con cara de asesina.

–¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA DICES?! ¡SUELTAME!

–¡NO ME MIENTAS, PERVERTIDO! ¿¡YA LA QUIERES VIOLAR?!

–¡¿TE ESTÁS ESUCHANDO?! ¡NO LA HE VISTO EN TODO EL DÍA, JODER! –gritó de nuevo el chico, perdiendo la paciencia. La pelirroja lo soltó con furia y se quedó pensativa.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿No me mientes? –preguntó con desconfianza ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Para qué iba a mentir? –se le ocurrían varias razones, pero las omitió en su cabeza. –¿Le ha pasado algo?

–No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

–...¿¡QUÉ?!

–Ni en su habitación, ni en el jardín, ni en el baño. Tal vez ni esté en el palacio. –dijo entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño. Judal se levantó de un salto.

–¿¡Por qué no la estabas vigilando!?

–¡Yo también tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera, pesado!

–¡PERO ERA TU DEBER!

–¡CALLATE YA, NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS SI LE HA PASADO ALGO!

–Um... disculpen. –ambos, se giraron, sin disipar su aura oscura, hacia el hombrecillo que había entrado a la habitación. Este sonrió, triunfal. –Parece que se han dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga.

–¿Huh?

–¿Quién mierda eres, viejo? –preguntó Judal, alzando una ceja.

–Solo te diré, maldito magi, que pagarás por haber destruido nuestra ciudad.

–Wow, ¿destruiste su ciudad? Avísame la próxima vez, eso tiene que ser divertido. –caviló Rize, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Judal la fulminó con la mirada.

–Tenemos a tu amigita. –esta vez, ambos reaccionaron activando su aura asesina a la vez. –Si te entregas pacíficamente, tal vez-

–¿Dónde está? –preguntaron a la vez, acercándose al tipo con una rapidez impresionante. Rize tenía un cuchillo en su cuello y Judal su varita. Ambos igualmente de peligrosos.

–N-no lo diré...

–¿Ohhh~? Judal, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño mis hermosas torturas? Son muy divertidas...~ –dijo la pelirroja, sin apartar el cuchillo del tipo, con una sonrisa macabra.

–Me parecería genial, pelirrojita. Y si este tipo dice lo que sabe, mejor~ Así no tendré que molestarme en matarle atravesándolo con un millón de estalactitas o quemándolo vivo...

–Habla o muere. –dijeron a la vez, con ganas de asesinarlo. El hombre tragó saliva, sudando.

–...¡De... de acuerdo, de acuerdo...!

 **.0.0.0.**

Eliza suspiró y miró neutralmente como los tipos que la habían ''secuestrado'' mostraban un nerviosismo anormal en cuanto al peligro. La habían llevado a una casa a las afueras de Rakushou, y la habían atado a un poste fuertemente, tan fuerte que si se movía tan solo un poco se quemaba la piel. También la habían amordazado... ''para que no pidas ayuda'' le habían dicho.

Le habían tendido una trampa. Cuando había entrado a la habitación y se había cerrado la puerta, el ''criado'' que la había traído allí le había dado un golpe en la cabeza con algo -aún no conseguía saber que demonios le había hecho aquella herida- y la había traído junto con otros dos, por lo que pudo ver, ya que despertó antes de entrar a la vivienda.

–¿Seguro que vendrá? –preguntó uno de los tipos, sentado en el suelo. La habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por una antorcha, y no habían ventanas.

–Segurísimo. Hyô dijo que los veía juntos cada dos por tres. Incluso los vió besarse. ¿Verdad?

–Ajá... aunque me da pena por ella... –dijo el hombre que la había golpeado, mirándola con arrepentimiento.

–Así que el muy cabrón también tiene buena compañía... –dijo otro, mirando a la chica. Esta solo frunció el ceño.

–Será mejor que nos escondamos... cuando venga seguramente irá a por la chica, y ese será nuestro momento de atacar. –volvió a decir el primero que había roto el silencio, mientras que los otros tres que lo acompañaban asentían y se levantaban.

'' _Esta gente es idiota..._ '' pensó con furia la rubia. '' _Como me suelten los mato ¡No soy ninguna damisela en apuros, maldición!_ ''

Nada más que el grupo de hombres desapareció, la puerta corredera se abrió lentamente.

–A-aquí es... –dijo el hombrecillo que había la puerta, con nerviosismo. A sus espaldas, Judal entró tranquilamente, acercándose a la chica. Esta lo miró con sorpresa. No se esperaba que viniese...

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el peli-negro, quitándole la mordaza con delicadeza.

–S-sí... –dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. La cara del chico se crispó al ver la sangre seca de su frente. –Ah... me golpearon antes de traerme aquí. No es nada.

–Te desataré. –dijo Judal, sin mencionar nada. Eliza lo miró extrañada. Estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Nada más que el chico se agachó de nuevo delante del nudo de la cuerda, preguntándose como mierda la iba a desatar...

–¡AHORAAAAA! –...se le abalanzaron los cuatro hombres, mientras que el hombrecillo que había guiado a Judal se tapaba los ojos, aterrorizado.

 **PUM**

De repente, todos los tipos se estamparon contra la pared, sin haber tocado al peli-negro. Este rió malévolamente, mientras se levantaba y los miraba con diversión.

–¿Qu-qué mierda...?

–Buf, si sois unos debiluchos... –dijo Rize, saliendo de entre las sombras, vestida enteramente de negro.

–¿Rize? –dijo Eliza, intentando ver que ocurría a sus espaldas, sin resultado.

–¡¿Aún no la has desatado?!

–¡No tengo por qué hacer eso! –vociferó Judal, enfadado.

–Ju... ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABES DESATAR UN NUDO! –rió Rize, agarrandose el estómago, haciendo enfadar aún mas al magi.

–¡VETE A LA MIERDA, CAVERNICOLA!

–¿¡COMO HAS DICHO?!

–¡CREO QUE NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA PONERSE A DISCUTIR, IDIOTAS! –gritó Eliza, cabreada, sobresaltando al otro par.

–Um... cierto. –murmuró la pelirroja, no sin antes matar con la mirada al otro. –Veamos... ¿Qué podemos hacer con estos~? –preguntó, crujiendose los nudillos mientras se acercaba al grupo de hombres.

–¡N-no te tenemos miedo...!

–Deberíais. –dijo neutralmente ella, sacando un cuchillo de vete tú a saber donde, haciendo palidecer al grupo.

–No deberíais haberla secuestrado. –dijo esta vez Judal, sacando su varita y dándole vueltas entre los dedos.

–¡Principalmente, no la queríamos a ella, si no a tí!

–¡Nada está saliendo como debería...!

–¡AGH, Y YO QUE QUERÍA HACERLE PAGAR A ESTE TÍO! –gritó otro, señalando a Judal. Seguramente eran los habitantes de alguna ciudad... destruida por él.

–¿¡Por qué ha venido esta tipa?!

–Porque me dió la gana. –contestó Rize, encogiéndose de hombros. –Ah, y porque soy la guardaespaldas de esa chica de allí. –volvió a decir, señalando a Eliza, quien pataleaba en el sitio, intentando desatarse.

–¡DESATADME DE UNA VEZ! –la pelirroja miró a Judal, y este se encogió de hombros. Rize suspiró y se agachó junto a las cuerdas, empezando a cortarlas con su cuchillo.

–Cállate ya. No tardo.

–Bueno... ¿Preparados para vuestro castigo? –preguntó macabramente el peli-negro, mientras su varita brillaba y los hombres gritaban.

 **.0.0.0.**

–Judal, te odio. –dijo Rize, con una venita palpitandole en la cabeza.

El otro le sonrió triunfal, mientras aterrizaba y dejaba a una sonrojada Eli en el suelo, a quien traía en brazos. Nada más haber ''castigado'' a aquellos hombres y haber soltado a a rubia, Judal la había cogido al estilo nupcial y se había marchado volando, dejando a Rize atrás. Claro está que la pelirroja no se quedó muy rezagada. Corría como si tuviese el culo ardiendo, sin exagerar.

–Um... gracias por venir, chicos. –dijo Eliza, avergonzada. No le sentaba muy bien el saber que la habían secuestrado cuando le había dicho a Rize que podía protegerse sola.

–Es mi deber. Además, no iba a dejar que te hicieran cualquier cosa. –dijo Rize, restandole importancia.

–Supongo que ahora confiarás en mi ¿no? –preguntó Judal, sonriendo con diversión.

–Si no sabes ni desatar un nudo, no. –dijo Rize con malicia.

–¡Cállate!

–Si te soy sincera... la última cosa que creía que pasaría es que vinieras. –confesó Eliza, con una gotita en la cabeza.

–No te iba a dejar sola. Además, si alguien toca algo que es mío, lo pagará. –explicó el peli-negro, cogiéndola de la cintura y pegándola a él.

–N-no soy una cosa.

–Ugh, mejor me voy, no quiero ver una escenita amorosa. –dijo Rize, con cara de asco. La rubia la miró sorprendida. Aquella era su manera de dejarla estar con el chico...

–No la soporto. –siseó Judal, mirando por la dirección en la que se había marchado, chasqueando la lengua.

–Rize es así. –dijo con una risilla la rubia.

–¿Y bien? Que sepas que confíes en mi o no me trae sin cuidado. –dijo Judal con tranquilidad. –Solo quiero estar contigo.

–¿Otro capricho?

–Puede ser~ El capricho más grande que he tenido en la vida. Y el que más quiero que dure.

–Pe-pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas... –murmuró la rubia, sonrojándose.

–Y no me gustan. Pero es la primera vez que me siento tan raro. –dijo el chico, encogiendo los hombros. Acto seguido la besó, cogiéndola desprevenida. –Además, sé que te encanto.

–Egocéntrico...

–Gracias. Ahora vámonos~ –dijo él, cogiéndola de nuevo, haciéndola gritar.

–¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?! ¡VAJAME!

–Mejor nos vamos a mi habitación, allí tendremos más privacidad. –dijo neutralmente, haciendo que la cara de la rubia se tornase de un tono bermellón.

–¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡PERVERTIDO!

Y, por segunda vez en el día, Judal se ganó un puñetazo.

* * *

Voila!

¿Quién será esa tal Lotus ewe? ¿Qué pensáis de Rize y sus artes intimidadoras? ¿Pensáis que Judal y Rize formaran el club de ''tocas a Eli y te mato'' xD? ¿Eli se morirá ante las peleas de estos dos? ¿Rize se volverá más loca aún? Si queréis contestadme a esto con un comentario diciendo que os parece el cap :D

Referencias: Saitama y Genos - One Punch Man

Voy a seguir muriéndome por no poder ver Haikyuu :D

Chao!

- _Blue_


	22. Un viaje precipitado y una promesa

Yo minna-san :D! Joder, al final esta cosa se va a volver mensual D: y no quiero eso Dx procuraré sacer tiempo y subir otro cap la semana que viene ò_ó

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo a:

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: me alegra que digas que fue genial :'D me anima n.n el duo protector de Eli forever, a lo mejor los junto y eli y hakuryuu se quedan en la friendzone (?) (hago eso y me matan xD) la escena del cuartoooo... ewe no zhe D: me da verguenzita escribir esas cosas xP Judal es Genos, interesante e_e algún hare que la llame ''sensei'' XD

Cate: FANGIRLEO EVERYWHERE O_O En este Elaine dice muy clarito lo que piensa e_e y no es precisamente bueno. ¿Lemmon? ¿Yo? no te voy a mentir, leo MUCHISIMO lemmon (soy una pervertidilla D: aunque principalmente es yaoi) pero de ahí a escribirlo... no me siento preparada Dx me da verguenza y me pongo rojita

Kirara213: suerte con tu serie (haikyuu ya termino y no se que hacer con mi vida :'D) las torturas de Rize te llevan al mismisimo infierno e_e con decirte que mezcla todas las torturas de los anime gore que ve... ahi lo dejo xD Lotus es una persona... que ya sabremos quien si no lo adivinas ya ewe ya sadra, ya saldra. Ally ama Fairy Tail xD

Okami Laevatein: nosebleeding es lo que te va a dar como te haga un dibu de amexloki (?) xD deja mi retraso. Tu paciencia fue recompensada, onee-chan ewe aquí sale tu masho patata... poco pero bueh, algo es algo xD

Guest: Todos fangirleamos (?) el fangirleo es bueno para la salud :D las peleas entre Ju-chan y Rize pasaran a la historia y todo (?) XD me alegra que te encante :DDDD

RoseLight4259: ohhohohohoho el dúo de las peleas perdurara e_e Me alegra que haya encantado el cap :') cofcofcofaquiestatuactualizacioncofocfo un poco tarde but... chachan? xD Lei tu review de mi one-shot ewe a lo mejor te espera una sorpresita el 14 e_e quien sabeee (yo, si me da tiempo claro :''''D)

Cada vez hay más comentarios en un mismo cap :') aish que shoro ;-;

Quitando mis idioteces... no tengo nada más que decir xD

Magi no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Eli's POV_

Cuando me desperté, abrí un ojo con pereza, encontrándome el rostro de Judal a centímetros del mío. Me sonrojé como un tomate, pero no me moví. No malinterpretéis la situación. ¡No había pasado nada de nada! Solamente… Judal se había tirado a la cama -arrastrándome a mi en el proceso- y me había abrazado, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos. Vamos, que si hubiese intentado algo raro… lo habría dejado sin descendencia de la paliza que le daba.

Suspiré imperceptiblemente. Me daba cosa despertarlo, ni sabía que hora era, así que no me moví e intenté calmarme. Porque sí, aún me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Estaba… enamorada de aquel idiota. Lo que aún no me creía era que el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso?

Además, ¿Qué se supone que éramos? ¿Novios? Bueno, suponía que sí, ya que si el me quería y yo a él… eh… agh, aquello era demasiado complicado. Supongo que para Judal ya éramos pareja. Aunque aquello no le iba a gustar ni un pelo a mi madre. Y no solo porque era Judal, eso era un extra a su enfado inicial. Era porque mi madre era muy sobre-protectora conmigo. De ahí que me hubiera extrañado que no me hubiese mandado al mundo real el mismo día que me vio.

Eso me recordaba otro problema: yo era de otro mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si mi madre me obligaba a irme? Cosa que pasaría en cuestión de días. Además, ¿Y si Judal me miraba como un bicho raro? No todos los días te encuentras a alguien que te conocía desde hace más tiempo que tú, viene de otro mundo y está obsesionada contigo. Definitivamente me miraría raro. Y yo no quería eso.

Nada más que ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, un dedo se posó en mi frente.

–Fruncir el ceño de esa manera no te pega. –me dijo Judal, con una sonrisa burlona ante mi cara sorprendida.

–Ah… perdón si te he despertado. –musité, apática. Malditos pensamientos negativos…

–Nah, he estado despierto desde hace rato. –dijo él, poniéndose boca arriba y colocando sus manos bajo su nuca. Me sonrojé fuertemente.

–¿Cu-cuánto ra-rato?

–El suficiente como para saber que me has besado mientras ''dormía'' –me dijo con una sonrisa macabra, poniéndose encima mía, apoyándose con ambos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza.

 **PAF**

–¡S-SI ESTABAS DESPIERTO A-AL MENOS PODRÍAS HA-HABER DICHO ALGO, IDIOTA! –grité, roja como un tomate, mirando al aturdido Judal al que había mandado a volar fuera de la cama de un puñetazo.

–Tch… aún me pregunto de donde mierda sacas esa fuerza…

–¡Son arranques de ira! ¡I-RA! ¡Y LA MAYORÍA LOS PROVOCAS TÚ! –grité, poniéndome de pie. –Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a darme un baño. –le dije, resentida, acercándome a la puerta a paso firme.

–Ah. Entonces me baño contig-

–¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

 **CRASH**

Y el pobre jarrón que había allí, pagó mi furia, impactando en la pared… a milímetros de la cabeza de Judal.

–¡…E-ESO HA SIDO PELIGROSO, MALDITA SEA!

–¡TE LO MERECES POR PERVERTIDO! –volví a gritar, mientras me iba de la habitación. Si es que era un salido…

 **.0.0.0.**

Rize, quien estaba -como no- en su sala de entrenamiento, estaba tirada en el suelo, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Parecía muy tranquila, pero en su cabeza…

'' _QUIERO… VER… ANIME… ¡JODER! ¿¡Por qué el mundo es tan cruel!? ¡QUIERO LEER EL CAPÍTULO SEMANAL DE NANATSU! Porque seguro que ya habrá como cuatro más… ¡ME CAGO EN TODO! MIERDA, TAMBIÉN EL DE OWARI NO SERAPH. ¿¡QUE LE HABRÁ PASADO A YUU-CHAN AL FINAL! ¡AGHHHH!_ '' pensaba ella, mientras que su ceño se fruncía más y más y un aura depresiva y bastante amenazante comenzaba a rodearla.

Cerró los ojos y ahogó un gruñido de frustración. Acto seguido, escuchó unos pasos, que se detuvieron justo a su lado. Sabía quien era, pero no abrió los ojos. Aquella persona no le dijo nada, lo cual le extrañó. Sentía su presencia como si tuviese los ojos abiertos, con lo cual sabía que se había agachado junto a ella, mirándola fijamente. Notó unos fríos dedos en la cara acariciándole la mejilla. Siguió sin moverse.

'' _¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTE APROVECHADO?!''_ pensaba, mientras en su cabeza saltaban alarmas y todo se volvía un caos. Para su sorpresa, aquellos dedos se acercaron a su flequillo, y empezó a apartarlo lentamente.

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –dijo fríamente, cogiendo al vuelo la mano de Hakuryuu, con una mirada asesina. Este te sobresaltó, mientras la miraba con nerviosismo.

–Ah… U-um… Lo-lo siento, Rize… –musitó, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Rize le soltó la mano con brusquedad y se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarlo con enfado.

–Si querías ver que hay debajo de esto deberías haber preguntado. –dijo con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos.

–Bueno… tenía curiosidad.

–¿Ah~? ¿Y para eso tenías que esperar a que estuviese ''desprevenida''? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, aumentando el sonrojo del chico.

–¡Pa-para nada, no es nada eso…! –negó, haciendo gestos con las manos, nervioso. Podría jurar que estaba dormida… uh, parecía un acosador…

Rize suspiró y, para la sorpresa de Hakuryuu, sacó un objeto extraño -para los ojos del príncipe, puesto que era una hebilla-, se recogió el flequillo y lo sujeto con aquel objeto. La cara de Hakuryuu se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa, al ver que escondía con tanto recelo la medio-fanalis.

Una cicatriz bastante horrible deformaba el lado derecho de su cara, desde la ceja hasta un poco más abajo de la barbilla. Su ojo derecho, que nunca nadie veía, lo tenía cerrado, y la cicatriz pasaba justo por este. Posiblemente no podía ver con aquel ojo.

–Esta cicatriz es el recordatorio de una lección muy importante para mí. Nunca perder el control –le explicó Rize, señalándose la cara, observando al chico.

–¿Cómo… te la hiciste?

–Bueno… no es nada del otro mundo. No es como si tuviese un trauma o algo de eso. –dijo con media sonrisa, quitándose la hebilla y dejando caer el flequillo de nuevo, tapando la cicatriz. –Tenía unos 7 años. Mi madre y yo fuimos a una comprar algo… no recuerdo muy bien que era. Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que robaron allí. Una mujer puso resistencia y… la mataron. Luego fueron a por mi madre. –explicó con seriedad. Hakuryuu se quedó callado, expectante. –Yo… perdí el control, o eso me dijeron. No recuerdo mucho. Solo se que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba empapada de sangre, tenía un cuchillo en la mano y los ladrones estaban muertos a mis pies. Supongo que en medio de la refriega me hicieron esta herida.

–Rize…

–Nah, no te preocupes. Estuve en trauma varios días, pero lo superé. Después de aquello me convertí en ''el monstruo asesino'' para mis amigos. Me dieron de lado y me quedé completamente sola. Pero bueno. –sonrió. –Eli apareció y no se asustó de eso. Allysa tampoco, aunque hay veces en las que aún me llama ''Máquina de matar''.

–Parece que no has tenido una bonita infancia. –dijo Hakuryuu, con una sonrisa triste.

–Puede ser, pero no es como si le diese mucha importancia. Soy una asesina, lo sé. –dijo ella, con una macabra sonrisa. –Además, tu vida tampoco ha sido muy fácil que digamos.

El peli-azil abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía eso? Si él no se lo había contado…

–¿Cómo sabes…?

–Te lo dije Ha-kur-yuu-kun~ Se muchas cosas sobre ti. –dijo ella en un tono burlón acercándose a él, sonrojando al otro.

–Uh-um ya-ya veo.

Rize sonrió, le encantaba hacer eso. El peli-azul era fácil de avergonzar. Se dio la vuelta y cogió el cuchillo que hacía horas que había abandonado en el suelo, dispuesta a continuar su entrenamiento.

El chico no le quitó la vista de encima. Había veces en las que envidiaba su físico, siendo él un chico. Era bastante musculosa, pero también delgada. Podría compararse con… ¿un gato? No, una pantera. Fuerte, ágil y sigilosa. Létal. Quería saber más cosas de ella.

–Rize.

–¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? –preguntó, con un brillo en los ojos.

–N-no… quiero… que me cuentes más sobre ti. –le dijo, decidido. La pelirroja lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Sobre mí? –preguntó, para acto seguido soltar una risilla.

–¿He-he dicho algo malo…?

–No, no, para nada. Solo que… poca gente te interesa en mi. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa. –¿Sabes? Vamos a dar un paseo. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea por hoy.

–De acuerdo.

Rize salió dando trotes, guardando su cuchillo en el cinturón de su armadura, seguida por Hakuryuu.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–Um… –ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ni idea, pero algo podría preguntar. –¿T-tu color favorito?

–Rojo. –contestó, sin dejar de caminar.

–¿Eres una fanalis?

–No. Soy medio fanalis. Mi madre es un ser humano normal. –dijo con una risita.

–¿De dónde eres?

Y soltó la bomba. La pelirroja se le quedó mirando, decidiendo si contárselo o no. No sabía que hacer. Había decidido quedarse allí a cualquier precio. Era mucho mejor que el mundo real pero…

–De un lugar muy lejano. Muy muy lejos de aquí.

–Entiendo. ¿Vivías bien allí?

–Bueno, sí. La gente me marginaba pero no me importaba.

–¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas? –preguntó el príncipe, pillando la indirecta de ''no quiero seguir ese tema''. Entraron en el jardín principal.

–Um… ¿Eras tan curioso desde el principio? –el chico abrió la boca para protestar, pero la otra simplemente se rió. –Era broma. Mis cosas favoritas… supongo que los gatos, las flores y las peleas.

Hakuryuu se quedó de piedra.

–¿Los gatos y las flores…?

–Ajá, ¿te parece raro? Los gatos son tan bonitos… –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos. Cabe decir que el peli-azul no se esperaba esa respuesta para nada. Le parecía… desacorde con su personalidad.

–¿Y las flores?

–Bueno, son bonitas y tienen muchos significados. Por ejemplo –se agachó y arrancó una pequeña flor morada. –la vincapervinca significa ''amistad''. –explicó, dándosela.

–Vaya… las flores son más interesantes de lo que pensaba.

–Exacto. –se quedó en silencio, pensando. ¿Debería…? –Hakuryuu.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Te propongo un reto. –dijo ella, buscando con la mirada algo en concreto. Divisó su presa a lo lejos y los ojos le brillaron. Dios, aquel jardín tenía de todo, no la decepcionaba. Se acercó y arrancó otra flor.

–¿Un-un reto?

–Sssí. Si encuentras el significado de esta flor haré algo que me pidas. Lo que sea. –explicó tendiéndole una bonita flor rosa. Hakuryuu la miró con sorpresa. ¿A qué venía eso?

–¿Lo-lo que sea?

–Lo que sea. –volvió a repetir. –No es que me encanten las peonías, pero esta es perfecta. Intenta averiguar el significado de la peonía rosa y haré lo que me pidas. –volvió a indicar, guiñándole el ojo.

–¿Y por qu-?

–¡RIZEEEEEEEE! –gritó alguien, sobresaltando a la pareja. La mencionada se giró, pero no puedo evitar el placaje-abrazo que le hizo su amiga rubia.

–¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, ELI?!

–¡E-es que…! –dijo ella, casi al borde de las lágrimas. La pelirroja alzó una ceja. Judal no estaba por ningún lado, así que dudaba que fuese el causante.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Mi madre… quiere que me vaya. Ya.

–¿QUÉ?

 **.0.0.0.**

Una media hora antes, Eliza se encontraba relajadísima en los baños, tranquila como nunca. Oficialmente estaba enamorada de los baños de Kou. Aún así… volvió a mirar a la chica pelirrosa que no le quitaba la vista de encima con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿Qué pretendía Kogyoku?

–Um… Kogyoku-dono… ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –la princesa pareció sobresaltarse. Dudó durante unos segundos, pero frunció el ceño y se acercó a la rubia.

–Pues sí. –dijo ella, con porte regio. Parecía que no le importaba que ambas estuviesen desnudas. –Sé que te gusta Judal.

–¿¡QUE?! ¡KO-KOGYOKU-DONO, CON TODOS MIS RESPETOS, NO CREO QUE… AGH! –la mente de Eliza sufrió un colapso, sin saber como tratar con toda su vergüenza. Se agachó y se dio la vuelta, sumergiéndose más en el agua.

La princesa parpadeó con sorpresa, para acto seguido ahogar una risa.

–No te preocupes, no te lo he dicho para avergonzarte. Simplemente quería ver tu reacción. –explicó Kogyoku, con una sonrisa amable.

–Uh… d-de acuerdo… ¿Judal le ha dicho algo…?

–Pues sí. De hecho, creo que le he ayudado un poco a entender lo que siente. –esta vez le tocó a Eliza sorprenderse.

–¿Sí? Entonces… muchísimas gracias Kogyoku-dono. Creo que habría muerto de depresión de no ser por su ayuda. –Le agradeció la rubia, con una gran sonrisa.

–No es nada. Me dabas un poco de pena, la verdad. –confesó la princesa, con una risa avergonzada. –Es decir, enamorarse de un chico como él… ¿Cómo?

–Bueno… ni yo misma lo sé. –dijo la de ojos azules, encogiéndose de hombros. –Pasó sin darme cuenta.

–Um… ya veo. ¿Sabes qué? Me caes bien, ¡Sé mi amiga! –dijo con una gran sonrisa Kogyoku, tendiéndole la mano.

–¿S-su amiga? Um… Por mi no hay ningún problema, Kogyoku-dono. –aceptó Eliza, sonriendo y apretándole la mano.

–¡Estupendo! Lo primero, puedes tutearme.

–D-de acuerdo… Kogyoku. –la princesa le sonrió amablemente y Eliza la imitó. Vaya, parecía que era más amable de lo que aparentaba. –Entonces tú puedes llamarme Eli.

–Me parece bien, Eli-chan.

–Eliza, Kogyoku-dono. ¿Puedo interrumpir vuestra charla? –dijo una tercera voz, desde fuera del agua. Ambas chicas se giraron, encontrándose con una mujer rubia.

–¿Elaine-dono? ¿Qu-quiere… bañarse con nosotras? –preguntó Kogyoku, soltando la mano de Eliza, avergonzada.

–No. Solo he venido a por mi hija, Kogyoku-dono. Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella en privado. –dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Eliza la observó. Estaba vestida y parecía enfadada. ¿Se habría enterado de lo de Judal?

–Um… mamá, ¿Y no podrías haber esperado a que terminase?

–No. –Eliza suspiró y salió del agua.

–Lo siento Kogyoku. ¿Seguimos hablando en otro momento?

–¡Claro!

La rubia le sonrió y la princesa hizo lo mismo. Ahora eran amigas. Eliza se vistió y salió, donde su madre la esperaba.

–Vamos, te lo explicaré por el camino. –dijo la mujer, empezando a caminar. La rubia le siguió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nos vamos. –la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que aterrizaste aquí. Realmente allí el tiempo no pasa igual, pero estás ''desaparecida''. Tu padre lo sabe todo, así que solo está un poco preocupado.

–¿Qué…?

–Kiryl ha preparado ya todo. Tenemos el portal en mi… –Eliza se paró en seco.

–No.

–¿Cómo?

–Que no voy a irme a ninguna parte. Tengo 19 años ya, mamá, puedo elegir. –dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

–No, aquí no puedes. Este mundo es demasiado peligroso para ti. Ahora vamos. –Elaine la cogió de la mano y empezó a andar.

–¡NO! ¡No vas a hacer lo de siempre! –gritó ella, soltándose de un tirón. –Lo decidí hace tiempo. Yo tomaré mis propias decisiones, mamá.

–…

–Así que no. No pienso irme.

–¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi? Llevar dos vidas es un incordio. ¡No quiero lo mismo para ti! ¡AHORA VAMOS, ELIZA!

–¡NO! –volvió a gritar, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

–¡ELIZA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –gritó la mujer. Perdió a su hija de vista y chasqueó la lengua. ¡Todo era culpa de aquel asqueroso magi! ¡Seguro que la había engañado con palabras dulces! Y Eliza estaba enamorada como una tonta de Judal… maldito sea. Lo iba a pagar caro.

 **.0.0.0.**

–Tu madre a veces me sorprende. –dijo Rize cuando Eliza terminó de contar lo ocurrido.

–Rize, no quiero irme.

–Lo sé. –suspiró la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a Hakuryuu, quien se mantenía tranquilo a su lado. Una idea un tanto precipitada se formó en su cabeza. –Hakuryuu, necesitamos tu ayuda.

–Si es para ayudaros, haré lo que sea.

–¿De verdad? Hakuryuu-dono es usted una buena persona. –dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

–No es nada, Eliza-dono. Por Rize lo que sea. –esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja de sonrojarse.

–Lo-lo que tú digas. ¿Cuál es la salida más rápida y discreta del palacio?

–¿La salida…? Um… al lado de la sala del trono hay un árbol hueco. Conduce a un pasadizo que da a las afueras de Rakushou. Pero, ¿Para qué…?

–Eli, nos vamos de aquí. Tú no quieres irte y yo tampoco. –sentenció la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a ambos. –Ve a coger lo que necesites. Sé sigilosa.

–De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el árbol hueco. –asintió ella y salió corriendo.

–Bueno… iré a conseguir transporte. –suspiró la pelirroja, comenzando a caminar. El príncipe había quedado en shock.

–Así que… te vas. –murmuró el peli-azul, con tristeza.

–Seh. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

–Rize, yo-

–No digas nada, idiota. –lo cortó ella. –No pienso despedirme de ti. Así seguro que nos vemos. –explicó, con media sonrisa. Hakuryuu la miró, sorprendido.

–Entonces... es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. –asintió ella. –Ah, y no te olvides de mi flor, eh. Pues eso. –finalizó la pelirroja, corriendo hacia la entrada del palacio.

–Al final no me ha dejado decírselo… –suspiró Hakuryuu, mirando con cariño la flor rosa. Definitivamente encontraría el significado de aquella planta.

 **.0.0.0.**

Mientras tanto, Eliza había llegado sin problema alguna a su habitación… encontrándosela vacía. Estaba únicamente ocupada por una mochila que identificó como suya, con todas sus cosas. Suponía que su madre había mandado a alguien para recogerlo todo. Suspiró y colgó la mochila a la espalda.

Ni siquiera se había despedido de Judal… ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Definitivamente lo suyo no iba a acabar bien. Ella era una chica demasiado normal -maga, pero normal al fin y al cabo- y él un magi caído en la depravación odiado por incontables personas. O bien salía herido él o ella misma.

Pensándolo bien, era bastante bipolar. El día anterior estaba radiante de felicidad porque su amor -si es que podía llamársele así- era correspondido y ahora estaba lloriqueando porque no era posible. Más bipolar imposible.

Sonrió con tristeza y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí… encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver en aquellos momentos.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con frialdad Judal, haciendo sobresaltar a Eliza, quien no se esperaba verlo allí.

–Judal… –musitó ella, desviando la mirada. Mierda, no podía mirarle a la cara.

–Contéstame, Eliza. –ordenó, imponente, mientras le levantaba la cabeza cogiéndola por el mentón con delicadeza.

–U-um… yo… me voy.

–¿Por qué?

–Mi madre quiere que me vaya a casa… –los ojos de Judal se abrieron un poco más de la sorpresa. –Pero yo no quiero. Así que Rize y yo vamos a escaparnos.

–Vaya, quien me lo iba a decir. Una chica tan buena como tú desobedeciendo a su madre. –comentó con burla, haciendo bufar a la chica, quien se alejó un poco. –¿Por qué no quieres volver a casa? ¿Tan malo es el lugar?

–No, pero-

–Podrías quedarte aquí. Yo impediría que nadie te llevase a ningún lado. –sugirió el peli-negro, cogiéndola de la cintura.

–No es tan simple Judal. –explicó ella, cabizbaja. –Vivo… muy muy lejos. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y mi madre es más insistente de lo que imaginas.

–Eso no es un impedimento para mi. Nadie me quitará lo que es mío-

–¡Que no se puede Judal, joder! –explotó Eliza, empujándolo. –¡Vengo de otro mundo! ¿¡De acuerdo?! ¡Acabe aquí por algún error incomprensible!

–¿De otro mundo…? Eliza, no creo que- –comenzó a decir con media sonrisa. Claro que no la creía, aquello era algo de locos.

–¡SI VENGA, NO ME CREAS! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo simplemente me iré de aquí con Rize. –sentenció la rubia, decidida, avanzando hacia la puerta. –En mi mundo puedo saber absolutamente todo lo que pasa aquí. Allí no hay magia ni magis, pero aún así tenemos nuestros métodos. De hecho, te conocía mejor que a nadie de aquí.

–Eso es imposible.

–Solo te digo la verdad. Allí hay una mujer que cuenta todo lo que pasa aquí. Obviamente, la gente lo trata como ficción. Yo también creía que lo era, hasta hace tiempo.

–…

–Sé que no me crees, Judal. Ahora, si me disculpas-

–Una mujer una vez me dijo que los viajes entre mundos eran posibles. Odio a esa persona y no le creí. Pero ahora… podría tener razón. –dijo Judal, cruzándose de brazos. Eliza lo miró, sorprendida.

–¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Mi madre?

–No. Una maga bastante poderosa. Casi tanto como yo. –el peli-negro suspiró y la abrazó. –Escucha, te creo. Me parece bastante imposible, pero no creo que te inventes cosas así. Aún así sigo pensando que es mejor que te quedes conmigo.

–Judal… –murmuró la rubia, sintiendo como se le aguaban los ojos. Ya no sabía ni como reaccionar, dios. –No puedo... pero, ¿Seguiremos viéndonos?

–Mientras que no salgas de este mundo claro que sí. Incluso si te tengo que seguir a todas horas. –dijo él, con una sonrisa burlona. –Además, aún tenemos ''cosas'' pendientes.

–Pervertido. –bufó, sonrojándose.

–Lo sé~ Y tú te repites mucho, rubiecita. –se burló, acercándose a ella y besándola. Eliza le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó, sin querer separarse. Ojala aquel momento durase eternamente.

Pero no le gustaba el contexto de aquel beso.

Porque, aquel beso, era uno de despedida.

 **.0.0.0.**

Rize resopló, apoyada contra el tronco del árbol. Había llegado hacía cinco minutos y ni rastro de su amiga. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿La habrían pillado?

–Rize, ya estoy. –murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giró, encontrándose a una Eliza respirando agitadamente, sonrojada y despeinada. La pelirroja la miró con cara de póker.

–Eli, no me jodas. Yo aquí esperándote, ¿y tú liándote con el idiota?

–¡N-no me he liado con nadie, subnormal! –susurró/gritó la rubia, mientras que su cara se tornaba de un rojo fuerte. La otra simplemente suspiró y le indicó la entrada del pasadizo.

–Esto nos llevará a la entrada de Rakushou. He preparado nuestro transporte ya. –explicó, entrando por el agujero que había aparecido en el tronco al accionar una palanca oculta. Rakushou estaba lleno de sorpresas.

–¿Qué clase de transporte?

–Mi favorito. –Eli palideció. –Te vas a arrepentir de no haber venido conmigo a clases de montar, guapa. –se burló la pelirroja, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasadizo, seguida por la rubia.

 **.0.0.0.**

Allysa bufó por séptima vez, viendo como su último intento de crear su ''llave a todas partes'' se auto-destruía derritiéndose. Ya no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo mal. ¿Tal vez debía poner unas coordenadas para algún lugar? No sabía si…

Suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta entornada, le preguntaría a Lotus-sensei. Estaba en la clase contigua, así que no tardaría mucho…

Pero, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, un hombre alto pasó por delante, lo que la llevó a esconderse.

'' _E-espera… ¿¡Qué demonios hace Sinbad en Magnostadd?!_ '' pensó, sorprendida. El peli-morado parecía serio y triste. Se dirigió a al aula contigua a la suya y abrió la puerta… ¿Quería ver a Lotus-sensei?

Allysa cerró su puerta con cuidado y, frunciendo el ceño, pegó la oreja a la pared. Por una vez agradecía que las paredes fuesen tan finas.

–Cuanto tiempo, Sin. –escuchó que decía Lotus.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? Han pasado trece años.

–Sé que debería haber ido a verte, pero…

–Estarías muy ocupada siendo la mejor maga del mundo ¿no?

¿La mejor maga del mundo? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

–No eres el más indicado para reprocharme eso, Rey de Sindria.

–¿Por qué te fuiste?

–Debía hacerlo. Si no, las cosas no hubieran salido como deberían.

–…Entiendo. Esto no ha ido como esperaba, Ally. Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta de que vengas conmigo a Sindria.

¿…Ally? ¿¡ALLY?! ¡PERO SI ALLY ERA ELLA! ¡No entendía nada! ¿¡No se llamaba Lotus?!

–Lo siento mucho Sin, pero- –Allysa escuchó algo como un golpe sordo. –S-Sin…

–He esperado mucho tiempo para hacer eso. –¿Le había pegado? No, no había sonado algo así.

–…

–Una última pregunta. ¿Qué demonios es eso de ''Lotus''? Cuando escuché eso no pude evitar venir.

–Era el único nombre que se me ocurría.

–¿Y tenías que coger SU nombre?

–No empecemos otra vez, por favor…

–Bien. Ha sido un placer verte otra vez, Allysa. –finalizó Sinbad, y Ally escuchó como cerraba la puerta de un portazo, ''Lotus'' suspiraba y los pasos del peli-morado se alejaban.

''¿ _WHAT THE FUCK? ¿¡QUE MIERDA ACABA DE PASAR?! ¡¿Cómo debo de interpretar esto?! ¿¡Sin conoce a Lotus-sensei?! ¿¡LOTUS NO SE LLAMA LOTUS?! ¿¡ES MI TOCAYA?! ¡MOTHER OF GOD, ESTO ES DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN DE GOLPE!_ '' pensaba la chica, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos, en un continuo '' _internal screaming_ ''.

Ya lo único que podía pensar es que la gente no era del todo como aparentaba o decía ser.

* * *

Y ahí lo dejo como mala persona que soy e_e

Allysa: no se que pensar de la gente ya TTmTT

Pues... algo.

Rize: Te engañan muy facilmente, te lo dije ya, Ally 7_7

Ally: :O RIZE QUE HACES AQUI

Rize: o_o uy

7_7 aqui no os toca hablar FUERA

Eliza: lo siento blue-san, no puedo controlar a esta gente -_-

porque a mi joder -_-U mis propias creaciones se rebelan contra mi Dx

¿Algún dia Judal acabara violando a Eli xD? ¿Soy la unica que ha pensado en ''FRIENDZONED'' cuando Rize le ha dado la vincapervinca? Soy mala con el pobre Hakuryuu D: ¿Por qué habra ido Sinbad a ver a ''Lotus e_e? Aviso que esa parte va a ser MUUUY confusa (o eso creo) ya lo vereis

Hoy me despido... como un buho porque me siento un buho e_e (ejemejembokutokoutaroejemejem)

(PD: mi retrasito pambisito no conoce limites :'D)

hOOT HOot

- _Blue_


	23. Sin salida - Bah, nos las apañamos

Holiwis, criaturitas :3 Aparesí por arte de mahia (?) (ignoren mis subnormalidades)

Muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo a: Okami Laevatein, kirara213, Laraju, Guest, Tsuki y scarlet.9 por comentar :D

Un cap especial, dedicado a una personita especial que (creo e_e) cumple años hoy :D No se si te esperabas que la sorpresa fuese un cap (?) así que... ¿surprise xD?

Allysa: ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSE-CHAN n-n!

Eliza: Ally, me parece estupendo que la felicites, pero ni siquiera sabemos si podemos llamarla ''Rose-chan'' 7_7

Allysa: Bueeeno -3- esos son detalles 737 De todas formas felicidades RoseLight4259!

Rize: Entiendo el motivo por el que Allysa quiera llamarla Rose-chan :/ Es más cómodo y es como así de cercanía (?)

Eliza: Ni siquiera la conocéis -_-

Emm ¿Hola? Que este es mi fic ¬¬

Allysa: Lo sé Blue-san D:

Rize: Solo queríamos felicitarla, pesada ¬¬

¿¡COMO QUE PESADA?!

Eliza: Haya paaaaz -.-U Y tú, blue-san, deberías empezar con el capitulo ya ¬¬U

Judal: pero si aquí no salgo eli e_e este capitulo no merece la pena

VALE, YA ESTA. TU, JUDAL, VUELVE A TU DESAPARICION DE LOS ULTIMOS CAPS DEL MANGA Ò_Ó

Judal: claro claro -.-

...espera. NONONONONONO DONDE HAS ESTADO JU-CHAAAAN D':

Eliza: mejor lo presento yo, Blue-san entró en depresión -_-U ¡Aquí va el cap :D!

Dedicado a ti (aunque no tiene nada que ver but), Rose-chan :'D (Ju-chan me hace sufrir TTmTT)

Magi no me pertenece

* * *

Eliza y Rize llegaron sin muchos problemas a la salida de Rakushou, donde encontraron al criado tembloroso que intentó, junto con un grupo de hombres, atacar a Judal hacía no mucho tiempo, secuestrando a Eliza en el proceso. Tenía un caballo a su lado.

–Ah, muy obediente~ –dijo Rize, con un tono malévolo, haciéndolo sobresaltar y que se girase de un salto.

–Ah-ah, Rize-sama, aquí tiene su caballo, como ordenó. –tartamudeó el hombrecillo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Eliza.

–E-espera, Rize... no me digas que... –dijo la rubia, mirando pasmada al imponente caballo negro.

–Ajá, mi querida Eli~ Te presento a Asura. –dijo la pelirroja, acariciando el morro del animal, que relinchó.

–Um... ¿Asura? ¿Cómo el malo de Soul Eater? –comentó Eliza, con una gotita en la cabeza. La otra asintió, cruzándose de brazos con orgullo.

–Pues sí. ¿No es precioso? –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos. Aparte de los gatos, Rize tenía un extraño fetiche por los caballos negros.

–Um... l-lo que digas...

Rize se montó de un salto en el caballo, cogiendo las riendas. Acto seguido le tendió la mano a la rubia.

–Vamos. ¿O aún les tienes miedo a los caballos? –preguntó con burla, haciendo que la otra frunciese el ceño.

–N-no pero... ¿Es seguro? –la otra la miró con neutralidad.

–Si lo llevo yo, sí.

–No me queda más remedio, ¿verdad? –suspiró Eliza, tomando la mano de Rize y subiéndose detrás de ella, agarrándose fuerte. Oh dios, había jurado no montarse jamás en otro y allí estaba.

–¡Bien, todo listo! ¡Te dejo a ti lo demás... como sea que te llames! –se despidió la pelirroja del hombrecillo, quien no les había quitado la vista de encima.

–¡Ah! ¡Có-cómo desee, Rize-sama!

–¡ALLÁ VAMOOOS! –gritó la chica, espoleando al animal, que salió disparado fuera del territorio de Rakushou.

Eliza simplemente se agarró como si su vida dependiese de ello a Rize. Odiaba montar, pero era la única manera de irse de allí.

–Nos queda un buen trecho.

–¿Para ir a dónde? –preguntó Eli, sin soltarla.

–¿No es obvio? Iremos a Magnostadd.

–Pero en Magnostadd no pueden entrar los no-magos.

–¿Huh? ¿¡ME VAN A MARGINAR?!

–Um... n-no tiene por qué... podríamos hablar con Ally a ver que opina. –sugirió la rubia, intentando calmarla. La otra solo dijo un ''um'' y dejaron de hablar.

 **.0.0.0.**

–Ya decía que esto iba a ser demasiado fácil... –murmuró Rize, escondida detrás de una casa.

Nada más llegar a la primera ciudad colindante con Rakushou, se habían encontrado con un grupo de soldados que las buscaban. ¿Tan rápido se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban? Solo había caído la noche.

Habían dejado a Asura bien atado a las afueras. No importaba que lo intentasen robar, el caballo tenía la misma mala leche que Rize.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Eliza, observando a los soldados, que miraban por todas partes, incluyendo las casas, preguntándole a todo el mundo.

–Quédate aquí. Yo me ocupo. –musitó la pelirroja, cambiando el chip a su modo ''asesino''.

–¡No, Rize...! –susurró la rubia, intentando pararla, en vano. Su amiga había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Suspiró y miró con pena al grupo de hombres. No tenían la culpa... solo esperaba que Rize no los matase y que solo los noquease.

–Tenemos que encontrar a Eliza-dono. No deben de estar muy lejos. –decía el cabecilla, animando a su tropa. Todos contestaron con un sonoro ''sí''... y luego les mandaron a callar los habitantes de las casas. Bueno, era de noche después de todo.

Eliza los observaba con atención, alerta a cualquier señal. Divisó una rápida sombra en un tejado. Rize. Esta se paró y la miró, haciéndole un gesto rápido. Luego desapareció de nuevo.

La rubia apretó los dientes, iba a ser divertido, pero no tenía ganas de pagar su enfado con su madre con unos pobres soldados que no tenían nada que ver. Pero bueno, el mundo era cruel. La señal de Rize había sido un claro ''distráelos''.

–Um... ¿Hola? –dijo ella, saliendo de su escondite y acercándose al grupo. Todos se giraron.

–¿Quién es usted? –Eliza maldijo la poca visibilidad de la noche. No llevaba capucha -cosa que necesitaría en un futuro- pero no se veía casi nada.

–Soy... Eliza. –dijo ella, saliendo a la luz.

–¡Eliza-dono! Menos, mal. Su madre la espera en Rakushou. –dijo el cabecilla, con amabilidad. La chica lo miró con pena.

–Eh... ¡Perdonad! –se disculpó, inclinándose. Acto seguido, en un rápido movimiento sacó su varita, los apuntó con ella y recitó. –¡ _Flash_! –aquel haz de luz les cegó, y una sonriente Rize saltó de las sombras, golpeándolos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo.

–Uf. Joder, que poco han durado. –dijo la pelirroja, dándole golpecitos con el pie a uno.

–Me dan pena... ellos no han hecho nada. –dijo Eliza, con una gotita en la cabeza.

–¿¡Qué ha sido esa luz?! –gritó una voz, haciendo palidecer a ambas.

–¿Te apetece una cabalgada nocturna? –preguntó Rize, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Por mi genial si salimos de aquí.

Y salieron escopetadas a por Asura.

 **.0.0.0.**

A los dos días, llegaron a la siguiente ciudad. Estaban hambrientas, la poca comida que llevaban se la habían comido en poco tiempo. Necesitaban provisiones.

Y allí estaban, comiendo como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciesen en un bar. Todos allí las miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

–Nee, Rize. –dijo Eliza, sin parar de comer.

–¿Hm?

–¿Crees que nos seguirán buscando?

–Claro. Ya sabes como es tu madre. Y tampoco es como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, tan solo han pasado tres días desde que nos fuimos.

–El pobre Asura necesitaba un buen descanso.

–Ya te digo. Y más habiendo llevado a dos personas. Es fuerte, pero no quiero matarlo de agotamiento. –dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. Las dos siguieron comiendo en silencio. Iba a ser difícil viajar así. Su dinero no era infinito. Y si no fuese porque Rize llevaba consigo un saquito provisto de monedas no estarían comiendo en ese momento. Pero les duraría poco más de una semana, por lo cual la pelirroja barajaba en su mente varias maneras de ganar dinero.

–Oye. –empezó a decir ella. –¿Crees que alguien contrataría a un asesino?

A la rubia poco le faltó para escupir su comida.

–¿¡QUÉ?! –todo el bar se giró a verla. Ella se disculpó y agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. –¿Qué pretendes?

–Necesitamos dinero. Y sabes que no sé hacer otra cosa.

–Si que sabes. –la acusó. Rize puso los ojos en blanco.

–No creo que por aquí necesiten a una DJ.

–No me refiero a eso, idiota. –replicó de nuevo Eliza. Se echó un poco sobre la mesa y le dio toquecitos en la frente. –Puedes contar historias de cualquier anime o manga y si no, encantar a los animales con tu ''magia'', cosa aún no me explico como demonios haces, –Rize sonrió con orgullo. –o hablar de flores. –al decir lo último, la pelirroja se sonrojó.

–¡Te he dicho mil veces que no digas eso!

–Pues a Hakuryuu bien que se lo dijiste. –acusó la rubia, alzando las cejas. La otra frunció el ceño y bufó.

–Aún así buscaré algo que tenga que ver con pelear. Como si tengo que buscar ladrones, me da igual. Quiero dinero.

–Te estás pareciendo a Nami.

–Cállate, fanática de One Piece. –dijo Rize.

–¿Huh? ¿Qué hay de ti, fanática de Bleach? –contraatacó.

–¿Estás insultando Bleach? –gruñó con cabreo.

–¿Yo? Nah, que va. No estoy diciendo nada de que TIENE UNA GRANDISIMA CANTIDAD DE RELLENO. –acusó Eliza. El enfado de la otra aumentó.

–POR LO MENOS MI SERIE ES MÁS CORTA.

–POR LO MENOS EN MI SERIE NO HAY UN MEDIO TODO.

–¡CON ICHIGO NO, ¿EH!?

–¡LO MISMO TE DIGO, QUE SIEMPRE DICES QUE ACE NO HACE NADA!

–¡PORQUE NO LO HACE!

–¡PUES POR LO MENOS EN MI SERIE NO HAY UN ENANO!

–¡SE ACABÓ! –se levantó de golpe, con un aura asesina a su alrededor. –PUEDES INSULTAR A ICHIGO... ¡PERO A MI HITSUGAYA NO!

–Señoritas, siento mucho interrumpir su discusión. –dijo un hombre enorme. –Pero, ¿Podrían ABANDONAR MI BAR, por favor?

–¿Eh?

–¿Huh?

–¡NO SE PELEA EN MI BAR! ¡FUERA! –gritó el hombre, furioso.

–¿¡TU TAMBIEN ESTÁS INSULTANDO BLEACH!?

–Rize... um... mejor vayámonos... –pidió Eliza, con una gotita en la cabeza. Duh, cuando decían algo sobre su serie favorita no podía evitar ponerse así.

–Grrrr... cuando volvamos a casa me debes un póster de Hitsugaya bien sensual. –gruñó la pelirroja, saliendo a grandes zancadas. La otra la siguió, viendo como en la cara de Rize se formaba una sonrisa maligna.

–Eli, cuando yo te diga, corre. –le dijo, nada más alejarse varios metros del establecimiento.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qu-?

–¡EH, QUE SE HAN IDO SIN PAGAR! –gritó la voz del propietario, sacudiendo el lugar.

–¡Ahora! ¡CORRE, CORRE! –reía la pelirroja, cogiendo de la mano a Eliza, quien se había quedado blanca como el papel, arrastrándola a toda velocidad.

Consiguieron despistar al hombre -habían comido gratis, eso era mucha suerte- y se quedaron en un callejón, recobrando el aire perdido.

–Rize... no creo que eso haya estado muy bien. –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza la rubia, mirandola. La otra miraba con los ojos como platos algo en la pared. –¿Qué pasa?

–Eli, no te lo vas a creer. –dijo la pelirroja, señalando algo. Eliza se asomó... y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

–¿Esos son...? ¿¡NUESTROS CARTELES DE ''SE BUSCA''?! –gritó la rubia, arrancando uno de los papeles que habían en la pared.

En efecto, su foto estaba en varios y la de Rize en otros. ¿A tanto había llegado su madre?

–Pero no es un cartel de ''se busca'' normal. Es como los que te encuentras por la calle que pone ''mi gato se ha perdido'' o ''tal persona se ha perdido''. –dijo Rize, mirando su cartel.

–¿Nos han perdido?

–No, pero no van a decir ''fugitiva'', ¿no? –explicó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. –Aún así, debemos pasar aún más desapercibidas... ahora todos son nuestros enemigos.

–Si lo dices así parece que nos van a matar. –suspiró la rubia. Ya nada podía salir peor.

–No, pero no pienso volver a casa.

–¿Qué hacemos?

–Primero, buscar ropa más adecuada. No voy a llevar esta armadura a todos lados por muy ligera que sea. Yo soy más de estilo ninja. Y necesitaremos unas capas con capucha o máscaras. –explicaba Rize, haciendo gestos con las manos.

–Um... mientras tengamos dinero...

–Lo tenemos, me sobra. Pero de paso podemos... –una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Rize, lo que la hizo chasquear los dedos. –...atrapar criminales. Los carteles de ''se busca'' ayudaran mucho.

–Pero cuando los entreguemos nos verán las caras y-

–Por eso necesitamos máscaras.

Llegaron a una tienda bastante apartada de las demás, no sin antes noquear a unas cuantas personas por el camino. Compraron lo necesario rápidamente y se lo pusieron, guardando su anterior ropa en sus mochilas.

En aquel momento paseaban por una calle bastante transitada, con capas largas y las capuchas echadas.

–Me encanta esa tienda. –dijo Rize, con un aura de felicidad. –Tienen máquinas de tortura, Eli. DE LAS DE VERDAD.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas. –suspiró. –¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino?

–Um... –la pelirroja sacó un mapa de su mochila y lo desplegó. –Tenemos que ir hacia el este... pero haremos una parada en esta ciudad. –explicó, señalando un puntito en el papel.

–De acuerdo. ¿Quién es el objetivo?

–Eh... –sacó otro papel arrugado de la mochila. –''Kataoka Shinji''... ¿Por qué tienen nombres japoneses si esto es como china? –preguntó Rize, alzando una ceja.

–A mi no me preguntes, tú eres la que ha leído el manga.

–Duh, no tengo ganas de entrar en polémica. Dejé a Asura en un abrevadero cerca de la salida.

–¿No deberíamos buscarme un transporte para mi sola? Así nuestras posibilidades de huir serían más. –dijo Eliza. La otra la miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

–¿Quieres cabalgar sola?

–N-no, pero podríamos buscar otra cosa...

–¿El qué? Si quieres un carro, siento decirte que no. A Asura no le gusta tirar de las cosas. –la rubia chasqueó la lengua. No sabía montar, así que debían ir en el mismo caballo, les gustase o no.

 **.0.0.0.**

Pasaron dos meses completos, sin que pudieran pisar la frontera. ¿Por qué? Bueno, parecía que predecían sus movimientos -nada extraño, tenían a una vidente buscándolas- y una horda de magos las esperaba cada vez que intentaban dejar Kou. Aquello no les extrañaba y se lo tomaban con calma. Incluso habían ganado un poco de fama como ''caza recompensas''. Nadie les veía la cara gracias a las máscaras así que, de cara al mundo, Rize Veelkrag y Eliza Tyd seguían ''desaparecidas''.

Una noche como tantas otras, fueron a por su presa. Una banda de ladrones que secuestraban personas en medio de los robos.

–Allí está su guarida. –dijo Rize, señalando una gran hoguera que había debajo de ellas. Se habían internado en un bosque y estaban subidas a los árboles, acechando sus presas.

–¿Quieres intentar algo nuevo? –preguntó Eliza, con su capa y capucha, además de su máscara puesta. Era blanca y lisa y solo le tapaba los ojos. Una especie de cuernos retorcidos sobresalían de la parte superior.

–Nah, haz lo de siempre. –le indicó la otra. Su máscara era ovalada y le cubría la cara entera, con cuatro ranuras a modo de ojos, dos a la izquiera y dos a la derecha -claro que solo usaba dos, pero molaba-. Al contrario que la rubia, ella no llevaba capa. Llevaba ropa ceñida negra, sus brazos completamente vendados y su pelo rojo a la vista, en una cola baja.

–Bien. ¿Qué te parece una competición? –preguntó con diversión Eliza, sacando su varita. La otra hizo un sonidito, emocionada.

–Me parece estupendo. ¡Me adelanto! –dijo Rize, saltando del árbol al suelo, sorprendiendo a los ladrones.

–¿¡QUIEN ERES?!

–¡Eh! ¡Que eso no vale! –protestó Eliza, saltando a su lado.

Rize soltó una carcajada y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el grupo, al cual no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Saltó y lanzó una especie de agujas, que impactaron en cualquier parte del cuerpo de la mayoría.

–¿Qué es est-? –no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, cayó a plomo al suelo, inconsciente.

–Vaya. –dijo Rize, una vez que estuvo de nuevo en el suelo. –Este veneno funciona demasiado bien. –admiró, mirando una de las agujas.

–¡ES UN MONSTRUO! –gritó uno de los que quedaban, que no eran pocos.

–¡MATADLA!

–Hey, que yo también estoy aquí. –bufó Eliza, apuntándolos con su varita. – _Sharrar Rodhma. –_ recitó, haciendo que la humedad del lugar se condensase en agua, saliendo del suelo y convirtiéndose en unos tentáculos. –¿Sabéis? He descubierto que el agua a cierta presión puede cortar hasta el acero.

–¿¡EH?!

–¡ES LA MAGA! ¡Y ESA LA ASESINA! ¡SON LAS CAZA RECOMPENSAS!

–¡Aún no me creo eso, _Aoi*_! –dijo Rize, cruzándose de brazos y observando a su amiga.

–Cállate, _Aka*_. –gruñó, haciendo que sus tentáculos atrapasen a los hombres por el cuello. Obviamente no tenía la intención de matarlos, así que no haría su truco del ''agua cortante''. Los apretó hasta que quedaron inconscientes y los tiró al suelo sin ningún miramiento, disipando sus tentáculos.

–Um... creó que gané. –dijo Rize, cruzándose de brazos, con una pose orgullosa.

–Lo que tú digas, pero obviamente iba con desventaja. Saliste antes. –bufó la rubia, dándole toquecitos a uno de los cuerpos.

–Ya, ya. Dulces palabras de un perdedor.

–Da igual. ¿Los llevamos para cobrar o qué? –preguntó Eliza. –Me queda la magia suficiente como para transportar levitando a dos como mucho.

–Bien, iremos a pie. Yo puedo llevar a unos cuantos y Asura a otros más. Vamos a atarlos.

Y así seguía su rutina de ''desaparecidas'' en Kou. Intentando salir del Imperio, sin éxito y con un trabajo de Caza Recompensas bastante bien pagado.

Aún así, aún les quedaban cosas por hacer.

* * *

¿Ta-dah? xD

En el siguiente habrá más acción (?) yyyyyyy no voy a decir más e_e ESTOY DEPRESIVA TTMTT (solo porque no hay más caps -o sí, no se- de Boku no hero academia u-u QUIERO A MI DEKU TTuTT MI NIÑO TTOTT)

¡Comentad diciendo que os ha parecido :D!

Referencias: Nami y Ace (One Piece), Hitsugaya Tôshirô y Kurosaki Ichigo (Bleach) y Asura (Soul Eater).

*Aka: significa rojo en japonés

*Aoi: realmente es ''ao'', azul en japonés, pero me gustaba más ''aoi'', que prácticamente significa lo mismo xD

En fin.

Me despido (Feliz cumple, RoseLight ;))!

- _Blue_


	24. Un calabozo, un enano y pruebas raras

Hello... people... APARECÍ DE NUEVO TTMTT entre exámenes, estudiar, deberes, mierdas y no tener tiempo no pude subir Dx Y cuando tenía tiempo la inspiración no me visitaba (maldita 7_7)

Este cap ha quedado más corto de lo que creía D: pero ha sido largo de escribir T-T Y CREÍA QUE ERA MAS LARGO AHHHHH ok no pero me deprimo (?)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sobre todo a:

RoseLight4259: de nada :D me hacía mucha ilusión darte ese regalo xD aunque no sea un regalo ._. porque tengo que subir obligatoriamente T-T pero me gusta :'D Si eli y rize no la lían el mundo se acaban, eso me quedó claro xD

kirara213: les irá bien e_e me alegra de que te guste tanto Rize XD ella es como la mezcla de todos los pelirrojos del anime a lo bestia (?) pero con su parte kawaii dentro xP es una tsundere o eso creo yo .-. me entra la curiosidad, ¿Cuál es esa serie de la que tanto esperas? se lo que es deprimirse por eso, hasta octubre no está la tercera temporada de la mia :')

Cate: SE QUE ESTUVO CORTO DX Y ESTE TAMBIEN TTMTT te doy permiso para matarme u_u JudEli aquí tampoco habrá D: pero paciencia paciencia que esta cerca e_e

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: Lo de Lotus ya se sabrá huehue eue soy una mala persona y aun no se sabra quien es xD (si no lo han adivinado ya u_u) Hitsugaya es el Judal de Rize por asi decirlo (?) no se, a mi me encantan todos los bajitos (no se como lo hago TmT) Y tenía que poner la pelea de Bleach y OP XD siempre peleo con eso pero luego me da igual y me leo el manga de Bleach :'D (prefiero one piece, mi infancia *^*) Sip, estoy viendo Boku no hero academia, me encanta :D Deku se ha ganado un puesto entre mis adorables niños~ me puse al día en el manga y todo por desesperación XD y -puedes matarme- se que kacchan le hace un bullyng increíble, pero mi sangre fujoshi grita que... HAY TEMA HAY TEMAAAAAAAAA XD el katsudeku se ha vuelto una de mis OTPs u.u te doy permiso para matarme también :'D

Gracias por comentar :D

Espero que os guste... ¡A leer!

* * *

Al cabo de otro mes más, Rize y Eliza ya no sabían que demonios hacer. Habían probado de todo: ir a lo bestia, salir del país en grupo, intentar predecir sus movimientos con la clarividencia de Eli... todo. Pero nada funcionaba, siempre estaban un paso por delante.

–Definitivamente por tierra no podemos salir. –suspiró Rize, tirándose a la cama de la habitación que habían conseguido por bastante poco. Era muy vieja, pero tenía lo necesario.

–¿Y que sugieres? ¿Volar? –dijo Eliza, cruzándose de brazos. –Mi magoi se agotará antes de que los perdamos, sin olvidarse de que ellos también son magos...

–Lo sé... con lo cual... Necesitamos más poder. Tú entrenar tu maldita magia y extender tu tiempo límite. –dijo la pelirroja, señalándola.

–No es tan fácil. Aguanto más que cuando estaba en Rakushou pero... no es mucha diferencia.

–Agh... tu madre realmente es una cabezota.

–No hace falta que me lo digas. –suspiró la rubia, sentándose en una silla. –Y deberíamos darnos prisa. La guerra entre Magnostadd y Reim empezará antes de que nos demos cuenta.

–Tch... lo peor de todo es que no podemos saber cuando con exactitud... tu clarividencia es una mierda.

–Bueno, lo siento por no servir de nada y por no salvar tu culo de unos cuantos tigres. –bufó Eliza. La otra la fulminó con la mirada. La rubia mencionaba aquello porque, hacía unas cuantas horas, habían terminado su caza de criminales y se habían topado con un tigre. Rize se volvió fangirl, uno llevó a lo otro y se encontró rodeada de tigres gruñéndole. No le molestaba, pero tuvo que noquear a los pobres para salir de allí. Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia.

–¿Huh? No necesitaba tu ayuda... es más, aún me arrepiento de no haberme traído uno...

–Rize, son tigres, no gatos.

–Ya, pero son muy parecidos. Además los tigres son más peligrosos. –dijo ella, con los ojos brillándole. Básicamente: amor por los gatos + amor por el peligro = masoquismo e intento de domar a animales peligrosos. Nada extraño en Rize.

Entonces, algo las puso alerta. Un temblor sacudió el edificio, haciendo que ambas se pusiesen de pie.

–¿Un terremoto? –preguntó Rize, calmada.

–Claro que es un terremoto, idiota. ¿Si no que iba a ser? –preguntó Eli, con una gotita en la cabeza, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

–Ah, pues yo que sé, un bicho enorme o algo...

Eliza suspiró, ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Algo inteligente? Puede que eso insultara a su amiga, pero como diría Ally... lo hacía con amor~.

Cuando el temblor se calmó -sin romper nada, sorprendentemente- ambas se asomaron por la pequeña ventana para ver el griterío que se había formado en la calle, no sin antes pelear por un hueco para ver.

–Madre mía, la que se ha liado. –comentó Rize con tranquilidad, mirando hacia abajo, viendo a la gente correr asustada, señalando algo. El edificio no era muy alto, pero las personas de allí no se fijaban en ellas... estaban concentrados señalando ese ''algo''.

Eliza alzó la mirada hacia lo que causaba tanto temor a los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo... quedándose pasmada en el acto.

–¿Qué...? Espera, espera. ¿¡ESO ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES?! –gritó la rubia, señalando aquello. Su amiga siguió su señal... y se quedó igual que ella.

–¡OSTIA! ¡NO JODAS, NO JODAS, NO JODAS! ¡ESTO ES UNA PUTA SEÑAL DEL CIELO, ELI! –gritaba también, eufórica.

Una gran torre había aparecido de la nada, a unos kilómetros del pueblo.

Un calabozo.

–¿¡COMO QUE SEÑAL DEL CIELO, SUBNORMAL?! ¡LOS CALABOZOS NO SALEN SOLOS! –gritó, intentando recuperar la calma. –Tiene... que haber un magi cerca. O a lo mejor ya ha entrado allí.

–Me importa una mierda si es un magi o si piensas que si puedes encontrar a tu amorcito allí.

–¡O-oye, no he dicho nunca que Judal haya invocado esa-!

–Y yo no he nombrado en ningún momento a Judal, ¿no? –le cortó, con una sonrisa burlona, haciéndola enrojecer. La había pillado. –Bien, gano yo. Hagamos una investigación sobre ''la rarísima aparición de la gran torre del Imperio Kou'' antes de que vengan la estúpida realeza allí y me robe mi maldito djinn

Eliza se quedó de piedra.

–¿Huh? ¿¡HUH!? ¿¡QUIERES IR A POR EL DJINN?!

–Claro. Te dije que quería más fuerza, ¿no? Ese será el primer paso. ¡Hay que aprovecharlo!

 **.0.0.0.**

–Sigo diciendo que esto es una malísima idea... –suspiró Eli, siendo arrastrada -literalmente- por Rize por la pradera que rodeaba el pueblo.

–Nah, que estoy yo aquí. No nos pasará nada. Además, ningún magi aparte de Judal o Yunan estará aquí. –dijo la pelirroja, con seguridad.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Fácil, soy idiota pero pienso un poco. Scheherezade está en Reim con una guerra a punto de estallar, Aladdin no creo que sepa y Gyokuen estará riendo como la loca que es en Rakushou. Solo Judal, que seguramente estará yendo de paseito con Hakuryuu, o Yunan, que se pasa la vida haciendo aparecer esas cosas, puede haberlo hecho.

–Um... supongo que tienes razón...

–Y si quieres más magis tenemos a Solomon siendo el _rukh_ de nuestro alrededor, a Sheba, que está muerta por mucho que me duela, Ugo que está en su palacio encerrado y Arba, que es Gyokuen y estará siendo una psicópata en la capital. –enumeró ella.

–HOMBRE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESOS SPOILERS TAN GRATUITOS. –bufó la rubia, con una venita en su frente. La otra la miró con inocencia fingida.

–¿Ups?

–Agh... ¿Aún no llegamos? –preguntó, justo cuando Rize la lanzó al suelo -la llevaba como un saco de patatas, porque no dejaba de oponerse- y vio que estaban justamente en la entrada del calabozo. ¿Habían subido las escaleras y ni se había dado cuenta? Joder, aquel lugar le recordaba un poco al Shibusen, la escuela de Soul Eater. Una gran escalera -gran, GRAN, escalera- y una enorme puerta... aunque la del Shibusen no era brillante.

–Bien, ¿preparada?

–No.

–Te jodes, yo sí. ¡Entremos! ¡Peligro, allá vamos! –dijo ella, eufórica, mientras le daba la mano a Eliza y saltaba al portón brillante, que se las tragó sin más.

La rubia gritó insultó a Rize. Sin mucho resultado.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se encontraron flotando en... ¿el espacio? Se quedaron asombradas, viendo las múltiples luces que habían aquí y allá y el mundo, que se veía demasiado lejos.

–Dios mío... –musitó Eliza, asombrada por el lugar.

Aunque su visión no duró mucho ya que una de las luces las cegó y... cayeron.

–¿Eh?

–¿¡EHHHHHHH?! –gritó la rubia, viendo que estaban cayendo desde lo que parecía ser una habitación pero con el techo demasiado alto -¿Había siquiera techo?- y el suelo estaba demasiado lejos... aunque ellas caían demasiado rápido.

–¡JAJAJAJA, NO ME LO CREO! ¡ESTO SERÁ MUY INTERESANTE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –reía Rize, encantada de la vida.

–¡GYAAAAAA, NO TIENE GRACIA JODER, QUE NOS MATAMOOOOOOS!

–¡PERO IDIOTA TÚ PUEDES VOLAR! –gritó la pelirroja.

–AH... ¡ES VERDAD! –gritó con alegría Eliza, para acto seguido sacar su varita y, con un rápido movimiento, su caída se ralentizó junto a la de Rize. Tocaron el suelo poco después.

–Eli...

–¿Hm? –dijo ella, felizmente. Que bien se sentía ser útil.

–¡EN NINGUN MOMENTO TE DIJE QUE ME HICIERAS FLOTAR! ¡ME REFERÍA A TI! –vociferó, mirándola con rabia. La otra se quedó a cuadros. ¡Rize quería aterrizar ella misma! ¡No quería ayuda! Además... así comprobaría la resistencia de sus huesos.

–...¿Tú eres tonta o te lo haces? –suspiró.

–¿¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!

Un rugido metalizado interrumpió lo que próximamente se convertiría en una pelea a gritos, alertando a ambas.

–Uh... Rize... ¿Sabes sobre djinns...?

–No. Me interesaban pero me daba pereza aprenderme los que habían. –contestó, mirando a su alrededor. Ahora que lo pensaba, habían caído en una habitación circular, que no parecía tener techo... ni puerta.

–¿Cómo mierda salimos de aquí?

–¿Y yo como lo voy a saber? Ahora mismo solo quiero saber que mierda ha hecho ese ruido. –dijo Rize, mirando al techo -cosa que no había, así que miraba... ¿al cielo?-. Segundo rugido.

–Me parecería mejor no saberlo y... creo... que sea lo que sea está cerca. –dijo Eli, palideciendo un poco. ¿En que se habían metido...?

Escuchó de nuevo el ''GRAAAH'' que no paraba de sonar. Parecía como si lo hiciese algo con metal... y, seguidamente, oyó un sonoro golpe de algo muy pesado cayendo a sus espaldas... además el suelo había temblado y todo. Giró rápidamente, dispuesta a enfrentar a lo que fuese aquella cosa. Pero, antes de que parpadease, estaba en el suelo con Rize encima y un gran espadón había pulverizado el suelo donde antes estaban sus pies.

–El cabrón es rápido... –dijo Rize, mirando seriamente a la imponente armadura negra que sacaba la enorme espada que se había incrustado en el suelo, dispuesto a dar el siguiente golpe.

–¿Qué mierda es eso? –preguntó Eli, con los ojos como platos. Hubiera muerto de no ser por su amiga, joder.

–No lo sé, y no creo que tengamos tiempo para adivinarlo. –contestó, desenvainando su espada. Parecía de juguete en comparación con la otra. –Ahí viene, levanta.

Nada más que la pelirroja pronunció aquellas palabras, el ''caballero'' -era lo que parecía aparentar con aquella armadura oscura- arremetió contra ellas. Rize se puso delante de la rubia, que se levantó rápidamente y se puso en guardia.

–¡No te distraigas, Eli! –le dijo, viendo como la armadura se acercaba a toda velocidad.

–¡De acuerdo!

La medio fanalis apoyó bien los pies, dispuesta a parar la embestida del monstruo. La armadura llegó hasta ella, alzó la espada y Rize subió un poco la suya por instinto. Pararía aquel golpe bien, pero no podía jurar cuanto aguantaría su arma.

Claro, su espada se rompería si el caballero golpeaba con fuerza. Cosa que no pasó. Contra todo pronostico, la armadura negra saltó, sobrepasando a Rize corriendo hacia Eliza, quien lo esperaba con temor. A la pelirroja casi se le salieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

–¡Mierda!

–¡Puedo con él!

–¡NO, NO PUEDES! –gritó con frustración Rize, dándose la vuelta a una velocidad bestial, siguiendo al monstruo. Con un toque rápido al suelo con su pie, salió disparada a la pared a su lado, en la que se apoyó para impulsarse. Con un grito de guerra, le hizo un placaje en toda regla a la armadura con el hombro, bien protegido por su hombrera de metal. El caballero salió disparado hacia la pared más lejana, derrumbándola y provocando una nube de polvo.

–Tch... esa cosa no es normal. –gruñó Rize, sin quitar ojo al lugar donde se había estrellado el monstruo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Eliza, acercándose a ella un poco. La otra sonrió de lado.

–Claro, ¿Por quien me tomas?

–Duh, no sé. Eres muy fuerte pero una ostia de ese tamaño habrá dolido... –dijo la rubia, con una gotita en la cabeza. Decía eso, pero Rize parecía fresca como una rosa.

–Mi armadura esta revestida con magia. No me la pondría si no fuese así. –explicó, mostrándole la hombrera que debería estar, al menos, abollada. Pues no, estaba perfectamente, como si fuese recién nueva. La rubia se percató de una especie de símbolo grabado en el centro, como si fuese una runa rara. Suponía que eso significaba que era mágica... o algo de eso.

–Pues que útil.

–Ya ves, menos mal que hoy me ha dado por ponerme esto. Llego a venir con mi traje de ninja y... bueno le daría una buena pelea, pero con esto le daré una mejor. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa diabólica.

–Recuerda que sé pelear, no tienes que protegerme.

–No, no tengo que protegerte. Debo hacerlo. De todas formas atraeré su atención... tu ataca de lejos. –ordenó, distinguiendo la sombra de la armadura entre el polvo que se dispersaba. –¡Allá voy! –corrió hacia el caballero negro, que reaccionó rápidamente a su ataque.

Rize hizo una estocada frontal a lo bestia -siempre su estilo- y el monstruo lo paró con su espadón. Increíblemente, la espada de la pelirroja aguantaba, y forcejearon un poco. Saltó hacia atrás y le hizo una finta, apareciendo a sus espaldas en un visto y no visto.

–Jaque mate. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa diabólica, asestando el golpe final.

De no ser porque de nuevo el espadón se interpuso. El caballero había parado su golpe de espaldas. La chica chasqueó la lengua y retrocedió rapidamente.

Eliza observaba todo esto sin falta. Aquel bicho tenía que tener un punto débil. Y por como había protegido su espalda lo había encontrado.

–¡Rize, ataca a la espalda!

–¡Me he dado cuenta, pero no es fácil, joder! –gritó Rize, parando las rápidas estocadas de el caballero y devolviendo unas cuantas. Sus golpes dieron en la armadura oscura, produciendo un sonido anormal. No sonaba como si... hubiese algo vivo dentro...sonaba hueco. Entonces, Eliza tuvo una idea.

–¡YA SÉ! ¡Ese bicho es como Al! –gritó la rubia, señalando a la armadura.

–¿¡COMO AL!? ¡¿DONDE LE VES EL PARECIDO A ALPHONSE!?

–¡Piénsalo! Está hueco y protege mucho una parte de su cuerpo. ¡Es una armadura vacía!

–¿¡Y DE QUE MIERDA ME SIRVE SABER ESO SI NO PUEDO MATARLO!?

–¡De eso me encargo yo! –se puso en guardia, con su varita cogida firmemente con ambas manos. –¡Atráelo hacia mí!

–¿¡Estás loca!?

–¡HAZME CASO, JODER!

Rize chasqueó la lengua y saltó hacia atrás, llegando rápidamente al lado de su amiga. Obviamente, la armadura la siguió. De nuevo y repitiendo su primer ataque, levantó su espadón e intentó golpear a Eli, que lo miraba con concentración. Rize se interpuso, pero de una manera distinta. Le lanzó un cuchillo a toda velocidad, revestido con magoi, directo a su espada. No había hecho el tonto mientras esperaba a que Eliza llegase a Rakushou. Había mejorado mucho. Había aprendido a manipular su magoi, como hacían en Reim. El cuchillo rebotó contra el filo del espadón, empujando a la armadura hacia atrás involuntariamente. La pelirroja observó todo aquello con orgullo.

Entonces, Eliza corrió hacia la armadura, sorprendiendo a Rize, y colocándose a su espalda. El monstruo, impulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza del cuchillo de la medio fanalis, no pudo evitar el suave golpecito de la varita de la rubia contra su espalda.

–Bingo. –dijo Eli, con una sonrisa triunfante. El caballero ralentizó sus movimientos, como si le costase moverse. La rubia se alejó un poco, mirando con determinación y concentración lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, la armadura se desplomó en el suelo.

–¿Qué mierda...?

–Te lo dije, es como Al. Es un Al con las reglas de este mundo. –explicó la rubia. –Alguien controlaba esta armadura con magia de gravedad y de fuerza. Lo único que he hecho yo es buscar su punto débil con mi magia de agua.

–¿Le has metido agua dentro y por eso no podía moverse?

–Sep. Además que parece estar hecho de un material que se oxida exageradamente rápido. –comentó Eliza, señalando el óxido que recubría la armadura.

–Ah... ¿Y todo eso lo habías pensado...?

–Um... lo de que se oxidase no. Pero supuse que alguien o algo lo estaría controlando desde algún lugar con magia de gravedad y fuerza.

–Ah... entonces por eso... –antes de terminar la frase, Rize recogió el cuchillo con calma, lo examinó y, sorprendiendo a Eliza, lo lanzó con rapidez a un punto del infinito cielo. Se escuchó un grito agónico y un cuerpo azul cayó al suelo. –...sentía a esa mierda observándonos todo el tiempo.

–Sí, seguramente ese era el ''titiritero'' de la armadura. Supongo que es... una copia del djinn de este calabozo. –dijo la rubia, asomándose al cuerpo. Pero, antes de que pudiese fijarse más que en la piel azul y en el pelo del mismo color, se desintegró.

–Demasiado predecible... –suspiró la pelirroja.

Un pequeño temblor sacudió el edificio y escucharon como la pared a sus espaldas se retiraba. Se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con una puerta, como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

–Empiezo a odiar los calabozos. –gruñó Rize, encaminándose a la salida.

–Fue tu idea venir aquí. Ahora te aguantas. –contestó Eli, con una venita palpitando en su frente, siguiéndola. La otra simplemente volvió a gruñir.

Abrieron la puerta, preparadas para cualquier cosa. Se encontraron... con un pasillo hecho de la misma piedra rojiza que la habitación anterior, iluminado vagamente por unas antorchas. Rize, cogió una de las antorchas y comenzó a andar, sin miedo, seguida por la rubia.

–Este lugar me da mala espina. –dijo Eliza, mirando aquí y allá.

–A mi me emociona. Es como entrar dentro de un juego.

–...dentro de un juego puedes revivir. Aquí no.

Continuaron caminando, con un par de comentarios acerca de lo aburrido que se les estaba haciendo -por parte de la pelirroja- o porque demonios aquel pasillo no se acababa. Al fin llegaron al final del lugar, encontrándose con una puerta de piedra. Rize la empujó hacia afuera y entraron. Habían llegado a una habitación que daba a varios pasillos más.

–¿Va en serio? –suspiró por quinta vez Rize, impacientándose. Bufando, pisó la alfombra roja que tapaba el suelo. La puerta a sus espaldas se cerró.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Eliza, alertada.

–Creo que he pisado un interruptor... o algo.

–¡Más presas! ¡Jijijijiji! –dijo una vocecilla, haciendo que ambas dejasen de mirar a la puerta que se había cerrado para mirar al frente.

–¿Huh?

–¡Bienvenidas al calabozo de Lord Gaziel! –siguió diciendo la vocecilla. Rize y Eliza miraron a todas partes, intentando localizar al que sería -probablemente- su siguiente oponente.

–¿Quién mierda está hablando? –preguntó la pelirroja, con algo de aburrimiento.

–Rize, ahí. –dijo Eliza, señalando al suelo, en el centro de la habitación.

–Buena vista, señorita. La mayoría de la gente no me ve. Por eso los mato. Como esos dos de antes que... –el pequeñín siguió hablando para si mismo, bajo la atenta mirada de ambas chicas, sorprendidas.

El bicho era bastante pequeño, no llegaba a los veinte centímetros. Tenía patas de carnero negras, además de una cola puntiaguda del mismo color. El resto de su cuerpo era de color blanco, sus dos orejas eran puntiagudas, como las de un elfo y de su cabeza salían dos pequeños cuernos de marfil. Su pelo, cortísimo, era de color negro y sus ojos eran rojo sangre, con algunos adornos oscuros alrededor.

–Eh... ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la rubia, con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras el pequeño seguía con su charla.

–Mejor dicho, ¿qué mierda eres?

–Soy una creación de Lord Gaziel. –dijo con orgullo. –Soy tan imprescindible para él que hasta me dio nombre. –continuó. Las otras dos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza. –Y os preguntareis, ''Oh, ¿y cual es?''. ¡Mi nombre es Enoch! ¡Un gran nombre para el mejor sirviente de Lord Gaziel! ¡Nadie me supera!

–Creo que es por aquí. –dijo Rize, ignorando al sirviente, mientras se asomaba a uno de los pasillos.

–¡OYE, QUE ESTOY HABLANDO!

–Rize... a lo mejor deberíamos escucharlo.

–¿Para qué? No veo para que sirve esa cosa. –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

–¡Que insolencia! ¡No creo que seas el rey que desea mi amo! ¡No te dejaré pasar! –dijo Enoch, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Todos los pasillos quedaron bloqueados por un muro.

–¡EH! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres, bicho?! –gritó la pelirroja, furibunda.

–Soy Enoch, el examinador de reyes. Si no tienes mi aprobación no pasas. –dijo con altivez. Rize rechinó los dientes.

–¿Y no se supone que esa función la cumplen los mismos djinns? –preguntó Eliza.

–Normalmente sí, pero Lord Gaziel quiso poner el nivel más alto. Primero examino yo al posible rey y luego lo hace mi amo.

–Bien, pues examíname, bicho. Quiero a ese djinn. –dijo Rize, con decisión. Enoch la miró sin una pizca de miedo.

–Ya te he dicho que no. Me has faltado el respeto.

–Enoch... por favor, necesitamos ese poder. –pidió Eliza. Conociendo a la pelirroja no iba a suplicar ni en sueños, así que debía hacerlo ella.

–Ponme la prueba. La superaré.

–Je... de acuerdo. Serán cuatro las pruebas que os pondré. Podrán ser una acertijo, un combate o un laberinto. –explicó el pequeño. –¿Estáis preparadas?

–Nací preparada. –contestó Rize, crujiéndose los nudillos. –¿A que mierda tenemos que patearle el culo?

–Bien, esta es la primera prueba. –empezó a decir Enoch. –Será un simple acertijo.

–¿Eh? Joder, yo quería pelear.

–Ya pelearás, Rize. Ahora mismo me preocupa más la pregunta. –suspiró Eliza.

Enoch se cruzó de brazos y se puso a la altura de ambas a base de levitación, con una sonrisa de desafío. A la rubia le daba mala espina, pero Rize ya estaba metida totalmente en aquellas pruebas.

–Este es mi acertijo: Si una persona se tira de un edificio de 50 pisos, ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir?

–Fácil. No puede. –dijo Rize, cruzándose de brazos. –A no ser que pueda volar.

–¿Esa es tu respuesta final? –preguntó Enoch, con una sonrisa.

–No, espera. –dijo la rubia. –Rize, piensa. Esa sería la respuesta más fácil... además de la lógica... tiene que haber algo...

–No lo hay... se mataría.

–Um...

–Ahora aquí es cuando viene Ally y nos resuelve esta mierda. –bufó la pelirroja.

–Vamos, no es tan dificil. –rió con superioridad. Eliza se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras que Rize seguía dando vueltas, bufando. No sabía la respuesta, pero la tenían que encontrar. Enoch seguía mirándolas con diversión, agitando la cola.

–Espera... creo que... Rize.

–¿Qué?

–Repasemos la pregunta. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir alguien si se tira de un edificio de 50 pisos?

–¡NO PUEDE!

–Claro que no, si se tirara del último piso. –entonces los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron. –¡Eso es Rize!

–¿Qué es? ¡NO ME ENTERO, JODER!

–El acertijo no dice un piso exacto del que tirarse. –explicó Eliza, con una sonrisa. La pelirroja la miró con sorpresa.

–Entonces... sobreviviría si se tirase del primero.

–¡Exacto! –dijo la rubia. –Enoch, esa es nuestra respuesta.

–...acertasteis. –dijo Enoch con tranquilidad y decepción a la vez. –No era tan difícil después de todo.

–¡TOMA ESA, ENANO! –gritó Rize, para luego reírse mientras que el pequeño la fulminaba con la mirada.

El pasillo del fondo se desbloqueó con un gesto de Enoch y él se encaminó hacia allí.

–Seguidme. Os mostraré la segunda prueba.

–Lo vamos a hacer, Eli. –dijo Rize, con una sonrisa triunfante.

–No era muy dificil pero... eso espero.

La segunda prueba iba a comenzar.

* * *

Like si os ha rallado el acertijo (?) XD No se, no me gustaba otro ;-;

Referencias: Alphonse Elric - Fullmetal Alchemist, el Shibusen - Soul Eater

¿Qué creeis que pasara e_e? ¿Quién habrá invocado el calabozo? ¿Rize matara a Enoch xD? ¿Cómo creeis que será Gaziel eue? ¿Conseguiran llegar a Magnostadd algún dia? (NO... en verdad si :D) Si quereis responder dejad un review diciendo que os parecido el cap y respondiéndolas :)

Me despido (y espero que por un tiempo más corto T-T)!

- _Blue_


	25. Recuerdos amargos

Enoch las guió por un largo pasillo, iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas. Rize miraba como el diablillo flotaba encabezando la fila. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos. ¿Debería matar a aquel bicho antes de que les llevara a una muerte segura? Su misión principal era proteger a Eliza. No debía exponerla a tantos peligros, pero tampoco cumplía su obligación a rajatabla. Eli sabía defenderse y no se hacía llamar maga por nada. Obviamente Rize no era su padre, un hombre con un fuerte sentido del deber.

Mientras en su mente se cocían diversas maneras de evitar muertes innecesarias -parecía como si tuviese una legión detrás, cuando solo tenía a la (según ella) esmirriada de su amiga-, Eliza miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad y aprensión. Las paredes de piedra estaban decoradas con ilustraciones un tanto macabras: personas rindiéndole homenaje a una especie de coloso -¿su dios, tal vez?-, ofreciendo sacrificios humanos, que al parecer el gigante prohibía y... ¿corregía? No tenía ni idea de como interpretar las imágenes, dependiendo del orden en el que las iba leyendo podía ser buenas o malas. Lo único que podía decir con seguridad era que aquel bicho era el djinn de aquel calabozo. Un djinn rodeado de rayos.

–Hemos llegado al siguiente escenario. –anunció Enoch, con un tono divertido, mostrándoles otro pasillo. Esta vez sin imágenes raritas.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Rize, cruzándose de brazos. –¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

–Eso lo descubriréis vosotras solitas... –contestó él, con una sonrisa misteriosa. –¡Bienvenidas al laberinto!

–Se han currado mucho el nombre, eh... –suspiró la rubia.

–Esto se parece cada vez más a un templo del Zelda.

–Esta vez no te lo niego.

–Entonces este bicho es una copia barata de Midna. –rió la pelirroja. Enoch la miró detenidamente, intentando decidir si tomárselo como un insulto o no.

–Bueno, querida aspirante, la única regla a seguir aquí es que debes hacer todo tú sola. Simple, ¿no? –preguntó, flotando cómodamente en el aire mientras la miraba burlonamente.

–Mejor. –contestó Rize, con una sonrisa desafiante.

–¡No, no, no! ¿Y yo qué, me quedo mirando como te matas tu sola? Ni hablar. –protestó la rubia. –No es que me encante estar metida aquí, pero no puedo dejarte sola ni un momento.

–Lo siento, son las reglas. –dijo Enoch, mirándola. –Sin embargo no estarás quieta mirando como lo hace.

–Espera, bicho, ¿no irás a-?

A la pelirroja no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando el pequeño chasqueó y su amiga desapareció con un flash de luz.

–¡EH! ¡¿QUE LE VAS A HACER?!

–Tendrá que pasar por la misma prueba que tú, después de todo es una de tus ''súbditas'', ¿no, aspirante a rey? –preguntó Enoch. Los ojos de Rize destellearon de rabia. –Eh, son las reglas. No tengo la culpa. ¡Bien, hora de un poco de acción! ¡Adiós!

El diablillo desapareció con un ''plof'' y la pelirroja se quedó sola, viendo como el pasillo del que venía se cerraba. Gruñó, dando zancadas por el pasillo, poniendo verde a insultos a Enoch.

–Como Eli muera ese bicho me las pagará.

 **.0.0.0.**

Cuando la rubia se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba tirada en el suelo de un pasillo idéntico del que había venido. Se levantó rápidamente, desconcertada. ¿Enoch la había transportado a otro lugar?

'' _Debes pasar la prueba por tu propio pie, jovencita. Me caes mejor que la cavernícola esa, pero es lo que hay._ '' Escuchó las palabras del diablillo dentro de su cabeza, lo que la desencajó un poco. Telepatía. Malditos bichos y su buen control de la magia.

Anduvo a paso lento por los pasillos con cautela. Aquel sitio era un laberinto. Literalmente. Las paredes no llegaban al techo ni de lejos -de nuevo era aquel techo/cielo- y no había más que pasillos y más pasillos. Ya empezaba a aburrirse. Mientras caminaba en aquellos pasillos sin fin, comprobó que todas sus cosas estuvieran en su sitio. Su varita bien atada a su muslo, su bolsa con provisiones de emergencia, su capa y su máscara colgada del cuello. Por costumbre se la puso y suspiró. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... Nada más pensar aquello, el rostro de Judal cruzó su mente. Se dió una bofetada mental. ¡No era el momento de ponerse como una subnormal enamorada! -Que lo era, pero por favor, ¿qué clase de persona con una pizca de orgullo lo admitiría?-.

Sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se dio cuenta de la bruma que empezaba a cubrir sus pies.

Y entonces sus peores pesadillas fueron manifestadas.

 **.0.0.0.**

Rize miraba a su alrededor con sus pequeños ojos, aterrada. Los había matado. Había matado a aquellos ladrones. Sangre. Su sangre mezclada con la de aquellos tipos manchaba su cara, ropa, manos... todo. Su ojo izquierdo dolía como mil demonios, y ella lo único que podía hacer era gritar. Gritar de dolor. Gritar de horror. Y entonces, en un arranque de fuerza de voluntad, salió de la pesadilla.

Se despertó con un grito, incorporándose del suelo, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Gruñó de frustración. No podía dejar que aquello se convirtiese en una debilidad. No estaba traumatizada. Era ya la segunda vez en cinco minutos que revivía esa escena, cosa que la hartaba. ¡Aquella prueba estaba muy trillada!

Se levantó de un salto, se sacudió el polvo y continuó andando. Por favor, la gran Rize no le temía a unas simples pesadillas. Ni siquiera eran eso. Eran recuerdos. Sus peores recuerdos. Los que la hacían sentirse un monstruo que mataba a sangre fría. ¡Y no lo era! Si mataba era porque tenía que hacerlo, una fuerza mayor la impulsaba a ello, sin ponerle restricciones: una misión, proteger a alguien, conseguir algo a cualquier precio... cosas así. Y en ese caso las tres situaciones estaban presentes.

Siguió andando, y en un parpadeó, apareció algo que la descolocó totalmente.

–¡Rize~! –la llamó la chica que había aparecido delante suya, con voz cantarina.

–¿Ally...? –estaba totalmente confusa, ¿qué hacía Allysa allí? ¿era otra ilusión?

–¡Venga Rize, ven, no tenemos todo el día!

–Eso, idiota. –una segunda voz se unió a la pequeña. Eliza había aparecido al lado de la pequeña, cruzada de brazos.

–¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡He abierto la puerta para volver a nuestro mundo! –dijo Ally, con una gran sonrisa.

–Pero... ¿Qué pasa con el djinn? ¿Y las pruebas? –preguntó, reacia a ir.

–Yo he ayudado en eso.

Una tercera voz se unió a sus amigas, dejándola totalmente de piedra, haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

–¿Hakuryuu...?

–¡Síp! ¡Ahora ven con nosotros, Rize! –volvió a decir la peli-negra.

–Iremos juntos, vamos. –le dijo el príncipe, tendiéndole la mano, con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquier persona. Alargó la mano...

–Eso es, Rize-dono.

…y se quedó congelada a medio camino.

–Buen intento. –dijo con media sonrisa, para acto seguido, impactar su puño en la cara del chico.

Todo a su alrededor se hizo añicos, ante la mirada triste de las ilusiones de Ally y Eliza.

–Le dije a Hakuryuu que no me llamase ''Rize-dono'', o si no probaría mis torturas. Como decía... –suspiró Rize, frustrada. –Esta prueba esta muy trillada, joder.

 **.0.0.0.**

Eliza no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como su amiga. Ni de lejos. Aún se encontraba en uno de sus peores recuerdos, que se repetía en bucle.

–¡Toma! –una patada impactó por enésima vez en su estómago.

–¡Jajajaja!

–¡Mírala, llorando como la niñita que es! –aquel niño puso su pie en su mejilla, aplastando su cara contra el suelo del patio de atrás de su escuela. La niña apretó los puños.

–¡Eres una cobarde!

–Si nos plantas cara procura ser un poco más fuerte, niñata.

El grupo de niños se alejó de la pequeña, que se quedó en la esquina, encogida y temblando como un animalillo.

Sabía que era una ilusión, pero simplemente no podía. Podría parecer algo bastante fácil de superar, siendo ya una chica de 18 años, pero no. Aquel miedo siempre estuvo presente en su vida. Lo sobrellevaba bien, aquella bravuconería con la que peleaba con los tíos que se metían con ella se le había pegado de Rize, pero no era sencillo cuando estaba reviviendo algo que odiaba una y otra vez.

Quedaba poco para que el recuerdo volviese a empezar. Eliza se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre se paralizaba cuando veía a ese grupo de niños? ¿Tanto terror le provocaba? La respuesta era un sí. Estuvieron haciéndole aquello dos años enteros de primaria, hasta que Rize se dio cuenta de que algo gordo pasaba y les dio una paliza. Y todo por intentar proteger a un niño más pequeño que ella aún. Parecía que les divertía verla reducida a un bulto tembloroso, además que reírse de la rarita de clase era lo más común del mundo, ¿no?

–¡Mírala, allí esta!

–Parece que espera su paliza diaria.

–Es bastante idiota, ¡je, je!

Eliza intentó encogerse más aún, fundirse con la pared a sus espaldas. Que se confundieran de persona. Que se fueran. En aquellos tiempos ellos mismos la arrastraban a un lugar solitario del colegio, que normalmente era el patio trasero. Aunque aquello no hacía falta en la ilusión, no se había movido en lo que a ella le parecían siglos.

–¡Venga, ponte en pie!

–¿Por qué no nos dices otra mierda de esas chinas, eh?

–¡Enferma! –los miró a todos, viendo como se reían a costa suya. Reírse de una persona con diferentes gustos era lo más normal del mundo, por lo que veía. En aquellos años, dejaba las cosas como estaban. ''Era normal'' pensaba.

–¡Venga, vamos! –vió como el primer puñetazo volaba directo a su cara, y se volvió a resguardar entre sus brazos, encogida en la esquina. Solo quería que aquel bucle acabase en algún momento.

El puñetazo no llegó.

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a asomarse de nuevo. La ilusión seguía ahí. Seguro. Tan solo se divertían haciéndola asustar por nada.

–Fuera de aquí. –dijo una voz. Una voz diferente. Fría, autoritaria, madura, con un tono que no admitía replica por parte de la ilusión. Escuchó como el grupo salía corriendo entre gritos, pero no se asomó. Tenía la sensación de conocer aquella voz. –Eh. –ella no respondió. Seguro que era amigo de ellos. Uno de sus _sempai_. Seguro.

–Mírame, Eliza.

Abrió un ojo y se asomó de entre sus propios brazos, temblorosa, encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos que la observaban con calma.

En aquel momento su mente no supo quien era. Estaba atrapada en su ''yo'' de ocho años, sin darse cuenta de que sus otros recuerdos estaban ahí. El chico estaba acuclillado delante suya, esperando a que se moviera.

–¿Qui-quién... e-eres...? –su voz salió infantil, rota de tanto llorar. Normal para la Eli atrapada en la ilusión.

–...un amigo. –respondió, sin mostrar ningún cambio en su rostro.

–E-ellos vo-volverán...

–Si no sales de esto tu misma, poco puedo hacer. –explicó, alborotándole el pelo suavemente. –Te quedarás encerrada en este lugar toda el tiempo que haga falta como no reacciones. Despierta, Eli.

La pequeña lo observó, intentando dejar de llorar. ¿Quien era aquel chico? No lo había visto en su vida... Sin embargo, lo conocía de algo. Era alguien importante. ¿Por qué si no, se sentía a salvo? ¿Y por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa? ¿Qué era aquello?

Su vista se empezó a nublar poco a poco, sintiendo como la pesadilla daba a su fin. Sin embargo, no despertó.

 **.0.0.0.**

Judal abrió los ojos y suspiró. Le había costado lo suyo meterse en la pesadilla de la rubia, a la que había encontrado tirada en el suelo. Le había costado reconocerla con aquella máscara y había estado a punto de atacarla pero... su instinto le dijo que no lo hiciera. Parecía que estaba sufriendo lo indecible. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido y no dejaba de revolverse, además de que aparecían golpes en su cuerpo de la nada.

Ahora la chica parecía en calma, sentada en el suelo, pero sin despertar. Debía de estar agotada, ¿cuantas veces habría repetido la misma ilusión?

Gruñó con frustración, ¿cómo había podido dejar que entrase? Mira que la dejó con la estúpida pelirroja, quien -por lo que sabía- debía protegerla. Miró los moratones que habían aparecido en su cuerpo y frunció el ceño, furioso. Maldito sea el djinn de aquel calabozo. Las pesadillas eran ''reales'' -en un plano diferente a aquel lugar, aunque todo era posible en un calabozo- y por lo tanto los golpes que sufrieras allí también lo eran.

¿Por qué Eliza no le había contado aquello? No, espera. La respuesta la tenía: No había preguntado, por lo que no sabía absolutamente nada de la chica. Sí, era la hija de la vieja, venía de otra dimensión... ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más sabía de ella? Nada. Y eso lo ponía furioso. Además de que no entendía como alguien le había calado tan hondo en tan poco tiempo. Maldita sea.

Respiró hondo y la miró. No podía dejarla ahí tirada, expuesta a otra pesadilla. Tenía un cabreo de mil demonios, pero no podía pagarlo con una persona que estaba parcialmente desmayada. La cogió en brazos como si no pesara nada -Obviamente se había puesto un hechizo de fuerza, él no podía con ella, pesaba mucho. En algún momento se lo echaría en cara- y echó a andar.

'' _¡EH, TÚ!_ '' gritó alguien en su cabeza.

–¿Otra vez, bicho? Es la maldita cuarta vez que me llamas, ¿qué mierda quieres?

'' _¡Dije que teníais que pasar la prueba solos! Además, ¿de qué la conoces? ¡Ella ha venido con otra aspirante!_ '' dijo la voz de Enoch. Lo suponía. La próxima vez que viese a la fanalis diría lo mismo que ella decía cuando ensartaba a alguien con su espada: ''he hecho un kebab humano''. Pero con hielo. Su hielo que no falte.

–Me importa una reverenda mierda. Ella es mía. Me da igual si te molesta que interrumpa las torturas que le hacías. –aquello lo soltó con odio. –Será mejor que no te aparezcas delante de mi, maldito bicho, o te reduciré a cenizas.

'' _Inténtalo si puedes, magi. Alguien caído en la depravación no es rival para mi._ ''

–Eso ya lo veremos. –dijo él, con una sonrisa maniática.

 **.0.0.0.**

De nuevo en el otro pasillo, un par de ojos miraba impasible a la chica pelirroja que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. No pareció alterarle. Caminó tranquilamente con una mirada decidida, sin molestarse en ayudar a la medio fanalis.

Aunque hubo algo que casi lo hizo dudar.

La voz de la chica pronunciando su nombre.

–Ha... kuryuu... –susurró, seguido de un grito de dolor. El nombrado se giró hacia el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica. Se acercó a ella y se agachó y, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra ni mostrar ningún sentimiento en especial mientras observaba sus heridas, le tocó la frente con los dedos.

Rize se relajó al instante y, como su hubiera sido tan solo una ilusión, el príncipe se fue.

 **.0.0.0.**

Cuando, por fin, Eliza abrió los ojos, sintió como si le hubiese pasado un tractor por encima. Física y psicológicamente. Intentó mover un brazo, sintiendo como si miles de agujas le perforaran la carne. Ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Yo que tu no me movería mucho.

Entonces se percató de que alguien la llevaba en brazos. Se sentía tan cansada que ni se había dado cuenta. Alzó la mirada hacia la cara de aquella persona y se quedó helada.

–¿Judal...? –dijo, casi en un susurro.

–El mismo. –le respondió él, fijando sus ojos rojos en su cara, mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad.

–¿Qué... haces aquí?

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿no crees? –dijo él, cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad extrema.

–Entonces... tú has hecho aparecer el calabozo... –dijo Eliza, relajándose un tanto.

–¿Vas a contestar mi maldita pregunta? ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí, Eliza?

–Rize... quiso entrar a por el djinn. Y no quise dejarla sola.

–¡No deberías haber entrado aquí, idiota! ¡Si yo no te hubiese encontrado aún estarías en ese maldito recuerdo!

–...

–¡¿Es que eres masoquista?!

–Judal...

–¿Ahora qué? –preguntó, molesto. Con ella y consigo mismo. No sabía nada. Absolutamente nada.

–¿...lo viste?

–¿Huh?

–...el recuerdo.

–Sí. Claro. ¿Cómo si no te hubiese sacado de esa pesadilla, idiota?

–Lo siento... –musitó la chica, temblando. –Por culpa de mi debilidad Rize no podrá conseguir el djinn... y tú has tenido que rescatarme... si no lo hubieras hecho... yo hubiese muerto.

–No empieces a auto compadecerte de ti misma, idiota. No sirve nada.

–¿Y entonces que se supone que debo hacer? Judal, soy débil. Mi magia no es nada del otro mundo...

–No quiero escuchar eso de ti, ¿me entiendes? –dijo él, entre dientes. Estaba cabreado. Eliza estaba en su modo emo y ahora a saber como mierda la sacaba de eso.

La rubia estuvo callada durante todo el camino. Cosa que le preocupó un poco al magi -no lo admitiría ni aunque le torturasen, por supuesto-. ¿Tanto le había afectado aquella visión?

Al fin, y sin saber si quiera como, divisó una puerta al final del pasillo. Enfiló directo hacia allí.

–Eh. Hemos llegado.

–¿¡ELI?! –bramó una voz a la izquierda de Judal. Era Rize. Herida por todas partes pero era Rize. –¿¡QUÉ MIERDA LE HA PASADO?! NO, ESPERA ¿¡QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! –preguntó.

–Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola?! –gritó, enfadado. Una chispa de ira pasó por los ojos de Rize.

–¿¡Crees que quise separarme de ella?! ¡Fue el puto bicho quien la llevó a otro lado!

–Estoy bien... –murmuró Eliza, sin alzar la cabeza.

–¡NO, NO LO ESTAS! –dijeron ambos a la vez. Rize chasqueó la lengua, enfada consigo misma.

–¿Qué mierda le ha pasado?

–La encontré metida de lleno en una visión. La saqué de ella, pero se quedó así. –explicó.

–No es como si me pasara algo grave... Judal, puedes bajarme ya. –dijo ella, sin quitar su expresión de muerta viviente. La pelirroja la observó con una ceja alzada. Le tenían que haber afectado muchísimo los recuerdos y las ilusiones como para dejarla así.

Judal suspiró y la dejó ponerse de pie con delicadeza. Acto seguido enfiló directo hacia la salida.

–Terminemos esta mierda. Hakuryuu me está esperando.

–¿...Qué? ¿Hakuryuu está aquí? –dijo la medio fanalis, confundida. Entonces... ¿lo que había visto entre los dolores de su ilusión era cierto? ¿La había salvado? Pero aquel Hakuryuu era raro... como frío y distante.

Rize cogió del brazo a Eliza y se dirigió a zancadas a la salida. Nada más cruzar el umbral, una luz las cegó.

–¡Bienvenidos a la última prueba del calabozo, mis aspirantes a Rey! –dijo Enoch con alegría. Hakuryuu y Judal se encontraban ya allí, mirándolo. Rize no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al príncipe. Ni la miraba si quiera, le rodeaba un aura gélida y un tanto aterradora... ¿Ya tocaba eso en el manga...?

–Esto será fácil. Os explicaré la siguiente prueba.

–Ya era hora, maldito bicho. –bufó Judal, exasperado. Enoch le fulminó con la mirada.

–Como decía... al ser dos aspirantes a Rey, Lord Gaziel ha decidido reducir la prueba a esta solamente. Con lo cual y si no está bastante claro ya... luchareis entre vosotros. ¡Aspirante a Rey contra aspirante a Rey! ¡Será divertido~!

–¿Qué? Rize... ¿estás segura? –preguntó la rubia.

No hay otra opción. Necesitamos ese djinn. Y que Hakuryuu consiga otro influirá en la historia. De mala o buena manera, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

–¡Bien! ¡Qué comience la siguiente prueba~!


End file.
